Twisted Every Way
by DefyGravity18
Summary: A young woman rescues an ill heartbroken man off of the streets of Paris, but in this stranger, she finds much more than a friend. Still how much will it take to redeem the wicked? And when her life begins to fall apart, who will be there to pick up the p
1. Prologue

Characters...

THE WESTCLIFFS  
Lady Roxana Westcliff...age 21  
Lord Andrew Westcliff...age 30   
James Westcliff...age 2

The Phantom aka Erik Destler...age 40

THE CHAGNYS  
Vicomtess Christine Daae de Chagny...age 16   
Vicomte Raoul Georges Philippe de Chagny...age 21   
Rosaline de Chagny...age 18  
Alana de Chagny...age 16  
Elisabeth de Chagny...age 15  
Comte Georges Pierre de Chagny II...age 49  
Comtess Monique Aurelie Dominique de Chagny...age 41

THE GIRYS  
Madame Antoinette Giry...age 43  
Marguerite "Meg" Giry...age 16

OTHER   
M. Richard Firmin...age 55  
M. Gene Andre...age 53  
Carlotta Guidicelli...age 30  
Justin Westcliff...age 25  
Sebastian La Coste(Roxana's father)...  
Darya La Coste (Roxana's mother)...

There may be more as we go...but these are it for the most part and the Chagnys play a small small role...however, if I read the original novel correctly, Raoul had two sisters I believe. well i added one. I didn't include his older brother because he is pointless to me. Also Raoul is the oldest instead of the youngest. Thank you...

PROLOGUE

Paris, February 1871

"Heavens never!" Christine Daae cried at the mention of some woman getting her bottom two ribs removed so her corset could fit tighter around her waist. She was being fitted for a wedding gown in the company of the young Chagny ladies, Raoul's sisters. Her wedding to the young vicomte was set for two months from now. Raoul was a wreck between taking on plans for the wedding, checking on his fiancee and being sent to work at his father's law firm in the fall. At twenty-one he was feeling the responsibility of a man of fifty. All three of the Chagny girls had the same light hair as their brother and blue eyes, but for young Elisabeth who had her mother's dark straight hair.

Christine was adjusting to the difference in the behavior between the Chagny girls who had been brought up and all sent to finishing school, as opposed to the ballet corps at the opera, who had been gossipy and loud. The only girl Christine still kept close contact with of course, was her sister Meg and her foster mother, Madame Giry.  
"Now Christine...of course you will want layers." Rosaline de Chagny said, instructing the younger girl. "It is all the talk of London. Layers of skirts with the gathered bustle at the back!" Christine had seen the bustles that were so in fashion at this time. Truthfully, while she had begun to wear them, she still found them ridiculous and hideous, making young women's behinds look disproportionate and oversized.

Fashion had become a comfortable outlet for Christine to hide her overwhelming guilt in. Every morning, she checked the obituaries praying for some news, _any_ news of the man she had left five stories below the opera. Secretly, she prayed he had gotten away and moved on with his life. It was her only sense of comfort to know that he could find happiness elsewhere outside the opera. Of course, the speculation was that he was indeed, dead.  
"Maybe it's better..." Raoul had said, pitying the broken man.  
"What a wicked thing to say!" She'd shot back refusing to speak to him for four hours. He'd apologized of course, and she had allowed him to hold her hand for the rest of the night.

When they had announced their engagement to the Chagnys, they were, to say the least, a bit unenthused. Of course, they liked Christine enough and wanted Raoul to be happy, but realized how much gossip he would have to endure for her and how his reputation would be affected by marrying not only a ballerina, but an orphan. The girls were accommodating enough, offering Christine some gowns to wear before they had taken her into town and purchased a whole new wardrobe, fit for a Vicomtess. It all made Christine terribly uncomfortable, but she would of course, endure it for Raoul. After all he had risked for her, his life, his family, his future...he had never been anything but good to her and God help her, she did love him.

In the afternoons, while Raoul was at work and the girls were still sleeping or relaxing, she would think aimlessly, empty. Her singing lessons had always been at noon and now, there were no more. Her days were horribly repetitive and boring. She flew through a stack of romance novels, until finally there was nothing to do but think. She thought about that man...pondered whether she had loved him or not. The Chagny girls seemed programmed to think a certain way, which was marry young and marry well. Love will come later. A life without love...how horrible would that be? Only one person she knew of knew the answer to that, and she couldn't help in her daydreaming, wonder if he had indeed survived and where he would be..._Angel of Music or Angel of Doom? Where are you...do you sing for the angels in Heaven or do you compose for Lucifer? I can only pray you are still alive and may God be with you and lead you home..._


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Easy there sir...easy..." He awoke to a soft female voice as he coughing, his vision blurry as it slowly came into focus.   
"Christine?" He asked groggily, feeling a small hand feel his forehead. His very unmasked forehead. He shot up in the bed, groaning at the dizziness he still felt.  
"Goodness sir...you gave me quite a scare there for a minute...I was afraid you weren't going to wake." He studied her, glaring at her as she came into focus.   
"Who are you girl? And where am I?"He barked, almost an order. Her dark, dark eyes blazed.  
"Well you're welcome " She said, folding her arms under her breasts. His eyes moved to the shining gold ring on her left ring finger.  
"Does your husband know you are harboring strange men in the house woman?" He asked, scanning the room desperately for his mask.

"No I only save that for when he's away..." She shot back, her black hair flowing down her back. Her skin was a beautiful light amber, telling him she was of mixed heritage.  
"What is your name girl?" He asked much softer and she looked a bit surprised but sighed.  
"Roxana. And yours?" She asked, staying firm and cool. He looked at his hands, unsure of how to answer.  
"It's Erik." He said. She nodded.  
"Now we are getting somewhere..." She said, sitting beside him and pressing a cool rag which he didn't even know he had to his forehead.  
"You're touching me." He said, almost surprised to hear it. She raised a cool black eyebrow at him.   
"Yes...that's generally what you do when you're nursing someone. I found you crumpled outside the opera house just at the Rue Scribe when I was in town two days ago." She said, careful to be more gentle on the marred flesh of his right cheek.

"You'll tell me if I hurt you, won't you?" She asked and he nodded, numbly. "Good, now then...this Christine..." She said, her silky alto voice coming through. He looked into the dark abyss of her eyes.   
"I don't want to talk about it..." He said and she bit her lip.  
"Fair enough, I won't ask. Past is past and the only way left to go is forward." She said, looking toward the door. "Are you hungry?" She asked and he thought a moment.  
"Actually I am." He said and she nodded, getting up and leaving the room he was in. He finally looked around at his surroundings. It was a large estate, very well kept and decorated. He was in an elaborate bedroom with a beautiful vanity, a mirror and a wardrobe. Roxana returned a moment later in the doorway.

"If you come into the kitchen, we can eat." She said, waving for him to follow her. He couldn't help but notice she was dressed in a beautiful long sleeved gown of all black which meant one thing. She was in mourning. He got up, swaying a moment at his dizziness and walked through the door, keeping her full black skirts in his sight. They walked into the kitchen which was just a plain kitchen with a wooden table in it. There were a few maids setting up, one of them started when they saw him standing there until Roxana shot her a look and pointed to the door for her to leave.  
"Sit Erik." She said, gesturing to the chair across from her. He did so, and tried to get used to the feeling of not having his face covered by his mask.  
"I usually wear a mask." He said apologetically to her and she looked up from her plate.  
"Not in this house, you don't." She said, taking a dainty bite of her eggs. "Ana knows that sort of behavior isn't accepted in my household." She said, looking at him again and noticing he was still sitting there.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" She asked and he looked at the food as if it were repulsive.  
"Actually, I'm not as hungry as I thought." He said, beginning to get up. Before he had a chance, however, she had come around the table and pushed him back down by his shoulders.  
"I don't think so Monsieur. You will eat or you will not leave this table." She said, seeing his shakiness. He had to eat or he could die. Who knew how long it had been since he'd eaten. His green eyes shot fire up at her but he took the biggest scoop of eggs he could manage and swallowed them whole.  
"Woman, if you proceed to order me around, I swear to God I'll..."  
"You'll what?" She asked, a gleam in her eye. He stopped and looked down into his food for a minute before glaring up at her again. Never taking the burning green eyes off of her nearly black eyes, he took a huge spoonful of eggs and swallowed them practically whole, washing them down with a large drink of milk. A look of satisfaction came to her exotic face.  
"That's better." She said, leaving his side and regally returning to her seat.

He looked at her intently for a moment. She too, like Christine, was but a child. A girl. A young woman aged by the obstacles life had thrown at her.  
"What are you looking at?" She asked, annoyed by his stare. He sighed.   
"Your skin. It's so...I've never seen anything like it." He said, his eyebrows furrowed. She let out a low laugh.  
"My mother was Persian actually. My father was French. She died in childbirth and he raised me on his own. He died about six months before..." She stopped, her eyes darkening before correcting herself. "I mean he died about three years ago." She took a breath, but did not begin to cry.  
"What of your husband?" Erik asked, eating some more. Inspired by his will to eat, she nodded.  
"Justin. He also passed away...about two and a half years ago." Erik bit his lip.  
"Sorry." He said and sat the rest of the meal in silence.

"Do you have a wife and family I could take you to? I am sure they are horribly worried." He shook his head, solemnly.  
"No, someone like me is not meant for a wife and children." He said and she nodded.  
"I know the feeling. I have no use for men. Useless horrid creatures they are, well but for my father and Justin." She said, bowing her head slightly at their mention.  
"So where do we go from here then dear girl?" He asked formally and she folded her arms.   
"Indeed...well you shall need a place to stay...do you have a house?" She asked and again he shook his head.  
"Afraid not." He said and she sighed.  
"Well...you may stay here...until you get on your feet." She said turning and he grabbed her arm.  
"Girl. Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked and he looked around to make sure there were no servants.  
"Have you ever heard of the Opera Ghost at the Opera Populaire?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.  
"Yes the Chagny girls are full of incessant nonsense about that garbage." All color drained from his face.  
"The Chagnys?" He asked and she nodded.  
"Elisabeth, Alana, Rosaline and Raoul. I grew up with them. Erik! You look so sick." She said and he nodded, clutching his heart and sinking to sit on the stairs.  
"Christine...my Christine...she left me for him!" He sobbed, reliving the night again. She gasped, recalling the morning papers.  
"You're the Phantom...the ghost." She said, glaring down at him. "You dropped that chandelier..." She said and he sighed.  
"I know...did anyone die?" He asked and she scoffed.  
"As if you care! No! There were no fatalities but one man lost all use of his legs! Can you imagine Erik, never being able to walk or run again?"

He sobbed into his palms.  
"I was drunk, insane with love. I do love her so." He said and she growled.  
"Love is pointless!" She spat, "You find it only to lose it!" She cried, pacing, her fury motivating her. He sobbed on.  
"Roxana, I want you to turn me in. I do not want you harboring a fugitive and I want to take full responsibility for the crime." He said and she whirled on him.  
"No. Are you insane Erik? Do you know what the inmates would do to you? You would be dead within an hour!" She cried and he nodded.  
"I know...then again...I wish to die. There is nothing left for me here." He said softly as the door from the salon opened and the middle aged maid walked in.  
"Lady Westcliff, young James is home." She said as the pitter patter of small feet resounded through the hall and a small boy ran through the door flying into the full black crepe material of Roxana's skirt. She lifted him up into her arms.

"My darling." She cooed to the child, who was hardly more than a babe, "I want you to meet our houseguest and new friend, Monsieur...Erik, what is your last name?" She asked and he thought a moment, coming out of his self pity as he noticed the child's blue eyes on him.   
"Destler." He said softly, almost surprised at how it sounded when spoken.  
"Can you say hello to Monsieur Destler?" She asked and the little boy shook his head shyly, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.  
"My lady...if it pleases you, I will give the young Lord Westcliff his bath." The maid said and Roxana nodded.  
"Very good Carolina...thank you." She said, kissing the boy's fair cheek and setting him down. As the boy ran from the room, Erik looked up at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation. 

"My son, James. He is two and a half. He has trouble speaking...He still only says a few words." She said, worry lacing her voice which had been steadily cool until now.  
"My brother-in-law says I should send him away to a special school when he is old enough, but I don't think I could bring myself to do it. He now handles all of my finances since Justin is dead. I have no other family..." She said, sighing. Erik stood at the mention of her brother-in-law. A strange feeling crept into the pit of his stomach when he thought of this man handling an innocent child's finances.  
"How old are you child?" He asked her and she looked at him confused, but answered anyway.  
"I am twenty-one." She said and he held in a gasp. She didn't look a day over sixteen.   
"Roxana, let me stay with you." He said, an idea forming in his mind. At her incredulous expression, he thought quickly. James. Of course! "I...I could tutor James. I could help him with his speech. You could show your brother-in-law that he does not need to go to a school."

She stared at him, her eyes glaring again.   
"You just want to use me because of my connection to the Chagnys and Raoul's fiancée." He stood, angered.  
"No Roxana...believe me I want nothing more to do with that lot or that mess." He said, "She ruined me once, almost killed me. I don't think I could survive her again...I do love her so." He lamented and she sank into an armchair nearby.  
"I don't know why...but I believe you have sincere intentions...but I swear to God Destler, if you show any signs of insanity or murderous intent at all, I will have you thrown into prison and laugh hysterically at your execution. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" She asked in her low silk voice. He nodded, satisfied.

"Fair enough." He said, holding his hand out for her to shake. She did, with a surprisingly firm grip. "One more condition though." He added and she looked at him expressionless. He sighed.  
"I am someone who cannot reveal himself so easily...it's very hard for me to..." He stopped and sighed, "I want a new mask." She sighed back.  
"Yes and I want you to stop babbling on like a jabbering idiot, but it doesn't seem likely does it now?" Surprised, he let out a low chuckle and nodded.  
"Do we have a deal then Roxana?" She looked at his hand a moment, before shaking it again.  
"So it would seem sir."


	3. Chapter 2

"My lady, the mail has just arrived." Ana said, bowing her head as she entered the salon where Roxana was going through her bills. She nodded slightly at the girl.

"Thank you Ana. That will do." She said as the girl set the pile of letters on the small end table.

"Good morning Lady Roxana." Erik said, coming into the room and sitting down. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"How are you this morning Erik?" She asked, flipping through the envelopes. He sighed, not wishing to tell her that he hadn't slept a wink.

"As well as can be expected." He replied curtly. She glanced up at him for a moment, but went back to her mail. She lost her grip suddenly and the letters went flying everywhere.

"Damn it all to hell!" She muttered, bending to scoop them up. Erik stooped to help her but stopped dead when he saw the small cream colored envelope at his feet.

"What is this?" He asked, picking it up with trembling hands. It was sealed with a crest on it. He'd seen it before. He picked it up to look it over and just as he saw the name _Chagny _on it, Roxana snatched it out of his hand.

"You do know that it is entirely inappropriate to invade other people's mail Monsieur Destler, do you not?" She asked, looking it over. She gently opened it and pulled out the contents. An invitation. She looked up at him before she read it aloud.

"_Comte Georges Pierre de Chagny II and his wife Comtess Monique Aurelie Dominique de Chagny request the honor of your presence at the wedding of their son, Vicomte Raoul Georges Philippe de Chagny to Mademoiselle Christine Charlotte Daaé, daughter of the late Gustave and Josephine Daaé at the Guardian Cathedral on the fifteenth of March, in the year eighteen seventy-one."_

Roxana looked up at a stricken Erik and raised her eyebrows, rereading it.

"I'm…sorry Erik." She said, sitting back down and setting the invitation aside.

"Sorry for what? It wasn't as if I had ever had a chance with her anyway." He said bitterly, motioning to his face. She sighed.

"Erik, you let your face keep you separate from the world. You refuse to accept it, so how the hell can anyone else? Why is it that I know nothing about you, yet I seem to understand you better than you know yourself?" She asked him seriously, forcing him to think. She went on. "Look at me for instance, I am sitting here looking straight at your face, and I am not going to lie and tell you how lovely it is, because you know what? It isn't. But, for Christ's sake, can't you see the good in yourself? I don't even know you and I can! For example, the way you carry yourself…very graceful and elegant. Your intelligence shines. You have eyes like my Justin did, God rest his soul, and he was so smart his eyes actually seemed to glow with intelligence."

Erik stared at her in stunned silence. She'd told him flat out that his face was unpleasant, which should have driven the knife in his heart deeper. Instead, he felt strangely free. Her message was clear. _Yes Erik…your face is disfigured, yes it is not nice to look at, but there is nothing you can do about it, so grow up and move on. _His silence made her angry, as if he hadn't heard a word. She stood coldly.

"You know what Erik? I have no room in my life for self pity…nor do I have sympathy for those who do nothing to better themselves. I suggest you think long and hard about this. I will see you for lunch." She said, setting the wedding invitation in front of him, daring him to fall into the trap. He hated her in the moment. He hated her because she was right. Picking up the piece of paper, he stared at the small paragraph for what seemed like hours until he heard loud bickering. He followed the sound until he came to the door of what seemed like a study.

"You dishonor my brother's name by allowing this man to live with you! Do you know what people will say?" A man's deep baritone voice said icily.

"Do you honestly think I care what people say Andrew?" Roxana's voice came. A sharp slap and a small squeak were heard.

"Know your place girl…" A moment of silence went by as Erik's fists clenched. "Oh Roxy, please…you know I don't mean to hurt you…It's just that I worry. For you and little James." Erik dared to peek into the room and saw Roxana standing with her hand holding her cheek, staring at the floor.

"Andrew…please…just stop this! You don't care about me! You didn't care about Justin and you certainly don't care about James…" She said. The handsome man made his way around her gripping her slender throat from behind her. She choked a bit.

"Oh my dearest dearest Roxy…" He said, burying his face in her hair, caressing her arm, which she cringed from. "In two months time when you are still single you will be my wife…and we will live as we should have. You will have _my _children instead of my little brother's little starry eyed children. Yes Roxy…you will be mine in every way." She glared at him, but the dark fire that Erik had seen in her the day before was gone and fear had replaced it.

"Well, what if I am married by that time?" She asked, trying to keep her defiance. He laughed out loud.

"Oh you poor stupid girl…who would want you? They all know you are spoken for…as if I have given anyone else any different idea." He grinned suddenly, "I know dearest, we shall announce our engagement at the Vicomte's wedding. You shall go with me, and for the love of God, wear something other than black. You'll embarrass me." He said, waving her off with his hand as Erik ducked back into the hall shadows.

"I shall be by to see you in a few days…" He said, kissing her cheek as she clenched her small fists. He ran his finger down her neck and made to move it lower, but her hand grabbed his and pushed him away as she sank silently into her husband's old leather desk chair and laid her head on the desk as he left, putting his hat on his head as he did. Erik followed him and watched as he left the house arrogantly. What the devil had this child gotten herself into?

He returned to the salon where the maid Ana was playing with the little boy. When she noticed he had come into the room, she bowed her head shamefully, remembering her reaction to first seeing him. He lifted her chin gently.

"Child, do not fear me. I will not harm you…I know I look frightful, but I swear it is not a reflection of who I am." Hope came into her eyes.

"Lady Westcliff says that you are going to help Jamie learn to talk…" She said, picking up the little boy. He nodded.

"I am going to try…although my dear, I suspect it isn't what we think. Children are very surprising creatures." He said and leaned down to look at the child. He had eyes the color of the sky and hair as black as night. His skin was fairer than Roxana's however. Almost like a light tan.

"Ana, if you don't mind, I would like to spend some time with my son." Roxana's voice came from behind Erik as she entered the room. He turned to look at her and nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the swollen beginnings of a bruise on her cheekbone. He moved to put his hand on her shoulder, but instinctively she cowered before allowing it.

"Who was that Roxana?" He asked when the alarmed little maid had run off. She sighed.

"That is my brother-in-law. Andrew." She replied finally after a moment.

"He hit you…" Erik said and she turned her head, so that he couldn't see the bruise.

"Yes well…it isn't the first time and I am certain it won't be the last. Especially when we are to be married in two months." She said bitterly and he stepped back.

"You cannot be serious." He said and she nodded.

"I am bound to him…There was a clause in Justin's will that said if I am not remarried within three years of his death, that I will lose everything unless I marry Andrew."

Erik stood, staring at her with his arms folded.

"If your husband loved you so much, why would he force you to live a life of unhappiness?" Erik asked coldly, receiving a glare from her.

"Erik, I don't know…I've gone over it in my head again and again…it's not as if they were terribly close, he and Andrew, and I can't afford to lose anything because all of the doctors who see Jamie say he is mentally disabled and I need the insurance." She cradled the little boy tenderly.

"Ma…" He said, touching her cheek. She smiled and kissed his nose before setting him down.

"Jamie my sweet…go pick up your toys and put them on the sofa…" She said as he immediately ran to pick up the toy horse he had and a stuffed animal before putting them on the loveseat. Erik nodded at this.

"Roxana…he is not mentally disabled." He said nodding to the sofa where James sat with his toys.

"How can you be sure?" She asked and he pointed at the boy.

"He did exactly what you told him to do. Mentally disabled children can't comprehend." He explained, having read intently on matters like this. She visibly relaxed, suddenly realizing.

"You're right!" She said clasping her hands together and smoothing the wrinkled crepe of her dress. Erik sat on the chair.

"Roxana." He said firmly, "Sit." He ordered and she did, looking at him in confusion. "You can't marry that man." He said and she looked at him as if he were insane.

"You think I don't know that? But Erik? What shall I do? I am promised to him." She said, and Erik looked at the wedding invitation with the Chagny family crest on it, picking it up. _Goodbye Christine…my angel. My life. _He thought saying a silent prayer to nobody for her happiness.

"I will marry you…it will be a marriage of convenience…of course. We will sleep in separate bedrooms obviously, you will have your son and your freedom to come and go as you please and I will stay out of your way. I will help James with his words and if that man ever bothers you again I will kill him." He said plain as day, as if he were merely discussing having afternoon tea. Her dark eyes had set on him as if he were a complete lunatic. _Well you did drop a chandelier on an opera audience. _His mind reminded him.

"You are positively batty." She said, not smiling. He gave her a slight nod.

"I am nineteen years older than you child, and I am a bit insane, I will give you that…but you need not worry with me. I shall not hit you or force you to come to me in the night as that man would. I believe his exact words were 'You will have _my _children,' which obviously means he would expect you to sleep with him. Believe me, that is not the case with me. I have never experienced that, nor do I have any use for adolescent fantasies." He took in her expression which was blank, numb almost.

"You heard." She said, and he nodded.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to eavesdrop. It's somewhat of a habit I suppose." He said, but her expression didn't change.

"He tried to make me leave Justin…he told me Justin was just a dreamer and nothing more. Justin was a painter. Every painting in this house, Justin created. His dream was to have one of his piece hang in the Louvre. I never told Justin about Andrew's advances…I should have. When we found out I was pregnant Andrew seemed to back off, but right after Jamie was born, Justin was killed, he took over the finances and soon he became more violent with me as I would argue with him. When Andrew Westcliff doesn't get his way, there is hell to pay." She sighed and looked at Erik, who sat silently with his legs crossed. James cooed and shrieked in delight as he played in his make believe world with his toys. "After a year of this, I went to my friend for help. I think you know who he is…Raoul de Chagny. His father is a lawyer as well as Raoul now from what I hear. You see, we went to school together until the eighth grade when I was sent to finishing school with his sisters and he went to a university. Those girls are a bit hard to get used to, but the whole family is good people."

"Yes," Erik said dryly, "I am sure they are wonderful." She shot him a look.

"The point is, none of it did any good…and Andrew only became angrier. It's gotten so bad that he thinks he's entitled to my body now as well. Erik…I will marry you. You're right…I can't live like this anymore. We will sign a contract stating the terms. We must do it soon though. He is coming back this week!" He started at the fear in her eyes.

"You really do fear him, don't you?" He asked and she nodded looking at her son.

"I just want my son to be safe…" She said and he stood, coming to stand near her.

"We must send for a judge …Roxana…you cannot live in fear like this. It will kill you. We'll marry tonight after the contract is drawn up. I shall leave you alone until then." He said, leaving the room swiftly and walking up the stairs. She stared after him, lost and perplexed as to what had just happened. Her father was surely spinning in his grave. Just three days before, she had found this man near dead outside the opera, and now she was getting ready to marry him? _Oh God if I agree what horrors wait for me? _She couldn't help thinking. Then again if she didn't agree, she knew in the pit of her stomach that her fate would be even worse than that of marrying a complete lunatic.

By sunset it was done and the marriage certificate was signed as well as the contract. They said the vows mechanically as Ana and Carolina stood as witnesses to the ceremony. Roxana had sent her driver out for the rings which were simple gold bands which were engraved on the inside, reading, _Je vous aimerai jusqu' à l'éternité…_

"Nice touch." She muttered, slipping the ring on his finger before he did the same to her.

"Roxana Delilah La Coste Westcliff, I take thee as my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my…" He stopped at this part, gulping uncomfortably, "and my love…from this day forward. In the presence of God, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner and friend as long as we both shall live."

"You are now man and wife, please kiss the bride." The judge said, as Erik leaned down and barely brushed Roxana's with his own before pulling back abruptly. Both of their faces were straight as stone. As the judge closed his book, he began to pack up, saying.

"I just want to remind the two of you that in order for this union to be legal, it must be consummated." He said as Erik and Roxana's face both shot up.

"_What?" _They said in perfect unison. The judge nodded.

"Sir, with all do respect, I was married before and have a small son…there is no way that anyone could prove we haven't been together." She said and the judge nodded.

"Indeed my lady…but God knows and it is his opinion that matters." He said and with that, he left leaving them in a small state of shock. After a few moments of silence, Roxana left the room to go put her son to bed and Erik went the opposite way to go to his own room which was across the hall from Roxana's. He locked the door behind him and fell onto the bed, taking from his pocket a sparkling engagement ring he always kept with him. He kissed it before laying on the bed and falling to sleep.

"Oh, Christine…"


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Mother...we've just received our invitation to Christine's wedding!" Meg Giry cried excitedly, ripping open the envelope and handing it to her mother. Antoinette Giry scanned over the words before tossing it aside, agitated.

"Lovely dear...charming." She said distantly as Meg frowned.

"Maman...what is bothering you?" Little Giry asked her mother, worried. She sighed.

"Oh Meg...it's nothing. You wouldn't understand dear." Antoinette replied, rubbing her temple.

"You must think I am really stupid Mother." Meg said irritated. "You're always trying to protect me...I am sixteen years old...the same age Christine, yet you treat her as if she is years older than I..." Antoinette drew back in shock and denial.

"I do no such thing...I..."

"Yes you do, then again who doesn't? Christine has always been more special than I...Quiet Meg, Christine is tired. Christine needs her rest...I am always forgotten in the shuffle."

Meg sat away from her mother, touching the cream colored invitation. She looked up at her mother dead serious.

"Mother, I work harder than any ballerina in the ballet, including Christine. Christine had a teacher who taught her to sing...I taught myself by imitating you. Yet Christine is the one who accomplished great things...why Maman? I love Christine dearly and think of her as my sister, but why am I not special too, when I work twice as hard?" Her usually tiny voice, had become even more childlike as she stared at her tiny feet, which were in her practice ballet slippers.

"Meg I...never knew you felt that way." Antoinette said, looking intently at her daughter. "Why have you never said anything before?" She asked, reached out to touch Meg's hair. Meg sighed.

"You were so occupied with Christine and her problems that I didn't want to worry you with my stupid adolescent angst." She said, making her mother fall limply against the back of the sofa.

"Meg...How could you think that you couldn't come to me? You are my daughter!" She said, hurt and angry. Meg glared.

"Well so is Christine!" She cried as Antoinette stood up.

"Yes dearest. Christine is like a daughter to me, but _you _are my baby! My only baby...you're all I have left of your Papa. And you are right." She said, bowing her normally regal head.

"I am?" Meg asked surprised. Antoinette nodded.

"I have neglected you...and I am so sorry for that. From now on, I promise to be a better mother...but you must never doubt my love for you." Meg threw her arms around her mother.

"Oh Maman...you are a wonderful mother...and now I have something to show you." She said, getting up and bounding into her room.

"Meg what is the meaning of...oh dear." Antoinette said, when she saw her daughter come back into the room with the white leather mask. "Marguerite? You went down there when I specifically told you to stay above ground?" She asked, suddenly a bit angry. Meg nodded.

"I had to Maman...I didn't want them to kill him." She said, bowing her head.

"Who my darling?" Antoinette asked and Meg sighed, holding up the mask.

"Him. The Phantom...I found this and told the mob he was dead. They gave up just after and left. I don't know if he got away or lived...but somehow you knew him didn't you Maman? You knew the whole time..." Madame Giry held up her hands.

"Indeed child, I did. He was but a boy when I met him...eleven actually. I saw him in the traveling troupe of gypsies. They called him The Devil's Child." She said and Meg nodded.

"It was his face." She said and Antoinette gave her a slight nod.

"He killed the man who was beating him that night...Javert I think his name was...I couldn't let them execute a little boy, so I took him back to the opera house and he hid deep beneath...somehow, knowing the way to the cellars...this boy was a genius. He was musically gifted, intelligent and had a kind heart, but some people bear scars on far more than their faces. He was deeply disturbed and never outgrew it. He's forty now...and the scars have only deepened. He lost his heart, and his mind to Christine." Meg's hands were clapped over her mouth.

"The poor thing..." She said sadly and Antoinette shook her head.

"Erik let his self pity and loathing get in the way of what he could have been...he wasted his life." She said and Meg tilted her head.

"His name is Erik?" She asked, bemused. Antoinette nodded. Meg giggled.

"What could you possibly find funny about this child?" Antoinette asked, annoyed.

"Well, that the famous, or infamous opera ghost should have a normal name like anyone else does." She laughed as there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it Maman." She said running to open it and stopping dead when she was staring up into the ravaged face of the man her mother had just explained.

"Sir..." She said, unsure of what to say. He took off his fedora.

"May I come in a moment? I wish to see your mother girl." He said, not giving her a choice and stepping past the girl. "Annie." He said simply when he saw her. Hope had come into her eyes.

"Erik...so you did survive..." She said and he nodded.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not in the least. I suppose you are looking for this." She said, producing his mask.

"Precisely..." He said reaching for it as her eyes fell to the ring finger of his left hand.

"Oh dear God Erik...you are not still deluding yourself? Christine is engaged." She said and he drew away from her, snatching the white leather and putting it into place.

"I know damn well Christine's marital status Annie." He shot at her, twirling the ring about his long slender finger.

"Well what then?" She asked, pointing to it. He shook his head.

"I am a married man now dear Annie." He said as Antoinette fell to sit on the sofa.

"Christ Almighty Erik...it's been one week and you're pulling these things...what is it really?" She asked and he became cold.

"Antoinette. I have a wife. Her name is Roxana...she is twenty-one ." He said turning to leave.

"Erik." She said firmly and he turned back toward her. Thinking twice about making another comment, she relented. "Take care." She said as he nodded and left swiftly.

She buried her face in her hands as soon as he disappeared.

"He is insane..." She said as Meg sat beside her, shaken.

"No Mother...I believe him..." She said and Antoinette looked up at her for the first time.

"Goodness Marguerite. When did you become a woman?" She asked and Meg sighed.

"See? I told you...I should be settled and married by now." She said and Antoinette snorted.

"Meg Giry...you had better not even think of marriage until you turn eighteen. I will allow suitors, but no engagements for at least six months to a year." She said and Meg shook her head.

"Oh Maman...you worry too much."

* * *

"I stopped into my old home to grab a few things..." Erik said, taking off his cloak and fedora as Roxana eyed him from the chair she was sitting in.

"I see. Dinner is on the table. I hope you don't mind that I ate without you." She said, feverishly going through some bills.

"Dear girl...what is the matter?" He asked, coming toward her. She sat up fully.

"It just seems that the more we pay the more we owe...Andrew isn't telling me everything." She said and Erik stood taller, stiffening at the mention of that man.

"Andrew no longer controls that aspect of your life. I do." He said and she bit her nail.

"Yes well...either way something is very wrong." She said and when she looked up at him he saw the dark circles underneath her eyes.

"Roxana. Go to bed. Worry tomorrow...you need to sleep. I will look over these things." He said, knowing full well she wasn't going to go to sleep tonight, for Andrew hadn't been by and found out she'd married him.

"He's going to kill me." She said darkly and Erik raised his eyebrow,

"Over my dead body." He muttered and when she looked up at him again, she noticed the mask.

"Oh my...you look so different!" She said and he chuckled.

"It's a bit easier on the eyes wouldn't you think?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"I didn't say that...it's just different. Looks awfully uncomfortable." She said and he shrugged.

"You get used to it my dear." He pointed to the stairs. "Go to bed. Now." She nodded slightly and left the room.

"What a waste of a pretty girl." He said remorsefully, thinking that no young person should ever have to lose their love. Especially at the ripe age of eighteen. She was so solemn all the time. She hardly ever smiled and when she did, it was forced. The black mourning clothes made her seem old before her time and she seemed tired. He sighed heavily and went up to his own room, deciding to check on her before bed. He went into the kitchen and put the food away, not really feeling hungry before heading up the stairs. He was surprised to see light pouring into the hallway from Roxana's bedroom. He looked in and nearly died to see her fast asleep draped across the bed in all of her undergarments. He shook his head and sighed, walking into the room and putting her fully on the bed. Carefully, he pulled her stockings and shoes off, and unhooked the corset, throwing everything to the side on the floor, leaving her to sleep in her chemise. He pulled the covers over her and turned out the lamp beside her bed before leaving the room and shutting the door. At least she was sleeping.

Back in his own room, he carefully got ready for bed, draping his cloak over the armchair in the corner of his room and putting his fedora on the night table. While at the opera today, he'd picked up a few suits, his original score of _Don Juan Triumphant._ He caught a glimpse himself in the mirror, scowling when he did. He threw the mask on the table as well and rubbed at his eyes. Slipping into the bed, he fell straight to sleep, burying his head in the pillows. He awoke to the sound of yelling downstairs. Damn. How long had he slept? He quickly got out of the bed and dressed putting the mask on and leaving the bedroom in utter chaos.

"You deliberately did this to spite me Roxana!" Andrew's voice came from the salon. Erik heard her snort.

"As if you had ever had a chance to marry me!" She said fiery. "I told you I could be married in two months time!" She said and the sound of shattering glass filled the room.

"You were promised to me Roxana! _Me! _You will go straight to the courts and annul this charade!" He ordered as Erik entered the room.

"That is impossible Lord Westcliff." He said, making his voice dark. "The marriage cannot be annulled since it was already consummated." He said and Roxana whirled about looking at him. Erik pulled her away from Andrew and pushed her behind him.

"There is no way you could prove that!" Lord Westcliff said, looking straight into Erik's eyes, his blue eyes flashing. He was a remarkable height, Andrew was, much to Erik's surprise they were almost the same exact height.

Erik smiled confidently.

"Unless she is already pregnant." He said, folding his arms casually and sitting in an armchair, crossing his legs. Andrew's mouth dropped, but he stood his ground.

"That can be easily remedied." He said and Roxana let out a growl.

"You are sick Andrew...I don't even know how you and Justin came from the same parents! He was so good and you...you're the devil!" She cried and Andrew glared at her.

"He was a fool and so were you for choosing him when I could have made you so much happier. Roxy, his foolishness got him killed." He said and her dark eyes shot hate at him.

"My _name _is Roxana, _Lord _Westcliff." She said and for a moment it looked like Andrew was going to lunge at her but Erik stood up and held her by the shoulders, threatening the man with his eyes.

"Touch her and die, Westcliff." He warned. Andrew looked at Roxana with sick desire.

"This isn't over Roxy...it's only begun and mark my words. I will have you for my wife." He said, putting on his hat.

"Her name is Roxana." Erik said, "And as for her ever being your wife, we shall see shan't we?" He said, dismissing the man with a wave of his hand. Lord Westcliff, looked once more at Roxana before storming out of the room and leaving the house. Roxana slumped against his side.

"What have we done Erik? I should have just married him." She said and Erik held her by the shoulders.

"You did this so your son will have a chance to grow up safe. I am a friend Roxana...I will never treat you as he treats you. The servants are not to let anyone in this house without yours or my own consent. Is that clear Roxana?" She nodded.

"Yes Erik. It's clear."

"Good girl."


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Trevor offered to give me a baby to occupy me today..." Angelina Pierpont said, as a few of the young girls who had grown up together gathered for tea at the Pierpont's home. Roxana sat across from her, raising an eyebrow.

"He _offered _to get you pregnant to _occupy_ you?" She said, looking at her friend Rachelle, who was still unmarried and shook her head.

"Well he isn't much into raising a family, he's so busy with work and it would just get in the way." She said and Rachelle looked at her incredulously.

"What about love Angel? Don't you love each other?" She asked and Angelina nodded.

"Of course silly! But men have better things to do than take care of babies!" She said and Roxana let out a laugh.

"Oh Angel...you have been so sheltered...my father raised me himself." She said and Angel nodded.

"That's true..." She said thoughtfully.

As much as they all loved Angel, she was a bit lost most of the time. She was so innocent having been raised to be a perfect little trophy wife and mother that it was almost sickening. Sort of like when you bit into a wonderful dessert but after a bite or two you realized there was just too much sugar in the delight. Roxana was waiting until the Chagny girls arrived to tell them about her husband, although she had a small suspicion that they were bringing Christine along. Not that it mattered, in fact, Roxana was looking forward to finally seeing this girl. Sure enough, not even ten minutes later, their bubbly chatter was heard as the maid escorted them into the sun room.

"Rosie! Lana! Liz!" Angel cried, standing up as they bombarded her with hugs and kisses. A petite dark haired girl stood shyly behind them with big frightened chocolate brown eyes. She reminded Roxana of a baby deer who'd lost it's mother. Roxana went over to her.

"Christine?" She asked pleasantly. The girl nodded, her innocence evident.

"Yes." She said softly, just above a whisper. Roxana guided her to sit beside her.

"Don't worry dear, we're not all that bad." She said, pouring her some tea. She noted the pretty engagement ring on her finger. "That's lovely, did you pick it out?" She asked and Christine shook her head.

"Raoul did." She said and Roxana laughed, looking at his sisters.

"Yes well, Raoul always did have good taste." She said and Rosie shook her head.

"Are you kidding? Lane and myself had to go along with him...he kept trying to pick out the gawdiest things! Remember that horrid green one?" She turned asking her younger sister who nodded.

"He's just a typical idiot male!" She laughed as Angel frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently sending Rosaline and Alana into another fit of giggles.

"Oh Angel, you are the sweetest thing..." Rosie said, giggling and sipping her tea.

"So Alana, has he proposed yet?" Rachelle asked her friend who laughed out loud, brushing her light hair back.

"Who? Garrett? Goodness no! Father would kill him! He hardly lets him court me, much less have a chance to get engaged. Ever since I turned sixteen he hardly let's Liz or myself leave the house without Raoul. Rosie is eighteen, so he is more lenient with her." Roxana took a sip of her tea before taking a deep breath.

"Well girls...I am afraid I have some news." She said as all of their heads turned to look at her, surprised.

"You and Andrew are getting married?" Rosie guessed and Roxana made a face.

"Not quite. I got married again though...not to Andrew." Angel and Rachelle's jaws dropped as Rosie spit her tea back into her cup. Christine sat politely and quietly beside Roxana.

"To who?" Angel asked and Roxana thought a moment.

"Oh...he's an older gentleman...his name is Erik Destler." The girls all looked at each other confused and shrugged.

"We've never heard of him..." Rachelle said and Roxana stole a glance at Christine, who seemed just as oblivious as any of them.

"Well are you in love with him?" Elisabeth asked her and Roxana laughed.

"Goodness of course not. It's a marriage of convenience, there's no love involved! He offered me the protection from Andrew." Rosie raised an eyebrow.

"From Andrew? But he's so charming and clever!" She said and Alana nodded.

"And handsome!" The girl added.

Roxana laughed at them.

"Charming...I think not. Clever, yes. Handsome yes...a complete pompous ass. Yes." She said as they all stared at her in shock. Rachelle sighed.

"Not to mention a complete womanizer." She said and Rosaline giggled.

"I'd still fall for him!" She said and Roxana rolled her eyes.

"Silly shallow girl!" She said as Rosie's little sisters nodded.

"A complete ball of fluff she is!" Alana agreed.

"And as sharp as a tack!" Elisabeth laughed, poking Rosie's arm. Roxana looked sympathetically at Christine who had been completely silent.

"So Christine...I can imagine how difficult it has been adjusting to this new lifestyle." She said, touching the girl's hand.

"Yes...it's been trying to say the least." She said with a small laugh. "At least everyone has been patient as I learn the difference between a salad fork and a dinner fork." Roxana giggled.

"Ridiculous isn't it?" She leaned closer, "I know the difference between them, but that doesn't mean I use them correctly. I don't even use the salad fork half the time. I hate salad. Bloody boring lettuce." She said and Christine visibly relaxed, smiling now. Roxana frowned as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Damn...I have to go. It's getting late and I'm not sure how long before Lucille brings Jamie home from the park. He went out with her and her two boys today." She said, getting up.

"I'm sure your husband misses you too." Rachelle teased.

"I hate you." Roxana muttered and held her hand out to Christine. "Nice to meet you and if you ever need to get away from these three, just tell me and I'll relieve you."

Elisabeth stuck out her tongue at Roxana and giggled.

"When do we get to meet him Rox?" She asked and Roxana stopped, looking at her friend's expectant faces. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's see here...it's Saturday, and in two days it will be Monday so I would have to say...never." She said and left, sticking her tongue out at Elisabeth before she turned. She walked to her house, which wasn't too far, pulling her cloak around her tightly in the chilly February weather. The house was silent as usual when she walked in, but for the sound of piano music coming from the salon, where her father's grand piano sat.

She walked in to find Erik sitting there, he looked up and nodded politely to her.

"Sorry, I just realized that you had this and I made sure it was in tune." He said. She gave a small smile.

"Thank you. I...didn't realize you were musically talented." She said and he shrugged.

"It helps me think..." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Playing the _Kyrie _from Mozart's _Requiem_ helps you think?" She laughed and he looked impressed.

"You know your music girl." He said and she shrugged.

"I know a little. My friends and I used to sing in the church choir." She laughed.

"Why is that funny?" He asked and she sighed.

"They were all light little sopranos and I was an alto...I didn't like that I couldn't sing with them so I quit." She said and he chuckled.

"Bloody sopranos are high maintenance anyway. Ask anyone in the opera. Every damn one of them." He said with a bit of bitterness lacing his voice. She cleared her throat.

"Uh yes...speaking of that...I met your um...prodigy today." She said and his head snapped to attention.

"Christine?" He asked, the twinkle leaving his eye as she nodded. "How is she?"

"Frightened...I knew she was a child, but she is really innocent isn't she?" He nodded.

"She was very sheltered." He admitted. "Much of that was my fault. I used deception to shield her from the world."

"What did you do?" She asked and he shook is head.

"Now is not the time to go into it." He said, standing up.

"Fair enough. Do you want to hear something crazy?" She asked and he looked at her uneasily.

"Alright..." He said, and she made a sound of disgust.

"One of the girls said her husband _offered _to get her pregnant so she wouldn't be bored. Is that not the stupidest thing you have ever heard?" She asked and he sighed.

"Unfortunately Roxana, that is not uncommon. Many men don't want to be involved in raising their children...that's a woman's job according to them." He said and she snorted.

"That's disgusting. Justin was looking forward to the baby!" She said, stopping when she realized what she'd said.

"I'm sorry you lost him." Erik said, uncomfortably.

"I'm fine." She said, biting her lip and hurrying from the room.

"Sir...Lucille has brought Jamie home." Ana's small voice came from the doorway as she brought him in to Erik and handed him off. Erik held the child awkwardly.

"He won't bite you." Ana said with a giggle, helping the man adjust the child to fit more comfortably in his arms. The little boy only laughed, touching the leather of Erik's mask. Erik thought a moment before sitting down and putting the little boy beside him on the sofa as Ana left the room. He rubbed his eye tiredly and noticed that the little boy did the same, giggling as he did. He pushed his hair from his face and watched as James again repeated the motion on himself. _So you are brighter than people know..._Erik thought with a smirk and leaned down, taking the mask off so that James could see his mouth and the way it moved clearly. The little boy reached out to touch his face, unfazed by the uneven skin.

"Mama..." Erik said, making sure the movement of his mouth was clear.

"Ma..." The little boy said back and Erik should his head.

"Ma...ma." He said separating the syllables, the little boy laughed.

"Ma-ma..." He said hesitantly and Erik grinned triumphantly.

"Good boy James..." He said and pointed to the little boy. "James." He said, telling the child his name and then pointing to himself. "Erik."

"Rik." The boy repeated and Erik sighed.

"Close enough for now." He said nodding as the boy yawned, obviously wore out from his day out to play. "Come on, let us go find your mother so she can tuck you into bed." He said, picking up the boy more comfortably this time, after sliding his mask into place.

"Roxana?" He called, nearing her room.

"Yes?" She called back weakly and he stepped into her doorway.

"Your son is home." He said and she sat up on her bed, holding her arms out for him. Erik set him gently on the bed, where he immediately crawled up beside her and curled up against her. He made to leave but she called his name.

"Erik." She said, her voice deep with exhaustion.

"Yes." He said as her dark eyes bore into him.

"Thanks you know...for everything you've done to help me. I mean...if not for you in a couple of months I would be married to Andrew and Jamie would have been sent away I am sure." Erik nodded curtly.

"Andrew will not harm you or your son, of that I can be sure...now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to some things." She cocked her head, biting her lip.

"Erik?" She asked, causing him to turn again.

"Roxana?" He asked, patiently. She sighed, still thinking about what Angel had said.

"If I wanted another baby, would you give one to me?" She asked and his jaw dropped, making him lose his composure.

"I'm sorry...what did you say girl?" He asked and she sighed.

"I asked if you would get me pregnant if I wanted to." She said, challenging him and he shook his head.

"No. I would not wish this face on any child...nor would I place that burden on your head Roxana...besides...It has always been in my belief that a child should be born out of love and not sense of duty. It wouldn't be right to the child." She nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"Good. You are a good man sir." She said as he nodded before fleeing the room and the heat of her eyes on him. No one had looked at him that long and intently since...ever. It was unnerving. Panic fluttered through his chest as he stormed into the kitchen coming down the back stairs. Ana jumped at the door slamming against the wall.

"My Lord! Can I get you something?" She asked and he began to shake his head but stopped and nodded.

"Yes actually. Anything with alcohol."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: The lyrics to the song in this chapter are from Charlotte Church's version of _The Water is Wide. _

CHAPTER 5

"My lady…the master is um…babbling on downstairs…quite intoxicated." Carolina said, coming into Roxana's room. Roxana sighed, setting down the book she was staring at. She could not actually say she had been reading it, as she'd been staring at the same word for an hour now, thinking. What in the hell was wrong with her asking Erik if he would give her a baby? Not that she wanted one, but she still could not understand the logic behind it. Like a child was just something you could gift wrap and place under the tree at Christmastime? It had been bothering her all day and apparently she had dragged Erik into her confusion as well. She followed Carolina down the back stairs into the kitchen where Erik had passed out on the table. _Oh for the love of God…_Roxana said and walked over to him. She nudged him.

"Erik…" She said softly. Nothing.

This time, she shook him a bit harder.

"Erik." She said in her normal voice. Still silence. She hit him as hard as she could in the arm and yelled, "Erik!" No response. "Ana!" She called to the girl who was standing with a smirk on her face. Roxana pointed to the sink. "Get me a glass of water, now please." She said and the girl obliged. Roxana nodded her thanks as she took it and drank a small bit before dumping the rest of its contents over Erik's head. His head shot up.

"Wha…?" He asked, looking around. She put his arm over her shoulder and hauled him to his feet. She'd had to do this for Justin once when his friends had gotten him so drunk he'd come home and passed out in the foyer.

"Christine?" He asked as she dragged him up the back stairs.

"Um…sure whatever you say." She muttered, smelling the alcohol on his breath.

Opening the door to his room, she collapsed onto the bed with him, nearly trapped under his arm as he fell onto her.

"God, men are so stupid…" She groaned, as she flipped him over and took his mask off, setting it on the table. He held her arms, grinning like an idiot.

"You're pretty…" He said and she wiped her cheek in frustration.

"Thank you. Now go to sleep." She said and he sighed.

"I love you Christine…" He said and she nodded.

"Yes, thank you Erik. Good night…" Again, she tried to leave but he held her arm.

"No, stay…don't leave me again…" He cried, now sounded like a lost child.

"Erik I'll just be across the hall…"

"Don't leave me!" He cried and she sighed in defeat, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Alright…" She said as he laid his head in her lap and she rested her head on the headboard, still sitting up. Not like it was easy to lie down in the black crepe dress with all the layers of skirts and petticoats and undergarments.

"Can you sing to me?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Erik you know I don't sing…" She protested but his grip on her arm tightened.

"Please?" He asked and she thought a moment before singing a song her father used to sing while working around the house.

_The water is wide I can not get o'er  
And neither have I wings to fly  
Give me a boat that will carry two  
And both shall row my love and I_

Where love is planted O there it grows  
It grows and blossoms like a rose  
It has a sweet and pleasant smell  
No flower on Earth can it excel

A ship there is and she sails the sea  
She's loaded deep as deep can be  
But not so deep as the love I'm in  
I know not if I sink or swim

O love is handsome and love is fine  
And love's a jewel while it is new  
But when it is old it grows so cold  
And fades away like morning dew…

She felt his easy breathing and gently got up.

"Well it's about time you drunken fool." She said softly as she pulled off his shoes and jacket before pulling the blankets over him and turning out his lamp. "Good night Erik." She said, closing his door and going into her own room. Ana was waiting for her to help her change out of her dress.

"Is he alright?" The girl asked Roxana as she unbuttoned the back of the black dress. Roxana smiled.

"He'll live…although I'd be willing to bet that he won't be feeling too well in the morning." She said as she stepped out of the dress and Ana began to loosen the laces of her corset.

"Boy, you should have heard him going on and on downstairs…he kept babbling something about an angel and that Christine girl!" Roxana shrugged.

"He's just a bit heartbroken…he'll be alright…he's just a little insane." Ana smiled.

"Oh…is that all?"

"Well, well, well…" Roxana said the next morning as Erik came downstairs still bedraggled and unkempt, only having bothered to put his mask on.

"Don't even say a word…" He warned, his voice low, his head throbbing.

"Mama!" Jamie's voice came as he ran into the room and Roxana looked up at Erik.

"He said Mama…" She said surprised and rubbing his head he moodily said,

"Yes dear. I heard him, I am not deaf."

"Did you teach him?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No…I helped him. You see he's actually very bright. He imitates…I suspect that your son is just fine, and I think Andrew's presence and control over your household had something to do with his issue." He said as Ana came in holding a tray.

"Coffee my lord?" She asked and he nodded.

"Thank you dear." He said, taking a sip and keeping his eyes closed. The light was making his head throb even more.

"Erik, I am going into town today, is there anything you need?" He looked up.

"Not alone you aren't." He said and she folded her arms defying him with her eyes.

"And how are you going to stop me _my lord?_" She asked and he replied,

"Roxana, it is not safe for a woman like you to go out alone. Who knows what your brother-in-law would do if he saw you alone? Or what he has told people? I am coming with you." He said and she looked at him warily.

"And I am sure if Christine and Raoul decided to take a stroll in town, they wouldn't recognize you…" Erik shook his head.

"I will wear my fedora low and stay near the shadows." He said casually, as if it were just another day in the life.

"Fine Erik…as long as you accept full responsibility." She said and it was settled.

Roxana bundled Jamie up and pulled her own black hooded cloak on as Erik pulled his cashmere cloak and fedora on. They must have been quite a pair, both of them in all black.

"Mama!" Jamie cried, squealing in delight at the toy shop window. She shook her head.

"Not today my love." She said kissing his rosy cheek. Erik walked close to her as he scanned the streets. To his relief, they really didn't look much different than any other couple, except that they didn't hold hands or even touch.

"Oh no…" Roxana muttered and he looked up seeing the familiar light haired young man striding toward her with a grin on his handsome face and holding the hand of Erik's very pretty former love. She reached back and pushed Erik roughly behind the building with her arm before he could protest. He could still see from the shadows.

"Rox!" Raoul's gentle voice cried as he pulled the girl into a crushing embrace and swung her around.

"Raoul…" She laughed nervously, "How are you?" He shrugged.

"I am fine…tired, well exhausted really, but fine. You must meet my fiancée!" He said pulling the girl to face her. Roxana laughed, adjusting Jamie on her hip.

"We've met. At Angel's tea yesterday." She said and Raoul nodded.

"Ah yes…young Angelina. She and her sister Rachelle are well I trust?" Roxana nodded.

"So I hear you've married?" He asked and she nodded.

"Who told you?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Good Heavens dear, Andrew stormed into the tavern yesterday raving about it. Come to think of it, just after that he went to my house and asked my father's permission to court my sister Rosaline."

Roxana smiled warmly at the quiet young girl standing beside him.

"Yes, well…if your sister knows what's good for her, she'll stay away from him. He's like a disease. One that slowly spreads through your body and kills you." She said and Christine let out a small laugh as Raoul put his arm over her shoulders fondly.

"Well, we must be going…" Raoul said as Christine smiled shyly.

"I hope I'll be seeing you again Lady Westcliff." She said and Roxana smiled.

"It's Lady Destler now, but you don't need to be so formal. It's Roxana." She said and Christine nodded.

"Well, at least I'll know one person besides Raoul's sisters at my wedding." She said laughing and Roxana nodded as Jamie began to squirm impatiently.

"Don't forget Rachelle and Angel. We have tea at Angel's once a week, so you'll become more comfortable with us. It's the other horrid creatures of society you'll want to stay away from. Namely Jacqueline Marquet and Sissy Avenant." She said and Christine made a face.

"_Sissy?"_ She asked and Roxana rolled her eyes.

"Short for Sibylle." She said and winced. Christine giggled.

"Well I suppose I would prefer Sissy then too. Goodbye Roxana." She said as Roxana squeezed her hand.

"Goodbye Christine. Raoul." She said nodding to both of them and walking back into the shadows when they were out of sight.

"All clear." She said and found him sitting on the ground.

"I don't feel well." He said, his hat so low all she could see was his mouth. She touched his shoulder unable to bend down with Jamie in her arms. He stood up and she took his arm, leading him back to the house. She didn't realize that Christine and Raoul had only stepped into the small café across the way for a bite. Not that they could tell who the mystery man was, but they saw her walking with him. Raoul simply shrugged and went back to his tea, but Christine was intrigued.

"Raoul…don't we know that man?" She asked and Raoul looked out the window for a closer look. He couldn't tell. He just saw that the man was wearing a black cloak and hat as were many of the other men walking through town.

"No dear…I can't say we do." He said and she nodded.

"I suppose you're right." She sighed and took a tentative bite of her bread and butter.


	7. Chapter 6

"My dear, you must learn to ride side saddle if you want to ever ride a horse alone! It is improper for the wife of a viscount to ride as a man does!" The Countess de Chagny said, wanting to help her future daughter-in-law. Christine seemed horrified at the thought of not being able to ride normally. She'd slid off of the strange saddle twice already and had nearly fallen off the other side once too. After two hours of an unsuccessful riding lesson, the Countess gave up and dismissed her. Christine sighed, defeated and decided to go and visit Aunt Annie and Meg. She walked, not wanting to be near a horse any time soon, however, she was discouraged since they were not home. She sighed and turned to walk back through town when she saw Lady Destler. Roxana.

"Christine!" She called, smiling and waving her over. Grateful for a friendly face, she quickly joined her.

"Hello...er...Roxana." She said as the girl nodded warmly.

"Would you like to get a cup of tea?" She asked and Christine nodded.

"Where is your husband?" She asked and Roxana sighed.

"He is actually at home, going over some of my finances...my brother-in-law seems to have been untruthful when it came to my money..." She said and led Christine into an upscale café. "Oh dear...you're wearing your hair up." She said looking at Christine when they sat down. Christine nodded.

"It is improper for a lady to wear her hair down." Christine recited and Roxana scoffed.

"The Countess is giving lessons?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as Christine nodded.

"I also have to learn how to ride a horse side saddle because real ladies shouldn't ride as men do!" She said and Roxana snorted.

"That is a crock." She said, leaning closer.

"I never did. I know how but find it pointless. And I only wear my hair up because I have no reason to wear it down." She said and Christine seemed to relax as the waiter brought them tea.

"I just fell like I am supposed to know all of these things and I don't want to disappoint Raoul, not after all he...well...I just want him to be happy with me." She said and Roxana smiled sympathetically.

"Sweetheart...Raoul is not a shallow man! He'd love you if you were from the swamps." She said, trying to make the girl feel better. Truly, she wished she could invite her back home but Erik would surely die.

"I know he doesn't care Roxana...but I do so wish to make him proud. I just feel like I will never be good enough to be part of the Chagny legacy." She sighed, looking up. "Roxana...why do you wear black?" She asked and Roxana sighed.

"I am actually just about to end my mourning period for my husband...although, it will be hard, since I imagine I will always long for him. I don't think I will ever love again." She said and Christine looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Isn't it possible to love more than one person?" She asked and Roxana took her hand, nodding. Goodness, she was so innocent. A child.

"Yes dearest...of course it is...but I just don't think I can. Justin was my life...my Jamie's father. And he's gone...killed at twenty-five."She said and Christine winced.

"I am so sorry..." She said, bowing her head and Roxana breathed, blinking back the tears that always came with the beauty of Justin's name coming from her mouth.

"It isn't your fault my dear...just mark my words...watch out for who you associate with...especially in this society. There are people who would stab you in the back if it made them look good." She warned the girl who nodded, eyes wide.

"Roxana...will you and your husband attend my wedding?" She asked and Roxana sighed.

"I don't think Erik would be up to it." She admitted, "But I would love to come...Rosaline, Alana and Elisabeth are my good friends...as is dear Raoul. Of course I will attend. You can't stay cooped up with the Chagnys all the time." She laughed and stood.

"I must get home." She said, pulling her cloak around her. "You stay strong Christine...don't change...Raoul fell in love with you just the way you are." She said and walked out with the girl before giving her a quick embrace and hurrying home. Christine sighed and headed back to the Chagny's.

"Heavens Christine! What in God's name is the matter with you?" The Countess cried as Christine walked through the doors. Raoul looked up from his seat worriedly and rushed to her.

"Don't ever leave unescorted again!" He said, his voice laced with fear. "I don't know what I'd do if something were to..."

"Raoul." Christine said, finding her own courage. "I will not be treated like a child. If I wish to go for a walk, I will. Escort or not." She said and he pulled back, his blue eyes dull with fatigue.

"The impropriety!" The Countess said as her husband looked at her scoldingly.

"Enough Monique...go busy yourself with someone else's business!" He ordered as the woman huffed off. The three girls pretended not to hear. The Count nodded at his son and motioned for his daughters to follow him. Raoul walked into the salon.

"Christine...after everything...how can you be so casual? It isn't safe for young girls to be wandering alone! What if someone were to come after you?" He asked and her eyes darkened.

"You're talking about him again aren't you Raoul? You don't trust me!" She said, upset now.

"Christine I..." He began but she held her hand up.

"No! I am so Goddamn sick of having this conversation I could scream! He is _not _coming back! He sent _us _away, remember? Why the hell would he come back? I mean what would be the point? He believes I don't love him, so what is left for him with me? Nothing!" She said, nearing hysterics and Raoul looked at her brokenly.

"He _believes _you don't love him...do you?" He asked and she spun on him.

"Do I _what?_" She asked and he sighed loudly.

"Do you _love _him Christine...don't skirt around the question." He said and she threw her arms up.

"Yes. No...I don't know! There were aspects of him I loved, yes...I loved his intelligence, his passion for music. But Raoul...there were aspects of him I hated too! I hated his drive to kill, his possessiveness. Do you know that I was afraid to even look at a boy for fear I would be reprimanded by him?" She said and Raoul sighed again.

"What about his face? Did your feelings for him change at all after you saw his face?" He asked, finally brave enough to ask her. She sunk down into the chair.

"I pitied him horribly if that's what you mean...I mean, how could someone go through life living with something like that? But if you're asking if it made me dislike him the answer is no. His face had absolutely nothing to do with how I felt about him. And I do miss him Raoul. God help me, but I do...but I would not leave you for him! You must trust me..." She said and began to cry, unable to stay strong. It killed him to see her cry. He knelt before her and kissed her hands over and over again, pulling her to him.

"My darling...I am so selfish. I know you cared for him...I do. It's just, I am so afraid that I will wake and you will be gone and I will still be dreaming of our days together by the sea. I have loved you for so many years my sweet...I need you!" He cried, laying his head in her lap and beginning to weep. She stroked his light hair softly and kissed his head.

"Oh Raoul...you are so good...I don't deserve you. You shouldn't have to deal with my emotional mess. I will be such a good proper wife to you." She said and he lifted his head, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Proper? Is that what you think will make me happy? God Christine! I love you! I don't want you to change..." He said and reached around her to remove the small clip, holding her hair back and letting it spill beautifully over her shoulders and into his face. He took in the lovely scent.

She sucked in a breath.

"I can't ride side saddle Raoul...I never will." She said and he looked into her chocolate eyes.

"My God Christine...I've been so busy I have completely been blind to the fact that you were miserable! No more lessons! No more of this ridiculousness. You will be my wife and if my mother cannot accept you the way you are, then she cannot accept me as her son either for I want you just as you always were. I want your hair down and I want to ride horses for fun, not for show!" He cried and she smiled, falling into his arms.

"Oh Raoul...I do love you so!" She sobbed into his chest as he held her, picking her up and sitting down, pulling her into his lap.

"And I love you precious..." He said, rocking with her gently and holding his lips to her temple as she curled up against his chest. Both of them smiling from the warmth of the fire. "I would give up everything for you Christine...I just want to be with you...you're my prize...my light at the end of the tunnel."

"Monsieur le Vicomte..." One of the maids said, clearing her throat in the door way. Raoul looked up to see a huge box with a bow on it. "This has just arrived for Mlle Daae." She said coming to hand the box to Christine and curtseying before leaving.

"Who could this be from?" She asked, untying the bow and gently opening the box. A slow grin spread across her face as she did.

"What is it love?" Raoul asked, helping her pull the lid off and setting it on the ground. Inside were a pair of black riding boots and pants, along with a lovely coat to go with it and a white shirt and a black helmet. On top of them was a note, which Christine gently picked up and read aloud.

"_Damn them all Christine! Let's go riding for real sometime, shall we? -Roxana." _

Christine laughed melodically.

"How thoughtful!" She cried. "I must do something for her and that dear husband of hers!" She said and Raoul looked at her confused. She touched his cheek.

"I saw her in town today and confessed about my riding disaster. She is so kind." Christine said and Raoul chuckled.

"That's Roxy...she and Justin were so good together. Perfect really...it's too bad. He was a good friend." Raoul said sadly and Christine nodded.

"She loved him so much...but Raoul, I don't like Andrew Westcliff. Not one bit...he frightens me." She said and Raoul nodded.

"I know...I really wish Father hadn't allowed him to court Rosaline...but all Mother and Father see is he is from a respectable family...not to mention, he has always been in love with Roxana...even when she was with Justin." He said and Christine gasped.

"He was?" She asked and he nodded.

"That's why obsessions frighten me so. Look Christine...I would never say this to Roxana, but I think he had something to do with Justin's death." Raoul and Christine squeaked.

"How awful!" She exclaimed, laying her head on Raoul's shoulder. He smiled at the feel of her in his arms. Soon, he would be able to hold her like this always...as his wife. He sat up suddenly, picking her up in his arms as he did. She giggled.

"Let's go for dinner tonight Christine! Just the two of us...we haven't spent time together in so long..." He said and she nodded.

"Let's...that does sound lovely." She sighed, still laying her head on his strong shoulder.

"Come my sweet...I shall carry you to your chariot!" He said and she laughed.

"You're my knight in shining armor!"

* * *

Roxana smiled to herself as she entered her home at the end of the day.

"Erik? Ana? Carolina?" She called and Ana came into the foyer holding her hand to her lips.

"Shh...the master and young James have fallen asleep in their lesson..." She said motioning to the parlor where before the fireplace, Erik was lying on the couch, his legs hanging over the side and Jamie was wrapped in his arm also sleeping. It was the funniest thing Roxana had ever seen and she swallowed a laugh. She picked up a knitted blanket she'd made when she was pregnant and draped it over them. Obviously, Erik was well over six feet tall so it hardly covered him. He didn't have his suit coat on, just a vest and tie, which was untied. The white sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up and his mask was on his face. He looked remarkably innocent sleeping like that with her son in his arms. The man of stone was now just a man...She reached out and touched his cheek ever so softly and he seemed to smile a bit in his sleep. For the first time in nearly three years, Roxana felt her heart skip a beat.

"You _are_ an Angel, aren't you?" She whispered and left the room, seeing about getting some dinner on the table.


	8. Chapter 7

"Roxana! You…aren't wearing black!" Erik exclaimed one morning in early April when she emerged from her room with her hair done up and wearing a lovely pale yellow satin gown.

"Observant you are dear husband…I have a wedding to attend today…" She said, referring to the Chagny issue she had been skirting around for weeks. Erik had continued to make progress with her son and had found that Andrew had somehow lost about a third of Roxana's money gambling and another bit he'd used for his own purposes. They'd taken him off of all the accounts and managed to bring her funds back up a bit. Erik's face darkened at the memory that today was the wedding.

"I'd forgotten…" He said and she nodded.

"Obviously, you won't be accompanying me." She said seriously and he nodded.

"Obviously." He said, waving her off. "Have a good time." He said, disappearing into the salon. She kissed Jamie goodbye and left him with Ana and Carolina.

Her driver took her to the church where the wedding would take place and she was announced walking in alone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Andrew's glaring blue eyes as he stood beside Rosaline, who was grinning from ear to ear. Roxana pretended not to notice him. As she took her seat and everyone began to sit down, Raoul came down the aisle with his parents and his best man Henry Ames. Another of Roxana's good friends. The ceremony began and as the doors opened for the bride to emerge they all were shocked to find no bride there. With a heavy sigh, Roxana got up and walked calmly through the doors as people began to whisper. She walked to the back room where the brides usually got ready and found Christine on her knees on the ground. She looked up to see Roxana standing there.

"Everyone is waiting for you Christine…" She said softly and Christine nodded.

"I can't do it…it's too much. I didn't ask for this…I don't want…I just wanted to marry Raoul! I didn't want a circus!" She cried, tears sliding from her eyes. Roxana sank down beside her.

"Christine…you have to calm down…please." She begged the girl, as Rosaline followed by Andrew barged into the room.

"Christine! What are you doing? It's time!" Rosie cried and Christine looked up to see Andrew looming there as he grabbed Roxana's arm roughly.

"Who the hell do you think you are Roxana? Where is your husband to control you? This is not your place." He barked and raised his hand to hit her.

"What the devil would you know about places you filth?" A male voice came from the doorway. Rosaline and Andrew parted to reveal Erik standing an inch taller than Andrew and angry enough for ten men.

"Step away from the girls…now." He said and Andrew snorted.

"Or what?" He asked and Erik pulled a coil of rope from his cloak.

"Or you will regret it. Of this I promise you…" He said and Andrew scowled,

"This isn't over Destler." He said, storming out of the room. Rosaline looked around a moment, confused before running after him. Christine was now standing beside Roxana and looking from Erik to Roxana back to Erik again.

"Christine…I…" Erik began but before he could say another word she collapsed, unconscious and Roxana caught her by the arms.

"Jesus Erik! What in the name of God are you doing here?" She asked and he glared.

"About five minutes after you left, I realized Andrew would be here." He said and she sighed.

"You think two months is enough time for people to forget everything?" She asked him and he held his hand up for her to be quiet. "No I will not quiet! Look at this child! She's fainted in shock!"

The young viscount's voice was heard coming down the hall.

"Christine? Christine!" Roxana pointed to the closet near the door.

"Hide." She instructed and Erik folded his arms stubbornly.

"I will not." He said and she pointed harder.

"Hide God damn you!" She cried and he growled at her before going into the small closet and watching through the slits as Raoul ran into the room, nearly crying out in shock at the sight of his fiancée unconscious.

"_Christine!" _He cried, taking her from Roxana and laying her gently on the ground.

"Poor dear was so worked up she fainted. Nerves…" She said and Raoul looked up at her.

"I thought I heard a man's voice in here." He said and she looked at him as if he were crazy, using all of her acting skills.

"No silly boy…unless I am a man…" She said, stealing a glance at the closet. She began to fan the girl with her hand as Christine's eyes began to flutter.

"What…?" She said softly and Roxana sighed.

"You fainted Christine…" She said and Christine looked around confused.

"But I saw…there was someone…" She began and Roxana shook her head.

"No darling…there wasn't." She said and helped the girl sit up. Raoul watched worried as Christine shakily leaned on Roxana.

"Come on Christine…let's get you married." She said sadly, looking back at the closet. She didn't know for sure, but she thought she heard a muffled sob. She handed the girl over to her fiancé and watched them leave the room.

"She could have loved me." Erik said, emerging after they'd gone. Roxana looked up at him sadly.

"You can't force someone to love you." She said softly and he turned away.

"She could have loved me on her own!" He protested and Roxana sighed.

"Erik…she's a baby…a child! Let her go…for your own sake." She said quietly and stood up, moving to leave the room. He grabbed her arm.

"Roxana…" He said but she pulled away.

"Leave me be Erik…I'm tired. Let's go home." She said and walked away from him. He looked around one last time before moving to catch up with Roxana.

"He's going to destroy us Erik…" She said as they rode home together and Erik nodded.

"It was stupid of me to come today Roxana…I am sorry." He said and she shrugged.

"Forget it…" She said as they got out and walked into the house together.

"You're home so soon!" Carolina cried as they walked in the door. Roxana nodded.

"Carrie, I want you to draw the master a bath. He's had a trying day." She said and Carolina nodded, moving to do her mistress's bidding.

"Mama!" Jamie cried, running into the room excitedly. His words were improving with each day and although he was becoming attached to his tutor, he didn't know exactly what to call him. She pulled him up into her waiting arms and carried him into the parlor as Erik went upstairs for his bath.

Roxana read Jamie a story and put him to bed before turning to go into her own room. As she stood at her vanity, a voice behind her said,

"You should wear color more often…you look divine." She turned to see Erik standing there, fully dressed.

"Erik, you should get some sleep…I can only imagine how hard today must have been for you." She said and he came closer, the scent of his clean body near. She kept her eyes on herself in the mirror as she struggled to pull the pins from her hair. She felt his hands come up to help her and met his eyes in the mirror.

"Erik…" She said and he shushed her.

"Thank you Roxana…for caring, alright? Just…thank you." He said and she relaxed.

"You're welcome Erik…" She said for the first time, feeling a bit drunk on his scent.

"You really do like her, don't you?" He asked and she looked confused, sobering a bit.

"Who?" She asked and he smiled tightly.

"Christine." He replied. She nodded.

"Yes…I really do. She's fun. Now don't get me wrong, I love the Chagny girls and my other friends, but Christine is much more real. I do admit, she's a very confused girl, but she just needs to learn to hold her own." Erik sighed, pulling the last pin from her hair.

"I won't let Andrew hurt you or James." He said, changing the subject and she turned to face him as her black hair spilled down her back.

"I know Erik…I trust you."

* * *

"Are you alright Christine?" Raoul asked as they sat together at their reception. She nodded dumbly, feeling stupid.

"Just a few moments of insanity dear…where is Roxana though? I haven't seen her since we left her in that room." She said and Raoul scanned his guests.

"I don't know…she must be here somewhere…" He said, standing. Christine too, stood and he took her hand.

"Let us not worry tonight…it is our night dearest Lotte…let's dance!" He said, pulling her onto the dance floor. They began to dance, laughing and talking about their days by the sea when Christine noticed Andrew Westcliff, fuming on the side as Rosaline stood near him, blissfully ignorant. Raoul's middle sister, Alana and her beau Garrett were dancing near them as well.

"Dear…poor Andrew looks positively miserable." Alana said and Garrett nodded.

"I'm afraid so…" He agreed and smiled at Raoul and Christine. "Having fun, you two?" He asked and Christine nodded politely, still unsure of herself around Raoul's friends. She waved to Madame Giry and Meg who were sitting near the Count and Countess. Meg waved back before going back into a conversation with a young honey blonde girl and a very dark haired beauty.

"Raoul, who are those two?" She asked and he sighed.

"That is Jacqueline Marquet and Sissy Avenant…oh no…it looks like they're trying to get their claws into poor Meg." He said, pulling her toward them.

"Yes Meg, you _must _come to my debutante ball this summer!" Sissy was saying as Raoul folded his arms looking sternly at the girls.

"What are you two doing to my poor friend here?" He asked, glaring down at Jacqueline. She smiled sweetly.

"Oh Raoul dear…we were just making friends! Being sociable…you know, something you don't know how to do anymore since you went and fell in love…?" She said innocently, eyeing Christine who suddenly felt like she wanted to crawl underneath the chairs they were sitting on.

"Jacqueline…leave Meg alone." He warned, pulling Meg and Christine along with him.

"Raoul…it's fine, they weren't…" Meg began but he shook his head.

"Those girls are no good…stay away from them Meg, please for your own sake…" He said and Christine nodded.

"Roxana warned me about those two." She said and Meg laughed.

"Oh you two are such worry warts! They can't be that bad, now if you'll excuse me…" She said pulling away and rolling her eyes. Christine began to stop her but Raoul held her waist.

"Let her go…she has to find out the hard way I suppose."

Rosaline and Andrew joined them back at the head table where Andrew was still scowling.

"What is wrong dear?" Rosie asked him and he took another drink of his champagne.

"Rosie…don't press me right now alright? I am in no mood." He said and Christine looked at Rosie uncomfortably smiling at her new sister-in-law and clinging to Raoul's hand.

"Oh come off it Westcliff, Roxana can't have made you that mad…" He said, seeing Christine's fear and trying to lighten the mood a bit. Andrew looked at him his bright blue eyes blazing.

"Oh, _she _didn't but that Goddamned masked lover of hers is enough to make me spit nails!"


	9. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry Andrew, what did you say?" Raoul said, looking at Christine who had not caught on yet. Andrew took another drink of his champagne and growled.  
"That bloody husband of hers. Wears a mask. He's scarred or something." He said and Raoul closed his eyes.  
"Oh Roxana..." He said softly, thinking of Justin and sinking to his seat. It couldn't be the same man...there was just no way...Christine stood up, looking at her husband and sensing his thoughts.  
"Come on Raoul...you don't honestly think..." She began and he placed his finger to his lips.  
"I don't know Chris...but it's scaring the daylights out of me..." He said, looking at Andrew.  
"What's going on Chagny?" He asked and Raoul sighed.  
"You surely remember the reports of the infamous Opera Ghost at the Opera Populaire..." He said and Andrew nodded.

"Remember? Chagny, I was there Roxana was supposed to meet me, but...dear God It is him isn't it?" He asked and Raoul lost all color in his face. Strangely he felt as if he had just betrayed Christine in the worst way.  
"Christine go up to the bedroom..." He instructed and she shook her head defiantly.  
"No. You're not going to do anything...damn it Raoul if you do...I will never forgive you..." She said and he scowled a moment.  
"I am _not_ going to hurt him damn it Go to bed " He said, raising his voice. She stared at him a moment, her brown eyes blazing and remorse filled him. "Christine..." He said softly, but her tiny hand coming across his cheek silenced him.  
"Good night _husband._" She said, and ran from the room crying. Raoul's sisters Elisabeth and Alana ran after her.  
"Christine!"

Antoinette Giry, seeing all of this was stricken. _Oh Erik, what have you gotten yourself into? _  
"Look Westcliff, wait...tonight is my wedding night...I honestly don't think he's going to hurt her if he hasn't by now..." Raoul said, torn between his head and his heart. His head told him over and over again that he should be worried, but seeing Christine's grief over the man killed him. She needed his guidance again, deceitful as it was. Andrew grinned, disregarding Rosaline with indifference. She sighed and walked away, but Andrew hardly noticed. A plan had formed in his mind. Raoul asked his parents to see everyone out and went to make good with his wife. He found her sobbing on the bed still fully dressed.

"My love..." He said softly and she looked up a moment.  
"Go away." She said, turning away and pulling her knees to her chin. He sat behind her on the bed and held her shoulders gently.  
"Christine...I will not do anything to him. You have my word. If that is what it takes to make you happy, then so be it. I cannot say the same for Andrew. He's obsessed. I think it is best for us to just stay away from the matter and as much as I love Roxana and I know you do, I think we should give them space for a while." Raoul said softly and she turned into his chest.  
"It isn't fair...she's the nicest person I've met and the only friend I have right now besides Meg." She said. He pulled her tighter to him.  
"I know sweet, I know...we will get through this..." He said, unsure of how, but determined not to think of it.

"I've gone and ruined our wedding night." She sobbed and he shook his head.  
"No Christine. No you did not...it was not ruined. See? You still look beautiful and I still love you to pieces...see darling?" He said, kissing her face sweetly, trembling in anticipation. The truth was, twenty-one year old Raoul de Chagny was a virgin and had been secretly dreading this night, for fear of leaving Christine unsatisfied in his own innocence.  
"Raoul, are we going to...?" She asked and he touched her cheek, removing his suit coat and setting it aside.  
"Only if you want to dearest..." He said, dreading her answer either way. Her finger tips came to touch his silky smooth lips.  
"I want to be with you Raoul...I always have." She said, looking into his eyes. "Ever since that first day by the sea...I have loved you Raoul de Chagny." He nodded, trying to not cry.  
"Me too." He choked out before kissing her softly.

As he moved to unbutton her gown, he realized there were at least a hundred tiny satin buttons and gave a little yelp.  
"This is not fair..." He muttered, fumbling as his trembling hands tried miserably to remove the buttons from their holes. She laughed nervously.  
"You know, you don't have to be so careful..." She said and he began to take them faster finally getting the last one undone. They lay down together and soon, the awkwardness melted away. Christine tensed at the end, since it was a bit painful but after a few moments she felt better and sank back into the Heaven she and Raoul had created. Afterwards, they lay in each others arms silently and in wonder at what had just happened between them when Christine began to laugh.

"What?" Raoul asked and she shook her head.  
"Nothing..." She said and he became very self conscious.  
"What is it? Was it horrible?" He asked and she shook her head.  
"No dear not a bit...but I still have the picture of you trying to undo all of those damn buttons in my mind. The look on your face!" She laughed harder, "You were practically broken into a sweat!" He blushed and stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Shut up..." He said, chuckling himself. "I've never undressed a woman before." He added and she shrugged.

"You're so funny...I bet you can't even look in the mirror when you're naked for fear of being improper." She said with a giggle. He messed her hair up.  
"Well if you aren't the one to talk Miss Chris...when I undressed you practically turned purple!" She laughed.  
"I know!"  
As they lay back down to sleep, the memories of the events at their wedding came back to her. So she _had_ seen someone at the church, but she couldn't let Andrew Westcliff hurt him or Roxana...tomorrow, she would do something about it. Tomorrow...

* * *

"Roxana Please Open the door " Christine cried, knocking on her friend's door. At her constant bugging, Raoul had hesitantly agreed to bring her here to warn them. For Roxana. He for one, was not ready to face that man again, if it was indeed the man they thought it was. About a minute later, the front door opened and a young girl stood before them.  
"Can I help you?" She asked and Christine nodded eagerly.  
"I need to talk to Lady Destler. It is urgent..." She said and the girl shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, they aren't accepting..." Christine shoved the door open and pushed past the girl, running blindly through the house she had never been in.  
"Roxana _Roxana!_" She cried as Raoul walked in, nodding apologetically at the girl.

Erik looked up from the table where he was working with Jamie on the word "hungry" in horror. That voice. That small childlike but sweet voice crying throughout the house. He stood as if the room were on fire, looking for an escape.  
"Christine?" Roxana asked, coming down the stairs behind Christine, who was standing in the door to the salon where Erik and Jamie were. Christine ran to the girl as Raoul caught up.  
"Roxana...Lord Westcliff is going to do something horrible. He knows who your husband is. I know who your husband is " She cried, pulling the girl toward the salon again. Erik stood in horror, dreading the moment they walked in.  
"You know." Roxana said, for the first time fear in her voice. Christine turned, seeing him in the doorway and nodded.  
"It _is_ you." She said softly, afraid to move.

He gave her a cold nod, and looked at Roxana.  
"So it would seem..." He replied and looked at Raoul who seemed to shrink in his gaze. "Relax child, I won't hurt you...you've done nothing wrong." He said quietly and Raoul breathed. He looked back at Christine who had her head tilted.  
"I..." She began and sighed. "I don't know what to call you uh...sir?" Erik winced at the word "sir."  
"Erik." He said, looking down at the little boy who was clinging to his pant leg. Christine cleared her throat, determined to remain focused on her purpose here.  
"Well, Andrew Westcliff knows that you are...were the Opera Ghost...he was at the last performance and I think he is going to use that as something in his plan to get her." She said as Roxana walked over to Erik.

"Maybe I should run with Jamie...I don't want to drag you into this mess Erik." She said sadly and he shook his head.  
"I dragged myself into this mess. I owe it to you...you saved my life girl." He said and she nodded.  
"I don't care Erik. This is not your battle to fight...you don't understand. He will do whatever it takes to have his way." She said, picking up her son and hiding her teary eyes in his hair. Raoul stepped forward.  
"She's right...I've seen Andrew at his worst." Raoul looked at Christine and sighed, disbelieving what he was about to do.  
"M-maybe you should stay with us for a few days...until we know Andrews intentions." He said and Erik looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I won't leave her alone. Or Jamie. Absolutely not." He said and Roxana looked up at him, nearly scaring the hell out of him with her red rimmed eyes.  
"Please...Erik. Go...Just for a few days...I couldn't bear it...I just...just go." She said turning away and clutching her son to her. Erik smoothed his hair back, thinking for a moment.  
"Fine Roxana...but you are not to be here alone." He said and Raoul nodded.  
"I will have my father send a couple of officers here to watch over you." He said and Erik nodded, holding Roxana's shoulder.  
"Also, Jamie is coming with me. I will not have him in Andrew's presence." He said and Roxana whirled around.  
"No...you can't just order me around, I am his mother " She said and Erik stood his ground.  
"Well I am your husband and I am looking out for both of your sakes. What would Justin have you do?" He asked, his voice becoming desperate for her. She turned at looked at him.  
"Fine." She said.

"I don't like this Roxana." Erik said and she nodded.  
"Well...it doesn't really seem like any of us does, now does it?" She said and set Jamie gently down.  
"Love...you're going to go to Raoul's house with Erik." She said and the little boy tilted his head.  
"Mama..." He said, looking confused. She sighed.  
"No sweet...I can't come. I will come see you soon though...I promise my darling." She said, kissing his pink cheek and handing him to Erik, before trying to turn away again. Erik held her arm.  
"No goodbye?" He asked, his eyes hurt. And she leaned up defeated and kissed his cheek.  
"Goodbye Erik. Take care of my baby." She said and hugged Christine tightly before leaving the room.  
"She doesn't want you two to see her cry." Erik explained, setting Jamie beside Christine and going to pack some of his and Jamie's things.

He found Roxana already packing them.  
"Sweetheart, things are going to be alright." He said, trying to comfort her. She was so lost.  
"I should have married Andrew." She said burying her face in her hands. Erik was a bit frightened. He'd never seen her like this. She was always calm as a summer night.  
"Don't forget his blanket, he can't sleep without it and his bear...Justin bought it for him before he was born..." She rambled. He stopped her and pulled her to his chest.  
"Stop." He said, holding her a moment. She was out of her head. Her hands came up and clutched at his lapels. "Everything is going to be fine." He said calmly. "I swear...you know what, if it came down to it, I would turn myself in as long as it meant you were safe. You're very dear to me Roxana. Such a good friend and I don't know what I would have done without you. God knows you should have turned me in long ago." He said, surprising himself. He had grown fond of her stubbornness, her hard exterior.

She looked up at him tearfully.  
"Really?" She asked and he nodded, smiling awkwardly at her.  
"Sure...who else would put me to bed and listen to my babbling when I am drunk?" He asked and she laughed, hugging him.  
"You knew it was me?" She asked and he chuckled.  
"Not quite...the next morning I realized the maids were still too afraid of me...and you'd actually changed me and covered me up. You're old for your age Roxana." He said and she nodded.

"I feel old." She said, thinking of how different she'd been when Justin had been alive. Growing up, her philosophy was to live like it was the last day of her life. After he had died, every day felt like it should have ended the day before.  
"Alright sweetheart...one more thing." He said, holding her by the shoulders. He picked up her left hand and touched the gold band on her wedding finger. "Give me this to hold onto." He said, sliding it off of her finger. She looked up at him nodding. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he walked her back down to where an enchanted Jamie was examining Christine's rings.

Raoul looked at Roxana sympathetically as she came back in.  
"I'm fine..." She said, seeing her old friend's concern. He nodded.  
"You will be." He corrected as she ran to give him a hug.  
"I'm sorry Roxy...I didn't know how bad Andrew had become since Justin..." He said and she nodded.  
"It's too late now..." She said softly looking at Erik.  
"Not for you it's not." He said, holding her hand. "James." He said beckoning to the child who forgot Christine when he saw his hero standing there waiting for him. "Say goodbye to Mama." He said handing the child to Roxana.  
"You be good for Erik, James...do you hear? I'll see you soon." She said softly as the boy touched her hair.  
"Mama..." He said, confused as she kissed him and handed him back to Erik, giving his things to Raoul.

"When he comes here do not tell him anything...but I swear to God, if he threatens you...I don't care. I will turn myself in." Erik said, facing Roxana, before adding. "After I kill him." Christine's mouth dropped open as she looked at her hands in her lap.  
"Alright Erik...you'd better go. Who knows how long we have before he shows up." She said and hugged him once more before walking them all to the door. Christine looked up at her friend, frightened for her.  
"I wish you could come too." She said and Roxana smiled, shaking her head.  
"No, I won't put you and Raoul in danger too." They hugged once more. "Christine." Roxana called as the men got into the Chagny carriage. Christine turned back to her.  
"After this is all over...maybe you could come over for tea sometime." She said and Christine nodded, sighing at the thought of the awkward drive ahead.  
"I would like that."


	10. Chapter 9

Christine watched Roxana through the window the whole way down the road until they she couldn't see her anymore. She looked around, first at Raoul who was pretending to be fascinated by the buttons on his coat sleeve, then at the man who told her to call him Erik. He was speaking softly to Roxana's son when he noticed her looking at him and looked up. Quickly, she looked back out the window embarrassed. This was a disaster. All she wanted to do was throw the carriage door open and jump out into the street to escape the tension in that car. She watched the people of town walking by, happily oblivious to all of the chaos around them when she noticed three familiar girls. One with honey colored hair, a dark haired girl and a blonde.  
"Meg!" She cried elbowing Raoul in the ribs, who yelped.  
"What?" He asked, coming out of his daze and looked over her where, sure enough little Meg Giry sat between Jacqueline Marquet and Sissy Avenant in the small café near some of the shops.

"I wonder what she's doing with them…" He said, but before he had a chance to say anything else, he realized that Christine had climbed over him.  
"Stop!" She cried to the driver as the carriage came to an abrupt halt. She fell on Erik a moment, before throwing the door to the carriage open and getting out.  
"Meg." She said, walking up to her friend.  
"Hello Christine." Jacqueline said. "You never told us how sweet your friend Meg is." She said in her phony sweet voice. Christine gritted her teeth.  
"Well I didn't think someone such as yourself would appreciate her." She said and Sissy raised a perfect eyebrow.  
"What are you saying Christine? That she isn't _good_ enough for us?" She asked looking at Meg whose face was flushed in confusion.

She wasn't sure what she should do, although she felt the anger rise in her stomach at Christine. What made Christine better than her besides that she was Raoul's wife? She stood, looking up into her friend's face.  
"Maybe you should stop underestimating me Christine. Jackie and Sissy have been nothing but nice to me and you are jealous!" She said building confidence. "That's right, you are finally jealous of me! All my life I had to stand behind you and watch as you blossomed. Well, it's my turn Christine…and you aren't my mother. So I suggest you leave." She said dismissing Christine with a wave of her hand. As Christine left, Meg sighed. Christine _was_ better than her because she had married into a respected family. Well, she could too! She _would!_ As the Chagny carriage rolled away, a strong male voice came behind them.

"Morning ladies…" Meg turned her head to see the handsomest man she's ever seen. Jacqueline and Sissy immediately started giggling. He stood over six feet, with broad shoulders and a muscular chest. His golden hair was curly and short and he had dark blue eyes that were gleaming in the morning sunlight.  
"Hello Andrew…" Jacqueline said coyly, patting the seat between she and Meg. He sat and Meg found herself right up against his muscular arm and stiffened. He smiled down at her.  
"And who is this lovely young friend of yours Jackie?" He asked and Sissy giggled.  
"This is Meg Giry…our new friend…" She said and Meg blushed fiercely. Her mother had encouraged her to make new friends, but she wasn't sure if she would condone silly crushes. Andrew kissed her small hand charmingly before looking straight into her eyes.  
"Tell me dear…do you have a beau?"

* * *

"Look, I don't want to trouble you, the servants quarters are fine." Erik said as Raoul showed him the room that he would be staying in with Jamie. Raoul cleared his throat.  
"No, please…I-I invited you here…" He said nervous still. "Um…lunch is waiting downstairs. I told them we have guests." Raoul said before leaving the room. Erik set a sleeping Jamie on the bed and brushed his black hair out of his face. He removed his suit coat and draped it over the bed, yawning. He was emotionally drained from earlier. He hadn't realized he was so fond of Roxana, although he was positive he wasn't in love with her, which relieved him. He knew what love felt like and it hurt like hell. Nothing good came of love, at least not for him, and there was still Christine.

Sitting across from her the entire ride here had been a living nightmare. She'd made it a point not to look at him and he'd done the same, but could not help it. She was as lovely as the day he realized he was in love with her, maybe a bit thinner. Come to think of it, she look considerably thinner than she had the last he'd seen her, which worried him since she was unnaturally thin to begin with. Her cheekbones were even prominent. Roxana had told him about the stress she'd been feeling before her wedding with all of the pressure to conform into a trophy wife, although he suspected Raoul would have none of that and as much as Erik hated to admit it, Raoul seemed like a good man. There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." He called softly. Christine stepped in.  
"Um…if you're hungry…there's food…and w-whatever you need. J-just ask and I'll get it for you or Raoul will." She said, looking at the floor. He bit the inside of his cheek.  
"Jesus…what have I done?" He asked aloud and she looked at him finally.  
"What?" She asked, thoroughly lost as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"Look at you…you're afraid of me…not that I blame you…" He muttered and she sighed.  
"Angel," She began and he looked at her as she remembered. "Uh…I mean Erik, I am not afraid of _you_ I am ashamed of _me._ I didn't want hurt you…it wasn't…" He held his hand up to hush her.  
"I know." He said. "You had every right to make your own decisions. People do crazy things…when they're in love." He said the last part in nearly a whisper.

She looked around for a moment, smiling at the little boy on the bed. He was gorgeous with his black hair and blue eyes. He had Roxana's lips and obviously his father's nose since it greatly resembled Andrew Westcliff's, who was his uncle.  
"How did you meet Roxana?" She asked, sitting in one of the chairs near the bed. He smiled.  
"She saved my life." He said, "She found me around two days after…and I woke up in her house." Christine nodded.  
"Oh…" she said, feeling like an idiot. "This is awkward." She finally admitted and he nodded.  
"You aren't kidding." He said, shaking the little boy gently awake.

"James, are you hungry?" He asked as the little boy sat up and nodded.  
"Hungry." He said, looking at Christine and pointing. Erik nodded.  
"That's Christine. She's friends with your mother." He said and Christine winced. _She's friends with your mother…what about you?_ Still, she managed to keep the small smile as she got up and left the room with Erik close behind. Suddenly, she stopped dead and he nearly fell over her.  
"Christine! What the…" Before he could finish, he saw her. The Countess was striding toward them. A beautiful woman she was with silken dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her complexion was a sort of rosy peaches and cream with warm pink lips. She didn't look any older than thirty and yet, Erik knew she had to be since Raoul was twenty-one.

The Countess looked at him for a long moment before forgetting him completely and taking Christine's arm.  
"My dear girl…tea is waiting in the sitting room for you and your guest as well. I trust you are feeling better today?" She asked and Christine nodded, looking at Erik helplessly. "Good, we will have tea with the Duchess Thériault tomorrow morning. She said pulling her into the room where Raoul sat with all three of his sisters and his father. Christine and Raoul hadn't told anyone what had gone on below the opera house that night, so none of Raoul's family knew the difference anyway. Erik nearly gagged at the sight of gossiping and giggly girls. Two of them bore a striking resemblance to their father and brother while the youngest was almost an exact replica of their mother.

Erik set Jamie down before sitting in an armchair while the toddler played with his toys at his feet.  
"Oh what a sweet little boy!" The youngest Chagny cried, sitting beside him. Soon the two youngest girls were at Erik's feet as he looked around horrified. He thought he'd escaped the mindless chatter and incessant giggles when Roxana had found him. They were just as bad as the chorus girls and the ballerinas as they talked about how stupid this person was, how dumb that girl was…and then they began talking about their beaus.  
"So why did you decide not to allow Andrew to court you anymore Rosie?" The middle one asked and the oldest one sighed.  
"He didn't ever pay attention to me." She said, "Besides…didn't you say Brett Reynolds was back from London?" She asked and the middle girl nodded.

"You aren't thinking of seeing Garrett's brother, are you?" She asked her sister incredulously.  
"Maybe…" The older one replied and the middle one giggled.  
"Well he is rather dashing." The girl admitted, "But awkward as Garrett is, I love him…" She said and the youngest one sighed loudly.  
"Don't you two ever talk about _anything_ other than love and boys?" She cried and began making gagging noises. "I'm _never_ getting married!" She said and the middle on messed up her hair.  
"Sure you will…and you'll be talking about boys soon enough Izzy!" The youngest stuck her tongue out. She held her hand out for Erik to shake.

"My name is Elisabeth, but I go by Izzy…" She said and he shook her hand.  
"Pleasure…I am Erik. I go by Erik." He said dryly and she giggled.  
"You're funny…these are my sisters. That is Rosaline, who we call Rosie." She said pointing to the oldest. He nodded politely as she pointed to the middle sister. "And this bumbling moron is my middle sister Alana…" The middle girl rolled her eyes.  
"Nice to meet you sir." She said pushing her sister to sit back down.  
"Charmed…I'm sure…" He muttered, irritated. If he ever had children, and he was sure he wouldn't, he prayed to God he wouldn't have girls. Pretty girls. No brains. Although, he suspected all of them were quite bright, they just didn't show it. Girls these days…He looked at Christine who was trying to hide the fact that she was quite amused by this display.  
"Don't even say a word." He said moodily and she held her hands up and allowed herself to smile.  
"I didn't! It looks like you have everything under control…"


	11. Chapter 10

"I can't just sit here." Christine muttered after her in-laws had left, sitting in the window sill of the library. All that had been running through her mind all day was Meg's hurtful words and Roxana's tears.  
"And just what do you think you are going to do?" She turned to see Erik standing there, arms folded as calm as the day she first saw him.  
"I..." She stopped, not really knowing what to do. "I don't know...it's horrible being helpless." She said bitterly and he nodded.  
"It is...but helpless you are not Christine and you never have been." He said, sitting beside her as she made room for him.  
"Oh, don't flatter me." She bit out, "I have never been anything more than a useless ball of singing fluff." She said and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out. He sighed heavily.  
"Then what a waste it has been between us dear." He said and she looked up.

"I didn't mean it like that..." She said, touching his hand tentatively and he looked up.  
"I know." He said. "Why do you feel helpless?" He asked her and she rubbed her forehead with her palm.  
"God...everything has fallen to pieces...Meg hates me and the only friend I have left is in danger...it makes me want to...to..._scream_!" She said, closing her eyes in anguish. His eyes widened. He'd never seen her this way. Suddenly, Roxana's low voice came into his mind and he wrapped his fingers around her small hand.  
"Christine. You can either sit here complaining about it, or you can get up and do something about it. I have to attend to James..." He said, getting up. She stood as well.  
"Erik wait." She said and he turned back.  
"What is it?" He asked and she held her arm out.  
"What do I do?" She asked, lost and he took a breath.  
"You're grown up now Christine...I think that's up to you." He said and left her.

As he walked away she saw a flash of gold around his neck, but decided not to ask. The man he had been when she'd left him was gone and had been replaced by someone much stronger. It was less frightening...it was nice. Still, every time she looked at him it killed her because all of the hurt was still there. It was still real and it was still her fault. Then there was Raoul...who loved her so innocently, who she loved back with her whole heart.  
"I can't help who I love..." She whispered looking outside. "God _damn_ it!" She said, grabbing her cloak and running out the door before Raoul noticed she was gone. She was going to give Meg a piece of her mind

"Vicomtess!" Martin, who was she and Raoul's driver, exclaimed when she approached him.  
"I need to go to my mother's...Antoinette Giry." She said and he nodded, eyeing her suspiciously but remembering the way.  
"Aunt Annie!" She cried after knocking a few times. The door opened a moment later, with her foster mother staring back at her.  
"Christine!" She cried, pulling the girl inside and hugging her tightly.  
"Where is Raoul?"  
"At home with...with..." She cleared her throat, "With Erik." Antoinette's mouth dropped.  
"What?" She asked and Christine nodded.  
"Long story...say nothing to no one. Not even Meg..." She said and Antoinette nodded, confused. A male laugh came from the sitting room of the small flat that Antoinette shared with her daughter.

"Aunt Annie...who is here?" She asked, brushing past the woman to find the familiar curly haired blond man sitting on the sofa beside her sister.  
"No." She whispered as he looked up.  
"Christine " He said warmly as she smiled politely and looked at Meg who glared at her.  
"Pardon us...Monsieur...my sister and I must talk." She said and pulled Meg up roughly by the arm as Annie followed them into the kitchen.  
"What is this about?" Antoinette asked, concerned and Christine sighed, pointing toward the door leading to the sitting room.  
"That man is what this is about. Meg...you can't be serious. I came to apologize for earlier, since it seems that you weren't going to. Andrew Westcliff is a very dangerous man." She said and Meg sighed.  
"So much for an apology." She muttered and Christine began to protest but Meg narrowed her eyes.

"No Christine. Mother...not this time. It's time I started making my own decisions. Andrew just knows what he wants in life. There's nothing you can do to stop me." She said, looking up at Christine. Antoinette frowned.  
"I don't think you should see this man Meg." She said and Meg whirled on her.  
"Christine says two words and you turn on me like the seasons. You never did take me seriously...either of you. Well, you know what? I don't care what you think Mother!" She said and looked at Christine coldly again before leaving the room.  
"Please Aunt Annie..." She said and Antoinette was suddenly torn between her foster daughter and her first born. She was dangerously close to losing Meg after all she'd done.  
"No Christine...I think you should go home. It will be fine." She said and Christine looked at her, hurt, but ran out the back door and to her carriage. As they drove away, she saw Andrew Westcliff getting into his own carriage. _Oh God Roxana..._

"Christine Oh thank God We were so worried " Raoul cried, clutching her to his chest. She was emotionally drained and her face was wet from the tears she'd shed on the way home. Erik was reading to Jamie, trying not to look up.  
"What in the name of God..." Raoul asked and Christine tried to breathe.  
"Andrew..." She choked out and Erik was suddenly standing.  
"Did he hurt you Christine?" He asked, pulling her away from Raoul and holding her by the shoulders. " Did he?" He asked a bit more hysterical, "If he did, I swear..." He said, placing her back into Raoul's arms as she shook her head.  
"He's courting Meg. My Meg " She cried and Erik ran his hand over the slicked back hair of his wig.  
"Oh God..." He said and wondered what Roxana was doing. Hopefully, he hadn't visited her yet. He reached into his collar and clutched at the small item he'd hung on a chain along with the ring Christine had left with him. She just had to be safe...

* * *

"My lady...Lord Westcliff has arrived." Ana said fearfully in the doorway of the study as Roxana nodded.  
"Send him in." She said, double checking to make sure her pistol was in her drawer.  
"Roxy..." He said, striding toward her with a confident smile.  
"Andrew." She said flatly. He looked around.  
"Where is your...significant other?" He asked and she sighed.  
"Unavailable at the moment. And to think I thought you were here to see me. What do you want?" She asked and he put a hand to his heart.  
"Why Roxy, I am hurt...why should I want something but for the pleasure of seeing my beautiful sister-in-law?" He asked and she snorted.

"Alright fine...I know your little secret Roxana. I know your husband is that murdering monster from the Opera Populaire." He spat at her and she laughed sarcastically.  
"You're practically foaming at the mouth here and _he's_ the monster?" She shot back and he slapped her.  
"I didn't ask your opinion Roxana...here is the deal. If you won't agree to marry me, I shall be forced to take actions in the law...such as putting your husband to sleep forever. Give up the charade." He said and she shook her head.  
"I will never marry you." She said, "I'd kill myself first." She added. He hit her again, splitting the skin on her lip. He ran his fingers over the split before smiling and running his hand down her arm.

"If Justin had been half the man I am...he could have satisfied you properly." He said, holding her close to feel what he meant. She nearly gagged.  
"Justin was twenty times the man you are " She growled and he pushed her back onto the desk, pulling at the hems of her skirts and holding her face roughly.  
"I am going to make you mine right now...then we'll see if dear husband wants you...an ungrateful adulteress..." He chuckled and exposed both her and himself before taking what he deemed his. After about five horrible minutes of clenching her eyes shut, he pulled away and touched her cheek.  
"I won't be forgetting you soon my sweet...and don't worry. I made sure you wouldn't get pregnant. I will be back soon." He said, pulling his coat on and leaving her on the desk, with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Ana..." She called weakly after she'd heard the front door close. The girl appeared in the doorway and was instantly stricken at the sight of her mistress. "Ana...I need a bath..." She said as the girl nodded and ran to fetch Carolina before running out the door of the house. She hailed the first cab she saw after running a few miles.  
"Dear God girl!" The driver cried. "Where are you headed?" Ana couldn't breathe.  
"...Vicomte de Chagny's estate!" She choked as she climbed in.  
"Easy girl..." He said as the carriage began to move. As soon as they arrived she tossed a few coins at him and thanked him before sprinting to the front door which was answered by a butler.  
"Mademoiselle, what can I do for you?" He asked and she gasped out,  
"Monsieur Destler!" She cried, falling against the butler tiredly. He pulled her in and led her to the sitting room where Christine, Raoul and Erik were sitting, still silent.  
"Ana!" Erik said, standing up and a dagger pierced his heart when he saw the state she was in.

"What is it?" He asked, pulling her to sit down.  
"Lady Roxana...Westcliff...there was noise...he left..." She fainted then from the extreme stress of it all.  
"Therese!" Christine called as the housekeeper appeared.  
"Yes Vicomtess?"  
"We need a wet cloth...if you could." She said politely and the woman nodded as Erik knelt beside the young girl.  
"Good God...how old is she, twelve?" Raoul asked, eyeing the child.  
"She is fifteen." Erik said patting her cheek softly. His mind was racing. "I knew I shouldn't have left Roxana there!" He said as Therese came back in and he began to press the cloth to the girl's forehead. Her eyes fluttered.

"My lord?" She asked and he sat her up.  
"It going to be alright Ana...now...what did he do to her?" He asked and she shrugged.  
"All I know is, she has a split lip and a bruised cheek and eye." She said and he was up in an instant, grabbing his cloak.  
"Where are you going?" Raoul asked and he looked at the boy with such intensity he cowered.  
"I'm going to get her and bring her back. Then I don't know what we're going to do..." He said and Raoul threw his coat on.  
"I'll come too." He said and the man nodded, looking at Christine.

"You're staying here." He ordered and she nodded.  
"I'll take care of Jamie." She said weakly, picking up the little boy. Erik walked toward her as she swayed a bit and sat down. He knelt in front of her.  
"Christine..." He said and she pointed to the door.  
"Go...I can't bear to lose another friend." She said and turned away, pulling Roxana's son to her chest.  
"Come on..." He said, pulling Raoul out the door with him as Raoul took one last look at his wife, his heart pounding in confusion and fear.

"Andrew this is enough!" Andrew Westcliff Sr. said. "You have squandered away your inheritance from your grandparents and most of your brother's. I am tired of these gambling habits. Not to mention the prostitutes. Now you have no money until you get married. The trust that was put away for you cannot be given unless you are married. So I suggest you do that if you want money for you're not getting any from me." Andrew looked at his father, his blue eyes gleaming.  
"I would, except the woman I had planned to marry got married to another!" He said and the older Lord Westcliff looked at his son.  
"Are you still lusting after your brother's widow? You can't always have your way Andrew. It's time you should grow up! What do you need money for this time, more debts?" He asked and Andrew sighed.  
"I just do!" He screamed at his father, who sat calmly.  
"I can't always be the one to bail you out..." His father said, "You know what you have to do to get your money..."


	12. Chapter 11

"Roxana! Roxana Destler!" Erik called, walking through the empty house followed by Raoul.  
"Wait here." He instructed the boy, who nodded.  
"Erik?" He heard her small worn voice call from her bathroom. He darted up the stairs,taking them two at a time to get to her. He found her in the tub, fully naked, but that did not matter at the moment. Her face was what mattered. Her eye was swollen nearly shut, her cheek was purple and swollen and her lip was swollen and had scabbed over.  
"Roxana..." He cried, kneeling at the tub as she modestly covered herself, still leaning her head on the edge. "What did he do to you?" He asked, swallowing the lump in his throat at the sight of her. No woman should ever be treated that way.  
"He had his way..." She whispered, her voice cracked from the sobbing she had been doing. He shook his head.  
"This is all my fault. I should have never left you here. The Vicomte is with me and we are going to take you to his home." He said and she nodded.

"Fine Erik...whatever you think." She said, scaring the hell out of him. She had never agreed with him on anything and for her to just submit, frightened him to the core.  
"What, no protest?" He asked, smiling for her benefit. She sighed.  
"I am too tired to protest." She said trying to open her right eye. He scanned the rest of her body for bruises, feeling heat come to his face when the reality that she was naked set in. Sure, he'd seen naked women. The Shah in Persia had women when and where he wanted them, but Roxana...it was too jarring.  
"If you blush any more you will explode." She said, trying to laugh. He pulled her up by her arms, making it a point to look straight at her face and draped her dressing room around her.  
"Is Ana alright?" She asked and he nodded.  
"She's very shaken up." He said and Roxana sighed.  
"Poor baby...how is my Jamie?" He nodded.  
"Perfect." He said, guiding her into her bedroom.

"No corsets for you...the bruises on your ribs could get worse." He said, pulling out a soft dress for her to wear.  
"Erik...that dress is blue." She said and he nodded.  
"It's time for you to wear color again." He said, pulling it over her head. She had put on her chemise and stockings. He quickly brushed her hair and she braided it before he grabbed her black velvet cloak from her closet after packing a few of her things, and pulled it around her. As he did, the chain around his neck came out of his collar.  
"Erik...you're wearing my wedding ring around your neck." She said and he nodded.  
"To keep it safe. I am horrible with valuables..." He lied, but she only looked at her hands. "Come on, the Vicomte is waiting." She said and he nodded.  
"I know what his name is Roxana. I only had to hear about him for the past seven years." He said and she smiled to herself.

"Oh God..." Raoul said, when he saw her and she waved him off.  
"It's nothing." She said and he shook his head. "I had no idea...I never knew he was like that with you." He said and she shrugged.  
"No one did Raoul." He couldn't look at her for he knew if he did, he would cry. "Come on." Erik said solemnly, nodding to Carolina. "Take the night off. Come with us." He said and she nodded, pulling her meager coat on.  
"Is that your coat?" He asked and she nodded. He shook his head.  
"This week, we are going to get you and Ana new things." He said and she began to protest.  
"Please my lord...it's not so bad..."   
"Hush. We are going whether you like it or not." He said and Roxana had to laugh.  
"I think having power over this household has gone to your head." She said and he nodded.   
"You're damn right."

"So how did you two become friends?" Erik asked Roxana as she sat across from Raoul. She laughed.  
"Our parents were friends. My father worked closely with the Comte de Chagny. My father owned the museum in town with all of the ancient artifacts in it. He was an archaologist. We've been to Egypt, Persia, India and even China." She said and Erik's eyes widened.  
"You've been to Persia?" He asked and she nodded.  
"My father met my mother on one of his expeditions, but they were forbidden to see each other because she was the only daughter of the shah." She said and Erik gasped.   
"Darya?" He asked and she nodded.  
"How did you...?" She began and he shrugged.  
"I used to do magic for her and entertain her father." She said and Roxana nodded.   
"Oh...well long story short, she eloped with my father and the shah was so angry, he banished her and told her if she ever returned she would be executed in front of the entire city of Tehran."

Raoul watched her in fascination. He'd heard this story before, but she'd never talked about her mother being banished. Christine had told him that the Phantom had spoken of Persia once or twice but she'd never asked questions. It must have been where he learned his tricks and his art of killing. Erik chuckled.  
"So you're the rightful Princess of Persia?" He asked her and she looked at him.  
"I suppose so..." She said, the realization coming into her eyes. She laughed. "Not that I ever want to meet my grandfather." She added, continuing with her story of how she and Raoul had become close.  
"So my father brought me to the Chagnys once when I was six to play with the girls but I was older than all of them, so it wasn't much fun. Raoul was sitting so quietly, so I asked him why and he began to talk to me. The rest is history. We were friends all throughout school and although my best girl friends were Rachele and Angelina, he was always the person I could turn to for help."

Erik studied the young man for a few moments as he laughed, remembering he and Roxana's school days.   
"Were you two ever...an item? Did you court?" Erik asked and Roxana looked up at him as if he were mad.  
"Goodness no! There was never anyone for me but Justin." She said sadly. "Andrew never even noticed me until I came home from finishing school all grown up. That was just before Justin proposed to me. I wish he never had." She said quietly, all of the horror from earlier coming back.   
"Put it from your mind..." Raoul said softly and she nodded.   
"I just want to wake up next to Justin...this is all a nightmare..." She said, burying her head in her hands. Erik shook his head.  
"I wish it were. For you Roxana, but it is real and we musn't run from reality. I did that for too long and look where I ended up." He said. Raoul's own words ran through his mind as he looked at the pitying gaze Erik held on Roxana. _Forget this waking nightmare..._

"My lady!" Ana cried as Roxana was held between Erik and Raoul. She threw her arms about her mistress before moving to hold Carolina, who had all of Lady Roxana's things.  
"Sweetheart, the master has told me he is taking us for new clothes tomorrow." She said and Ana looked up at Erik.  
"I've never owned a new dress." She said and he nodded.  
"You will now." He said seriously as Christine came into the hall and shrieked in fright when she saw Roxana's face.  
"Don't bring Jamie out here just yet." Roxana said softly, her voice hoarse. Christine nodded, coming to take her off of Erik's hands and guiding her gently to a room she'd had prepared. She bit her lip, looking back at Erik.   
"Um...as of right now, there is only one furnished guest room, so you will have to share it." She said and Roxana looked at her husband.

He nodded slightly, pursing his lips so tight that they turned almost white.  
"Your hands are like ice Roxana." Christine said, trying to warm them as she brought her into the guest room, where a fire had been prepared. She picked up a wool blanket and wrapped it around the girl.  
"I just want to sleep." Roxana muttered, crawling into the bed. Christine nodded and turned to leave but Roxana stopped her.  
"Wait. I need to ask you something Christine." She said and Christine looked at her expectantly. "Are you in love with Erik?" Christine stopped dead.   
"I...no. I love him, I do...but not as he wishes. It would be unfair." She said and Roxana nodded.  
"Were you ever?" She asked, pressing further. Christine shrugged.  
"Honestly I was so blinded by the illusion he'd created I thought I was at one time, but the hurt from his deceit was always there when I found out. Roxana, he made my life a living hell." She said, sitting on the bed.

"I owe him everything and he made my life a nightmare. I fell in love with my childhood sweetheart and he made me feel guilty about it. He led me to believe he was an Angel of Music. My father used to tell stories to me." She said and Roxana nodded.   
"Yes, Raoul passed on some of those stories to us." She said and Christine nodded.  
"He taught me to sing through that guise...He used my music to bind me to him and yet I can never resent him or hate him. I just don't love him romantically. I wanted to...oh, but I did...but I couldn't...ever since I'd first met Raoul...he was the only one...and when I left Erik that night...I wanted to kill myself for what I'd done to him. I wanted to kill him for what he'd done to me...but if I'd have stayed with him, it would have been only to save Raoul. You can't force someone to love you!" She said and Roxana stared at her a moment, letting the story sink in.

"You did the right thing..." She said softly, resting her head on the pillow. "He would have never been truly happy with half a love...if he could learn to let go...he could find love, he could..." She stopped, breathing heavily. "The only thing holding him back now is me..." Cold realization hit her like a brick. "He deserves to be happy." She whispered. Christine gasped.  
"Roxana...are you falling for him?" She asked and Roxana bolted straight up.  
"Goodness child! Are you mad? Of course not...I just don't want to be someone's ball and chain! Justin was the only person I can love...and he's dead. Of course I am not falling for him. He's a stubborn pig with the poorest temper and the personality of a rabid dog." She said as Christine laughed.   
"Well, I wouldn't say a _rabid_ dog..." Christine threw in and Roxana laughed as Christine darkened.

"What is it?" She asked the girl who looked at her.  
"Andrew is courting my sister, Meg Giry." She said and Roxana's eyes narrowed at the thought.  
"How old is she?" She asked and Christine sighed.  
"Two months younger than I." She said and Roxana brought her hand to her head.  
"Oh God...I just realized something..." She said and Christine looked at her expectantly.  
"What?"  
"Andrew threw my finances into a horrible downward spiral before I married Erik. While going through some of the files he'd left around my husband's study, I found some documents including a copy of their grandfather's will with a codicil added stating that Andrew would get a large sum of money when he married...he's in horrid debt and has a penchant for women and gaming. He _has_ to get married..." She said and Christine moaned in grief. 

"No..." She said laying her head on her knees. "Meg." She cried. Roxana petted her curls.  
"Just talk to her..." She said and Christine looked up at her tearfully.  
"I tried today...she's found a new circle of friends it seems. Your warnings about Sissy Avenant and Jacqueline Marquet were well founded. They led her straight into Westcliff's trap." She sobbed and Roxana pulled her into a tight hug.  
"I fear your sister doesn't want to hear the truth and if that is the case, then she is in for a world of misery...not to mention the contract also stated they get half after their wedding and the rest when they produce the first heir. If this doesn't happen before Andrew is thirty-two, then the money will now go to James...the heir to the Westcliff fortune." Roxana watched as Christine went from grief to hope.  
"Maybe he will tire of her..." She said and Roxana shook her head.  
"He knows I will not divorce Erik and has no authority or respect to press charges against him."

Christine nodded.  
"Even if he wanted to, Raoul and myself would never press charges and I read that the managers of the opera tried to go to the police but in the end had no proof of who he was beside his face. The last I heard, they'd found some rapist with a burned face, who the managers just agreed to say was the Phantom." She said and Roxana rolled her eyes.  
"How bloody corrupt the law is..." She said. "Erik is damn lucky." Christine nodded.  
"Oh woman are you still jabbering on?" Erik's voice came from the door. Roxana glared at him with the one eye that would open.  
"Go to hell Destler." She muttered, laying back against the pillow. Christine looked in shock from Erik to Roxana. How could a married couple speak in such a way to each other? Yet, she could see they were joking. They were friends as she had never had the chance to be with him. He always treated her as if she were nothing but a delicate flower that would wilt at the first drop of rain.

He took his suit coat off and threw it across the chair.  
"Ana is getting James ready for bed." He said and Roxana looked at him.  
"I suppose he is sleeping between us." Erik whirled around and looked down at her in horror.  
"We are..._sharing_ this bed?" He asked and she held her hands up.  
"Where else would one of us sleep?" She asked as Christine began to get up to excuse herself. Roxana held her wrist, holding her in place.  
"I'll sleep on the chair." He said, eyeing the leather armchair. Christine winced at the thought of someone sleeping in an armchair. Roxana rolled her eyes again.  
"Oh shut up...you'll sleep here...unless you can't resist my feminine charms..." She said batting her good eye at him. He laughed at her.  
"I think I can manage." He said sarcastically, "Besides...you look like hell." 


	13. Chapter 12

"Woman, would you hold still?" Erik cried three hours later, as he tried to sleep next to someone for the first time. For the first hour they fought over who had more blanket. The second hour, they fought over who kept crowding them. The last hour they fought over who was moving more.

"Well if you would stop taking all of the blankets!" Roxana cried and snatched them back. He growled.

"Are we on _that _subject again?" He asked and she let out a loud sigh.

"I don't know…all I know is that this bed isn't big enough for two people to sleep in without touching! Good thing Jamie is sleeping on the sofa!" She said as he made a noise of irritation. She turned around again and he did the same and soon they were in a battle for the blanket. A tug of war. Suddenly a smirk came to her face and she let go, sending him flying over the side of the bed.

"You are going to pay for that…" He muttered, standing back up. She frowned.

"Why are you still wearing your pants?" She asked him. It didn't look comfortable. A mischievous gleam sparkled in his eyes.

"I sleep naked." He said and her mouth dropped as she smacked his arm.

"You're insane." She grumbled and lay back down. He sighed, sitting up and resting his head on the headboard.

"Look, if we sleep closer together it will be more comfortable." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"You mean, you won't bite my head off if I touch you?" She asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Just come here." He said, annoyed as she turned toward him and he lay all the way down. He put his arm out for her to come next to him and after a moment of settling they were comfortable.

"Oh…that was easy!" She said surprised at how comfortable this was. It had been so long since she had slept like this. Erik grumbled. It had only taken three hours. He had just closed his eyes when he heard her say his name.

"Erik?"

"Mm?" Was his reply. She draped an arm across his stomach and he tensed at the touch.

"Thank you for taking care of Jamie today." She said, yawning tiredly. He nodded, eyes still closed.

"It's no problem…" He said, adjusting his head on the pillow and nearing sleep again.

"Erik?" Her voice came again.

"Yes?" He asked, in half a yawn.

"Are you sure you're alright sleeping like this?"

"Yes, it's fine Roxana. Go to sleep." He said firmly and she was silent.

"Erik?" Her voice came again after a few moments and his eyes shot open.

"What?" He asked in an irritated voice. She sighed against his bare shoulder.

"Thank you for marrying me…and…and…everything. Just…thank you." She said and he sighed unable to remain mad.

"You're welcome." He said patting her back, as she finally fell asleep. He stared at the ceiling. She was a damn pest, but she could be very sweet when she wanted. He looked at her eye which was still swollen. He gasped suddenly. He hadn't thought of Christine once since he'd said goodnight to her. Now as he tried to think of her, all that ran through his mind was that they'd had a nice talk earlier. It didn't kill him. He also realized he felt no animosity toward the boy. Raoul…He still loved her, he knew he did, but he didn't feel like jumping off of a bridge every time he saw her look at her husband, which he took as a good sign.

* * *

"Sleeping Beauty…it's time to wake up." Roxana said the next morning. She opened the curtains so sunlight poured into the room. Erik groaned, repulsed by the light.

"Go away." He growled. She laughed.

"It's ten o'clock. Get up." She said, shaking him by the shoulders. He glared at her, grabbing his mask and wig. "Oh, and put some clothes on. Some of us would like to eat today!" She said making a face as he threw a pillow at her. She laughed as she picked it up and looked at him. He was about to retort when he noticed her eye was open.

"The swelling went down." He said and she nodded.

"It's nice to see out of both eyes."

"I'm sure it is…" He said, pulling on a dress shirt and vest. He motioned for her to turn around.

"Why?" She asked and he smirked.

"Because I have to take my pants off to change…" He said and she turned without another word. _Oh God…he is…naked. Behind me. I haven't seen a naked man in almost three years…_She still blushed at the thought. With Justin she had always been self conscious…though he never hesitated to tell her how beautiful he thought she was. Roxana's problem with herself was that all of her friends were petite with a small waist and delicate bosom. She, on the other hand, had a pretty small waist and an extremely large bosom. Until she was sixteen, she had wrapped fabric tightly around her bust to make it appear small. Once she had come home from finishing school, she'd given up. It was uncomfortable and she didn't care anymore. That was when Andrew noticed her.

"Roxana?" Erik's voice brought her back. "I'm ready." He said and urged her gently out the door. He stopped outside the door when he heard the sound of giggling girls.

"Oh no…not again." He groaned and she laughed, dragging his arm behind her.

"I take it you've had the pleasure of meeting the Chagnys." She said and he nodded.

"I'd tried to forget." He said grumpily. "I don't like the way that woman treats Christine." He said and Roxana looked at him.

"I know she seems hard but her intentions are good. She just wants Christine to fit in." She said. True the Comtess was not always the sweetest person, but her intentions were never malicious. "Besides…it's only the girls. They are here for our tea with Rachele and Angel." She said.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have a friend named _Angel?_" He asked with a chuckle. Roxana shook her head.

"Her name is Angelina." She said and he sighed as they walked into the room. Angel and Rachele looked up and began chittering to each other before Roxana glared at them.

"There, you've met him." She said, sitting him down and pouring him some tea.

"I told you…" The middle Chagny sister whispered to Rachele.

"Alana…just because you whisper doesn't mean we can't hear you." Roxana said to the girl.

"Well, Trevor will have his heir just around Christmas." Angelina said, taking a sip. Roxana spun around.

"You're pregnant?" She asked and the girl nodded. "Not just to occupy you, I hope." She said stealing a glance at her husband and winking at him. He rolled his eyes.

"No…it just sort of…happened!" She laughed as Erik looked at the door. Raoul had also been roped into this tea party as he sat next to Christine, looking at everything as if he were trying to find an escape. Erik almost felt sympathy for the boy.

"So this is the mystery man?" Rachele teased, poking Roxana in the ribs. She swatted at her.

"Yes...this is my husband Erik." She said giving him an apologetic look. "Now you can all die happy." She added. Erik felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see the youngest Chagny girl staring innocently up at him.

"My sisters wouldn't tell you but they both think you're dreamy..." She said as her sisters both gasped in embarrassed horror as Erik buried his face in his hand and shook his head.

"Izzy!" Rosaline cried, turning every shade of red. Alana glared at her.

"Snitch." She grumbled and he laughed at how innocent they all were.

Christine yawned tiredly.

"You alright dear?" Raoul asked her and she nodded.

"Exhausted really..." She said looking at Roxana. Erik raised an eyebrow at her. She'd always had trouble sleeping. Unless she had some kind of music to put her to sleep. Of course! He would have to buy her a music box...a beautiful music box maybe made of lovely red wood. No...she wasn't his wife. Roxana was...Christine was Raoul's wife now. She would never be his wife. He pushed away the gnawing feeling in his gut as she smiled at him from across the table before looking at Roxana again and mouthing something to her. Roxana stifled a giggle and nodded. He scowled and folded his arms as Roxana looked over at him.

"You don't have to sit here you know Erik." She said, looking over at Raoul. He nodded.

"Thank God...Chagny, let's get the hell out of here shall we?" He asked as Raoul looked up surprised.

"Who, me?" He asked and Erik sighed.

"No...I was asking your baby sister...of course you!" He said, nodding toward the door as Raoul kissed Christine's cheek and nervously moved to follow him. All of the girls looked expectantly at Roxana and Erik.

"What?" Roxana said and Angel giggled.

"Well aren't you going to kiss him goodbye?" She asked in her sweet voice. Erik and Roxana looked at each other in horror but she stood and they awkwardly kissed on the lips before he fled the room, pulling Raoul by his sleeve and they all burst into a fit of giggles.

"So..." Roxana said, trying to change the subject. "Angel! Is Trevor excited about the baby?" She asked and Angel nodded.

"Oh goodness he's already named him Trevor Rogan Pierpont the second!" She laughed and Christine bit her lip.

"What if it's a girl?" She asked aloud and they all looked at her. Rachele laughed.

"Thank you! At least someone here isn't living in their own little world. What if it's a girl Angel dear?" She asked and Angel frowned.

"We haven't discussed what we would name it if it was a girl...he was just so excited...but he did say he doesn't care as long as it is healthy."

"How about you Christine? Does Raoul want children?" Rachele asked, sipping her tea. She nodded.

"We've talked about it once or twice...I um...I don't know if I am ready for all of that. How can I have a child, if I still feel like one?" She said, laughing nervously. Roxana looked at her sympathetically.

"Well there is no rush sweetheart. Raoul is only twenty-one and you're sixteen. Barely a woman..." She said and Christine nodded. Alana cleared her throat.

"Well...I uh...I have some news." She said, squeezing Christine's hand. "It seems Monsieur Reynolds found the courage to ask my father for his permission to marry me!" She said and Christine laughed, grateful for a change in subject. Rosaline gasped.

"What did Papa say?" She asked and Alana laughed.

"Well, no of course! But after some convincing he agreed and told me this morning that Garrett had his blessing. Now all he has to do is...well, ask! Papa made him promise to wait until after I am seventeen to marry me though, but my birthday is only in two months!" She said giggling excitedly. "I am going to be Madame Garrett Reynolds!" Rosaline sighed.

"Have you seen Brett?" She asked, inquiring about Garrett's handsome older brother, who was a Baron. Alana nodded.

"Talk about a dreamboat!" She said and Rosie brightened.

"Has he got a girl?" She asked and Alana shook her head.

"We were such good friends before...I wonder if he would remember me." She said.

Izzy laughed.

"Good friends? He hardly noticed you! You were thirteen the last time he saw you!" Rosaline stuck her tongue out at her. Alana giggled, looking at Christine.

"She always liked Brett...though I admit we both thought he was rather dreamy, but Garrett asked me to marry him when we were five and I'd hate to go back on my word now..." She said and Rachele laughed.

"Oh posh...you have loved Garrett since the day you first saw his diapered derriere, when you were babies!" They all giggled and Christine sighed in relief, afraid to think of being pregnant when it could have already happened these past couple days.

* * *

"Mademoiselle Giry...has anyone ever told you, that you have the most crystal clear blue eyes...I could stare into them all day." Andrew Westcliff said, holding the arm of the tiny girl as they strolled down the streets of Paris together.

"No...no one." She said shyly, looking up into his dark blue eyes. His beautiful pink lips were spread into a soft smile and he was looking intensely into her eyes.

"Mademoiselle Giry..." He said and she smiled, squeezing his arm.

"It's just Meg." She said and he chuckled.

"Just Meg...have you ever been kissed love?" He asked, as they came to a beautifully shaded area in the park. She shook her head, blushing.

"No...Lord Westcliff..." He smiled.

"Andrew." He said and she nodded.

"No...Andrew."

He sighed and looked up at the midday sky.

"What a lovely day it is...don't you think?" He said, running a hand through his blond curls. She nodded, looking down at her hands. He caught her chin gently and tilted her head up to look at him.

"A lovely day with a lovely woman." He murmured, leaning down as her breath caught. Her first kiss would be with this...this gorgeous creature...and he was looking at her, not through her! He was as fine and good as Raoul de Chagny if not better. Christine was just jealous that people were paying attention to her too. When his lips gently touched hers an electric spark surged throughout her small body and her arms naturally came up to cling around his neck. He lifted her off of her feet and picked her small frame up holding her with her feet far off the ground as he gently kissed her before setting her back down.

Her face was fiercely red. He chuckled, brushing her gold hair from her face. This was too easy. She was putty in his hands. He wouldn't even have to work at it, and she was beautiful to top it all off. Yes, this was a good match.  
"Andrew...I...I am afraid I am falling for you." She said, embarrassed trying to walk away but he held her gently around the waist.

"Oh no Meg Giry...you aren't going anywhere...ever. Not if I have anything to do with it." He said and she giggled nervously as he kissed her again, this time deepening it. She made a small squeak in the back of her throat and lost her breath.

"You see Meg...my sweet...my darling...I am afraid I am falling for you too..." He said and suddenly, she was his, heart and soul. He smiled, satisfied with himself as he kissed her once more.

* * *

"Cheers." Erik muttered, holding Jamie with one hand on his lap and clicking his glass with Raoul de Chagny's. Raoul nodded and drank his sixth shot of whiskey, wincing again. Erik looked at him, amused. He was already a bit over the edge.

"Tell me boy...do you drink much?" He asked and Raoul shook his head.

"I've only been drunk once and that was at my eighteenth birthday party when my friends got me so intoxicated, I woke up on the front lawn. That was just before Justin..." He stopped, sobering a bit. "Well, you know." He said and Erik nodded.

"What was Roxana like before...?" He asked, curious and Raoul smiled.

"She was so full of life. I remember one Christmas Eve, just before she and Justin got married, she dragged us all out to this raggedy little tavern where they were playing music and dancing. We of course were a bit uneasy but she dragged us in and that was the most fun I've ever had on a night out, although I mostly watched them dance and sat with my best friend Henry at the table."

Erik swatted at Jamie's hands gently as he tried to get Erik's mask off to play with it. Erik usually allowed him too, but he didn't really want Christine's husband to see him like that again.

"No James. Behave." He said and the boy pouted.

"I want!" He said and Erik looked at him sternly.

"James..." He said and the boy lost interest and instantly began to pick at the buttons on Erik's vest.

"Why are you being so nice to me sir?" Raoul asked pouring another couple of shots. Erik shrugged.

"If I am ever going to be able to accept the fact that Christine has married you, I have to make sure you are a good man. Because frankly, I don't know a damn thing about you other than you two met by the sea years ago." He said and Raoul nodded.

"I understand sir." He said and Erik sighed.

"Oh God...please. Call me Erik." He said and Raoul looked up nervously.

"Alright...eh...Erik." He said and nearly smiled as they clicked glasses again.


	14. Chapter 13

"Um...Raoul? E-Erik?" Christine gently pushed the door to Raoul's study opened and groaned at the sight before her. They'd been drinking themselves stupid.

"Christine?" Raoul asked, giggling when he saw her. Erik looked at her as if he couldn't comprehend who she was. Jamie was sitting on the floor playing with the empty bottle of whiskey.

"No no baby...that's not for you." She said, picking him up and cuddling him close. She touched Erik's shoulder.

"Erik? I am going to get Roxana to take you to bed, although I suspect she won't be thrilled. Then I am going to drag Monsieur le Vicomte to bed by his hair." She said a small growl beneath her usually pure voice. She found Roxana in her bedroom and put Jamie at her feet.

"It seems our eh...husbands have fallen into a whiskey induced stupor."She said and Roxana groaned.

"Damn him." She said, brushing past Christine after placing some toys with James. She threw the door to the study open.

"Erik. Get up..." She said, pulling him by the arms. He leaned heavily on her.

"Annie, I swear I only had a little..." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure you did...my name is Roxana." She said and he looked at her again.

"Oh, Roxy..." He said, slight recognition flashing in his bright green eyes as he smiled. Christine meanwhile had Raoul up and walking with her arm around his waist.

"Christine...I don't feel so good..." He said and suddenly fell to the waste basket, releasing the contents of his stomach into it.

"Dolt." Christine muttered pulling him back up.

"Are we going to make love?" Erik asked, as Roxy pushed him onto the bed and began to take his shoes off.

"You wish Destler." She muttered, pulling his socks off. "You're going to bed." She said and he sighed.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to..." He said and she grabbed his face in her hands.

"Don't speak that way about yourself. I don't want to because it wouldn't be right, because we don't love each other. Besides...you're drunk." She said, ignoring the way he was touching her bruised cheek.

"I've never seen anything like you Roxana...not even in Persia. Darya wasn't even as beautiful as you are." He slurred and she closed her eyes. _It's but drunken babble again...why Erik must you be so lovely when you are intoxicated? _

"You've never seen a big boned, tall girl with dark skin and a big mouth?" She asked, laughing as she removed his vest and set it aside. "Jamie love, don't eat your toys." She said, seeing her son cramming one of his toys into his mouth.

"Raoul really loves her you know Roxy..." Erik said, looking up at her and she nodded.

"I know sweetie." She said sympathetically before realizing she'd used the sentiment she always called Justin and James. He grinned crookedly.

"She's so happy with him." He said, rubbing his eye.

"Yes she is..." Roxana said, not knowing what else to say.

"I told him if he ever hurt her, I would break his neck in two..." He said, laughing dumbly. Roxana felt like hitting her already bruised head against the wall about five times.

"Good...it's good to see you're accepting it." She said and he sat up.

"Accept what? Christine loving Raoul? I've known she wanted to be with him from the moment he showed up that night. I was just living in denial." He said and Roxana laughed.

"Justin used to call that living with your head up your ass." Erik chuckled, sobering up just a bit.

"That's exactly what it is." He said, taking his mask off and yawning. She'd never seen him so free with himself. As if a conversation with his nemesis could free him so. "Roxy, when we get home, I think I shall start to compose again...maybe a song for an alto voice?" He asked and she looked at him. He'd remembered. She pushed him back.

"I'm no singer Erik. I'm just me." She said and Erik sighed.

"An alto voice is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, an alto voice can be more pleasing to the ears than a soprano. It's a gentler tone." He said and she nodded.

"I just...can't. It hurts to sing. Ever since Justin died, music has just been a reminder...I used to play. I can't compose I was never that good, but I could play and he used to listen. Sometimes I would sing along with it. He always said I had a voice that could put a bear to sleep. I haven't touched a piano in three years almost." Erik was nearly sober now and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Woman, it is time to get on with your life! Do you think your husband would want you to sit around in black all the time pining for him or do you think he'd want you to be happy? Look at you Roxy! You are twenty-one years old, hardly a woman at all and you are old. You're already getting lines around your eyes, not very noticeable but if you aren't careful you are going to look in the mirror one day and realize you are old long before your time! Look Roxana...I can't let you go down that road. I was old before my time...and it ruined me until I finally wanted to change and it was too late for me. Don't you see?"

Roxana glared at him.

"Roxy, I am not telling you to forget Justin, that's nuts, but at least find the will to be happy! For your son! Your son deserves it. Look at him Roxana...look at him sitting there with Justin's eyes and smile. Isn't he beautiful?" Erik asked, gripping her hand as she let her hair fall to cover her face.

"Stop it..." She whispered, her heart hurting.

"Don't you want to be happy?" He asked and she looked up at him angry, not even trying to cover the tears on her face.

"And what? You think you're just the man to do it? What makes you think I am even attracted to you?" She asked and he crossed his arms.

"I am not an idiot Roxana...I saw the way your cheeks were flushed when I changed this morning. If I was so repulsive to you, it wouldn't have mattered. And no, I never said I was the one to make you happy...I am only speaking about you. For I know...my heart hurts too, but I am filled with hope at being able to be friends with the girl I loved...love. At least I get to see her everyday and she will look at me without pity, but with affection. Isn't that enough to hope for? I know she will never love me the way I love her, but if he makes her happy, then isn't their union right? I realize how selfish I was being, wallowing in my own self hatred and pity. Maybe I never will find someone to love me like that, but I have loved...to run from happiness is the most selfish thing you can do Roxy. I know I am not handsome and I know I never will be...it was you that first day that made me realize my stupidity...I no longer consider myself a monster. I just want to be human...I just want to be a man...not a demon, not an Angel...a man. Just a man." He said, breathing raggedly as she stared at him in horror and awe.

"Erik, you _are _a man! But you tell me not to run from my feelings when you thrive on it! You hid from the world five stories beneath an opera for Christ's sake!" She cried and he nodded.

"Another selfish mistake." He said bitterly and she pushed herself further away from him.

"Ever since Justin died, I had the will to go on because of my baby...my son, _his _son. I did everything in my power to see he was healthy and happy. I fought his uncle relentlessly and married a man I don't love to save him. How am I selfish?" She asked and he pursed his lips.

"Roxana...all of those things you did were wonderful selfless things, and that is the selfish part. You never think of yourself. It's always those you can help. That time you bought the riding outfit for Christine...you thought I didn't know. I saw the card. Raoul said she was so happy...she treasures you Roxy. You go through the motions of your life but you don't really live it. Don't you want to live Roxana?" He asked his voice nearly a whisper.

She looked up into his flashing green eyes.

"I don't know what I want." She said coldly. "I can't stop thinking of Justin..." She said, holding her heart. He knew exactly what she meant, but this day had inspired him and he was determined to make her see how much better it could be for her.

"No Roxana...it's that you won't stop thinking of Justin, and no one wants you to. I just want you to see that you could enjoy the rest of your life...maybe you'll never love anyone as much as Justin, but it sure would be a hell of a lot better to go through life with someone by your side. There is nothing worse than being alone." He said and she shook her head.

"Erik, I don't know...I really don't think..." He growled at her.

"That's all you ever do is think! Why don't you ever feel?" He asked and she began to get up angrily but he stood as well and held her wrist.

"Let go of me you bastard!" She said, trying to pry his slender fingers from around her arm.

"No." He said his voice low.

"Erik...you are not my master...I don't have to listen to you..." She said seeing his green eyes darken.

"Not until you truly hear what I have said..." He said, as she begged with her eyes, rage flashing in the dark pupils.

"You complete ass...you would treat me like this in front of my son!" She cried and tried to pull away again. This time he let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a growl and a moan and whirled her to face him, grabbing her face gently and crushing his lips to hers. If she wouldn't listen, he'd have to show her. Not that he had a damn clue what he was doing or why he was doing it.

She beat at his chest with her clenched fists but with a fiery determination, his hands closed tightly around her waist and he held her steady, deepening the kiss with the touch of his tongue. Something he had never even thought he would experience. To his shock, he felt her stop resisting and her arms came up to twine around his neck as he allowed his hand to venture into the shining black silk of her hair. She suddenly pulled back and looked at him with fire burning in her eyes, partially from reawakened lust and part rage. He smiled slightly and when he thought she might kiss him again, instead it was her hand that collided with his cheek.

"Roxana...I..." He began but she shook her head and ran into the adjoining bathroom slamming the door behind her. He sunk onto the bed, holding his head which was beginning to throb with the after effects of alcohol. He sighed resignedly and took off his shirt before getting up to put Jamie on the sofa where they had made him a comfortable makeshift bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He crawled beneath the covers of the bed and turned down the lamp as he heard Roxana running the water in the bath. What the hell had he just done? It had to be the alcohol...he loved Christine...he would never love another. What had he been thinking? But Roxana had been there so near and so...lovely. The kiss they shared was nothing like the kiss Christine had given him, intense and beautiful but with the horrible reminder that it was out of pity and not of love. This kiss had been pure lust. A hunger he'd never even known he'd had. As Roxana opened the door of the bathroom and re-entered the room, he noticed her robe was open. He quickly pretended to be asleep and through one barely open eye he watched her pull her nightgown over her head, getting a good look at her body. She was not delicate, but she was slender...she was extremely well endowed in the bosom area and her flat stomach curved gently to smooth legs. She had round hips which complimented her greatly. Suddenly he closed his eyes tightly. That was rude. All of those times he'd had a chance to watch Christine change and he never had out of honor for her. Now, he couldn't tear his eyes off of Roxana in the dim light.

He watched as she moved to kiss Jamie goodnight and came to the bed, hesitating a moment before crawling in beside him. He moved his arm so she could settle in the way she had the night before and when she resisted he wanted to kill himself for taking advantage of her, but she relented and settled with her head on his chest, filling him with the scent of her hair. Again her arm draped across his stomach, but this time he didn't flinch at the touch.

"Roxy?" He whispered and she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked, having trouble meeting his eyes.

"I'm so sorry." He said and she nodded.

"I forgive you...Erik!" She said suddenly and he looked at her.

"What?"

"You've never called me Roxy before." She said and he shrugged.

"No I suppose not...goodnight Roxana..." He said and she settled back down.

"Goodnight Erik."


	15. Chapter 14

"What are you doing up?" Erik asked coming into the kitchen to find Christine sitting there with a book, her bare feet tucked under her as she read and sipped at her tea. She looked up, startled.

"Oh! I just...I couldn't sleep and this book is so addictive..." She said, nervously, shutting it as he sat across from her, rubbing his eyes. He grabbed the book and rolled his eyes.

"Trashy romance novels?" He asked, straightening his hair. She laughed, yawning.

"I know...it's pathetic, but I love them. What about you? Why are you awake?" She asked, offering him some tea to which he nodded.

"Same reason. Not to mention this horrible headache. Remind me never to drink again." He muttered, sipping the tea. Her head was tilted and she smiled slightly.

"What?" He asked, his voice laced with sleep, "What are you looking at?" She smirked.

"You're not wearing your mask." She said and instantly his eyes widened and his hand moved to cover his face, but she caught his wrist.

"I don't think so...you shouldn't hide who you are. At least, not with us." She said and he set it back down.

"I hate being without it though." He said and she nodded.

"I know...but aren't you more comfortable without it?" She asked and he sighed.

"I suppose Christine...you really want to know why I am up?" He asked bravely. She nodded.

"I kissed Roxana tonight." He said blatantly and she nearly coughed up her tea.

"You _did?_" She squeaked and he sighed.

"Yes...she smacked me good across the face. Why did I do it? I don't understand...I've never been brave enough to hardly touch a woman...much less kiss her?" Christine had raised her eyebrow at him, telling him he was wrong.

"No dear...you touched me...remember...I was afraid to breathe around you for fear you would disappear or break...with her, it's like...I want to strangle her and rip her clothes off all at once." He stopped, clapping a hand across his mouth. "Oh God, pretend you didn't hear that." He said and she shrugged, opening her book.

"Don't worry Monsieur...your secret is safe with me." She said winking over her book.

"I don't understand...how can you just sit here with me as if nothing ever happened?" He asked suddenly and she set the book down.

"Ah, now it comes..." She said with a quick grin. He looked at her expectantly. She sighed. "I have spent too many years clinging to the past, reliving my mother's death, my father's death...I am so sick of it...If we cling to the past we can never have a future...weren't those the exact words you said to me the first night you sang to me?" He stuttered,

"Yes...I said that, but Christine that was before..." She held her tiny hand up.

"It doesn't matter Erik. Past is gone...and we must all move on with our lives. Even you...even you." She said firmly and looked at him as he stared at her, biting his lip. "Your tea is getting cold Erik." She said softly. He looked down at it. _Let it go..._His mind screamed at him.

"She deserves to be so happy Erik..." Christine's voice came through his thoughts. "Roxana does...and whether you want to admit it or not, you care for her. You do...the love you thought you had for me has turned into a different kind of love. I can see it in the way you look at me." She said and he shook his head violently.

"No Christine...you are the only woman I will ever love...I swear to it." He said looking away from her and she grabbed both of his hands suddenly, moving around to sit beside him.

"No...you can't swear to it because it is no longer true. These past two months you have grown into a man much different from the man I knew. You are Erik, not the ghost, nor Phantom, nor Angel...just Erik." His eyes grew narrow.

"You cannot tell me how I feel and don't feel..." He said looking at the table and she sighed loudly.

"Maybe not, but I will damn well prove it to you..." She said and grabbed his face, kissing him as hard and long as she could. He touched her arms and kissed her back, as if fighting to feel that intensity they had shared that emotional night.

She pulled back and wiped her face breathlessly.

"Well?" She asked, sitting back down and grabbing her tea. "What do you feel?" She asked and he stared at her for a moment, scratching his head.

"N-nothing. Not one thing..." He said, surprised, frowning. How was this possible? Christine had just kissed him again. The touch he had longed for and all he could think about was kissing that woman, that damned woman sleeping upstairs. He began to cry, unable to control himself as he laid his head on the table. He felt like he'd betrayed everything he'd ever vowed. He felt Christine's hand come to his bare back and pat it as a mother would comfort her son. He turned and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Alright...I know...it's a lot to take in...but doesn't it feel good to get it off your chest?" She asked and he nodded, clinging to her as a child clings to the dress of his mother.

"When did you become so wise?" He asked her and she wiped under his eyes with her thumb, more careful on the marred side.

"Ha! Hardly...I am just tired." She said and messed his hair, pulling him to his feet. "Now I want you to march straight up those stairs and go to bed...sleep off that alcohol...it's going to be hell for you in the morning." She said and he nodded, the throbbing in his forehead becoming more evident.

"Yes...sleep." He said and she threw her arms around him. "What about you?" He asked and she nodded toward her book.

"Just as soon as I read this chapter...and I can't very well do that with you all in my face now can I?" He chuckled and embraced her back.

"I suppose not...goodnight Christine..." He said, sighing in relief, almost happy...She held his hands and smiled at him in her gentle innocent way.

"Goodnight Erik...and I want you to know...I love you." She said and he nodded, knowing exactly what she meant by it, and it didn't break his heart.

"I love you too Christine...for always..."

"And forever." She laughed, settling back into her chair. He looked at her once more before taking the stairs two at a time to find Roxana draped across his side of the bed as well as her own.

Gently, he lifted her and brought her to lay back down draped across him. Her head rested on his chest, her arm lay limply over his stomach. When he kissed the top of her head unknown to her, he could have swore he heard her sigh in her sleep. _Goodnight Roxana...I will try to put the past behind me. For you...and for Jamie. _He wasn't sure if they could fall in love...or if she could ever love him in any way...but he was going to make her as happy as a man could make his wife, whether it be in love, friendship or partnership. Whatever path they ended up on, they were in this together and it was time he thought of someone other than himself.

Down the hall Christine grinned to herself as she took off her robe and threw her book on the night table. Raoul was lying on his stomach, his long light hair wild and laying like gold silk on the pillow. She leaned down to kiss his cheek, brushing some of it aside as she slipped under his arm.

"Where were you?" He whispered, waking.

"Getting closure..." She said and his eyes opened.

"What?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Nothing dear...reading..." She said and he nodded, his eyes hardly able to open because of the splitting pain in his head.

"I am never drinking again." He muttered and she touched his cheek.

"That will teach you." She giggled softly and kissed his lips. "I love you Raoul de Chagny." She whispered as he settled back against the pillows. A smile played at his lovely pink lips.

"I love you too...Little Lotte. Are you happy?" He asked, touching her lips with his fingertips and she nodded, looking into the blue green of his eyes.

"So happy." She agreed and he fell asleep with a smile on his face, holding her hand. She turned in his arms so her back was to him and he was holding her comfortably. She closed her eyes and for the first time in a long time fell instantly into a dreamless lovely sleep.

* * *

"We shall have to get you a gown dear Meg! After all, if Andrew Westcliff is throwing a ball introducing you as his girl then you mustn't wait! You must have the most beautiful gown!" Jacqueline cried, nudging Sissy after they had gone to Meg's house and picked her up. Meg nodded shyly.

"Andrew gave me some money to buy whatever I wanted and I want to look perfect." She said, frowning as she remembered the argument she'd had with her mother earlier. She'd suggested that Meg should apologize to Christine for her behavior! The nerve! When it had been Christine who was trying to dictate her life. Maman had been so strange these past couple months. She'd hardly gone out at all.

"Well, I hear that Brett Reynolds is going to be at the ball! He's back in town you know!" Jacqueline squealed and Sissy nodded.

"I am sure he will notice you right away..." Sissy said, always kissing up to Jacqueline.

"Maybe we can pry Garrett out of Alana de Chagny's bony little hands for you Siss!" She giggled and Sissy snorted.

"As if he would ever look at another girl." She said and Jacqueline sighed.

"She's not so special...she's just a spoiled little brat who has a boy wrapped around her finger. I'll bet I could sway his attentions with a little...persuasion." She said and Sissy's eyes widened, along with Meg's.

"Oh don't look so shocked Sibylle! Don't even deny...you've used your charms to get your way..." Meg, frowned for a moment but thankfully they stopped talking about that.

"So what is it like? Being the love of Lord Westcliff?" Sissy asked and Meg sighed.

"It's only been a couple days...it's all so new to me...he's so...lovely..." She said dreamily. "He's the man I always dreamed of." She said and Jacqueline looked at Sissy before taking Meg's arm.

"Word is, that he is so taken with you...he's already considering marriage!" She said and Meg's mouth dropped.

"Marriage...to me?" She whispered and they nodded, like little vampires bloodthirsty for the next ounce of gossip. Something in Meg told her these two girls were not really her friends, that she was just the next best thing to come along. Yet, they had never been anything but kind to her so she wasn't going to protest their friendship. Not when Christine had been so horrid. After they'd picked a gown, she'd had it wrapped and they decided to get some lunch.

"There's the most beautiful woman in Paris!" Andrews voice came from behind the three of them. Jacqueline squealed in delight as Andrew picked Meg's tiny body up by her waist and spun her around in the air. She giggled as he kissed her.

"Having fun, I trust?" He asked, setting her gently to her feet. She nodded shyly.

"I got a gown for your ball this weekend." She said meekly and he nodded.

"Perfect! The invitations were sent today! And you...you will be beautiful Meg..." He purred to her and she was suddenly putty in his arms. "May I walk you home if your friends don't mind?" He asked and Sissy shrieked.

"Not at all! We'll talk to you later Meg!" They said as Andrew took the box from Meg and gently guided her toward her home.

"How do all the little chorus girls get the prime picks?" Sissy whined when they were out of sight. Jacqueline rolled her eyes.

"Oh darling...Westcliff is just looking for a roll in the hay! You don't think he actually means to _marry _the little wretch do you dear? Of course not! Gentlemen reserve marrying for the real ladies. Raoul de Chagny just happens to be an unfortunate exception, marrying that mouse. Don't you worry Sibylle Avenant...we will get our due in time."

* * *

Music. There was music playing. In the house. Erik looked up from his breakfast having left Roxana asleep while he took care of Jamie this morning. Raoul and Christine also looked up from their own meal in wonder. Christine nearly knocked her chair over getting out of it with Raoul close behind. Christine grabbed James out of Erik's lap as he got up as well, straightening himself. Moving into the sitting room he saw her sitting there at the Chagny's shining black grand piano lost as she played the notes before her with such a passion. He could see she was struggling to remember but she seemed almost free as she played the music, oblivious to her audience. She'd taken his advice...she'd actually listened.

As she finally finished, she began to laugh, a beautiful low sound as she noticed Christine who was smiling at her. She beamed as Christine set Jamie down and ran to her, throwing her arms around her.

"I haven't done that in almost three years..." She said breathlessly holding Christine's arms. She shot Erik a look.

"Satisfied?" She asked, challenging him as he folded his arms.

"Hardly..." He said, trying to hid his grin. "Practice makes perfect Roxana." He said and she pretended to glare at him.

"Oh go to hell, will you?"


	16. Chapter 15

"What the hell is _that?_" Roxana asked Raoul as he flipped through his mail. She'd noticed a familiar family crest on one of the envelopes. Raoul frowned and opened it, raising his eyebrows.

"It's from Andrew Westcliff. It's an invitation…to a ball. To introduce his _sweetheart_ to society?" He looked at Roxana and Christine who were standing near the piano. Erik's mouth was firmly pursed and although they couldn't see it, his hands were gripping his arms so hard, he would surely leave a mark.

"Lord Andrew Westcliff requests the pleasure of your company to celebrate his courtship of _Marguerite Giry?_" Raoul nearly dropped the paper as Erik looked at Christine. Color had drained from her face.

"I tried to stop her." She said softly. "She wouldn't listen…" Roxana put her arm around the girl.

"There is nothing you can do now…it's out of our hands." She said sadly as Raoul shook his head.

"She's right…but we have to talk to Madame Giry…we have to…"

"It won't matter." Erik said softly. "She's so afraid that Meg will abandon her, she will go along with anything. I know Annie…she loves that child so much it will be the death of them both! I will speak with her." He said, grabbing his cloak.

"I'm coming with you." Roxana said as he nodded slightly and helped her put her own cloak on.

"Christine, could you watch James for a bit? If not, send him up to Ana." She said and kissed the little boy before leaving with her husband.

"Antoinette?" Erik called as he knocked on the door. Roxana calmly held his arm as she always did. The door opened and a drained Annie was revealed. He gasped at the sight of her. She looked so tired.

"Annie?" He asked and she waved him in, looking at the girl with him.

"Is this the one?" She asked and he nodded solemnly.

"This is Roxana…my…wife." He said, unsure of how to introduce her. Madame Giry shook the girl's hand.

"Pleasure dear." She said, pulling them into her living room.

"Where is little Giry?" Erik asked her as they sat. Antoinette sighed.

"She's seeing her beau…why?" She asked, looking at him.

"I heard about Christine's visit the other day." He said and she nodded.

"It didn't go well…I turned her away Erik! I had to…Meg was…it was bad." She said and he nodded.

"She was all upset." He said and Antoinette sighed.

"I know I just…wait. You've seen Christine?" She asked and he nodded.

"Roxana and I have been staying with her for er…well, personal reasons really." He didn't want to scare her, not when her daughter might be in the arms of a demented rapist.

"My brother-in-law…" Roxana explained, "He's been harassing me." She said as Madame Giry's eyes widened.

"That's not what we came her to tell you Annie." He said, his voice dark with worry.

"The problem is, Roxana's brother-in-law is Andrew Westcliff. Your daughter's beau." He said and Antoinette stood up.

"Andrew? Sweet Andrew?" She asked in disbelief. "But he's so good to Meg." She said and Roxana scoffed.

"He's a good actor. I can assure you, if you allow her to travel this path, it will only end it heartache. Mainly for her." It was obvious that the woman did not want to hear this and was quite unnerved to know her daughter had taken up with someone like that.

"Look, Erik, Roxana…I appreciate your concern, but if I tell her she can't see him, I might lose her forever and she'd end up with him anyways. She's so distraught over trying to be as good as Christine…" She said and Erik put his hand over his eyes, shaking his head.

"That's insane…she feels she's not as good?" He asked and Annie shook her head.

"With all of the attention I gave Christine and then her marrying Raoul…it's hard for Meg because she kind of felt left out in the cold."

"Annie…you are her mother! Jesus Christ! What has happened to you? You're not the same woman I once knew…" He said and she spun on him.

"Don't you dare tell me who I am…Erik! You of all people! Don't you even go down that road…I'm sorry…this is the way it is…now I'd appreciate some time alone." She said and he touched her shoulder.

"Annie I…"

"Just go." She said and left the room.

"Come on Erik." Roxana said sadly. "We did everything we could." She said, taking his hand supportively. He nodded.

"Damn them all…let them learn the hard way." He said, pushing her gently out the door. She looked up at him and he had to look away.

"I think it's safe for us to go home now…Andrew has a new project on his hands." She said. He nodded.

"Yes. Home." He said vacantly as she pulled him into the carriage.

Sure enough once they had gotten their things from the Chagnys and returned to their house, an invitation from Lord Westcliff sat on the front table.

"Are we going to attend?" Erik asked and she looked at him in shock.

"We?" She asked and he nodded.

"You don't think you're going alone, do you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I suppose not." She said, as Ana and Carolina walked in, carrying their new clothes. Roxana held a sleeping Jamie.

"It's going to be funny sleeping in our own beds again." She laughed and he shrugged.

"It's only been three days." He said and she nodded.

"Ah well…at least I won't have to deal with you stealing my blankets any more!" She said and spun on her heel to put Jamie in his bed.

He rolled his eyes and walked up to his room. This house felt so empty…so…dead. There was nothing in it. No life, no love, no happiness. Not to mention the darkness in this house. Not that Erik minded darkness. He thrived on it, but this was a different kind. The kind that consumes the soul.

"Roxana!" He called, walking across the hall into her room. She was sitting near her window half covered in shadow.

"May I help you?" She muttered with her eyes closed. He sat beside her and touched a lock of her hair to which she opened her eyes.

"Everything is falling apart isn't it?" She asked tiredly and he frowned.

"You mean this whole business with Meg." He said.

"I just…I don't even know her, yet I feel somehow that it is up to me to save this child from Andrew's wickedness. No one can seem to see it. Justin couldn't even see it. He looked up to his brother so." She said and Erik sighed.

"I see it. Christine sees it, and Raoul sees it." He said, trying to make her feel better.

"But it's not enough…what can we do?" She said, "I feel so helpless. Andrew needs that money for something. He's in a huge debt." She said. "And I don't know what from."

"Did Justin know he was obsessed with you?" Erik asked and she shook her head.

"I tried to tell him once, but he just brushed it off. I mean, it was his _brother. _The man he'd grown up with!" Erik shook his head.

"That doesn't matter Roxana! If he was harassing you, your husband should have known! He could have hurt you!" He said and she nodded.

"He did." She said, her voice low as she looked around the room. It was as if she felt he was watching her.

"He made me kiss him a few times. I was so frightened I couldn't even come out of the room, much less tell Justin. When he found out I was pregnant…he went into a bit of a rage. He yelled at Justin, told him we weren't ready for a baby. We would regret it. The was the only fight they ever really had. After that Andrew didn't come around for a while, but about a month before I gave birth, he came back and Justin swore their relationship was never better. Then he died." She said dryly. Erik sighed, saying what he'd been thinking.

"Do you think he had something to do with Justin's death?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No." She looked him straight in the eyes. "I think he had _everything _to do with Justin's death."

"How do you do it?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"How do you keep it all inside like that? I know damn well it's ripping you apart, and yet you still manage to sit there, cool as water. Cry damnit! Show some emotions!" He said, desperate to put the spirit back in her eyes. He'd only seen it a few times when she fought him, but usually her eyes were black and lifeless. Like his used to be…She looked at him wearily and shook her head.

"I cried so much, I don't think there's any left." She said blankly.

"You can't sit their inside your own mind." He said. "That's the worst place to be."

"What do you care? I didn't ask you to sit here with me." She said and he glared at her.

"I know. God! Can't you see I am _trying _here? Opening up to someone like this…it's not easy for me alright? Give me a little credit." He growled at her and she looked at him finally.

"Erik…I'm sorry. I've been rude. You're right. We should be more sensitive to each other's feelings." She said and he looked at their hands. _Especially now that I know I feel for you…though I am not sure in what way. _

"I'm not angry with you…I'm scared. I didn't want to care about someone. I tried not to…I really did. Love…well, I don't think I am quite at that point, but I do care for you. And I care for Jamie, but the point is, I have feelings for you that I can't seem to control. It's probably from living with you and just growing fonder and more used to each other, but everytime I see you, I could just scream at the frustration I feel."

"Oh Erik…you wouldn't want me. I'm a dried up widow with a little boy." She said and he snorted at her.

"Dried up? You are twenty-one years old! It's almost like you want to be unhappy!" He said and stood. He sighed, deciding to drop this subject.

"Besides," He started, standing up. Maybe this would get her attention. "I don't want you…I was just being a good friend." He said and left her to her thoughts. _If she's going to be difficult then I am certainly not going to make things easier on her. _

**I don't like this chapter much…but it's kind of filler. Sorry. **

**Syd**


	17. Chapter 16

**Adult situations in this chapter...be warned! Thanks for readingand enjoy...**

"Who dear brother is that?" Twenty-three year old Brett Reynolds asked his nineteen year old brother in reference to the blonde beauty accompanying Andrew Westcliff about town. Garrett squinted to see her.

"I don't know…she's pretty though. Like a little doll." He said looking down at his sweetheart Alana. "Do you know who she is dear?" He asked and she nodded.

"That's Christine's sister, Marguerite Giry!" She said and both men made a face.

"Marguerite?" Brett said giving his brother a look.

"She goes by Meg." Alana said softly, frowning when she saw her with Andrew. "Didn't you two get the invitation to Andrew's ball this weekend?" She asked and Brett nodded.

"Ah yes! Of course…that's so odd though. Andrew only ever showed interest in one other woman...and he's never tried to announce his courtship of someone before, which means he intends to marry this girl, doesn't it? Especially since Andrew is a womanizer." Brett said and Garrett nodded. Alana shot him a look.

"It would have been nice if someone had clued us in that he was a womanizer before he took up with my sister for that short time!" She mumbled and Garrett kissed her cheek.

"It wasn't as if your brother would have allowed it to go beyond courtship…he's a smart man." She sighed.

"That's true." She said and Brett sighed as Meg and Andrew left their sight.

"Well, I think I am going to turn in. I have to see how things are going on building my new house." He said and disappeared down the street.

Garrett nervously adjusted Alana's arm in his. She smirked.

"Are you alright dearest?" She asked and he nodded his throat tight. He was about to do something that their relationship had been leading up to since they were nearly babies. He'd asked the Comte de Chagny for his permission to which he'd immediately said no, but when Garrett showed him the ring and told him his plans for where they would live, the Comte saw he had everything in order and decided to allow it.

"I um…we need to talk Lane." He said, motioning for her to sit on the park bench. He could tell she knew, which made him all the more nervous because now he had expectations to live up to.

"What is it?" She asked innocently and he cleared his throat.

"Well you know…I…we've been friends for a long time now…" He began. She nodded.

"A _long _time." She agreed as he sighed, taking her hands in his.

"And you should know that I care for you deeply. I…love you." He managed to spit out. She grinned. He'd finally said it. Inside, she jumped for joy but she remained cool on the outside.

"And what do you intend to do about it?" She challenged and he reached into his pocket as she smiled knowingly, pretending to be surprised. "Why Garrett, what is this?" She asked as he opened it.

Her eyes widened in real shock when she saw the ring he'd bought her. "Oh my God!" She cried, looking at the impressive ring. It wasn't huge, but it was definitely a noticeable emerald with diamonds surrounding it. All around the ring band were small diamonds as well.

"Garrett…you didn't have to…" She said and he took her hand and placed the ring on her slim finger.

"Look Alana, here's the point. I've been in love with you since the first time you gave me a fat lip, and I want you to marry me." He said and she laughed.

"So I can give you more fat lips?" She asked and he shrugged.

"If it makes you happy then yes!" He said and she giggled throwing her arms around him.

"So is that a yes?" He asked, grinning into her light hair. She pulled back and looked at him.

"What do you think?" She asked and he touched her cheek.

"I want to hear it from you." He said and she sighed, pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes." She said and then grinned again. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"That's better." He said, embracing her again and this time pulling back only enough to brush his lips against hers.

* * *

"Did you hear? One of the Chagny girls is engaged!" Roxana said that night at dinner. Erik looked up from the paper.

"Really? The middle one?" He asked and she nodded. "Good, only two more to go." He quipped and she laughed, throwing a roll at him.

"You're terrible." She said and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm just honest." He said and eyed her. She'd obviously forgotten their conversation from the day before or she was pretending she had which didn't bother him a bit. Facing feelings only ended in despair. She turned to Jamie and buttered his dinner roll for him, brushing his black hair from his eyes.

"Mmm!" He cried, clapping his hands."

"I just can't believe how much he's changed these past couple of months…what are you Erik, some kind of miracle worker?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I don't even think he needs my help really. I think Andrew's hold on this house had him scared to death." He said as Roxana darkened.

"Now, his hold is on an innocent young girl." She said, not wanting to think about it. Erik shook his head in disgust.

"That woman you met is not Antoinette. That's not my friend. I don't know who that is, but my friend is gone." He said softly, taking a bite of his food.

"It's so sad." Roxana said, gently wiping Jamie's face.

"Do you want to go to that ball?" Erik asked her and she thought a moment.

"It depends." She said and he sighed.

"On?"

"Whether you want to go…whether Christine and Raoul go. I really don't care to see anyone else there. Although, my former father-in-law will be disappointed if I don't bring Jamie to see him. He is his grandfather after all." Erik set his jaw.

"Yes, he is." He said, getting up. "Well, I am finished. I think I'll play for a while." He said, heading for the salon where the piano sat. Roxana cleaned up Jamie as Ana and Carolina cleaned up the kitchen and put him to bed. He was half asleep at the table.

The sound of soothing piano music made it easy for her to relax as she changed into her nightclothes. It was almost a lullaby, surrounding her, entrancing her. She shook her head quickly. _Roxana, stop it. It's just music! _Still, she followed the sound down to where she knew it was coming from. The salon. He played as if the music owned him and he owned the music all at once. He didn't even look up when he heard her come in.

"What are you doing?" He asked solemnly, not turning his head to look at her. She breathed a moment.

"That song you were playing. I've never heard anything like it. It was like, I don't know…it was like I was under a spell!" She said, disgusted with herself and her ridiculous display of lunacy. He turned to look at her finally.

"A spell?" He asked. Her head nodded. He tilted his head, looking at her a moment. She felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze. "I have never seen your hair down and soft all the way around your shoulders." He said.

"I took it down." She said stupidly, silently berating herself. He chuckled.

"Apparently." He said, standing. She felt herself back away in fear, not of him but of the feelings he evoked in her. "Why are you afraid?" He asked, keeping his voice a low murmur. It seemed to echo in her ears.

"I-I'm not." She said, hitting the wall as he quickly advanced on her.

"Where are you going to run Lady Destler?" He asked as she concentrated on the buttons of his vest, because if she looked into those green eyes, she wasn't sure what she would do. Instead, he grabbed her chin and tilted her head up, forcing her to face her feelings. Thankfully, James let out a cry from upstairs and she darted from his arms, as he followed her.

"Jamie…" She said, walking to his crib and taking him out for a moment. He was feverish and cranky which meant he was sick. Panic rose in her as Erik came into the room.

"He's sick Erik…" She said and laid the little boy's head on her shoulder, swaying easily with him.

"Mama." Jamie sobbed, as she cradled his head. Erik walked up and looked into the boy's face, feeling his head.

"Just a little bug. He'll be fine…" He said as Jamie cried softly against her shoulder.

"Shh…" She said, "Mama's here…" She grabbed his bear and blanket and left the room walking into her own room and laying him gently on her bed.

When she turned back to Erik, he could see she was crying.

"It's so much harder without Justin. He would have been a good father! I can't do it alone!" She cried and he calmly pulled her to him.

"Relax Roxana. You have support. You know that." He said and she shook her head.

"He's never been sick before…what if…what if it just seems like a bug and he doesn't wake up? What if my baby never wakes up?" She cried, nearing hysteria. Erik almost chuckled.

"Roxana, believe me. He would be much worse. He is _fine._"

"Oh you must think I am so stupid." She said and he shook his head.

"No. I don't. I think you should get some sleep." He said beginning to pull away. She held his wrists.

"Wait…" She said and he turned back.

"Yes?" He asked, and something flickered in her eyes.

"I…"

"Yes Roxana? What is it?" He asked. She stopped. She couldn't do it. Justin's blue eyes flashed in her mind and her head spun. She felt like she was falling forever.

"Roxana!" He cried, bringing the room into focus.

"What?" She mumbled and opened her eyes to find she was lying on the floor.

"You fainted." He said, lifting her easily and laying her beside her son.

"Oh." She said softly.

"Goodnight." He said barely kissing her cheek and stopping to look at her.

Before she knew what she was doing, as he pulled away she turned her face and brushed his lips against his. He stood straight up, looking at her for a moment. She looked horrified at her actions but before she could apologize his lips came down on hers lingering, deepening. Her arms snaked around his neck and held tightly to him. Suddenly she was back up in his arms and they were messily trying to make their way across the hall into his room, both of them falling onto his bed a mess of arms and legs. She tore the buttons from their holes on his vest and shirt as he discarded her dressing gown, leaving her billowy cotton nightgown. Not that it covered much, everything was visible through it. She ripped it over her head as he lay down beside her.

"Oh my God…Roxana…" His voice was husky as he touched her the way she'd longed to be touched since Justin had gone.

"Touch me Roxana…" He said, bringing her hands to his stomach, while thin, flat and taut with muscle. She let out a small sigh, lowering them to the clasp of his trousers.

"Yes Roxana…I want to feel your hands on me." He moaned, as she pulled them down and discarded them.

"Erik…" She breathed as he brought her face to his again, settling her atop him.

"Don't think, just feel…" He purred sending her into complete madness. It had been so long, so long…she let herself emit a whimper just as he thrust into her.

"Oh Erik!" She cried, arching her back and closing her eyes.

"What?" He asked, irked. Her eyes opened. The room was dark. She was still in her nightclothes. He was lying on the other side of Jamie on her bed. A dream. Nothing but a dream. She cleared her throat.

"Uh…nothing." She said and he looked at her impatiently, his mask having been placed on the night table.

"Go to sleep Roxana." He said, reaching over to pat her hand affectionately. That's all they were, affectionate friends. He could never see her past the illusion of Christine and she could never let go of Justin. They were perfect together and wrong for each other all at once.

"Yes…sleep." She said, grateful there was no light for him to see how flushed she was.


	18. Chapter 17

"Roxana!"Christine cried delightedly as she came into her sitting room to find her friend waiting for her with Jamie. "Where is Erik?" She asked as Raoul came into the room, reading some papers.

"Roxana!" He said grinning as he hugged her quickly and excused himself.

"Oh…you don't look so good." Christine said, gently guiding her by the arm onto the back porch. It was a lovely warm spring day and it would be a shame to spend it inside.

"Can I get you two anything?" Therese asked her and she nodded.

"Actually some lemonade would be wonderful thank you!" She said, always sure to show gratitude.

"Well, I didn't sleep well last night." Roxana confessed.

"Oh…nightmare?" Christine asked and Roxana thought a moment.

"Sort of…I guess unexpected would be the best word for it. I had a…well…" She stopped unsure of how to explain this to innocent Christine. "I had an erotic dream about…oh God." She said and Christine gasped.

"About Erik?" She asked and Roxana nodded completely horrified.

"I can't even look at him now! All I see is him naked! And I've never seen him naked!" She groaned. "I ran out on him at breakfast, saying Jamie and I were going to the park. This is bad." She looked up to the sound of Christine stifling her laughs.

"It's the most absurd thing I have ever heard! I couldn't even picture it!" She giggled.

"Neither could I until all of a sudden he's whispering for me to touch him, then I say his name and his regular moody self wakes me up."

"Maybe…you should just tell him." Christine offered.

"Maybe _not._" Roxana said as Jamie examined anything he could find. "James." She said, as he looked at her innocently. "Don't you look at me that way James Sebastian Westcliff." He went back to playing with his ball.

"Look, I don't mean to put my nose in your business…but you two keep your feelings all bottled up inside. One day it's going to erupt. Trust me. He's not good with feelings, but he's trying. He really is…and he finally realized he doesn't love me that way any longer." She said and Roxana's jaw dropped.

"Since when?" She asked and Christine smirked.

"When I kissed him and proved it to him…oh don't look at me like that! He then proceeded to tell me he was ready to move on and give you the husband you deserve or something like that."

"Wait…so _you _kissed Erik and that made him realize he had feelings for _me?_" She asked and Christine shrugged.

"I don't know…he kept talking about making you happy and such…" Roxana made a noise of irritation.

"He's insane." She muttered and Christine nodded.

"Don't I know it." She said, yawning. Raoul came out with the lemonade and sat beside his wife.

"Thirsty dear?" He asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Among other things, mainly I am exhausted." She said and he grinned, knowing why.

"Sorry love…" He said sheepishly and she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Roxana! What the hell is the matter with you?" Erik's voice came from the doorway. She closed her eyes as if awaiting a blow.

"I know…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just, run out like that." She said looking at the safest thing to look at. His feet. He picked up Jamie, who was trying to eat a flower petal.

"Are you going to the ball?" Raoul asked them as they both looked at him.

"Well…we hadn't really…" Roxana began.

"Yes." Erik finished for her as she looked at him in surprise.

"We are?" She asked and he nodded, his face serious.

"And we are going to pretend to be the happiest damned couple on the face of this earth if it kills us, because Westcliff isn't getting near you." He said. She bit the inside of her cheek, standing up.

Christine smirked to herself.

"Hope you sleep well tonight Roxana!" She called as Roxana glared at her.

"I hope you do too…maybe actually try to sleep!" She said and winked at her with a grin before walking out, with Erik's hand on her arm. Erik turned to give Christine a suspicious look but she just shrugged. He looked at Raoul, who had the expression of a little child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He swallowed a chuckle and pushed his wife ahead of him gently.

"Oh Roxana?" He asked, as he helped her into their carriage.

"What?" She asked grumpily. He grinned.

"Will you teach me how to dance?"

"Uh...dance?" She asked, settling with Jamie on her lap. He nodded.

"It's been a long time." He admitted. She sighed. _Yes just what I need...to be closer to him to forget about my dirty little dreams..._She thought sarcastically but waved her hand.

"Of course Erik." She said, feeling defeated. She might as well just face it and get it all over with. He smiled and they rode the rest of the way in silence. Twenty minutes later they were situated in their salon with Jamie playing with his toys on the sofa.

"Alright. Start with your hand on my...my...waist." She gulp and he nodded, easily placing his hand there. _He's touching me...touching me..._her mind taunted her. She shook her head furiously.

"Are you alright?" He asked, eyeing her and she nodded quickly.

"Sure, sure...I just thought I saw...a bug." She said and he raised his eyebrow.

"A bug." He repeated and she sighed.

"Do you want to learn or what?" She replied embarrassed. He chuckled.

"Yes...sorry." He said and she took his other hand and positioned them. Slowly, she directed him how to step and soon, she realized he already knew how.

"I think you're fooling me Erik Destler." She said, stopping breathlessly after they whirled about effortlessly.

"What makes you think that?" He asked, with a smirk and she looked at him.

"You're a damn expert on dancing!" She said and he shrugged.

"Or I am a fast learner." He offered and she glared at him. "Alright, alright...I just wanted to see you have some fun for once Roxana! You never just let yourself enjoy things." He said and she raised her eyebrows.

"What's to enjoy." He brought his hand over his eyes.

"Oh love...you sound just like me." He said and she stepped back as if he'd burned her.

"What?" He asked, confused. She shook her head, looking down. He whirled her back around by her shoulders.

"You called me _love, _what did you mean by it?" She asked as if she were questioning him in a trial. He frowned.

"I didn't call you love..." He said, trying to remember. Sometimes things just slipped.

"Yes! Yes you did...you said 'Oh love...' You did!" She said and he sat her down.

"Roxana...calm down. It's a term of endearment. I wasn't asking you to pledge yourself to me! I think you're blowing this out of proportion!" He said, silently berating himself. She caught a hold of herself and put her hands over her face.

"Oh God...you're right. I'm sorry." She said. "Look I don't want to frighten you..." She said and he suddenly straightened.

"Oh God...that's not a good way to start a sentence Roxana." He said, sitting in one of the chairs. She laughed nervously.

"I know...it's just. I had a dream about...well, you last night." She said and he shrugged.

"So...you live with me...it's natural to dream about people you're around..." He began but she shook her head.

"No...Erik. It was a different _kind _of dream." She said, feeling the heat rushing to her cheeks.

"Like...a nightmare?" He asked, still lost and she became frustrated.

"No! It wasn't like that!" She said and he still stared at her in utter confusion.

"Well, what then?" He asked her and she felt the sudden need to pull all of her hair out.

"I had a dream that we were making love!" She finally cried. His mouth dropped but he remained calm.

"I...um...oh." He said dumbly, looking at Jamie who was watching them in fascination.

"Yes." She said uncomfortably. He cleared his throat, standing.

"Well...tea?" He asked, nearly sprinting from the room before she could answer. Roxana growled and hit herself in the head.

"Idiot." She muttered to herself as Jamie giggled.

"Id-ee-ot." He mimicked and she looked at him, a smile coming to her lips. She picked him up and tickled him, sending him into a fit of sweet giggles.

"Oh you are so bright my little James!" She laughed, kissing his black hair. Erik watched her from the hallway, holding their tea with trembling hands. She'd dreamed of making love...with _him?_ It was the most ludicrous thing he'd ever heard. So why was he so shaken?

"Here." He said, setting down the tea and sipping his. She did the same with hers.

"Look, forget I said anything. I just wanted you to know I wasn't mad at you or anything...it's just...I'm crazy. But, I swear my dream meant nothing and you have nothing to worry about." She said and he nodded, grumbling,

"Well, that's a relief." They both focused on their tea until Jamie climbed down from the couch and toddled to Erik's knee.

"James." He said calmly as the little boy pouted to be picked up. Erik nodded and lifted him to sit on his lap. Instantly his curious little hands went for the mask he so loved to inspect. Erik took it off and let him hold it, running his fingers over the smooth leather. The little boy looked back up at him delighted and said,

"Papa!" Roxana's hand clapped over her mouth and Erik's eyes widened in horror. He rubbed his head with his hand and closed his eyes for a moment. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

"Are you sure about this boy Meg?" Madame Giry asked her daughter as she helped her try on the gown she'd bought for the ball this weekend. Meg sighed.

"Mother! Of course! He's the loveliest person I've ever met. So sweet...and so handsome...like a real prince." She said, smiling and Antoinette had to smile at how happy her daughter was.

"Just be careful my Meg...I beg you..." She said, smoothing the long blonde hair flowing down her daughter's back.

"Maman! I know what I am doing!" She said and Antoinette nodded.

"Don't rush into anything, that's all I ask." She said and Meg sighed.

"I won't." As she stared at her reflection, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of standing beside Andrew at a ball as Lady Westcliff.

**Okay...the ball is next. It will get better I swear!**


	19. Chapter 18

"Oh dear! Raoul, where are my gloves? The white ones with the gold embroidery?" Christine called as they were walking out the door. He was trying to shrug his jacket on so they could leave for the ball.

"I don't know dearest, I think they are on the stand in the foyer!" He called back, putting his hat and his own gloves on, frowning when they wouldn't go on past his knuckles. He turned them over and sighed.

"Raoul! I don't see them!" Christine called, frantically moving things about. He shook his head.

"Never mind love, I found them." He said, prying the tiny glove off of his hand just as Christine caught a glimpse. "I took the wrong pair." He said and she couldn't hold back her giggles and handed him _his _gloves which had been on the stand in the foyer. He chuckled and kissed her cheek gratefully finally able to look at her.

Christine's hair was swept half up and a gold ribbon had been entwined with the spiraling curls. Her gown was also gold with small pink bows and flowers along the ruffled trims.

"Lovely." He said and she smirked.

"I know it!" She said and he laughed, ushering her out the door. They were driving to the ball with Erik and Roxana. In this city, it was better to show up to big events in groups rather than couples. It was a sign of popularity and success. He helped her into the carriage and climbed in beside her.

"Meg is going to be there tonight." She said softly staring out the window. Raoul nodded.

"Yes, sweetheart. She is." He said, holding her gloved hand in his.

"I miss her." She sighed as his heart broke in half at her misery. Pulling her head to his shoulder, he kissed her curls.

"I know." He said, resting his cheek against her hair.

"God damn it Roxana! Since when are you vain? We are going to be late!" Erik said, pacing furiously in his tuxedo, holding Jamie, who was also in his best suit. Roxana wanted him to see his grandparents since the ball was at their home, where Andrew lived. Hopefully Andrew would be preoccupied with Meg.

"Would you calm down?" Roxana's voice came from upstairs, "You try dressing a two year old and then getting ready yourself. Ass!" She retorted. Erik would have thrown a fit had he not been holding the toddler. Ana ran to grab the door as the bell rang. Christine and Raoul.

"She's not ready." He said angrily as they walked in and Christine leaned up to kiss his cheek as Raoul gave him a nod.

"Hello to you too!" She said dryly. He looked down at her apologetically.

"Sorry...oh Christine. You look enchanting..." He said and she shrugged, winking at him..

"I know!" She said, fully amused with herself. He smiled, but turned his attention back to the stairs which Roxana still was not coming down.

"If my _wife_ would ever get ready we could go!" He called up the stairs until he finally heard the click of her heels.

"Oh keep your corset on!" She said, coming to the landing and stepping quickly down the stairs. He could only stare at her, trying to recognize the woman he'd seen with the tangled black hair and tired eyes this morning. She had her hair partially up and Carolina had curled parts of it. The rest flowed like black silk down her back. She had a bit of makeup on, as did Christine, her eyes seemed brighter. Her gown was lavender, which looked beautiful against the soft amber of her skin. She also wore matching gloves.

"Yes, I can clean myself up when I want to!" She said sarcastically, taking James from Erik.

"I didn't say anything." He shrugged innocently and she pointed at him.

"I know what you're thinking." She said. Christine grabbed her arm and began to walk her to the door. Erik looked over at Raoul and rolled his eyes, fully in a horrible mood.

"Women." He growled and patted Raoul's shoulder, to which the boy nearly fell out of his skin but smiled anyway.

* * *

"Where is my favorite grandson?" The older Andrew Westcliff exclaimed as the little boy ran into his arms. His son had gone to pick Meg and her mother up, so the house was free. Roxana smiled as the little boy giggled and played with Justin's parents. She'd grown up with these people. They were like second parents to her.

"How are you dear?" Katherine Westcliff asked Roxana. "We heard you'd remarried." She said and Roxana flushed.

"Y-yes...I did. It was more of a business arrangement though." She explained, almost feeling guilty, like she'd betrayed the memory of their son. Katherine waved her hand.

"Nonsense! It's been almost three years dear. As horrible as it was to lose our baby, you are only twenty-one and he would want you to move on." She said as Jamie giggled.

Roxana smiled nervously.

"Yes, well...I don't know what Andrew has been saying about me but it can't have been good things." She said and Katherine looked at her husband, who kept his attention on the boy purposely.

"Well...Andrew has a bit of a temper problem, but I do hope the two of you can be good friends like you used to be!" She said and Roxana, not wanting to discuss any further simply nodded.

"Roxy...could you leave him up here for now? We'll bring him down to the ball in a bit and meet your new husband." Andrew Sr. replied. Roxana smiled.

"Of course! Tire him out please!" She laughed and left them to their grandson.

"Well?" Erik said, when she joined them in the ballroom. Angelina and Trevor were also standing there along with Rachelle and the young man who had invited her. An American oil heir. She nodded toward him when she saw Roxana and grinned. He was a handsome man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"This is Paul Stratton." She said, and he grinned flashing his white teeth.

"How do you do?" He said to Roxana in nearly perfect French.

"I am impressed Monsieur." She said and he shrugged.

"My mother is French." He explained.

"Ah." Roxana replied, looking at Erik who was unamused. She had to suppress a grin though when she saw Trevor fussing over Angel.

"Darling, do you need anything? Some punch? Water? Maybe you should sit down..." He said and she slapped at his hand.

"Love, I am fine! Just because I am carrying your child doesn't mean I have become glass." She laughed, secretly enjoying every moment of it. He blushed as she ushered him to the drink table.

"Well if it isn't my favorite brother!" Raoul turned to see his sister and her fiancé standing there along with his older brother. "The house is lonesome without you Raoul!" She said kissing his cheek and not so secretly flashing her engagement ring to her friends. Rachelle shrieked.

"Oh my goodness! Garrett! Did you sell your soul to buy this?" She asked as Roxana laughed, waving at Brett Reynolds who had been one of Justin's best friends. He smiled back. He and his brother could pass for identical twins if it wasn't for the fact that nineteen year old Garrett looked like he was just barely past puberty.

"Hello Monsieur Destler." Alana said hugging him. He winced, looking at Roxana who bit her lip to keep from laughing. These damned Chagny girls were affectionate little creatures. He patted her back uncomfortably.

"Good evening Mademoiselle de Chagny." He muttered, backing away as if repulsed by feminine touch. She giggled, grabbing her fiancé's hand and running to talk to Angel. The smile left Christine's face when she saw Meg and Andrew appear and people begin to applaud. Antoinette was close behind, walking in with Andrew's parents. Meg darkened when she saw Christine who looked away when they locked eyes, but her attention was taken when Jacqueline and Sissy rushed to greet her. Andrew looked at Roxana and Erik, but Roxana had craftily stood so she was out of Andrew's sight behind Erik.

"Show time." He said, throwing an arm around her. She nodded, looking at Raoul and Christine who seemed nervous. Roxana put on a smile and stood comfortably with her friends. Rachelle and Paul had wandered over to dance although Roxana knew Rachelle wasn't serious. She never was when it came to men.

"Hello Erik." An older female voice came. Erik turned to look at his friend.

"Annie." He said cordially. She smiled and looked at Christine who looked quickly at her feet, remembering being told to leave a few days before. Antoinette's heart died a bit seeing this. He frowned, seeing that her eyes were dark.

"I believe you Erik." She whispered, stealing a glance at Andrew. Christine looked up.

"You do?" He asked and she nodded.

"I can see it in his eyes. Something isn't right...there is no sincerity. Meg won't listen to me. She is completely taken with him." She said and Roxana groaned.

"He seems to have that affect on women for some reason." She muttered and Antoinette looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Roxana sighed.

"He's a womanizer, and an abusive one at that." She said and Annie sighed.

"Yes...but, Meg is a woman. She won't listen...she's very determined. A trait I am afraid she learned from me." She said as she took Christine's hand.

"Sweetheart. I am so sorry...I didn't mean to turn you away. I am just lost." She said and Christine nodded her acceptance as Meg called her mother.

"Excuse me." She said, squeezing Christine's hand and leaving.

"Mother, what were you talking to Christine for?" Meg asked, between Jacqueline and Sissy.

"Meg Giry, that is your sister...and you will not talk about her like some scorned relative." She said firmly. Jacqueline snorted, looking longingly at Raoul. _Such a waste of a beautiful man..._She thought bitterly. After all, he should have been hers.

"Mother, she is the one who was rude. Let her apologize to me." She said, waving her off as Antoinette stared at her daughter in disbelief, moving away from her.

"I don't know who you think you are Marguerite, but this isn't you." She said, spinning on her heel and walking to join the Comte de Chagny and his wife.

"Something wrong Mademoiselle?" A male voice brought Meg out of her guilt driven coma. She looked around. Jacqueline and Sissy had moved on, both dancing with young men. She looked up into a pair of the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and saw a man she vaguely recognized but she didn't know how.

"No sir." She said, softly trying to move past him to grab a glass of punch. He was a step ahead of her and handed her the punch. "Uh, thanks." She said, looking around for Andrew. The man just kept smiling at her. "What? What do you want?" She asked, irked. He chuckled and held his hand out to her.

"I'm Brett...I believe you've seen my little brother around town. Garrett?" He said and she nodded.

"Of course! Sorry...I'm still getting used to this." She said, feeling a bit bad for how she'd reacted.

"Not a problem. So, you're Westcliff's girl?" He asked and she smiled proudly.

"Well yes...it's only been a few days, but he insisted on introducing me to society." She said and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Society is nothing but an illusion mademoiselle...they will suck you in and spit you out." He said leaning casually against the table and yawning as if bored. She frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously. He chuckled.

"Just walk in with both eyes open." He watched her a moment and noticed she kept fussing with her dress and hair. "Something wrong?" He asked and she sighed.

"I feel so out of place. All of these girls have been to finishing school and had debutante balls, and I am just a ballerina." She said. His eyebrow raised.

"A dancer?" He asked teasingly and she glared up at him.

"Yes. A dancer. Is there something wrong with that?" She asked accusingly and he held his hands up.

"Oh not at all...I've been to the opera a few times." He said. She seemed to stand straighter.

"I danced the lead in _Swan Lake._" She bragged and he cracked a half smile.

"I've seen it in London, although the girl I saw was God awful. Fell flat on her ass." He said and Meg's mouth dropped at his curse. He chuckled, taking a glass of punch and downing it in one drink.

"You really don't care what people think of you, do you?" She asked boldly. He grinning completely satisfied with himself. He leaned down to look into her face until they were but an inch apart.

"No, I really don't."

"Meg darling!" Andrew's voice called her as her eyes fluttered wildly, guiltily.

"I have to go Monsieur Reynolds." She said, grateful to get away from him. He grabbed her arm gently and whispered.

"Save at least one dance for me. I'll be right there waiting. All night." He said and she frowned.

"Monsieur please...I have to go." She said, pulling away, but he held her.

"Meg!" Andrew's voice came again.

"Please?" He asked, his confidence still glimmering in his eyes. She pulled away. "Say it and I will let you go." He said and she sighed.

"Fine! I promise." She cried and he let go.

"See? Now was that so hard?" He asked, chuckling as she growled and stomped away to her beau. He took another drink of the punch. Cute girl. It was always fun to see them squirm.


	20. Chapter 19

**Naughty things happen at the end of the chapter. I mean it. NAUGHTY.**

"Dance?" Erik asked Roxana when they saw Andrew and Meg striding toward their group. She nodded and grabbed his hand but they couldn't get away fast enough.

"Roxana!" Andrew said in his phony warm voice holding Meg's arm. Roxana almost wanted to throw up right there.

"Hello Andrew." She said dryly, glaring at him.

"I don't believe you've met my Meg." He said in a pathetic attempt to make her jealous. _My God...he really thinks I want him..._Roxana thought to herself in half horror. Roxana smiled, truly smiled and moved to embrace the tiny girl.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart. I'm Roxana. Andrew's _sister-in-law._" She said, to remind him that she would never be anything else. "You've found yourself a real gem here. After my sweet Justin died, Andrew so _kindly _took over my finances, although, they seemed to go into disarray shortly after." She said lacing her voice with sugary sweetness. She noticed Andrew's jaw clench, warning her. Erik's grip on her waist tightened.

Still smiling, she leaned her head affectionately on Erik's shoulder and turned into him, pretending to whisper something into his ear when she really whispered.

"The filthy bastard thinks I give a damn about him, so just smile and pretend like we are happy newlyweds." She said, thinking a moment before squeezing his rear. His eyes widened but he managed to keep his smile.

"Excuse us..." He said, clearing his throat. "I think my wife and I will go get some air." He said and gently guided her toward the door to the veranda, making sure it was clear to Andrew that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He stole a glance back and noticed Andrew had nearly forgotten Meg standing there and could almost see the rage coming from his body.

"Hello Christine." Meg said coldly to her sister. Christine tried to smile but failed as her lip began to tremble.

"Hello." She whispered. "Maybe we could go shopping this week Meg. I have missed our talks." She said nervously and Meg seemed to accept this for a moment before darkening.

"So have you gotten over your spell of ordering me around and trying to run my life?" She asked as Christine's mouth dropped. Why was she being attacked when she'd done nothing but say hello. Anger replaced her sadness.

"Jesus Christ Meg! I am so sorry for caring about what happens to you! Damn it all! You deserve everything you get." She said, pulling Raoul's arm and walking away to step outside and cry into Raoul's chest.

"I think we should go home love." He said, stroking her hair as Erik noticed them come outside.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked Raoul, who shrugged helplessly.

"She and Meg...well Meg kind of attacked her unnecessarily." He explained as Erik looked into the ballroom where Meg and her two snotty friends were huddled. He grabbed Christine's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Damn her to Hell. Don't you listen to anything she says Christine! Do you hear?" He asked and she nodded, brushing the tears from under her eyes. Roxana, wrapped an arm around her.

"He's going to marry her." She said as Christine looked up.

"How do you know?" She asked and Roxana pointed at them in the ballroom.

"Look at how he goes out of his way to make everyone think he is wonderful. It's an act. Andrew only does things for himself." She said and Christine rolled her eyes.

"I don't care anymore. I am done being Meg's scapegoat." She said, looking at Raoul. "And no we are not leaving. That shows defeat. Come on" She said, moving back into the ballroom.

"I'll get us a drink dearest." He said, moving to the drink table.

"Raoul de Chagny...it's been so long!" Raoul nearly winced at the sound of Jacqueline's voice.

"Hello Jacqueline." He replied, not paying any attention to her. He tensed when he felt her bony little arm snake its way around his waist.

"Will you save a dance?" She asked, batting her eyelashes. He pulled her arm away.

"Jacqueline, I would like you to kindly remember that I am here with my wife who I love dearly and I have no intentions to take a mistress, much less you." He said trying to get away from her but she blocked his path.

"Oh come on...it could be just like it used to...remember when we were engaged?" She asked and he tried to walk around her.

"Jacqueline...it was arranged. It was never going to happen. I always loved Christine." He said and she growled.

"That little twit. I'll bet she tells you to turn around when she dresses too doesn't she?" She said, trying to push her cleavage against him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Jacqueline...you're right. Who would want a sweet innocent girl over the town hussy?" He asked and pushed her aside to meet his wife, leaving her to fume.

"That didn't go too well did it?" Sissy asked, coming to her side. Jacqueline took a drink of champagne and elbowed her.

"Shut up Sissy. I will have Raoul de Chagny one way or another. Mistress or wife, I don't care but he will be mine."

"Who was that?" Christine asked, trying to hide the jealousy she felt. Raoul handed her the drink and sighed.

"Remember when I told you I was engaged?" He asked and she nodded, heat flooding her cheeks. He nodded. "That was her. A complete nightmare isn't she?" He asked as Christine eyed the girl who was staring daggers at her.

"She's beautiful..." Christine said, admiring the girl's dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"No, she's not." Raoul said, staring at Christine. "She's nothing to you." He said and glanced at Jacqueline, before kissing Christine. When he looked again, Jacqueline was gone. _Thank God._ He thought, pulling her into a dance.

"So what did you do in Persia?" Roxana asked, trying to make conversation. Erik laughed.

"Well, I...it's not the most sought after occupation, but it kept me alive. I entertained the shah, your grandfather, by killing people. They called me the Angel of Doom." He said, shaking his head. Her eyes were wide.

"You killed people?" She asked, and he nodded. "For my grandfather's _pleasure?_" She asked and he sighed.

"Actually it was more for his mother's pleasure. The khanum." He explained as she shook her head.

"What sick people." She said and he bit his lip ashamed.

"Well, I am not proud of it, but it kept me alive and far away from execution." He said and she nodded.

"I meant them." She said.

"You must understand dear, it was a different culture. It _is_ a different culture." He said as the song ended and they moved to sit together in the corner.

"Yes, I suppose..." She said, "Did you have friends there?" She asked and he nodded.

"One. Nadir Khan. The Daroga, or chief of police. He is retired now, and has returned to Persia after a lengthy stay here." Erik said, thinking of his friend. "I was welcomed into his home by he and his ailing son Reza." Roxana sighed.

"What was wrong with him?" She asked and he shook his head.

"He was just very sick...and he didn't make it." He said, not wanting to talk about it any further. She could see that and decided to change the subject.

"What about your parents?" She asked and he frowned.

"I never had a father, but my mother's name was Madeleine. She actually looked a lot like Christine." He said, grinning at the irony of it before he noticed they were still holding hands. "She hated me." He said and Roxana stared at him.

"She did?" She asked and he nodded.

"I was to be named after my father, Charles, but when Mother saw the way...when she saw my...when she..."

"Your face?" Roxana nearly whispered. He nodded, staring intently at their hands.

"She told the priest to name me after himself since they were baptizing me right away. They thought I wouldn't make it...or hoped should I say. So Father Mansart christened me Erik." He held his hand up. "No more about my past." He said, it was almost too painful. She nodded.

"I'm sorry Erik, but can I just say one thing?" She asked. He shrugged.

"You may have come out...different...than everyone else..." She began and he sighed.

"This is a bit more than different." He said and she held her hand up to hush him.

"Different...but it wasn't your fault. There was no reason for you to be punished because of a trick of nature. Your mother may have been shallow enough to scorn you but that doesn't make you any less of a person." She said. His eyebrows were furrowed.

"I uh...let's not talk about her any more." He said, but seeing her need to get through to him, he squeezed her hand. "But thank you." He added and she nearly smiled.

"Roxana, may I have this dance?" Both Erik and Roxana looked up to see Andrew standing there casting a shadow over them. She looked at Erik and sighed. He set his jaw but said,

"I will be standing right there watching you." He said and kissed her cheek before moving over to Raoul and Christine.

"Roxana...I want to apologize for my behavior earlier this week." Andrew said as he held her. She barely allowed herself to touch them as their cheeks touched.

"You are forgiven." She said coldly, hoping that was all. He sighed.

"I only wish you would reconsider. I could make you so happy Roxy...so much happier than my brother ever did." He said and she pulled back.

"Don't you dare. Don't you shame his memory like that. I was never happier than when Justin was alive and no one could ever replace him." She said, her dark eyes bearing into him. He snorted.

"Not even precious Erik?" He asked snidely and she slapped him across the face.

"I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it." She said and walked away from him as he held his cheek. A chill ran down her spine when she thought she heard him say.

"Maybe your life _will _depend on it one day."

"Well? How about that dance Mademoiselle?" Brett Reynolds asked, smoothly sliding an arm around Meg's shoulders which she shrugged off.

"Fine! If it will get you off my back." She said and allowed him to guide her onto the dance floor. "I have a name you know." She said and he grinned.

"So I am cracking through that hard exterior." He said and she sighed.

"No! I am just tired of hearing you call me Mademoiselle. It's Meg." She said and he chuckled.

"Pleasure...Mademoiselle Meg." He said and she growled at him.

"Easy girl...easy. Just teasing." He said and whirled her expertly.

"Dance much?" She asked, trying to hide the fact she was impressed.

"Mama made little brother and I take lessons." He said wrinkling his nose. She held back a giggle.

"So what's a sweet little girl like you doing with a dog like Westcliff?" He asked, and she looked at him unsure of how she should reply.

"Andrew is wonderful...he's so handsome and smart and sweet." She said and he chuckled.

"And don't think he doesn't know it...but to each their own I suppose." He said.

"What about you Monsieur Reynolds? Why aren't you married?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I have no need for love. It's pointless, boring and stupid and no girl is going to prove to me otherwise. I don't need the nagging anyway." He said, mimicking a woman's voice, "Brett dear, could you get me a cup of tea? Don't stay out too late! What do you mean you won't be home until Saturday?" She laughed at his impression.

"Not all women are like that." She said. "My mother isn't." She said, eyeing her mother who was seated comfortably with the Westcliffs and Chagnys.

"Well, I wish you and Lord Westcliff happiness...I suppose. Just do yourself a favor and keep him on a tight leash." He said and Meg frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked and he kissed her hand.

"Let's just say his knickers have a way of magically disappearing." He said and began to walk away.

"Monsieur Reynolds, what do you..."

"Thank you for the dance Meg!" He said, not looking back and striding to his brother. She nearly screamed in frustration.

* * *

"Jamie will be ready in the morning." Roxana said as they walked into their silent dark house. Ana and Carolina had retreated to their quarters for the night.

"Are you sure he's safe there?" Erik asked her, hanging his cloak on the stand near the door. She nodded.

"They are his grandparents and Andrew has no use for small children anyway." She said, taking her shoes off and sighing in relief before walking up the stairs. Erik began to untie his tie and jacket shrugging it off. As they came to their rooms, they found themselves face to face.

"Well, goodnight." Erik said, holding his hand out for her to shake. She bit her lip.

"Night." She said and kissed his cheek. They parted and walked across the hall into their separate rooms. He sighed, sitting on his bed and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Christine had been asleep from the moment she sat in the carriage home. He'd kissed her cheek and helped Roxana out as they drove away. It was nice to see her and not hurt.

"Erik?" Roxana's voice came from the doorway. He looked up to see her standing there in her dressing gown looking embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she sighed.

"Ana and Carolina are sleeping. Could you unlace my corset? It's killing me!" She said and he nodded, standing up. She threw her dressing gown to the side, leaving her in just her corset, chemise and stockings.

"I never could understand how you women wear these horrid things." He said and he unlaced it piece by piece, with Roxana sighing in relief at each notch coming undone.

"It's proper...women are meant to have tiny waists." She said quoting her finishing school teacher. Finally, she was free of it, but hadn't realized that her chemise was completely see through with her dark skin. Quickly she covered herself with her arms as Erik draped the dressing gown back over her, pretending he hadn't seen a thing. She tied it and sighed.

"Well night." She said again moving to flee. He nodded.

"Sure...goodnight."

He sat back on the bed again, unfastening the rest of his shirt and belt and a moment later, her voice was at the door again.

"Erik?" He looked up. Her eyes went down his chest, making him want to cover.

"Could you get these damned pins out of my hair?" She asked and he nodded, nearly sighing in relief. One by one he pulled the pins from her hair. When she turned back around she was pressed against his chest, his scent filling her.

"Well I should..." She said, nodding toward the door.

"Yes...you're right. You should..." He was silenced by her pulling his head down and his lips meeting hers. His eyes widened for a moment, unsure of what to do, until she guided his hands to her waist and thrust her tongue into his mouth. _Oh yes...now I remember..._He said as her hand snaked up to remove his mask. He stopped her but she shook her head.

"No...I want to see you." She said and he let her remove it along with the wig, leaving the rest of his thick black hair for her to run her hands through.

She pulled the shirt from his shoulders and removed her dressing gown. He didn't move an inch.

"Uh...are you sure?" He asked her and she nodded, reaching for his pants. His hands went up, he was completely lost as to how to react. Crossing her arms, she pulled her chemise off, leaving only her stockings which were held up by garters.

"Roxana, I don't know how..."

"Erik, shut up." She said, pushing him to lie on the bed and sliding beside him. In a matter of seconds his pants were down, and his arousal was evident. When she touched it, he nearly fainted from the wave of pleasure that coursed through his body. He'd never experienced anything like it. Oh sure, sometimes he'd touched himself when he was frustrated, but it hadn't felt like this. She trailed her lips from his neck to his chest then back to his lips. _What are we doing?_ His mind repeated over and over again. _Christine..._There was no Christine here. Only Roxana.

"I'll show you everything." She said, kissing him repeatedly in small kisses. She kissed everything on his face, his eyebrows, his nose, his chin, every inch of marred flesh she could see. Guiding his hands, she placed one on her breast and another on her waist. He tentatively brought his lips to her breast kissing it, before turning her onto her back and taking over. Now he was running on pure arousal and instinct. He wanted to taste every inch of her. He started at her hands and kissed her arm, down her stomach, stopping at that place and skipping over it to move to her smooth legs. He pressed soft kisses down to her feet and back up again. Before he found the courage to touch her femininity, he looked at her for approval. She nodded and guided him. His fingers found her and he moved up to kiss her again. She sighed, whimpering in pleasure, which aroused him even further.

"Oh please..." She begged and he stopped, confused.

"Please what?" He asked and she gently pulled his hand back and lay him on his back.

Moving to sit over him, she eased herself down onto him as he let out a groan, wincing from the intense feeling. As she began to move, he felt his hands move to her waist, his head spinning. He knew his nails had to be digging into her soft skin, but at the moment, it didn't matter. She kept it slow, so that he wouldn't come too soon since it was his first time. When she saw he was getting close she would stop a moment until his breathing slowed back down. Finally, he could take it no more and using his hands on her waist, flipped her under him onto her back and took over. He kept it at a steady pace, knowing what she'd been doing, but once he saw her begin to come, he let himself go and let the instinct take over and after a moment, they'd come together. He rolled off of her and clutched the covers over himself as the drunken haze of pleasure lifted slowly from them.

"That was..." He said and she sighed, embarrassed.

"I know...I'm sorry." She said. "I don't know what came over me." She said and he yawned, stretching.

"Do you regret it?" He asked, feeling extremely vulnerable inches away from her.

"No. Do you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No." He said and they both stared at the ceiling a moment. She began to get up but he grabbed her arm.

"Do you just want to sleep in here?" He asked and she looked at him surprised.

"Really? Aren't you worried, I'll take your blankets?" She asked and he shook his head, amused. "You can lay right here." He said, patting the sheets next to him. She laughed and crawled into the crook of his arm.

"This was really insane." She said and he nodded.

"I know..." He said and looked down at her.

"Don't worry it won't happen again..." She said, laying her head on his shoulder as he nodded again.

"Right." He repeated before falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Erik and Roxana woke to the smell of burning food.

"What the hell is that?" Roxana muttered, draped across his middle. He began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"It smells like something burned." He said and she groaned.

"Ana must have tried cooking again." She said and he laughed as she got up. Suddenly, they both realized they were extremely naked. He averted his eyes uncomfortably.

"Sorry." He said and she shrugged.

"No use being modest now Erik." She said, laughing as she threw her dressing gown around her body. "I'd better go check on Ana before she burns the house down." Before leaving, she walked to the bed and kissed Erik's lips quickly.

"What was that for?" He asked and she shrugged.

"My show of gratitude. I needed that last night." She said and he nodded, smiling tightly as she left.

As soon as she was gone his hands were over his face as he groaned.

"What was that?" He asked no one. With a great sigh, he began to get dressed. He could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, it is alright! The point is you tried…" Roxana's sweet alto voice said.

"Madame, I have ruined breakfast." The child sobbed.

"No…no you haven't, see? The bacon is perfect as are the eggs." She said as Erik came into the room to find her holding the girl gently.

"It's just Carolina is sick and you have to eat and…and…"

"Ana, I know…calm down. You did great." She said, as the girl noticed Erik and fled from the room in embarrassment. She looked up at him and laughed.

"Sorry…no breakfast for us." She said, holding up the charred biscuits and runny eggs.

"It's alright. Poor girl." He said, taking a piece of bacon and trying to eat it. It was overcooked so it simply crumbled into pieces.

"I'm going to have Carolina teach her." Roxana said, getting up to clean the kitchen. He moved to help her.

"Good thinking." He said, taking over the duty of drying the dishes she washed and placing them in the rack. "What time are we supposed to go get Jamie?" He asked, looking at the clock on the wall. Nine-thirty. She sighed.

"Around eleven, I think, why?" He shook his head.

"No reason, just wondering…uh Roxana?" He asked, suddenly. She looked up at him.

"What?" She asked, noticing he was staring at her dressing gown.

"Um…are you wearing anything under that?" He asked and her dark eyes widened.

"No…I came straight down from your…why?" She asked suddenly, her eyebrows raised. He pointed uncomfortably to where the ties had come lose and she was nearly bursting out of it. She looked and immediately pulled it securely over herself. She laughed nervously and they looked at each other awkwardly for a moment and before either of them knew it she was settled on the counter, kissing him fervently and his hands were inside the dressing gown. Just as she reached for the clasp of his pants, they heard Ana's voice along with Carolina's hoarse one. Erik quickly set Roxana to her feet and she secured her dressing gown again as they walked in.

"What's wrong?" Carolina rasped, looking at their stricken faces.

"Nothing!" Roxana replied, maybe a bit too quickly. Erik cleared his throat, straightening his tie.

"Ahem." Carolina said, folding her arms and trying to hide her amusement.

"What?" He asked her and she pointed. Roxana looked and gasped. The clasp to his pants was hanging open, thankfully not too much. "Oh, I must have forgot." He said and Carolina laughed, coughing.

"Must have." She laughed. Roxana grabbed Erik's wrist and pulled him from the room and up into her own room.

"Damn…I'm sorry! I told you it wouldn't happen again." She said, shutting her door behind her as he sat on the bed.

"It already happened once," He heard himself say, "Who cares?" He shut up in horror, in complete disbelief of the words that had just left his lips. She turned to look at him and he wasn't sure if she was going to hit him or kiss him. She chose the latter and ten minutes later, they were both undressed again and out of breath from what they had just done.

"So what the hell does this make us?" He asked, holding her around her shoulders. She shrugged, burying her face into the muscle of his chest.

"I don't know…" She moaned. He sighed.

"Friends? Lovers? A real married couple?" He offered and she stopped a moment, looking at him.

"Erik." She said softly.

"What?" He asked, almost annoyed by her sudden change of mood.

"Our marriage is legal now." She laughed and he shook his head.

"I'll be damned." He said, and she sat up to look down at him as his arms came up behind his head casually.

"We're a married couple…who aren't quite in love but like to _make _love." She said. "It's a business arrangement with benefits." She added. He chuckled.

"Shall we sign on it?" He asked and she smacked him.

"One more question wife." He said and she looked at him, almost afraid.

"What now?" she asked and he grinned.

"What are the sleeping arrangements to be from now on?" He asked, wondering if they were going to share a bed. She bit her lip.

"Let's just take it one day at a time. If it so happens that we make love that night, then we'll sleep together." She said and he shrugged.

"Fair enough. Not that it matters…I like my space." He said, challenging her and she nodded.

"Me too." She fought back and got up to throw her chemise on along with her corset and a pair of stockings. For her dress, she chose one of light blue she hadn't worn since before she was married to Justin. It still fit with a little room to spare. Brushing her hair quickly, she threw a matching ribbon in it and look at herself. She looked seventeen again. A small half smile came to her face.

"Come on." She said, grabbing Erik's hand and pulling him out of the bedroom.

"My lady, I…" Carolina began, coming into the foyer as they were walking out. She smiled when she saw Roxana.

"We'll be back. We're going to get Jamie." She said and Carolina nodded as they shut the door. She turned to Ana.

"It looks like she's taken twenty years off and become her own age again." The woman said, her voice cracking a bit. Ana nodded.

"She's so pretty…" She said, smiling and returning to finish dusting the salon.

"Roxana!" Katherine replied excitedly, hugging the girl as she ushered both she and Erik into the house. "James is in the parlor with his grandfather." She said, laughing. Erik smiled politely at her.

"Mama!" Jamie cried, when he saw his mother standing there. He ran to her as she threw him up into her arms. "Ball!" He said, pointing to the shiny red ball he'd been throwing around.

"Lovely!" She said and sat down on the sofa with Erik as Jamie's grandfather chuckled.

"It's amazing Roxy. He talks now! He never would before, remember? They said he may be mentally impaired, but he isn't." Roxana smiled uncomfortably.

"Not that being mentally impaired would make him any less perfect." She said brushing the little boy's hair from his face. He reached for Erik, and began to play with his sleeve.

Thankfully, James had forgotten about his calling Erik Papa and hadn't done it since.

"You must bring him by to visit more Roxana!" Katherine said, sitting beside her husband. Roxana nodded.

"Yes, of course. He does love it here." She said clutching Erik's hand in her own. Just then, the sound of a door shutting drew their attention and Andrew appeared in the doorway.

"What do _you _want?" He asked, glaring at her and she stood, folding her arms.

"I am here to collect my son. Remember, he is your nephew? Your parents are his grandparents." She said and he grunted before leaving the room. Katherine sighed.

"Andrew has been in such a foul mood since last night. We can't figure out why though."

"God knows…" Andrew Sr. replied. "That boy could stub his toe and he'd be angry for days."

They all said their goodbyes as Roxana and Erik headed to the Chagny's. They found the Comte and Comtess there with their middle and youngest daughters. Alana and her mother were fighting.

"Mother! Please…purple is _hideous._ I want pink. Or blue." She said as Monique de Chagny scoffed.

"Purple is a color of royalty!" She said and Alana laughed sarcastically.

"Then _you _can wear purple Mother. Jesus, I've been engaged for less than a week and already we're fighting about bridesmaids' dresses." She said, looking to Christine for help. Christine only shrugged. Izzy sat, bored out of her mind staring at the ceiling but brightened when she saw Erik and Roxana.

"Monsieur Erik!" She cried, running and throwing her arms around him. He was almost used to it by now. Every time one of them saw him, they practically leapt into his arms. He patted her, though still uncomfortably, a bit easier. Roxana set James down and let him run to Izzy to play with her. Alana looked at Roxana.

"Thank _goodness!_" She cried, grabbing Roxana's arm. "Will someone please inform my mother that she's off her rocker?" She muttered, pulling her friend to sit with her on the settee. Monique threw her arms up in frustration and looked at her husband who laughed.

"Well? It's her wedding Mona!" He laughed, kissing her dark hair. She seemed lighter, younger, happier when beside her husband. Not so rigid and formal. It brought a smile to Roxana's face.

Raoul nodded at Erik and motioned to the door.

"Drink?" He asked.

"Damn straight." He said as they left the room, Erik turning once more to look at Roxana, who was sandwiched between Christine and the Chagny girl. No doubt they would be chittering all afternoon like a tiny herd of gossipy little birds. The Comte and Comtess decided to take a walk in the gardens since the weather was so sweet.

"Well aren't we the chipper little dove?" Alana said, eyeing Roxana's light blue dress and bow. "You almost look our age again!" She giggled. Christine nodded.

"The blue looks lovely on you!" She added. Roxana shrugged.

"It's time I came out of mourning, although it is a bit strange to look in the mirror and see a twenty-one year old again." She couldn't brush the tiny grin off of her face. It just felt so good to smile again. Alana looked at Christine as Rosie flew into the house, her cheeks flushed

"Who is it now?" Alana asked, looking at her sister. She sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked and Alana rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! You only get that look when you meet a boy. What's his name?" She asked and Rosie hesitantly said,

"Jacques."

Roxana and Alana looked at each other, trying to remember a Jacques.

"Uh Rosie? I don't know a Jacques." Alana said and Rosaline groaned.

"No, you wouldn't. He's not…his family isn't. They're not wealthy." She said and Alana's mouth dropped. She'd always took her sister for someone who would marry into a wealthy family, maybe even titled.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"Mother would kill me." Rosie lamented and Alana nodded sadly.

"Yes." She agreed. Izzy looked up from where she and Jamie were playing together.

"Well, maybe someone should stand up to General Comtess." She said and Roxana stifled a laugh. "Don't tell her I called her that!" She said and Alana muttered,

"Hypocrite."

"Speaking of hypocrites, did you see the way Jacqueline kept throwing herself at Brett Reynolds all night?" Rosaline asked and Alana nodded.

"He was standing near Garrett and I all night and she came over and was hanging on him, piss faced drunk. She offered to let him drive her home and we all know what that means. He just took her over to her parents and let them deal with her. Mumbled something about stupid women. He seemed preoccupied all night anyway and Brett is _never _preoccupied. His philosophy is just to glide through life as if it were one big party." She shrugged it off and turned back to Roxana.

"So…explain to me why you are so happy?" She asked, and Roxana laughed.

"I am not happy. I am just wearing a dress with color in it. That doesn't mean I am happy or sad." She replied and Christine smoothed her skirt.

"True, but Roxana, you haven't stopped smiling since you walked in. Not that we mind because you have such a pretty smile." Alana gasped.

"It's Monsieur Destler isn't it? Something happened between you two!" She turned triumphantly to her older sister when Roxana was speechless. "You see how good I am? I should tell fortunes or something!" Roxana laughed.

"Even if something _did _happen, which it did _not, _I would not be telling you!" Alana looked from Izzy to Rosie to Christine and back to Roxana, who was still smiling

"Something _did _happen!" She cried, grabbing Roxana's hand and everyone huddled in. "We've got you cornered, so talk!"

* * *

"It's nice to see her so cheery." Raoul said to Erik in his study. Erik nodded.

"She's a good girl." He agreed. Raoul tried to clear his desk off, which was overrun with papers and books to study for his final exam to become a lawyer. "What made you want to be a lawyer, Chagny?" He asked, picking one book up and flipping through it. Raoul shrugged.

"Well I couldn't very well have been a violinist…father would never stand for that and I want to be able to provide for my own family without my father's help." He replied. Erik was intrigued.

"You play the violin?" He asked and Raoul reddened.

"Not so much anymore I am afraid, but yes I did for years. My sisters all took piano but I wanted to be different. That's when I met Gustave Daaé who began my tutoring…we found another tutor when he and Christine left."

"Well Vicomte, you are full of surprises." He said, taking a drink. "Let's pace ourselves this time, shall we?" He asked nodding at the glasses. Raoul nodded sheepishly. "Do you sing too?" He asked the boy who laughed.

"Not in public monsieur." He said and Erik nodded, fully surprised. "You thought I was just some idiot playboy didn't you?" He asked with a smirk. Erik nodded.

"You're damn right I did. I just thought you were taking advantage of your friendship by setting your sights on an innocent ballerina and I am truly sorry for judging you. I of all people should have known better." He said and Raoul nodded.

"It's over. Let's not harp on it." He said, not wanting to relive those months. He grinned when he saw his dusty old violin case sitting in the corner of the room.

* * *

"Anything at all…anything you want." Andrew said as he stood beside Meg at one of the most upscale local boutiques.

"Oh Andrew, I don't know. It's all so expensive." She said and he clicked his tongue.

"Nothing is too expensive for my girl." He said guiding her through the store. She settled on a silk scarf and he surprised her with a gold necklace with a little pink heart shaped gem on it.

"This is beautiful Andrew, but isn't it a bit soon to be lavishing me with gifts?" She asked, feeling this was all too good to be true. He sighed.

"Not if you believe you've found the right person." He said and pulled her in for a kiss when something caught his eye. A couple outside the store. The beautiful dark skinned girl and the tall man dressed immaculately. She was wearing light blue though, it couldn't be her, yet when she turned it was unmistakably her. She was carrying Jamie and when they thought no one was looking, he leaned down and stole a kiss. Andrew pulled away from Meg as if he'd been burned.

"Andrew, what's the matter?" She asked, when she saw his face. For the first time, she noticed a dark glimmer of rage.

"Nothing." He said moodily pulling her firmly out of the store. "Let's just go." He said, his voice darker. Meg bit her lip. _Did I do something wrong? _When she followed his gaze to the window there was no one there. _It's me that's not right…what did I do?_ She thought as he put his hand on the small of her back.


	22. Chapter 21

**Thanks for putting up with me guys! A lot of stuff happens in this chapter, but I don't necessarily think it's a great chapter. Oh well...**

**Syd**

"Why so sad _petit cheri?_" Meg was brought out of her thoughts as she sat miserably on the steps of the decrepit Opera Populaire which was in the process of being repaired and reopened. She looked up to see the last pair of blue eyes she wanted to see.

"I...I'm fine monsieur. Don't trouble yourself." The truth was, she wasn't fine. Guilt and worry had been running through her mind for two and a half weeks now. Ever since the ball. She couldn't control her mouth around Christine. It was like she was watching an actor playing herself attack the girl who had been so dear to her. She'd seen Christine around the city when Andrew would take her out for dinner. Even her mother had been distant lately and Meg knew it was because she was disregarding every piece of advice. Andrew had changed a bit. He was often moody or distant, but nonetheless sweet and attentive.

They'd talked about their childhoods. Andrew about his brother Justin who had passed away a few years ago, and his schooling. He told her stories about them breaking their arms, running into the cold April water fully clothed, getting into trouble. It reminded her of Christine and herself running mad through the opera house. This place had been their playground, their sanctuary and now that it was gone, it seemed their friendship was too. Meg knew that there was a darker side to Andrew, one that he didn't let many people see, most of all her, but she had to look past that. No one was perfect and truth be told she was already madly in love with him. He'd hinted repeatedly that he was going to ask her to marry him, which both frightened and excited her. She would be Lady Marguerite Westcliff...but then what would happen to little Meg Giry the ballerina? She'd probably never be allowed to dance again. Then who would she be? A trophy wife.

"Yes, fine I see...you look like someone's gone and killed your puppy." Brett Reynolds said, taking a seat beside her on the steps. "Where's Sir Andrew? The fairest and bravest of all?" He snickered and she looked at him irked.

"He's in a meeting with his father and his lawyer." She said, not paying attention as she leaned her head against a great stone pillar.

"Good, so I don't have to worry about him trying to chop my head off for speaking to you?" He laughed and she looked at him.

"I can talk to whomever I choose, whenever I choose..." She stopped herself, "Not that I would choose to talk to _you._" She added and he pretended to clutch at his chest in pain.

"Touche!" He said. "That will all change if you become his wife." Brett replied casually, leaning back on his elbows.

"Excuse you!" She said, her blue eyes flashing.

"It's true...when Andrew gets what he wants, there's no one who's going to touch it." He said, and she stood, placing her hands on her hips.

"Why are we discussing me as if I am a prize piece of meat?" She asked and Brett stood, six feet one over her four feet eleven frame and mimicked her stance.

"To him you will be. Believe me." He said and she sighed.

"Why do you even care? You put on this show of being a shallow and extremely irresponsible playboy and yet you're trying to warn me against Andrew? It doesn't make sense monsieur." She said. He stepped back in horror.

"It is _not _a show. I happen to be deeply shallow and I could care less about who you involve yourself with little one." She nodded.

"Well, as long as we're clear on that subject." She said dryly.

"I have to go..." She said, brushing past him.

"What? Why?" He asked, trying to catch up with her tiny little fast legs. She ran flat into him as he caught up in about four long steps.

"Look, Monsieur..."

"Brett." He corrected and she raised her eyebrow.

"Brett...I don't know why you are on some mission to drive me insane, but please...just leave me alone! I know what you want...you want me to give up on Andrew so I will sleep with you! Well, it isn't happening...Andrew respects me and you...all you care about is yourself. So go on and care or don't care about anything at all somewhere else. Good day!" She said and threw him aside speechless, before flouncing down the road.

"Well I don't care!" Brett called after her. "No sir...just point me in the direction of the nearest party and I'm there." He said to himself and strutted carelessly as he always did, but his mind was over active. "Gah! I hate thinking..." He muttered.

* * *

"I don't know...daisies are nice." Garrett Reynolds said blankly staring at his fiancée whose mouth dropped. 

"You have been waiting to marry me since we were _babies_ and you want our wedding to be adorned with _daisies?_ That's all you can contribute?" Alana replied in horror. "Daisies!" She cried and he threw his arms up in frustration.

"I don't know Lane! Whatever you want is fine!" He said, laying his head down on the table. They'd been at this with her mother and his mother for two hours now and quite truthfully, he wanted to bang his head against the wall until he fell unconscious. Her lip began to tremble and instantly he regretted his outburst.

"I just want this day to be special...it's my wedding for God's sake! Is that so horrible?" She asked, sniffling as he draped an arm around her shoulder.

"Of course not Alana...I just want you to have what you want. I don't know anything about these things." He said and she dabbed at her eyes with his handkerchief.

"I only wanted you to be as excited as I was..." She sighed and he nodded.

"I am! I swear! Uh..." He looked at the samples of flowers for the wedding and picked one. "How about the white tulips?" He asked her, handing it to her. She smiled through her tears.

"You're right! Roses are so overdone!" She said and threw her arms around her neck to kiss him.

"Well..." His mother said, "There we have it...problem solved. Monique...what say you and I go grab a cup of tea and sit on the porch?" She offered and the Comtess nodded, patting Alana's cheek gently.

"Lovely Marie." She said.

The front door opened and closed a few moments later as Brett strode into the house, not even bothering to acknowledge his brother and future sister-in-law.

"Brett what's going...on...?" Garrett trailed off when he noticed his brother was pacing the foyer furiously.

"Garrett...I'm shallow right? A complete ass?" He asked and Garrett frowned in confusion.

"Well, I've always thought so..." He said, looking at Alana who shrugged. Brett nodded, completely frustrated.

"See? That's what _I _said! So why do I care what happens to Andrew's little conquest?" He asked and Alana moved to stand beside Garrett.

"Meg?" She asked and he nodded. "Maybe you care about people more than you think..." She offered and his cheeks seemed to lose color.

"Ugh...I need to lie down." He said, running his hand through his wavy dirty blonde hair and heading to his room.

"Crazy bastard." Alana said under her breath and Garrett chuckled.

"No kidding."

* * *

"Isn't it a bit soon?" Andrew's father asked as his son showed him the ring he intended to give Meg later this afternoon. 

"No...she loves me." He said and Andrew Westcliff Sr. frowned.

"She told you?" He asked and Andrew shook his head.

"No...but, I can tell. I am going to test her first by saying it to her and if she says it back, then I will propose." He said nonchalantly.

"Do you love her?" His father asked and Andrew shrugged.

"She's beautiful...she'll be a good wife. Dutiful...attentive...obedient. She's in wonderful shape which means she will have no trouble having children and I plan to get her pregnant as soon as possible." He said as his father sighed.

"Andrew. You are using this girl to get your money aren't you?" He asked and Andrew shook his head, although not convincingly enough.

"Of course not Father! I am only thinking of what is necessary. I must establish my place in society." He said and his father shook his head.

"Andrew you are my son. You were never like Justin who wanted the wife and family. I can't believe you want to have children right away for the pleasure of it." He said and Andrew slammed his fist onto the smooth mahogany of his father's desk.

"I will do what I have to!" He said and stormed out of the room, clutching the ring in his hand. His father sank into his chair and buried his head in his arms.

"What are we going to do with you Andy?" He asked the air.

* * *

"Oh that poor girl...we must free her of the talons of Sissy and Jacqueline..." Rachelle sighed, watching the tiny blonde girl walk between the two girls who were fussing over her. Angel nodded, turning to Roxana. 

"Can you believe she's engaged to Andrew?" She asked her and Roxana sighed.

"Yes. He can be very convincing to those who don't know the true him." She said, as the girl met her eyes. She smiled brightly at her and the blonde returned her smile but looked completely lost. As they walked closer, Jacqueline's rambling could be heard.

"And of course dear, you must have roses...when is the wedding?" She asked, holding the girl's arm.

"Oh...Andrew wants to do it soon...probably within the month." She said and Sissy giggled.

"So lucky to have such a lovely man...who can't wait to marry you!" She cried as Roxana looked at Rachelle and both of them mimicked gagging.

"Well...if it isn't Lady Destler." Jacqueline said snidely. Roxana looked at Rachelle before laughing.

"Oh what's the matter Jackie? Still bitter that Raoul married the better woman and left you to be an old maid?" She asked in her haughtiest voice. Jacqueline looked at Sissy and huffed. Meg's mouth dropped open.

"You were engaged to Raoul?" She asked and Jacqueline nodded.

"Yes...we were desperately happy together too, but then that little opera tramp came back into his life. Disgusting performers...all of them are." She said and Meg shut her mouth suddenly, feeling a bit put out. Roxana saw this and grabbed the girl's shoulders gently, urging her between she and Angelina.

"Sweetheart, he left you by the river three years before he ever thought of seeing Christine again...just face it. He realized that you were Satan and he got the hell out while he still could." She said.

"I'm Roxana." She said to the tiny blonde beside her.

"Meg Giry." She replied meekly.

"For your information _Roxana _I am not going to be an old maid!" Jacqueline shot back at her, voice laced with venom.

"Of course you are...who the hell would want you? You're evil, you never shut up and you're the town whore." She said and ushered the little golden haired girl away from the gaping girls.

"You'll be sorry Roxana! You will!" Jacqueline yelled after her. "And Meg! Don't think for a minute that we were actually friends! As if I would really waste my time on a ballet rat!"

"Don't listen to her, she's a pig." Roxana said, "It's better you found out now than later." She said.

"The little twit...her family is actually dirt broke! That's why she was so thirsty to marry into the Chagny wealth. Raoul was too smart for her though." Rachelle said.

"Um...where are we going?" She asked and Roxana grinned.

"You and Christine are going to make up." She said and Meg began to resist.

"Come on Meg...everyone needs a friend." She said and Meg sighed defeated.

"Yes, you're right...since I am getting married and all." She said and Roxana pursed her lips.

"Yes...you are, aren't you?" She said quietly, biting her lip and looking at Angel and Rachelle. "We'll see you later you two..." She said to her friends who nodded and turned the corner to go to Angel's.


	23. Chapter 22

"Christine…I believe I have someone with me who would like to see you." Roxana said as she walked into her friend's house. Christine looked up and her mouth dropped when she saw the tiny blonde girl standing beside Roxana.

"Meg." She said quietly and quickly as if she were afraid to utter the name. Meg nodded slightly, her face pale. "Where are your _real_ friends, Marguerite?" Christine asked her snidely. She didn't care anymore. She was tired of going out of her way to be a good girl and make everyone happy.

"Christine I…" Meg managed to sputter out.

"You what?" Christine asked, irked. "You know…ever since before my wedding I have been going out of my way to include you and making sure that you were alright. I don't know where this idiotic jealousy of yours came from, but I am sick of it! I have never done anything to offend you or hurt you in any way and if you have the nerve to come here and think that you're…"

"Christine…if you would shut up for five seconds, I could tell you that I was sorry." Meg spat out finally. Christine shut up.

"You are." She said, and Meg nodded.

"I've been a real…well…I've been a real something." She said and Christine sighed.

"I believe _brat _would be an appropriate word. And have you even seen your mother lately? She looks like she's been to hell and back. She said you never see each other any more and when you do, that you're moody and rude." Meg gasped.

"She said that?" She asked in a whisper and Christine nodded.

"Yes Meg, she did." Was Christine's only reply. Meg sighed.

"I am horrid." She said softly and Christine stood.

"You aren't horrid Meg. You just need to start thinking about other people's feelings. You hurt the people who love you the most for selfish stupid reasons…but I forgive you." She said and Meg nodded.

"Thank you." She said.

"I hear you are engaged…" Christine said slowly, looking at Roxana. Meg nodded.

"Look I know you don't think much of him, but Christine…it's going to happen. I love him…and there is nothing you can tell me to make me think otherwise." She said and Christine could see there was no talking her out of it.

"Well…Meg…I will respect your decision…but you are responsible for your own actions." She warned. "I will not sympathize…" She said and Meg nodded.

"I understand…but it won't happen with me. He really loves me." She said and the look in her pure blue eyes was so heartbreaking Christine actually felt a lump come into her throat. She knew even Meg wasn't convinced, but it was not her place to correct her. Roxana placed her hand on the little ballerina's shoulder.

"Meg finally saw the true colors of her friends Jacqueline and Sissy." She said and Christine's eyes widened.

"I don't like that Jacqueline…she looks at me so strangely and Raoul too." She said and Roxana bit her lip.

"Surely Raoul has told you about the engagement?" She asked and Christine nodded.

"Yes…but he said they were never close." She replied.

"He was right, but ever since we were children, Jacqueline has been obsessed with Raoul." She said and took a breath. Her head had been bothering her all day and now the pain was getting a bit worse. Christine, noticing this, forgot about Jacqueline and Sissy.

"Are you alright Roxana?" She asked and Roxana nodded.

"Ever since I was little…I get…horrible headaches when it's hot outside. It hasn't happened in a long time…since before James was born." She said, putting her hands over her eyes.

"Vicomtess? There is an Andrew Westcliff here looking for his fiancée?" Therese said, coming into the room. Christine looked at Meg.

"Let him in." She said, moving to fetch a glass of water for Roxana as Andrew's handsome form came into the room. His mouth dropped open when he saw Roxana sitting with her head cradled in her arms.

"Meg?" He asked as the petite girl came to embrace him, but he was still watching Roxana, who noticed.

"May I help you?" She asked coldly and he shook his head.

"I am only here to fetch my _fiancée._" He said, careful to watch her reaction which was slim to none.

"Lovely…I'm having a migraine." She said, and got up to join Christine.

"I was worried Meg…" Andrew said, composing himself. "Jacqueline and Sissy said that you blew up at them and just left for no reason." He said, petting her silky blonde hair. Her blue eyes blazed.

"Actually dearest, I left because they said performers are disgusting and went on call me a ballet rat and my sister an opera tramp." She said and Andrew frowned.

"I see." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder and eyeing Christine. "You two have made up then?" He asked and Meg nodded. He smiled, but Meg couldn't help noticing it seemed forced. She also couldn't help noticing the way he kept glancing at Roxana. Meg had to admit, she was probably one of the most exotic beauties she'd ever seen. She was not perfect, as her features did have their flaws but she was rather enjoyable to look at. She bit her lip and said her goodbyes thanking Roxana and promising to meet Christine later this week.

"What the hell was he looking at?" Roxana asked aloud, adjusting her skirt. Christine shook her head uncomfortably, setting a cup of tea and a glass of water in front of her friend. Roxana laid her head on the cool table again. The smooth wood felt lovely against her flushed cheek. She was so relaxed, she barely heard the door open as Raoul and Erik walked in.

"You two are back early." Christine said, looking at the clock on the wall. They'd gone to the Reynolds' to pick up Alana and the Comtess, who had fought the entire way home about wedding details. Erik was at a point where he wanted to shoot himself in the foot if he had to hear about the difference between lilies and tulips again. Raoul pressed a quick kiss to Christine's lips as Erik eyed Roxana lying over the table.

"Is she…dead?" He asked jokingly, poking at her. She looked up moodily.

"I was having the best dream about the man of my dreams and…" She stopped, pretending to notice him finally, "Oh it's just _you_." She said dryly when she saw him sit beside her.

"Sorry pet." He said and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am not your pet." She grumbled and smacked at him. Raoul rolled his eyes.

"Look, are you two going to kill each other or make love or what…because we have things to do today." He teased as Erik raised an eyebrow. They had not told anyone that they'd been making love regularly and by the looks of it, they weren't ready to tell anyone.

"Very funny boy…" He muttered and took a sip of Roxana's tea.

"So what's wrong with you?" He asked her, "Besides having a horrible personality that is…" She picked her head up and he could see she was not feeling well.

"I'm married to the devil." She retorted and snatched her tea back.

"She's got a headache." Christine answered for her as Roxana gave her a look. She shrugged innocently turning to Raoul. "Meg was here. She apologized for everything. I guess she saw the true side of Jacqueline and Sissy." She said and Raoul winced.

"Speaking of…" He said, looking at Erik who scowled, remembering what had happened on the way to the Reynolds.

"That girl should be shot." Erik replied as Christine looked from him to Raoul.

"What happened?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well, Erik and I walked into the inn to have a drink when all of a sudden I hear her shrill little voice…you know what I mean Roxana." He said looking at his friend who nodded, cringing in feigned pain.

"Don't remind me."

"Well, she comes up and puts her arm around me and asks if I want to get a room with her! Mind you, she has apparently had a drink or two…but still. I of course told her to get the hell away from me and she went on to jabber on about how I would rather sleep with a scrawny little tramp than her…like she ever had a chance anyway. Christine at least was a decent respectable girl and she is a…a…"

"Whore from Hell?" Erik offered and Raoul nodded. Roxana smirked as she looked at Christine whose little hands were balled into fists.

"Christine…seeing her only made me realize how much luckier I am to have you." Raoul said, kneeling beside her chair.

"Oh Raoul. I trust you…it's her I don't trust." She said and Raoul nodded, cupping her face with his hands.

"I know…" He said. "I don't trust her either and I don't want you going anywhere alone." He said and Erik elbowed Roxana, who glared at him.

"That goes for you too." He said and she snorted.

"Yes your Majesty." She said sarcastically and he nodded, smiling confidently.

"Good girl. As long as we have that clear." He said and moved out of the way before her hand could collide with his face. He put his arms back around her so she couldn't move and stood up with her.

"Well, I am going to get this wild beast out of here before she claws the skin off of my arms…we will see you both tomorrow?" He said and Christine nodded.

"Put me down you bastard!" Roxana cried as he practically carried her from the house. She winced when they stepped out into the sunlight, the light making her head hurt worse. The ride home was a bit better since the carriage had drapes but the throbbing remained.

"Are you alright?" Erik asked her. She nodded.

"I get really bad headaches when it's warm out." He sighed.

"You should get some rest. I know I haven't exactly been allowing you to sleep much." He said a bit embarrassed with himself. She nodded.

"Don't worry. I would have gotten this even if I had slept all night." She explained. "It used to scare my father to pieces when I was young." She said and Erik bit his lip.

"Roxana. How did he die?" He asked and she frowned.

"I…well…it's hard for me." She said, looking at her hands. "They said he killed himself, but I knew my father. He wouldn't have done that. Especially since he'd found out I was pregnant. He was so excited about being a grandfather. Then one day in my sixth month, Justin went over to show him the blanket his mother had knitted, Justin and my father were very close, and when he got there…Papa was…well shot to death with the gun in his hand." She stopped, biting her lip to keep it from trembling. "He wouldn't let me see him and the funeral was closed casket so I never got to say goodbye. The stress was so bad that I started bleeding and we were afraid I was going to lose Jamie, but the doctor told me to go on bedrest and three months later, out he came." She sighed heavily and Erik shook his head.

"So you lost your husband and your father all in a matter of months?" He asked and she nodded.

"No use dwelling on it. It won't change anything." She said and he frowned.

"No, but running from it won't change it either." He said and surprising her he pulled her into a pleasantly gently embrace. The kind that good friends give each other when they're hurting. "I used to wish someone would hug me like that Roxana…only one person ever did and that was my friend Annie. Madame Giry if you will…she was the first and the last person to hold me like that before Christine's last embrace she gave me when she left me."

"Thanks…" She said pulling back. She meant it. Ever since he and Christine had come into her life, she felt like the pieces were actually coming back together. They were the best friends she could ever have. Then of course there was Raoul. Her sweet, attentive little friend Raoul who was three months younger than her.

"You know…you should really get some sleep Roxana." He said. "I'll watch Jamie and put him to bed for you…" He offered and she nodded, nearly asleep against the window of the carriage. She kissed Jamie and went straight upstairs to lie down. As Erik watched her disappear, he noticed Jamie was looking at him with an almost knowing look.

"Don't get any ideas James…it's not like that with us…" He was sure it was his imagination but he could have sworn he'd seen the little boy raise his eyebrow the way he did when he was in doubt yet, the next time he looked, Jamie was contentedly rolling around with his stuffed bear. Erik looked back toward the stairs and sighed. Maybe this whole idiotic arrangement was a mistake.


	24. Chapter 23

"Erik Destler!" Roxana cried, storming into their sitting room where Christine and Raoul sat the night before Meg and Andrew's wedding. He looked up at her confused, seeing the rage in her dark eyes. She roughly grabbed his jacket and pulled him to his feet.

"You and I have some business to discuss…_now…"_ She said as Christine looked at Raoul, raising her eyebrows. Erik looked like a child who was being punished as she dragged him into the hallway. Christine and Raoul tried to ignore the conversation they could overhear but their voices were echoing.

"What is this about Roxana?" He asked and she growled.

"Erik I am four days late for my monthly cycle." She spat at him and he shrugged.

"So?" He asked, not really wanting to be having this conversation. She sighed.

"Erik, don't you realize what that could mean?" She asked and he bit his lip.

"No…not really…I don't usually have a monthly cycle, so I don't have much experience with that." He said, making her feel like banging her head against the wall.

"I could be pregnant, you ass." She said and suddenly it felt like someone had pushed all of the air from Erik's lungs.

"As in, with child?" He asked and she nodded. "As in, nine months later a child comes out of your body?"

"Yes! Erik…yes! As in, this very moment, a human life could be growing inside me. Yes! For the love of God, men are so stupid!" She cried, sinking to sit on the bottom stair. He sat beside her.

"I'm sorry." He said and she shrugged listlessly.

"What do we do?" she asked, her head in her hands.

He thought a moment, trying not to imagine the pain of seeing a child with his facial afflictions.

"I never expected to be faced with an issue like this, Roxana, I don't know. We are married. I mean, we're raising James and all…another wouldn't really make much of a difference." He was trying to think with his head, but memories and nightmares kept coming back to him. He tried to imagine his mother's reaction to seeing him.

"God, what a mess." Roxana said and Erik nodded.

"Let's not think about it for now…" He said quickly. "If you don't start by next weekend, you should see a doctor." He patted her back. "Until then…no more sex. Just to be safe…" She scowled at him.

"Fine…" She said and he pulled her in for an affectionate hug. "And not a word of this…not even to your little imp, Raoul…don't even deny it. You two have become pretty damn chummy." He glared at her.

"We are not." He said and in the other room, Raoul smirked.

As they re-entered the room, Christine and Raoul quickly turned back to one another and trying to pretend they were in a conversation.

"So I told to go and find it herself and she forgot what she was looking for!" She said as Roxana looked at her with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Right…" She said as Erik tried to usher her into an armchair. She looked at him moodily.

"Erik, what the hell are you doing?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Hell if I know." He muttered, sitting himself on the other side of Christine so that she was seated between he and Raoul. Suddenly, only a moment after he'd sat, Erik stood again.

"I need a drink." He said, trying to comprehend what had happened to him. Roxana stood and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I don't think so Monsieur. If I have to suffer, then so do you."

* * *

"Roxana, are you ready yet?" Erik called into her room as he tied his tie for the wedding that day.

"Almost!" She called back. He was exhausted. He hadn't sleep in over a day. All that kept running through his mind was the thought that he could be someone's father soon. Not that he wasn't exactly a father now. James was, in all fairness, as close to a son as they came, but to see it all from the beginning scared the life out of him. He'd never seen a child born. The only pregnant woman he had ever been around was Annie and that was only when she brought him food and supplies. Once Meg had been born, she'd come around with the baby once or twice and he'd even held Meg once, but it had never been enough to ready him for parenthood.

Roxana sighed in relief as she saw the small stream of blood in the toilet.

"Oh thank the Lord." She said, on the verge of relieved tears. So why did she have a horrid empty feeling in the pit of her stomach? She winced as she felt her usual cramps take over. She padded herself up and pulled all of her stockings and undergarments back on under her skirt. A long shadow washed over the bright room as she looked up to see Erik standing there.

"What's wrong?" He asked, kneeling in front of her as she leaned against the sink.

"I…I am not pregnant…" She said and he nearly fainted from the weight that lifted off of his chest.

"Oh thank…" He trailed off seeing the tears still streaming down her face. "Wait. You're not pregnant and that's _bad?_" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I was just so relieved and everything when I saw the blood…" She began.

"Well, that isn't something you hear every day." He said dryly as she glared at him.

"But then I got to thinking. Here I am, having frivolous sex with you on pretty much a nightly basis, so it would be my own fault…and I am actually happy that I am not pregnant…it made me feel like a horrible person." She said and he stood up patting her hand.

"Ro, you are not horrible…I feel the same way, you know? Neither of us are ready for that." He said and she nodded. "Maybe we never will be." He added.

"You're right of course…but I still feel awful." She said and as he ushered her out of the bathroom, he stopped in the doorway and realized he did too.

"Well, we will just have to be more careful from now on." He said cautiously and she nodded, grabbing her gloves.

"Yes, you're right."

* * *

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said as Andrew leaned in and brushed a quick kiss across Meg's lips. She noticed Brett Reynolds was looking at her and glared at him. He grinned and winked at her. She turned to her mother, who smiled a bit sadly at her and kissed her cheek.

"Are you proud of me Mother?" She asked, almost desperately as Antoinette nodded.

"I'm always proud of you Meg…just you never forget who you are. I wish your father could be here to see this." She said and Meg nodded.

"Me too." She said softly and hugged her mother tightly. The night before, Antoinette had delicately explained some of the details of what would happen on Meg's wedding night. Annie had to bite back a smile when Meg innocently asked, stunned,

"It will _bleed?_" In a tiny voice. Yes, Meg was a married woman now…her little Meg. She could only hope her husband would be as good to her as he promised to be.

"Well dear…" Meg said as she sat beside Andrew in the carriage on the way to their reception, "We are married now." She said and laid her head on his shoulder. His reply was to make some sort of noise of acknowledgement. She frowned. He'd seemed a bit distant all day, but she attributed it to nerves. He blankly kissed her hair and helped her out of the carriage as they arrived to the scores of people who had beat them there. Everyone cheered them on and even though it should have been the happiest day of her life, Meg felt like they pitied her.

"Darling, I'll be right back, I have to speak with my father." Andrew said, pecking her cheek and striding toward his parents.

"Hello Meg!" A friendly voice called from behind her. She turned to see Raoul's sister Alana and her fiancé Garrett standing there. She smiled, glad to see familiar faces.

"Congratulations!" Garrett said, bending to give the ballerina a quick hug.

"Thank you." Meg said, noting the resemblance between he and Brett.

"After Roxana married Erik, we were sure Andrew was going to fly off the deep end, but it's nice to know you came into his life and made him happy." Alana said, squeezing her hand and leading her fiancé away leaving Meg confused and unhappy. She cheered up a bit however, when Christine made her way through to crowd to her, pulling her into a fierce hug.

"Oh Meg…I hope you are so happy." She said, hoping Meg couldn't see the tears in her eyes along with the fear she felt for her sister.

"I am…" Meg said, but even she was not convinced.

* * *

Meg feverishly finished brushing her hair for the tenth time as she sat before the mirror in she and Andrew's bedroom. He was out of the room leaving her to her thoughts. She checked her reflection over and over again, wearing the white silk nightdress that Christine and her mother had given her. She sighed, looking at the clock again. It was past midnight, nearing one in the morning and she'd been waiting for him to come back for two hours now. Giving up, she took off the delicate robe and crawled into the comfortable queen sized bed. She had fallen asleep and wasn't sure exactly how long after, but she faintly heard the door open and Andrew come in. She figured he would probably just crawl in and go to sleep himself, but was surprised when he was shaking her awake. He smelled a bit like he'd been drinking as she opened her eyes, exhausted.

"Andrew? What is it?" She asked and his face remained serious, his eyes lit with something she'd never seen before. Some sort of fierce determination.

"I want a son." He said, pulling off his shirt.


	25. Chapter 24

So...alot happens in this chapter.

Meg lay staring at the ceiling long after Andrew had collapsed beside her and watched the soft glow of the fire on the wall die down. Nothing had been as she'd hoped. It had all been so sudden and fast that it seemed like it hadn't happened, except she knew it had because she was naked. Her mother had said that it should be one of the most beautiful moments in her life and it had been nothing more than a sharp pain, which then went away and just felt like an uncomfortable fullness in her. Ten minutes later it was over without so much as a goodnight kiss. She finally fell asleep just as the first light was beginning to creep over the horizon.

She awoke to the sound of drawers shutting as she opened her exhausted eyes to see Andrew getting dressed.  
"Where are you going?" She whispered, her voice laced with fatigue. He looked over at her and leaned to peck her cheek quickly.  
"I have some business to attend to. Please make yourself comfortable and Rose will take care of anything you need." He replied quickly as Meg sat up.  
"Andrew…"  
"Enough dear. I will see you later. Wait for me before you fall asleep. I shan't be too late." He said and before she could reply, he was gone. She fell back against the pillows frustrated and began to cry.

This routine continued for the next two months. Andrew would be gone until late into the night and every night, Meg was woken up if she wasn't already awake to please her husband. The uncomfortable pain went away and sometimes if she imagined she was somewhere else, it even felt good, but it was never what she'd expected. Very early, Andrew left the house and Meg did too soon after to visit her mother or Christine. One such morning, she awoke to the churning of her stomach and her heart dropped. This had been happening on and off for the past two weeks. Sighing, she pulled on her clothes and brushed her hair before setting off to Christine's to talk. Raoul answered the door and his eyes widened when he saw the state she was in.  
"Come in Meg. Christine will be right down." He said, ushering her into the house. She could see in his blue green eyes that he knew exactly what was wrong.

He sat her on the chaise lounge in the sitting room and went to find Christine, returning with her less than a minute later.  
"Oh my God." Christine said, rushing to kneel beside Meg who was now sobbing into her hands.  
"What have I done Christine?" She asked her sister, "I am so stupid!" She said as Christine sat beside her.  
"No…you aren't. What happened?" She asked and Meg looked up.  
"I think I am pregnant." She replied defeated. Christine brought her hand to rest under her chin.  
"Pregnant…" She said and Meg nodded.  
"I haven't had a cycle. I am almost three weeks late now." She said, sniffling. "It's all he wants me for isn't it? To give him babies and be his little wife!"

Christine sighed.  
"Why don't we just send for the doctor and see for sure?" She asked Meg, who nodded.  
"That's probably better." She said, looking up at Raoul, who seemed angry.  
"I'll take care of it Christine." He said, leaving the room. They waited for what seemed like an eternity until the driver Martin returned with the aging doctor. Meg stood as if she was walking to a death sentence. Christine went with her and held her hand throughout the exam.  
"Well dear…" The doctor began, "You are indeed going to have a baby…about a month and a half along…you should expect him or her around early March. Congratulations Madame Westcliff." He said before packing up and leaving. Christine and Meg just stared at each other.  
"March." Meg said. "Well, Andrew is getting what he wanted." She said and Christine nodded, trying to think of a way to make Meg feel better.

"Meg! Don't you realize? You're going to be someone's _mother!_" She cried and Meg nodded sadly.  
"I know…it's wonderful isn't it?" She said, beginning to cry. Christine's lip began to tremble.  
"Yes! It's great." She said, putting her arms around Meg and resting her cheek on Meg's head as Raoul knocked on the door.  
"Come in dear!" Christine called as he hesitantly entered the room. His face fell when he saw them. He looked at Christine expectantly and she nodded, confirming all of their fears.  
"Oh Meg…" He said softly touching her shoulder. "Congratulations." He tried to spit out, but the words fell from his mouth like venom. She nodded her thanks as he kissed Christine and left the room.

"He doesn't love me Christine." Meg said. "He hardly speaks to me. He works all day and comes home late at night. We make love and he falls asleep. The next day, he leaves before I wake and the cycle starts all over again." She sighed. "It isn't fair, because I still love him, but most of the time, I feel like a burden on him." Christine shook her head.  
"You are not a burden…he obviously wanted you to have a baby…so this should make him happy!" She said, fuming inside at the wretched bastard. Meg got up and smoothed down her dress.  
"I'm going to go to his office and tell him." She said, with a determined look in her eyes. "Damn it, I will save my marriage!" She said and hugged Christine quickly before hurrying out of the bedroom. "I will return later!" She said on her way out, waving quickly at Raoul as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

"Madame…I am sorry…Lord Westcliff does not take visitors during the day." The young clerk said feverishly.  
"But I am his wife!" She said angrily, eyeing her husband's office door. Andrew had been running his father's company since he retired, which was a wine business.  
"Please Madame…I am sorry, but Lord…" He couldn't finish because little Meg had pushed him aside and moved to open her husband's office door, which was locked. Growling, she knocked on the door furiously.  
"Andrew Westcliff! You damn well had better open this door right now or I swear to God…" She said as she heard the lock click. Her mouth dropped open when she saw her husband escorting Jacqueline Marquet out.  
"Thank you Mademoiselle. Your help has been most appreciated." He said shaking her hand as she gave a smug look at Meg.

"Marguerite, what is the meaning of this?" Andrew asked, pulling her into the room. She stood with her arms folded.  
"What the hell was she doing here?" Meg asked, not wanting to discuss anything but what she had just seen. Andrew sighed irritated.  
"Meg, I do not have the time for this nonsense. What do you want?" He asked, pouring himself a glass of brandy.  
"Oh nothing! I was just coming here to tell you that I was pregnant, but since I am annoying you so, I shall leave." She said spinning on her heel to leave. He had practically bounded over the desk to get to her and whirled her into his arms.  
"You're certain?" He asked and she nodded as he broke into a grin and pulled her tightly against him.

"Oh thank you! Oh Meg!" He cried, kissing her forehead. The tears she'd been holding back began to fall as he noticed. "Why are you crying my love? You are going to have my child!" He said and she shook her head.  
"You don't love me." She said, sniffling. "You never want to be around me and when you are it is as if I am but a pest. You never kiss me or hold me anymore. Not since the wedding." She sobbed as he held her to his chest.  
"Now Meg, how could you think that? I know things have been hectic, but my love for you has not changed!" He said and she relaxed a bit.  
"Really?" She asked, fighting the notion he was lying out of her head. He nodded.  
"Of course. Do you think I would have married just anybody? Of course not. I knew from the moment we met that we were destined to be together." He said and kissed her on the lips as he had not kissed her in months.

He moved to lock his office door and began to unbutton her dress.  
"W-what are you doing Andrew?" She asked as he freed her of that along with her chemise.  
"I'm going to make love to you, my sweet. Right here on the rug." He said laying her down on the soft rug and undressing. "To celebrate you carrying my son."  
"Or daughter." She added, but he silenced her with his finger.  
"Son." He said again and brushed his lips over her collarbone, sending a shiver down her body.  
"Andrew…" She whispered as they moved together and she finally felt the exquisite pleasure she'd been waiting two months for.  
"Oh Meg…I love you." He said as she repeated the words and they came together.

He lay beside her, breathing heavily after they'd finished. She couldn't stop smiling, especially when he ran his hand lightly over her abdomen and kissed her shoulder.  
"I have to tell my mother!" She said suddenly, turning to rest her head on his shoulder. He grinned.  
"Yes…you do! And I want you to take some money and treat yourself to a relaxing day…buy whatever you wish darling. After all, you are having my child. My _heir._" He added, kissing her on the lips.  
"Oh Andrew I wish we could spend time like this more often." She said and he thought a moment before sitting up.

"I'll tell you what sweetheart. I am going to plan a trip for us to London…we'll have a honeymoon like we weren't able to before. We can celebrate and shop for you and for the baby." He said. "We'll stay for a month or two!" He said and she clapped her hands together.  
"Oh, how lovely!" She said as he kissed her and helped her dress.  
"You just go see your mother and relax and I will pick you up after work. Then we'll spend the whole night together." He said and she nodded as he dressed himself. He walked her out the door and kissed her goodbye, giving her a large sum of money to spend on herself. Since their wedding, money was not really an option anymore and once their son was born, it would never be an option. He smiled to himself as he watched her leave.

She really was precious…so naïve. It made this so easy. He'd suspected it would be easy to impregnate her, although he had not expected her to react the way she had today. Then again, it had been unfortunate timing since Jacqueline had come to negotiate a deal with him and was settled comfortably between his legs when Meg had knocked at his office door. It was what Jacqueline was good for. Sex and deals. He knew she wanted one thing…Raoul de Chagny, and in return, he would get Roxana. Meg would be easy enough to divorce. He could then send her off to London with the child and make sure that they were handsomely provided for as he was free to marry Roxana and create more heirs. The only thing standing in his way was Destler.

* * *

"Erik!" Roxana whispered loudly, throwing the door to his bedroom open. He looked up from his sheet of music.  
"What?" He asked impatiently as she shut the door softly behind her and locked it.  
"Jamie is asleep!" She said, unbuttoning the front of her pink dress and pushing him back onto the bed. He chuckled softly. James had been sick the past week and neither of them had slept much or gotten any time alone.  
"What about you getting pregnant?" He asked and she sighed.  
"I honestly couldn't care less right now…" she said, running her mouth along his slender neck, "But now that you're asking…I just finished my cycle, so there!" She said and began to unbutton his shirt. The next sound he made was a cross between a laugh and a moan as she unfastened the front of her corset and giggled.

The muffled giggles and moaning coming from inside the bedroom intrigued Jacqueline who had let herself in the back door with the key Andrew had given her.  
"Well Roxana…we shall see if I can't make him moan like that…then we'll see who the winner is, and when it is all over I shall have my Raoul…soon…but not yet." She grinned to herself as she listened a bit more until it stopped and she silently let herself back out of the house. "Yes Raoul de Chagny…it won't be long now."


	26. Chapter 25

"Maman…it's me…" Meg called softly as she rapped on her mother's door. Antoinette appeared at the door, somewhat frazzled with her long red hair down. She'd been getting ready for something.

"Meg! You look like you've been to Hell and back love!" Her mother said, pulling her into the house.

"Ma…I know this is going to be quite the shocker…" She began as Antoinette looked up from the pile of clothes she was rifling through.

"Did Andrew hit you?" She asked, suddenly realizing Meg had obviously been crying. Meg shook her head.

"No…I'm um…I'm pregnant." She said softly as Annie dropped the dress she was holding.

"You're what?" She asked and Meg took another breath.

"I'm pregnant?" She said, it came out sounding more like a question. Annie sat in the armchair.

"How long?" She asked her daughter who sat gently on the sofa.

"A month and a half. I am due March ninth." She said and Antoinette nodded solemnly, smiling slightly.

"A year ago, we were in rehearsals for Hannibal…remember?" She said and Meg nodded, nervously.

"Of course Ma…remember the time Christine was late and we found her asleep on the bench backstage? Carlotta threw a fit!" She laughed. Antoinette sighed.

"That girl never did get enough sleep." She said as she moved to sit beside Meg.

"And now you're going to be a mother…and me…I'll be a…a…"

"Grandmother?" Meg laughed and Antoinette gave her a stern look.

"Yes, that." She retorted. "What do you think it's going to be?" She asked Meg, who shrugged.

"A baby!" Meg replied with a laugh, "Although Andrew is dead set on having a son." She added. Annie frowned.

"Yes, he would be wouldn't he?" She said dryly as Meg bit her lip uncomfortably. She knew her mother wasn't all that fond of Andrew, but she usually kept her opinion to herself.

"I personally wouldn't mind a girl…" Meg said softly as Annie smiled, forgetting her animosity to her son-in-law.

"She's bound to be beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes." Annie said, as Andrew and Meg both had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were like a couple of precious porcelain dolls and no doubt their child would be too.

"Oh Maman…I love you." Meg said laying her head on Annie's shoulder. Annie smiled, eyeing the portrait of her husband on the wall.

"I love you too Marguerite. I remember, when you were born, we named you Marguerite after my mother. I was going to call you Margie. Your Papa wouldn't have it. From day one you were his Meg…his little Meg. Once, I argued that your name was not Megan…God forbid. He told me all of the letters of Meg were in Marguerite so it was a legitimate nickname. He was so funny…" She sighed.

"Maman…I'm frightened." Meg said quietly as Annie looked at her.

"Why?" She asked. "Women have been having children since the beginning of time." She said and Meg shook her head.

"Not about the baby. I'm not worried about the baby…it's Andrew. I went to his office to tell him and his clerk wouldn't allow me in. I pushed past him and the door was locked, so I banged on it and told Andrew to let me in. When he opened it, Jacqueline was with him and he said her help was greatly appreciated." Antoinette frowned.

"You don't think they were…"

"I don't know…all I know is he seemed pretty damned annoyed with me until I told him I was pregnant. After that, it was like I was his queen. We even made love on the rug…" She stopped herself blushing fiercely. "He wants to go on a honeymoon with me for a month. In London…"

Antoinette sighed, not knowing what to say. She had her suspicions, but she didn't want to stress Meg. Especially not while she was pregnant.

"It's hard Meg, it is…being newlyweds…and first time parents. But you two will be fine…give it time…that's all." She said holding Meg gently. "Everything will be fine." She reassured her daughter, even though, she herself knew it was going to be a long road for Meg.

"Ma…one question?" Meg asked, looking up at her mother and to Annie's relief she had the old mischievous gleam in her blue eyes.

"Mmm?"

"What are you getting all dolled up for?" She asked and Antoinette's eyes shot open.

"I'm not…it's just…Comte de Chagny's brother…I have to…" Meg grinned.

"You're being courted by the Comte's brother aren't you?" She asked and Annie sighed.

"We're just friends. Friends who…get dinner together and go…dancing together, yes. Alright? He's courting me…sort of." She stammered.

"Sort of?" Meg asked. Annie sighed loudly.

"I haven't done this in over seventeen years!" She cried and Meg stood.

"Well first off, you have red hair Ma. Which means that this bright blue dress will make your eyes stand out as well as your hair. We'll put half of your hair into pins and let the other half flow naturally." She said, standing with a purpose.

"Meg…I am sure my braid will be fine…"

"Ma…it's time to try something new." She said pulling a brush through Annie's long thick hair.

* * *

Meg smiled to herself satisfied as she finished shopping. She'd dared to go into a baby boutique and purchased a tiny pair of black shoes that either a boy or girl could wear. She giggled to herself as she left the boutique, picking up the rest of her bags. She'd also purchased some maternity dresses and undergarments for her impending expansion. Biting her lip, she realized she had a bit more than she could carry and although she'd managed to get the packages outside, she nearly collapsed as some of them went tumbling onto the walkway.

"Damn!" She said to herself as she knelt to pick up the scattered boxes.

"Well, well, well…you cursed." She looked up to see a pair of black dress shoes. Her eyes then traveled up the tan pants to the man leaning casually against the window of the boutique.

"B-Brett…" She said, surprised someone had heard her.

"Need a hand?" He asked, crouching to help her.

"No…I have it…I…" Before she could finish he had all of her packages easily in his hand. "Thanks…" She said hesitantly.

"Where do you want these?" He asked and she motioned to her carriage. He easily placed them in the storage compartment.

"You look hungry kid." He said, elbowing her gently. "Want to get some food?" He asked, pointing at a small restaurant.

"I shouldn't, I…" She stopped, remembering Jacqueline coming out of her husband's office. If he could have female friends, then she certainly could have male friends. "You know…I am pretty famished." She said and he offered her his arm.

"So how is married life treating you, Lady Westcliff?" He asked as he scarfed down a piece of bread as they waited for their orders. She watched him in horrified fascination. Men were such pigs…and women were expected to hardly eat anything at all and when they did, they had to be dainty.

"Are you going to eat the plate too?" She asked, unable to resist. He began laughing and she couldn't suppress a smile.

"So the ice queen is melting?" He asked and she shrugged, taking a big bite out of her own piece of bread and chewing it like a man. Again, he roared with laughter.

"You amuse me Meggie." He said and her eyes shot open.

"Meggie?" She asked, making a face of disgust.

He nodded,

"It suits you." He said and she shook her head.

"Oh, but you are crazy…" She said, taking a daintier bite of her bread as the waiter brought their soup.

"I'll bet your husband wouldn't be too happy if he saw you out with another man." He mused aloud and she looked up.

"If he is allowed to be locked in his office with Jacqueline Marquet, then I am allowed to have lunch with whoever the hell I so choose." Brett's face turned serious.

"He was locked in his office with her?" He asked and her hand came to her mouth.

"I shouldn't have said anything." She replied, silently scolding herself. "Besides I don't have a right to…"

"Don't." He said, interrupting her. "Don't say you don't have a right. You're his wife! You have every right…and if I were any kind of man I would go right over there and…"

She nearly leapt across the table and clapped her hand over his mouth.

"You'll do nothing Brett. For me…please. Oh God, I shouldn't have said anything." She said, as he mumbled something under her hand.

"What?" She asked, pulling her hand away and he sighed.

"I said, you're sitting on my lap." He repeated as she looked down at him.

"Oh." She said and quickly stood up. He grinned.

"Not that I mind." He added and she growled.

"You are a rogue." She said and he shrugged.

"Thank you Madame…and I won't say a word. Only for you though Meggie." He said and she winced at the nickname.

"Thanks…uh…Bretty…" She said, laughing involuntarily at the ridiculousness of it all.

"So tell me love, why were you coming out of the baby boutique?" He asked and she sighed.

"Ah…you caught that. Well, dear Brett, it would seem I am expecting." She said and he looked lost.

"Expecting what?" He asked and she sighed.

"A child, you dolt!" She replied and he bit his cheek.

"Is it Andrew's?" He asked with an impish twinkle in his eyes. She rolled her eyes.

"Well, it certainly isn't yours." She said and he chuckled, but the seriousness was still there in his eyes.

"Thank you for lunch." Meg said as Brett walked her back to her carriage. He nodded tightly.

"Sure. I uh…I should go." He said as she leaned up to kiss his cheek and give him a quick embrace.

"I should too. I have to pack tonight." She said and he looked confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she smiled.

"Andrew and I are taking a honeymoon in London for a month…" She said and his face nearly fell.

"Oh." He replied and she grinned.

"What? Will you miss me?" She asked. He looked up and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh don't you worry about me Meggie. I have other sources of people to torture." He said, smiling, though it still seemed forced to her. She almost felt bad for him.

"I…well…take care Meggie." He said backing away a bit. She nodded.

"I will." She said as her driver came to open the carriage door. Think a moment, he leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek quickly before darting off as she was helped into the carriage. She shook her head laughing to herself.

"Brett Reynolds…you are not the mindless imbecile you pretend to be." She said as the carriage lurched into movement.

Brett sat down on a nearby bench as he watched the Westcliff carriage disappear.

"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?" He asked, and was replied by a strong male voice.

"Indeed…what are you doing with another man's wife?" He looked up to see Andrew standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Andrew…I…she was coming out of the store and all of her packages fell because she's so little so I helped her…wait, you've been _spying _on us?" He asked, standing to look his friend's brother directly in the eyes.

"Keeping watch is more like it." Andrew replied icily.

He moved forward suddenly, grabbing the collar of Brett's white shirt and pushing him against the wall.

"Stay the _fuck _away from my wife!" He said and Brett pushed him off.

"Or what?" He asked, moving away from him. Andrew held his arm roughly.

"Or you will wish you had." He said and began to walk away.

"You don't deserve her you lousy piece of horse shit! What are you going to do? Kill me like you killed Justin?" He asked and Andrew spun around, looking at him for a moment before storming away. Brett turned and strode the other way, fully enraged…and it took quite a lot to enrage Brett Reynolds.

"This is war, Westcliff." He muttered under his breath.


	27. Chapter 26

"I want to get married in the snow...I've always loved the winter..." Alana said later that same day as she sat on the back porch of her brother's home with her sisters, friends. The men were all inside. Garrett was on his way...he had to wait for his brother to return.

"Which is why we've chose to get married just after Christmas. On the day after." Rosaline sighed.

"I'm the oldest...and I am not even courting..." She moaned mournfully. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if you shut your mouth once in a while..." She inserted dryly and suddenly, chaos ensued as all three girls began to bicker as Christine and Roxana looked at each other.

"Please! You two! I am getting married and you are just sitting there like jealous little goats!" Alana cried. "I never ask for any attention! None! And the one time I do, you all have to twist it so it's all about you!" She said and Rosie pouted as Izzy scowled and Alana took off through the house.

"And they are leaving tomorrow?" Raoul asked Trevor Pierpont who had just told them that Andrew had announced he was taking Meg to London. Erik shook his head.

"I swear to God...if he hurts her I'll..." He was cut off by the middle Chagny girl running into his arms and throwing her arms about his neck. _Oh dear God, why me?_ He thought, spitting out a mouthful of blonde hair.

"Oh Monsieur Erik! They are terrible, awful creatures!" She sobbed into his shoulder as he held his hands away from her in horror.

"Who?" He asked uncomfortably.

"My sisters!" She said and became hysterical.

"This is why I don't have sisters, or daughters." Erik said, picking the girl up and swinging her over to sit beside her older brothers. She pouted prettily.

"Oh why is Garrett so late? I need him to be here Raoul!" She said and began to cry on his shoulder. Raoul looked at Trevor who held his arms up.

"Now, don't look at me!" He laughed as their was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Both Erik and Raoul cried at the same time, but Raoul was faster and Alana ended up back beside Erik. He strained to listen as the young girl sobbed.

"Jacqueline...what are you doing here?" He heard Raoul ask. It was the hussy.

"Raoul dear...aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked sweetly and he sighed.

"No...I have company Jacqueline...and a wife."

"Not if I can help it..." She said, pushing him aside and coming into the sitting room. Erik scowled at her.

"I just came to return Monsieur Destler's hat to him...I was out for a ride when I saw it on the ground...it has your name in it sir..." She said, smiling prettily. She was a beautiful girl, but Erik knew better than anyone that beauty could be deceiving and she was about as deceitful as they came.

"Thank you." He said civilly, not recalling even bringing his fedora, though there was a chance it had been in their carriage and had fallen out when Jamie had been kicking around.

"Oh Alana...are we having a bad day? What's the matter? Did Garrett finally grow a conscience and leave you for good?" She asked as Alana glared at her, balling her little hands into fists. When she began to get up, Erik could see the child was dead set on beating the daylights out of the Marquet girl and he didn't doubt she would.

"Easy girl." He said, holding her elbows as he breathed in relief when her fiancé and his brother walked in.

"Why would I leave her? So I can deal with women like you?" Garrett asked icily from behind her. He held his arms out to his love as she ran to him. "What is it?" He asked her and she nodded for him to join her in the kitchen so she could tell him in private. Brett Reynolds looked at her as if she were the most vile thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Well..if it isn't the village bicycle..." He bit out at her. Raoul nearly choked. He had never heard Brett speak in anything but a teasing light tone.

"Excuse me?" She asked and his eyes shot bullets.

"You know...everyone's had a ride." He said, completely serious, as she looked at him furiously, then back at Raoul who couldn't suppress a smirk.

"You're going to regret that." She said and he shook his head, holding her roughly by the arms.

"No dear. _You _are going to regret some things when I am through with you. Been under any desks lately Jackie?" He asked as her mouth dropped.

"That's what I thought. Get the hell out of my sight." He said as she slammed the door behind her. He strode into the room and sunk into a chair.

"What happened to you?" Raoul asked him, handing him a drink. Brett shook his head. Not wanting to discuss, he sighed. Raoul knew that sigh. He'd sighed that sigh nearly a year before.

"Damn it all to hell Brett. You are in love!" Raoul exclaimed as he looked up.

"Chagny...are you out of your...are you insane?" He asked and Raoul shook his head.

"Who is it?" He asked as Brett's mouth dropped.

"No one! There is no girl! She never will be..." He stopped himself. "There is no girl." He said quietly. There was another knock on the door. Erik stood quickly.

"That will be Annie." He said, moving to the door. Brett looked up.

"Annie?" He asked and Raoul nodded.

"Madame Antoinette Giry...young Meg's mother." He said and Brett lost all color in his cheeks.

"Oh." He said and Raoul stood back a moment...looking back at Trevor.

"It's Meg, isn't it?" He asked Brett, who shook his head, irritated.

"I am not in love with her! I just had lunch with her! Jesus Christ!" He said as Erik walked in with Antoinette beside him.

"Madame Giry...how are you?" Raoul asked, moving to kiss her cheek.

"I'll live. Meg dressed me and I feel a bit awkward..." Brett turned to look at her and couldn't help but smile. It did look like something the dancer would pull together in her romantic little mind. Erik grinned.

"You look sixteen again." He said and she sighed.

"That's what I was afraid of, bless her." She said, smiling."Is your uncle due soon?" She asked Raoul, who nodded.

"Mother and Father said they should be along around six and it is nearly six now." She brushed her hair back.

"Well damned. I shall have to go kiss Christine!" She said, patting Erik's arm.

Alana and Garrett emerged looking much happier as they walked hand in hand back to the porch. Raoul shook his head.

"My sisters like you Erik." He said. Erik nodded.

"I can see that...but why?" He asked and Raoul sighed.

"My father hasn't been around so much, what with business being the way it's been. He's been overloaded and even I have a hard time getting home to Christine at night. You remind them of him...they feel comfortable with you." Erik suppressed a smile.

"Well there go all of my hard years of attempting to avoid people out the door..." He said and Raoul knew then he understood. Trevor and Brett walked over to them.

"Well, maybe we should see if those girls are tearing each other's eyes out yet." Trevor said, slapping Brett on the back. He didn't smile.

"Is it kicking Angel?" Rachelle asked her sister who was touching her belly. Angel nodded.

"It's so funny! I can't stop touching it!" She laughed. Elisabeth was seated beside her, also with her hand on the girl's middle.

"Angel, I think you have more than one in there!" She exclaimed and Rachelle giggled.

"Oh Izzy, the baby has hands too!" She said and Izzy shrugged, smiling when she saw the four men come outside. Trevor leaned down to kiss his wife as Izzy moved back near her oldest sister for him to sit down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as she fanned herself.

"Quite hot really...but good." It was an extremely warm summer day.

Roxana sat beside Christine with Jamie nestled asleep in between the two girls. His thick black hair hung over his eyes as he lay with his head in Roxana's lap. She kissed his curls and adjusted him so she was holding him on his back.

"Someone is having a birthday in two weeks..." She said softly to Christine, who looked down at the boy. She grinned.

"He'll be three?" She asked and Roxana nodded.

"He's growing so fast. Before I know it, he'll be getting married." She sighed, looking up as she felt Erik's eyes on her. She smiled sadly. _Jamie could be the only child I ever have...and he's already three._ Still, she knew that a child should only be brought into the world as a product of the love its parents shared.

She looked at Raoul, who was smiling dreamily at Christine then at Trevor and Angel and she was suddenly so envious. She missed those looks. The soft words of love. Real love. She thought back to the last time she and Justin had ever slept together. His words still rang through her head.

"_Roxana...all that matters and has ever mattered to me is that you are safe and happy...that's all I ever want for you and for James."_

The next day he'd been shot. She nearly winced as the pain of it all came back but was brought out of her memory by James moving. She looked up and noticed Brett Reynolds was standing glumly at the door. He smiled at her, but the pain in his eyes was evident. He motioned for her to follow him. She handed Jamie to Erik and took Brett's arm as he led her off the porch and into the rose garden.

"Roxana...Andrew...he's out of control." Brett said in a hushed tone and Roxana nodded.

"I know Brett...even though he's married now, I can't help but wonder if he's still after me. I fear for Erik all the time..." She said and Brett nodded.

"You are fond of him aren't you?" He asked.

"I suppose...he has saved me from Andrew and other things..." She said and Brett sighed.

"Do you love him?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I can't answer that question Brett. Not so close to the third anniversary of Justin's death. I am fond of him, yes...but love. It's too much. It hurts too much." She replied. His face seemed to break.

"It does hurt. It feels like the air in your lungs has been slowly pushed out and everytime you see them all you want to do is admit the truth to yourself, but it just hurts too much to know the truth and by knowing, realize that you'll never be happy because of the truth. It just hurts too much." He said as her mouth dropped.

"Who?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"I can't..." He said, looking at the ground. "She's married...I can't." He said and Roxana leaned against the side of Raoul's house.

"It's Meg." She said, remembering that their conversation had begun with Andrew. He nodded.

"Don't say anything...I don't want her to know." He said and Roxana nodded.

"He's going to destroy her Brett." She said and he shrugged.

"What can I do about it? Nothing." He said bitterly. He looked up again, and to her surprise, tears lined his blue eyes. She touched his cheek.

"Oh Brett...you're breaking my heart!" She said and they both held each other as they cried.

"Where did they go?" Rosaline asked Rachelle when she noticed Roxana was gone. Erik looked around. They had disappeared. He set James down on Christine's lap and scanned the gardens for them. A lump formed in his throat when he turned the corner and saw Roxana holding the Reynolds boy. The familiar pang stabbed in his chest as he turned and walked back to the others, staring at the ground. Christine of course, could see he was not happy and asked him with her eyes what was wrong. He shook his head as Roxana and Brett reappeared. She patted his back as he sank into a chair. Erik caught Roxana studying him, but could only glare at her with the betrayal he felt.

* * *

"Erik, you haven't said two words to me since we left Raoul and Christine's..." Roxana said after she'd put James to bed. He kept his focus on the drawing he was working on.

"Mmpf." Was his response. She felt anger flush her face.

"You know what Erik Destler? Screw you and your Goddamned temper!" She said and flew from the room into her own room as she began to discard her clothes furiously. Almost instantly, he was at her heels as she had her dress halfway down her body. She whirled about to face him, her dark eyes blazing at him.

"You have a lot of nerve Lady Roxana!" He said, pinning her against the wall. "You claim you aren't ready for this and that and I find you clutching Brett Reynolds on the side of Christine's home!" She slapped him.

"Jealousy doesn't become you Erik! If you aren't the quickest damned man to jump to conclusions!" She spat at him. He growled.

"It's me isn't it? It's always me! It's me you're not ready for and never will be!" He said and she grabbed his face, bringing it down only an inch away from hers.

"If you even knew me a little, then you would know that is and never has been true Erik. Brett is my friend. He was in need of comfort and damn it, he deserves comfort as much as anyone! You of all people should know what it is like to love someone and not have it returned!" She stopped and moved out from under his arms as her dress fell to the floor leaving her in only a corset, garters and stockings. She looked at him brokenly. "You never cease to amaze me Erik, how you have become a normal man again, and yet you still loathe yourself enough to doubt everyone who cares for you!"

"And you are blind Roxana!" He cried, grabbing her wrist.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked as he held her chin with his thumb and index finger.

"You can't see! The thought of you with another man almost ruined me...because damned if I am not in love with you!" He stopped, challenging her to respond, which she did not. He kissed her neck just under her earlobe. "I love you so much that everytime I see you, my heart breaks just a little more. I don't want to Roxana...but I do! I do...and I can't help it." He said, pressing his lips to her collarbone. She began to speak but he held his hand to her mouth.

"Don't. Don't say anything...I only wanted you to know...and we shall never speak of it again." He pleaded as he kissed her lips and carried her to her bed.

As she watched him sleep later, once their passions were sated, she was fighting her conflicting emotions in her mind. He had admitted to loving her and she hadn't panicked, but Justin's face had flashed through her mind. She knew she was clinging to a ridiculous dream and she could almost hear him scold her.

"_Roxana...my love. You have always been so stubborn...I would never fault you for wanting to be happy. Be happy...I want you to...I told you I did." _

She propped herself on her elbow and studied Erik who was lying with his face to her, the covers only draped over his waist. The marred side of his face, facing up. She reached out to brush her fingertips over his scarred cheek and kissed it, resting her smooth cheek on his uneven one.

"I would die for you Erik..." She whispered and she could have sworn she saw him smile in his sleep.


	28. Chapter 27

"We're here Meg." Andrew said, shaking Meg awake gently as they docked at the London port. She woke up and groaned. The entire ride had been a nightmare, as she was seasick and pregnant all at once, though she could not deny she loved the way Andrew had been doting on her since she'd revealed her condition to him. They went straight to the elegant hotel that he had booked a room for them in and as she bathed he changed his clothes. She sank into the warm sweet smelling water, lost in her thoughts and forever grateful to be off of that awful boat. She thought of ballet...a bittersweet thought since she would not be dancing for a good long while. She pressed her small hand to her flat abdomen, resting her head against the rim of the tub.

"Meg dear?" Andrew's voice came from the doorway. She craned her neck to see him fully dressed.

"I want you to relax...I don't want any more stress on my wife and unborn child..." He said, crouching beside the tub and kissing her moist cheek. Sighing, he said, "I am afraid I must meet someone in the city tonight...a business acquaintance." He said and she looked at him, hurt.

"Andrew...this was to be our honeymoon." She said, knowing full well she sounded like a needy little dolt. He looked at her as one looks in annoyance at a child who is a nuisance.

"I promise, this is the only separation we shall have to bear." He said, kissing her lips. She nodded, resignedly.

"Of course...I am sorry...do forgive me dear..." She said, looking down. "It must be the hormones." He smiled, but she couldn't help but wonder if he was really smiling or humoring her.

"I will see you later tonight love." He said and when she next turned around, he was gone.

Tired of the bath, she pulled herself out and drew her dressing gown around herself, padding to the lovely bed and falling into it. Suddenly, as she looked around the empty quiet room, she realized she sorely missed Christine and wished she had someone to talk to. She'd even settle for Brett Reynolds, who drove her mad. Yet, there was no denying his keen ability to make her giggle like an idiot and his eyes. Those crystal clear blue sky eyes...not at all like the sapphire blue of Andrew's which were dark and stormy. In all her life she didn't think she'd ever seen a more sincere pair of eyes. With a great sigh of frustration, she looked outside, where it was still light and decided to take some air. She pulled on a comfortable pink dress and slippers and tied her hair back in a ribbon.

Like a fairy walking on air, she glided down the carpeted hallways of the hotel, thanking her years of ballet training for making her graceful. As she scanned the lobby, she saw Andrew huddled in a corner with a strange looking man and as his head turned her way, she ducked behind a pillar, only peering out again after a moment. It looked as if they were negotiating something and when Andrew handed him a large sum of English money, she knew that had come to some sort of an agreement. She was sure it was nothing more than business, but somehow a horrible feeling crept into the pit of her stomach and she suddenly needed to be sick again and found herself doubled over and heaving into a nearby plant as passers by stopped to gape and whisper.

"Meg?" Andrew's voice called to her as she wiped her mouth, embarrassed.

"I...I needed air...and then it came and the plant...and...oh...I am so horrified." She cried, burying her face in her hands. His arm came around her as he looked apologetically at the disgusted staff and customers.

"Pregnant." He explained in perfect English and everyone seemed to relax. He led her back up to the room and she was grateful to be once again hidden within those four walls. He was gentle with her and she knew he was frustrated, mortifying her further.

"Rest Meg. You and the child must rest." He said, as he pulled her slippers and dress back off and left her in her favorite nightgown. Adjusting her covers around her, she had instantly fallen asleep as he moved to the desk to begin his letter to Jacqueline...

So it went for the next month and a half that Meg was extremely ill and bed ridden most of the trip. A few rare occasions the sickness would subside and she and Andrew were able to walk outside or take lunch in a nice restaurant. One such night, they even went to the London Opera to watch a production of _Il Muto. _Meg had to admit, it was much different from the observer's point of view than the performer's and it reminded her of how sorely she missed the opera. As the trip had gone on, in the second month of their stay, her clothes began to tighten and she had begun to wear some of the maternity dresses that she had bought herself. She still did not look like a pregnant women, but it made her realize just how tiny she had been from all of her training.

The night of the opera was the night she felt the first movement within her. October the seventh. It was during the second act, she was laughing quite hard at the raucous comedy of the story when she felt a sensation almost like a soft caress...but it was from the inside of her. The next time it happened almost two minutes later, and this one was a more definite jab. She glanced over at her husband, who seemed completely bored and confused with what was going on in the story.

"Andrew." She whispered as he looked over at her, thankful to draw his eyes away from the obnoxious woman onstage.

"Yes dear?" He asked and she smiled.

"He moved." She said. She'd decided to call the baby a he to please Andrew. He nodded, seeming a bit uninterested.

"That's lovely dear." He said, turning his attention to the lithe beauty playing the pageboy. A redhead.

Meg frowned, biting her lip. He'd just brushed her off like some insistent child to pay attention to the girl onstage. She blinked furiously as tears flooded her blue eyes and her lip began to quiver. Somehow, she'd thought he would be more interested in the progress of their baby. He must have heard her sniff, because he was instantly asking her what was the matter.

"Nothing...forget it." She said, biting the inside of her cheek. He sighed, frustrated.

"Meg...I'm in no mood for childish games. Please be a good girl and tell me what is wrong." He said and she glared at him.

"Oh nothing! You just don't care about this child at all. You've hardly shown interest since I first told you about it!" She retorted, a bit loudly for a few people in a nearby box turned to hush them, annoyed and muttering about the rude French.

"Meg...if you would be so kind as to join me in the hall." Andrew hissed, giving her no choice in the matter and pulling her into the hall. "Are you absolutely mad woman?" He asked, backing her against the wall. For the first time, she was truly afraid of what he might do to her.

"What are you going to do Andrew?" She challenged, swallowing her fear. "Would you strike your pregnant wife?" He backed away then, realizing himself and grabbed her hands.

"Meg...I'm sorry. I've just been on edge. I had a surprise for you and nothing has been going right and I just feel awful. Tell me, my dear, what I may do to make it up to you?" He asked, the hardness going from his eyes. She broke then, and sobbed into his coat.

"Perhaps you could actually show some interest in your son..." She cried, clutching him. His hand drifted to her middle, almost dutifully as she guided him to the place she had felt the movements. Sure enough...there was a small flutter. He smiled.

"Yes...my son. My _heir._" He said, pulling Meg to him. "Yes dear Meg...what hope you have brought me."

* * *

Christine was waiting for Meg and Andrew to emerge with Antoinette

on the day they were due home. Meg had written to let them know and she had told her about feeling the baby move for the first time and informed them all that she would be a bit fuller looking. Christine doubted that there would be much of a difference in just under two months, but sure enough, Meg's face had filled out and her waist was not as defined as it had been when she had last seen her. Of course, Meg still did not look like a woman who was pregnant, but a woman who carried a bit more weight than a ballet dancer. She definitely had grown from the child she'd been only seven months before...on the night of _Don Juan Triumphant. _It seemed, that night, that she had become a young woman and not a girl. Christine knew that when Meg came upon the lair that night, it hadn't settled with her and though they'd never discussed it, she could tell Meg was haunted by the images she'd seen five stories below the opera.

"Christine!" The small chipper voice cried as the blonde woman dropped the bag she'd been carrying and literally jumped into Christine's waiting arms. Laughing, Christine spun her around and stumbled as she set her on her feet before she ran straight to her mother.

"My goodness Meg! I hardly recognized you!" She said, as Meg stood up on her toes and whispered.

"He moves now!" Annie nodded.

"So you said. You've grown so already!" There was a small but definite curve to her now. Andrew met up with them after securing their luggage in the carriage. He kissed Christine's hand and kissed Madame Giry's cheek politely.

"I trust you ladies are well." He said as Christine eyed him. On the outside, he was the image of a caring husband. Handsome, polite, pleasant. Yet, she knew there was darkness under the sapphire of those eyes.

The ride to the Chagny's was pleasant enough. Andrew was silent mostly, as Meg and Christine chattered about the baby and other things. As they pulled up to the Chagny's, Andrew sighed and said,

"Meg, I think it would be best if you stayed here for a bit. I have to go to the office for a bit." She began to protest, but he hushed her with his lips.

"I shall pick you up within two or three hours." He said and she nodded.

"I suppose that would be fine." She said as Raoul came running out and helped all three women from the carriage. Meg kissed Andrew's cheek quickly before taking Raoul's hand.

"Thank you." She said as he gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and escorted all three of them into the house.

"You look well, dear Meg." Raoul said as they sat down for tea in the sitting room. She nodded.

"I feel much better now that I am home. I was ghastly ill for practically the entire trip." She replied, sipping at her tea. Christine shook her head.

"I couldn't imagine...I am incredibly not at all ready to be a mother." She said with a giggle. Meg sighed.

"Neither am I...it was so strange. On our wedding night the only thing Andrew said to me before we...well, we...you know...he said he wanted a son, and that was that." Raoul's head shot up at this. Of course he'd heard the whispers between all of his friends and Roxana, but he hadn't really wanted to believe Andrew would use someone to breed him an heir for his money. It was disgusting.

"Excuse me ladies..." He said, kissing Christine on the cheek as he left the room. He stepped into his study and locked the door behind him. "Alright Andrew...why would you want to kill Justin?"

* * *

Tiredly, Roxana sat gazing at her young son, who was now three years old. Tomorrow would be the third anniversary of Justin's death. It was always a hard day for her. She still couldn't bring herself to go to his grave because the sight of the gravestone only reminded her that he was truly gone. Andrew and Meg had returned. She and Erik had him walking into his office earlier that day as they'd left the grocery. She bit her lip sadly as she tried to remember a time when he had been a decent man. What had changed him so and why?

Growing up, the brothers had always been good friends being five years apart. Andrew had always been the popular one while Justin had been more reserved, more artistic. Their mother and father were good people, his father's father had earned every penny growing grapes and making every bottle of wine himself until he had created a successful franchise. Andrew Westcliff Sr. had kept up his company and had hoped his boys would do the same. Andrew of course, had showed an interest in business early on, but Justin had been more difficult. It was evident very early on also that Andrew liked having a bit of an advantage over his brother. Obviously there weren't many conflicts with their parents and Andrew since he was following the path his father had planned. Justin's desire to paint had caused a bit of tension. Justin also didn't have girls flocking to him as Andrew did.

Andrew also had a taste for the finer things in life and found that most women did too. They also liked gamblers and men who liked a good party. Andrew frequented gambling and before long, he had blown the money that he'd had from his trust he'd received at thirteen. When Justin was twenty, Roxana had come home from finishing school and although she had always hung around with him, she'd never been more than a gawkish girl with big dark eyes and skinny arms. Suddenly, she was rounded and curved beautifully and her face seemed to have been carved by a master sculptor himself. She was truly unique looking and everyone knew of her Persian descent. Her skin had a beautiful bronze glow as her eyes were so dark brown they almost looked black. Her lips were full and when she smiled, sparkling white teeth were revealed. Her hair seemed like black woven silk, and gleamed in the light.

Andrew had instantly been taken with her dark beauty and had tried to woo her from the moment she'd returned, but she never showed any interest in anyone but his brother. Andrew never could understand this. All women fell over him, not Justin. True, Justin was not unattractive, but he was not as tall and nowhere near as rugged as Andrew. His looks were softer, warmer even. Andrew and Justin had shared the same eyes and hair color, though Justin's was straight and hung to the bottom of his neck while Andrew kept his trimmed and neat. The day Roxana came home was the day both Justin and Andrew realized that wanted Roxana LaCoste for their own. Of course, Justin was not the kind of man to go after a lady and Andrew made no secret of wanting Roxana, but his efforts were fruitless for she showed no interest in him other than to be his friend.

Finally when he was twenty-one, Justin had painted a picture of her and left it for her with a letter stating how he felt. He'd asked her to meet him near the pond in the park the next day at noon if she felt the same. Instead, she had been there before him and when he approached the park that day, she saw him talking to himself as if rehearsing what he should say and when he looked up and noticed her staring at him, his mouth fell open and he began to stutter.

"Roxana, I...I didn't think...I thought...I mean..." He stopped, embarrassed. A smile played at her lips.

"Justin Westcliff, is this letter the truth?" She asked, pulling it from her pocket and holding it up. He nodded dumbly.

"Roxy...I've loved you since we were children, I just always thought...I mean...girls...they don't usually want me." He said and she still stayed a short distance from him.

"That's not true Justin. One girl did..." She said. "I wanted you. There was never anyone else. Not even in the country at school...all of the girl's had beaus and I had my letters to you." He sighed.

"What about my brother?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"What about him? Justin, I like your brother enough. He is a nice man, but he is not for me..." She said. Justin sighed.

"I never was good at this." He said and she laughed.

"It's only me! We've known each other for years. I'm still the same girl...I've just grown up!" She held her arms out to him and he took her hands tentatively.

"Roxy, would you marry me?" He asked her suddenly and she gasped.

"Justin! We haven't even courted..." She giggled and he shook his head.

"I don't care...marry me Roxy!" He cried and she shook her head in disbelief.

"My father is going to kill you!" She said and he suddenly looked very satisfied.

"Not today he isn't...I've already asked his permission!" Justin replied, satisfied with himself. She laughed again.

"Well you're just full of surprises! Yes, I will marry you!" She said as he pulled out the ring from his pocket and slid it on her finger.

"It's not much, but I bought it myself." He said as she admired it. True, it was rather average sized, but she was not one for gawdy baubles.

"This is strange...engaged and we have never even kissed." She laughed and he finally breathed before stepping forward.

"Allow me to remedy that." He said and before she said anything else, his lips were pressed to hers and she was smiling against his lips. Unknown to them, someone else had seen this entire scene and was now peering at the new couple from his hiding place behind a large tree. Anger and jealousy coursed through his veins. _She was supposed to love me... _He thought bitterly, _I was ready to love her and she loves him instead...she was supposed to be mine..._

"Roxana? Are you still awake?" Erik appeared at the door of Jamie's room in just the comfortable cotton pants he wore to sleep in. He wore no shirt and his mask had already taken it's nightly place on the night table in his bedroom. She sighed, kissing James as she pulled his covers over him and joined Erik in the hall.

"Just thinking." She said sadly and he pulled her in to embrace her.

"I know it's hard Roxana...I know it." He said, remembering she'd told him about the impending anniversary of her husband's death. She sniffed back the tears.

"I'll live." She sobbed as he kissed the top of her head.

"Come on sweetheart...you need to rest." He said as he lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room, laying on the bed beside her. His own bedroom was now just the spare room as he never slept in there anymore. As she cried, he realized how exhausted she was because the next time he looked down at her she was fast asleep, a stray tear running down over her nose and onto his bare chest.

"You're going to be alright..." He said and turned out the lamp.


	29. Chapter 28

1_Meg, _

_Don't wait up for me tonight. I will be home late. _

_Andrew_

Meg scowled as she crumpled thenote her husband had left her that morning and tossed it into the waste basket. She was well into her sixth month of pregnancy and was nearly going mad with boredom. Christine was busy today with the Comtess, her mother was arranging preliminary rehearsals for the newly acquired corps de ballet at the opera and Brett was...well, come to think of it Brett hadn't spoken to her since before she and Andrew had left for London. Meg would have liked to get to know Roxana, but Andrew wasn't too fond of the idea and more or less forbade her from interacting with the woman. Flopping back on the bed, she growled at the same time her stomach did, alerting her she was starving.

"Are you hungry?" She asked her active little companion who seemed to respond by pressing on the area which made her need to go to the bathroom all the time. Sighing she got up and nodded.

"I suppose that is yes." She laughed and took care of that before pulling on a jacket. The December weather was beginning to become bitterly cold. She decided to walk to her favorite restaurant, the very same one she'd dined last with Brett. If Andrew knew she was out...he would likely have a heart attack, but she couldn't stand it in that dark silent house any longer. Especially on the servants' day off.

As she walked into the restaurant, the lovely smells comforted her nose. She was finally over the horrible sickness. She heard a familiar voice and looked over to see Raoul and Christine waving at her. She grinned. They were there with their family and the Reynolds family, no doubt celebrating the coming wedding of Alana and Garrett this weekend. Raoul waved for her to come over to them as sit between he and Christine. Happily, she obliged, grateful to see friends.

"Meg, what are you doing here?" Christine whispered as she wedged herself between the husband and wife. She sighed.

"If I had to spend one more minute in that wretched lonely house, I would have died." She whispered back. Meg nodded politely at the Comte and Comtess as well as the Reynolds. She noticed Brett was sitting beside his mother on the other side of Raoul looking straight into his cup of soup.

"You all remember Lady Westcliff?" Raoul asked as the Comte nodded.

"Of course...who could forget a pretty face like that?" He winked at her in a fatherly way and Meg blushed, laughing.

"How is the pregnancy coming dear?" The Comtess asked her and Meg smiled, touching her round belly.

"It's much better now, thank you..." She said as Brett scooped at his soup intently. She frowned, feeling as though she was being avoided. Raoul and Christine were whispering something to each other behind Meg who finally stood.

"Raoul, let's switch...it would probably be best if you sat beside your wife." She laughed as he agreed.

Carefully, they adjusted the seating as Alana chattered on to her mother and sisters about the final fitting for her gown later that day. Meg nudged Brett.

"How are you?" She whispered, to which he simply nodded.

"Don't you worry about me..." He said softly, pushing his empty cup away. He dared not look at her, though her could smell her silken blonde hair as close as she now was. He stole one glance at her delicate profile and felt the need to double over with how badly it hurt to look at her. Her blue eyes were framed with long dark blonde lashes, her nose was small and lovely. Her lips, though on the thinner side, were perfectly shaped and a lovely shade of pink. He knew she was looking at him and he strained to keep his attention off of her, though his gaze had wandered to the bump that now complimented her once flat stomach, and of all things, the only thing that ran through his mind was, _I wish that child was mine..._

Brett Reynolds had never been in love. He'd never stayed up all night thinking about a girl, he wasn't the type to write poetry or try and win a girl's affections. Sure, he had courted girls, but they'd never left any impression on him. He'd been perfectly content being a bachelor and caring only about himself and his needs. Now, he found himself up all night like those men he'd always called crazy saps. He remembered the day that Raoul had come into their house over a year ago, the day after he'd seen _Hannibal _and had gone on about Christine this and that and how devastated he was that she had stood him up for dinner. Raoul had been sure she was being courted after hearing a man's voice in her dressing room. Apparently, that had not been the case, but Brett didn't know or care to know the full story. He'd thought Raoul to be a lovestruck sissy and had told him so. He now regretted those words.

He also regretted rolling his eyes at the way his brother looked at Alana de Chagny, his soon to be sister-in-law, for he was looking at Meg Giry the exact same way. Unable to take it much longer, he pushed away from the table as soon as they had all eaten. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry...I have to...I need to go." He said and grabbed his coat before rushing from the restaurant. Meg frowned.

"I should go too...it's getting late." She said softly, hugging Christine and Raoul quickly before leaving too. She found him sitting on the bench outside the restaurant and sat beside him. He had his head, leaning on the back of the bench as he sighed.

"Meggie...you shouldn't be here." He said, his voice laced with tender affection. She smiled sadly.

"Why not?" She asked softly, taking his hand and inspecting it very closely as she bit her lip. She wanted to see every line, every cut, every inch of it. He winced as if it hurt.

"Because...you're married..." He said lamely and she let go of his hand.

"Yes I am...but you are my friend Brett! Doesn't that mean anything?" She asked pleadingly and he looked at her desperately.

"More than you know. In the words of a wise man, I shouldn't be out with another man's wife. People could talk." He said and her eyes blazed.

"Let them." She said and he sat up, looking straight at her.

"No, I won't let them. I won't let you tarnish your reputation Meg." He said, standing up to go and she grabbed his arm.

"If you're worried about Andrew getting upset, I don't care Brett! I am not afraid of him." She said as he look down at her, just as the slightest traces of snow began to fall.

"You should be Meggie." He said and turned again but she held his arm still and he didn't have the heart to pull away from her.

"Why? Did he do something to you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Meg look...forget I said anything. Just go...please." He begged her as she began to cry.

"Ever since I got married, no one seems to want to be my friend." She sobbed, unable to control her emotions as her hormones took over. Her face, wet with tears and cold stabbed him.

"Meggie...It's not that I don't want to be your friend...I just...can't..." He said, blinking back his own tears, unwilling to allow her to see him weep like some schoolgirl.

"Why? Is it so terrible? Christine is married and she has friends. Roxana is married and she has friends!" Her voice had raised in pitch and lowered in volume.

"Meg...please...stop crying..." He whispered, looking around the streets a bit worriedly. He hailed a hansom cab and ushered her in.

"Come on...there is no need for a pregnant woman out in the cold streets of Paris." He said, rubbing her shoulders to keep her warm. She sniffed in the cab as he kept quite a bit of distance between them.

"Brett..." She said finally and he looked over at her.

"What?" He asked and she looked at him seriously.

"Why does everyone warn me about Andrew?" She asked and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to be the one to answer this question. He just wanted to go on with his life, happy and ignorant. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes.

"Look Meggie...as you know...Andrew's brother, Roxana's husband was killed three years ago. They never found his murderer but most people think he'd gotten himself into some trouble. A few of us never bought that. Justin was like a brother to me and in all my life I'd never known him to gamble or get into trouble. We think Andrew had something to do with it." He said and her mouth dropped.

"You don't honestly think Andrew would kill his own brother!" She cried and then stopped for a moment before asking in a smaller voice. "Do you?" Brett nodded.

"I certainly do. I also know he is a womanizer, a gambler and a liar." He said and she glared at him.

"He loves me Brett! He wouldn't stray on me!" She said to convince him...though it sounded like she was trying to convince herself more.

"Meg! Would you listen to yourself? You yourself said he was locked in his office with Jacqueline Marquet! She's the biggest whore in Paris!" He said as she shook her head.

"No! Stop it!" She cried, hitting at him, "He loves me!" Brett stared at her sadly.

"How do you know? Because he says so? Words are just words Meggie! I could tell you I loved you right now and you wouldn't believe me!" He said, stopping himself in horror. _What are you doing Brett? _Proving a point. She didn't have to know it was true!

"Then tell me! Prove it!" She challenged staring straight into his blue eyes. He shook his head.

"I was just..."

"_Say it!_" She said and he grabbed her hands.

"Meggie, I love you...I think you're the most beautiful woman in this world...I've loved you from the moment I first saw you...If I had to choose my favorite thing in this world it would be looking into your eyes...those crystal clear ice blue eyes of yours. The only thing I ever want to do is kiss your pretty pink lips and hold you in my arms. I want you to have my children and be my wife..." He stopped, knowing damn well he'd gotten carried away as he cleared his throat. He could see she was visibly shaken.

"See? Just words." He said and her mouth dropped.

"You're crying..." She said and he wiped at his face, feeling the tears, but putting on a smile.

"I'm a good actor aren't I?" He said casually but she shook her head, remembering the point.

"Words aren't everything Brett." She said softly and he looked at her in horror.

"What do you mean?" He asked and she sat back against the seat.

"I feel something when Andrew kisses me too!" She said and he practically snorted in disgust.

"Please Meg...any man who knows how to kiss can make you feel those things." He said and she folded her arms.

"You couldn't." She retorted as he stared at her for a few moments, before grabbing her by the shoulders and bringing his lips down on hers. She resisted for a moment, but only a moment as she kissed him back, her arms coming around the sides of him and as the carriage stopped, they pulled apart.

"I...Meg...I'm sorry..." He said and she touched her lips.

"I have to go." She said suddenly, as the cab driver opened the door and helped her out. Brett told him to wait as he saw her to the door. He caught up with her and realized she was once again sobbing. She stopped, turning on him and pushed at him with her tiny hands.

"You weren't lying were you? In there? You meant it!" He stood, stunned and unsure of what to say. Her blue eyes were bearing into him.

"I...yes. I meant it. Every goddamn word." He said, looking at his feet. Before he could say another word she slapped him hard.

"I love Andrew! Andrew loves me! You just wanted me to leave him for you! I can't...I can't..." She couldn't look away from him and her eyes were pouring over with tears as his began to. He didn't hide it this time.

"Meg don't...he's going to ruin you..." He begged, holding to her hand.

"No! He's my husband and we're going to have our baby! _Our _baby! Take your lies somewhere else!" She cried, unsure of why she was still holding his hand.

"Meggie...please..." He cried brokenly, "I love you...I _love _you!" He kissed her palm and held it to his cheek but she snatched it away.

"I...have to go. Goodbye Brett." She said and pulled away, fleeing into the house and leaning against the door holding her stomach. Brett slumped against front door until he heard her shriek from inside. He practically ripped the doorknob from the door as he threw it open.

"Meg?" He asked, frightened at seeing her doubled over. She looked up at him, tears forgotten and her eyes full of fear. He put his hand on her back and held her steady.

"Brett..." She cried in pain, "The baby...something's wrong..."


	30. Chapter 29

"Meg? Where is she? Meg!" Antoinette cried hysterically as she entered her daughter's house with Christine and Raoul. Meg's driver had fetched her after they retrieved a doctor.

"Madame please...you can't go in there..." One of the maids replied but Annie wasn't having it and pushed past her into the bedroom. To her surprise, she found not Meg's husband, but the young Reynolds boy sitting beside her bed holding her limp hand as she slept. If she wasn't mistaken, he looked as worried as any soon to be father.

"Where is Andrew?" She asked the boy who shrugged.

"God only knows...most likely giving some dumb girl a roll in the hay." He said bitterly. She looked at him a moment, before settling on the other side of Meg as her eyes began to flutter open.

"Maman?" She whispered, clutching at her mother's hand.

"I'm here Meg..." She said softly as Meg turned her head to see Brett.

"My baby...is my baby alright?" She asked in fear and he nodded, patting her cheek.

"Your baby is fine..." He said softly, brushing a blonde tendril from her eyes. She put both of her hands to her middle.

"He's not moving...why is he not moving?" She asked, looking now to her mother. Annie wiped her daughter's clammy face with a wet rag.

"Babies need to rest too love." She said softly as she saw her daughter's hand jerk from the movement of the child within.

Brett's eyes even widened.

"Your hand...it moved!" He said and Meg nodded.

"Would you like to feel?" She asked and he looked at her in surprise.

"I...yes. I would." He said, allowing her to guide his hand to her stomach as the baby made another twitch.

"I'll be damned!" He cried, pulling his hand back as Antoinette raised her eyebrow at him.

"Language boy!" She scolded, though amused and yet saddened that this boy was more interested in the child than its own father.

"The doctor said you will be fine if you rest much and don't go walking through town by yourself. He also suggested having someone spend the days with you while Andrew is at work." Brett told her as Madame Giry nodded.

"Christine and I will take care of that." She said softly. "Your husband will also need to make more of an effort Marguerite." She said and Meg nodded.

"I know..." She replied, not able to look at Brett. "Thank you, Brett for helping me." She said, remembering their fight and conversation. He patted her hand.

"Please, don't be angry at me...I'm so sorry for my behavior. It was highly inappropriate." He said kissing her hand.

"Well, isn't this a pretty picture." Andrew's sarcastic voice dripped from the doorway. Brett practically leapt from his seat. "Why are you in my house Reynolds?" He asked Brett, who sighed.

"Perhaps because someone needs to take care of your wife." He said and left the room before Andrew had any chance to reply.

"He's right you know." Antoinette chimed in. "You are seldom home...Meg nearly lost your child today because of the stress she's felt." She said her words dripping with ice. He looked at her, anger burning behind the dark blue of his eyes.

"You almost lost the child?" He asked his wife, who nodded. He sighed. "I'm sorry." He said softly, but Meg wasn't moved.

"No, you aren't." She said quietly as her mother sat sullenly and defiantly next to the bed.

* * *

"Angel had the baby today." Roxana said to Christine after she'd told her about the whole fiasco with Meg.

"Oh? And?" She asked as Roxana sighed.

"A little girl. Blonde hair and blue eyes. Trevor is smitten. At least that's what Rachelle reports." She said as Jamie came into the room with a drawing he'd scribbled with the paper and pencil Erik had given him to play with.

"Mama look!" He cried. He'd begun to speak in sentences like a normal three year old. "I draw for you!" He said and thrust the paper proudly into her waiting hands. She smiled fondly as she looked at the drawing. It was nothing but a few scribbles, but he was so proud of it. Kissing his forehead, she laughed.

"It's beautiful love...thank you!"

After he'd disappeared into the other room with Erik and Raoul again, Christine smiled.

"So how are things?" She asked and Roxana nodded.

"They are...well." She said, unsure of how to answer. She was still working on admitting she loved her husband, though he had no problem showing her he did. It was hard because some days she would wake up ready to tell Erik she loved him and then she would see Justin's face. She did however make sure to kiss him every morning both on the lips and the marred cheek. They continued to make love nightly and his bedroom had been abandoned as they prepared for Christmas. Life had been rather nice with no interruption from Andrew, but she knew that was not to last as his parents were holding a Christmas ball at their estate.

"Anyhow...I've gone over and over it in my mind and I don't have a clue." Raoul was saying as he and Erik re-entered the room.

"A clue about what?" Christine asked, moving to wrap her arms around Raoul's waist.

"Why my wife is so nosy..." He said, kissing her forehead. She looked at Roxana and they both knew the men were hiding something but decided to pester them later. As much as Christine loved the both of the men standing there, they were both stubborn males. Jokingly, Erik pushed Roxana and she pushed him back. This was what she liked about them, they could joke around and laugh. Justin had been that way too. James crawled onto her lap.

"Mama?" He said and she kissed his hair.

"Mmm?"

"Brother." He said and she looked at him, confused.

"What?" She asked, making sure she'd heard right. He pointed to himself.

"Me have brother?" He asked and Roxana looked at Erik and Raoul.

"Alright, what bull have you been feeding him?" She asked and they shrugged, but Raoul gasped.

"He must of heard me saying that Lisette Champoux's son Cary was all excited about her having a boy and getting a brother. Renaud was going on about it earlier today when he stopped by my office."

"Ah, thank God." Roxana replied, tickling the child. Christine snickered. Jamie was persistant, however.

"Me have brother?" He asked again and she sighed.

"No James…not…right now." She said and he looked at Erik.

"Please?"

"What about a sister?" Christine chimed in and Roxana smacked her arm.

"No." She said, looking at Erik. By the looks of it, he agreed with her. Not now. Not yet. Maybe not ever. He nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily, James was three and forgot easily.

"Well, we should get going…" Raoul said, ushering Christine toward the door. "Tomorrow is Alana and Garrett's rehearsal dinner." He said and Erik groaned.

"Ah yes…I'm looking forward to seeing which of them climbs all over me at the wedding." He said dryly.

"Probably Izzy." Raoul teased as Erik scowled at him.

"Would you get the hell out already?" He asked and Raoul chuckled.

"I planned on it!" He retorted and shut the door behind him as he and Christine left.

"Ugh, finally!" Erik said as they left, sitting beside Roxana on the couch and leaning over to kiss her neck quickly.

"Erik…" She warned, nodding toward James and he laughed.

"Relax Roxy…I am not going to make love to you in front of your son. We have all night after he goes to bed for that." She pushed him off of her and touched his lip.

"You are evil…" She said and he shrugged.

"Your point?" He asked, as she settled her head onto his shoulder.

"Erik?" She asked.

"What?"

"What were you and Raoul talking about?" She asked and he sighed, knowing that this question had been coming. Still, he wasn't going to lie to her.

"Raoul thinks that Andrew had Justin killed." He said flat out and she sat up.

"He said that?" She asked as he nodded.

"I believe him." He replied and she nodded.

"So do I. I have always thought that." She said darkening. "That bloody bastard…" She said, and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Roxana…we are going to get the truth. Andrew will get his. I swear." She nodded and let him kiss her lips. "I do love you Roxana." He said and she nodded.

"I…" She began, wanting so badly to say it, but she stopped, noticing the chain around his neck now only had her wedding band on it and his. "I know Erik…I know." She said.


	31. Chapter 30

"Meg, my darling...wake up." Meg opened her eyes, surprised to find Andrew fully dressed beside her and knowing it was well into the day. She sat up.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her middle and eyeing him. She still hadn't forgiven him for the day before.

"Noon." He said with a smile, as he kissed her forehead.

"Noon!" She cried, struggling to get up. He handed her the dressing gown she'd gotten from him on their honeymoon.

"Put it on Meg...I have something to show you..." He said and she glared at him.

"Why should I listen to you? After the way you treated me yesterday." She said, with her arms crossed. He sighed.

"I know...I'm an idiot. A bastard...please Meg, I swear I am going to make it up to you." He pleaded with her.

"How?" She asked coldly and he grinned.

"Get dressed and meet me in the bedroom beside ours in two minutes." He said, leaving the room.

Scowling, she drew the robe on and ran a brush through her hair, rising from the bed and tentatively padding toward the door. She found the bedroom door to the next room shut and bit her lip before opening it. Her breath caught at the sight of it. In the middle of the room sat a beautiful blonde wood crib, adorned with white lace trimmings and pillows. As she touched them, she could tell they were made of the finest fabrics available. The rest of the new nursery consisted of a cushioned rocking chair and a bureau along with a changing table it seemed.

"Oh Andrew..." She said softly, "You did this for me?" She asked and he nodded, putting his arm around her confidently.

"Of course Meg...when I said I was sorry I meant it. I had to show you that this child means _everything _to me." He replied, a grin playing on his lovely lips. Unable to hold back any longer, Meg stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh Andrew, I do love you so..." She said allowing him to kiss her, thought it was a messy kiss compared to the sweet brush of lips she'd hoped for. She smiled anyway...just glad that they were working toward having a better relationship. She pulled away and moved to inspect all of the wonders of her baby's room.

"Of course, we will have to pack it all up again when we go to London after he is born." Andrew said and she stopped dead.

"London?"

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the Lady Westcliff herself..." Sissy Avenant's voice carried over the rush of Christmas shoppers. Christine had picked up Meg to buy something for her mother and had brought Roxana along, unknown to Andrew, who had to run back to his office. The three girls turned to see Sissy along with Jacqueline and another unfamiliar girl.

"Sybille...what the hell do you want?" Roxana asked, stepping protectively in front of the pregnant girl. Sissy smirked, looking at Jacqueline.

"We're only being polite..." Jacqueline piped up, her gaze shooting daggers at Christine. "Hello Madame le Vicomtess..." She said, the tone of her voice making Christine wince.

"Yes I do think it has a rather nice ring to it." Meg surprisingly shot at the girl who had been her friend before.

"Oh you think so?" Jacqueline asked her icily. Meg nodded, smiling with a sugary sweetness.

"Absolutely...Madame Christine le Vicomtess de Chagny...probably Comtess de Chagny one day..." She said, making sure to pronounce every syllable. Jacqueline was visibly jarred, but held her cool, pulling the new girl to her side.

"This is Delilah Willman...her father is an American business tycoon." Roxana nodded impatiently at the girl who was sadly homely and looked conceited enough for ten rich girls.

"Yes, actuallyMeg dear..." Sissy began, "We were wondering if you've seen Brett?" She asked and Meg looked at her confused.

"No...why would I see Brett?" She asked and Jacqueline gave Sissy a look.

"You tell us..." She said sweetly. Meg glared at her.

"Well I don't know where he is..." She said and Sissy shrugged.

"Ah well, we were just trying to introduce him to Delilah here." She said and they walked away leaving Meg to her anger.

"Well done Meg! I am proud of you!" Roxana said, patting the girl's shoulder but frowning when she saw the look on Meg's face. Like someone had slapped her and laughed in her face.

"Are you alright?" Christine asked Meg. She nodded.

"Fine...I just...that was odd. Why would I care about Brett? The nerve of her!" She said, her hands clenched into fists. Roxana studied her expression, which held the same intensity that Brett's had when he'd cried with her at Raoul and Christine's.

"Don't do it Meg. Don't you let them get to you." She said, ushering the girl toward her carriage. "Time for you to go home and rest." She instructed as they all escaped the cold.

"I hate sitting in that house alone." Meg lamented and Roxana thought a moment before clapping her hands together.

"I know! We'll invite Angelina and Rachelle over for tea and have a tea party in bed!" She exclaimed and Christine agreed.

"Yes! And you could rest...and we could see Angel and Trevor's daughter!" She said and Meg giggled.

"I would like that." She replied and as the baby kicked, she looked at Christine who had seen the movement. "You know Chris...I always expected you to be going through this first." She giggled. Christine nodded.

"I'm terrified to death of it..." She admitted. "Raoul talks about it sometimes and I simply freeze. The thought of raising a child hardly having parents myself scares the living daylights out of me." Roxana nodded.

"I was scared too, but when Justin and I found out, he cried...I mean bawled his eyes out, he was so happy! His support really brought me through it and I know that Raoul is a lot like my Justin was." She said fondly.

"You must miss him terribly." Christine said, holding Roxana's hand. Meg nodded.

"I can't imagine...even as...dynamic as my relationship with Andrew is, I would be devastated to lose him..." She said and Roxana could only look at her, mind racing. _And yet, losing him might be your only chance for salvation..._She thought sadly, wanting so badly for Andrew to have changed, but she knew he was insincere with Meg as he was with anyone who he wanted to get something from. Meg had quieted.

"He wants us to go to London after the baby is born..."She whispered. Christine gasped.

"Meg, no!" She cried and Meg nodded.

"The baby and I will go first and he will join us a few months later...that's what he said." She replied as Christine's face fell.

"You just can't! What about all of us? We will miss you too much and your mother! Oh I cannot even think about how heartbroken she will be..." Meg began to cry.

"I know...and what's worse...he was so sweet about it...he really thinks this is the right thing. He went out and bought all state of the art baby things and set them up this morning. I was so happy, and then he told me. He started talking about how happy we would be and how smart our child would be, being taught in the English schools. How could I protest?" She asked brokenly and Christine shrugged.

"I don't know Meg." She said looking at Roxana, who was deep in thought.

"What is it Roxy?" She asked and Roxana shook her head.

"It's just...Andrew always said he hated London..."

* * *

"Mother is running late..." Raoul said to his sister who was sitting inside the seamstress's shop. She laughed incredulously.

"And they sent you?" She asked and he glared at her.

"Yes...sorry." He said angrily as she took his hand.

"It's just, you're a man...men don't usually come to this sort of thing. A dress fitting?" She said as the seamstress appeared with the dress. It was an elaborate creation, made of thick silks and satins...it had long sleeves and a high color. Since she and Garrett were marrying outside his family's estate, they'd had a special white cloak made for her creating the long train and white gloves. Her veil would also be long and they had decided on white roses. Now hopefully it would snow on their wedding day. The weather had been suspiciously mild the past few days and Alana was worried she would be married in the mud.

As the seamstress helped her get it all on, her mother and sisters came flying through the door.

"Alana...I am so sorry...your father, bless him, locked himself out of the house again and I was on my way home from Christmas shopping when I saw him sitting outside Katherine and Andrew's." She rolled her eyes, and kissed Raoul's cheek. "Good to see you love..." She said leaving the older and younger girl to him as she disappeared in the back with the seamstress and Alana.

"Raoul, I'm being courted..." Rosaline said finally, catching his attention.

"Oh?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. She nodded smiling nervously.

"I haven't told Mama and Papa yet..." She said and he looked at her, confused.

"Why?" He asked and she sighed.

"His family...they're not...well, they own the bakery and sweet shop." She said. He gasped.

"Julian Rousseau?" He asked and she nodded.

"We've been courting for a long time now...since early August..." She said and his eyes widened.

"Rosaline Arielle...you have to tell them!" He said and she nodded.

"I will...after Christmas..." Izzy just simply raised her eyebrow and exchanged glances with her big brother as Rosie began to flip through a novel she'd brought along.


	32. Chapter 31

"London? But, you never said why…" Meg asked again later the next morning when he'd brought it up again. Andrew nodded, confident.

"Marguerite, love…London is a fine place to raise a child. We could have a little house outside the city where you could teach him all sorts of things and he would have the finest tutors…none of that school nonsense for my son." He replied and her mouth dropped as tears framed her blue eyes. She was hardly able to speak.

"But…my whole family…they're here. I'll never see them!" She said, her chin quivering. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Darling…your mother could go…yes you and your mother could have such a lovely time in the English country." She eyed him.

"This doesn't make any sense…" She sniffed, "You're family is here. Your business is here. Everything is here." He nodded.

"Well, there will be…times…when I am not with you. Obviously I can't just forget my business."

Something was screaming that this was not right in her mind, but she was still trying to absorb the initial shock of it all. He took her in his arms.

"Meg…sweetheart. Let's talk about this another time. You're fragile right now…it's Christmas…" She pushed him away.

"God _damnit _I am _not fragile!_" She screamed at him. "And I am certainly no idiot! Something is going on here and you think I am some naïve imbecile who won't figure it out?" He shook his head.

"No Meg…I never said…"

"It doesn't matter Andrew. You were thinking it. You're always thinking it…" Her voice was cold as the winter outside, her blue eyes accusing.

"Stop it Meg…" He said, his voice warning.

"It's Roxana, isn't it Andrew?" She stopped and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God…Brett was right. You did kill Justin didn't you?"

"Marguerite…" His voice was low.

"You're obsessed with her…" She spat at him, full of not only jealousy but confusion and fear. He glared at her, his midnight blue eyes almost black with rage. "Why then?" She went on, "Why did you marry me?" She asked, pointing her finger at him like a sword. Suddenly, he grinned, terrifying her to the point of nearly fainting. She swayed where she stood.

"I needed an heir. Plain and simple." He said casually and she stopped, staring at him in shock.

"Y-you married me to _breed _me like a Goddamn horse?" She asked and he nodded and cornered her against the wall in her moment of weakness.

"And it will only be _you_ going to London with our son Meg, for you see I will be here with Roxana…and my beautiful money." He said, a slightly insane look in his eyes. She held both of her arms over her stomach protectively and began to pray in the back of her mind.

"And what do you plan to do about her _husband?_" She asked, trembling. He cupped her delicate chin in his hand and smiled.

"He won't be an issue. Jacqueline has assured me." He replied and Meg's eyes widened.

"So _that's _why she was there that day!" She spat at him and he nodded.

"Yes…and I must say…that girl can do wonders with her mouth." He chuckled. Bitter tears came to her eyes and something snapped inside of her for she found the strength to bring her tiny hand up to his face and punch him as hard as she could.

Quick as a cat, he slapped her once and then again the opposite way and she knew she would be bruised.

"Don't cross me Marguerite or it will be worse for you and your child." He said and she nearly laughed at the irony.

"Oh Andrew, don't you mean your _heir?_" She asked and he glared at her. Again he had her backed against the wall.

"I could lock you up in an institution and send the child to boarding school…yes that sounds perfect actually. Why hadn't I thought of it before?" He asked, his voice suddenly laced with insanity as he looked down at her.

"You know what Andrew? _Fuck you._" Meg found the courage to spit into his face and pushed out of his grip.

Without any other thought, she sprinted from the house and left him in the nursery with his anger. Clutching her middle, she hailed the first hansom cab she saw and climbed in just as he was coming out of the house and after her. Where could she go? Certainly not her mothers, he would go there first. Christine's too…Roxana! He wouldn't dare go there with Erik. He was too much of a coward. She sobbed against the window until they pulled up to the house.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't have any money…if you could just wait a moment, I could go get some from my friend…" She said and he shook his head, seeing her condition.

"Go on now…consider it a favor." He said and drove off as she ran to the front door, looking around. An older woman answered and whitened when she saw Meg's condition.

"Easy darling…come sit…I'll go see that the Lady comes down." Meg nodded and let the woman usher her into a comfortable chair with a foot rest. Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure it would fly out of her chest.

"Meg?" Roxana's voice came as Meg opened her eyes and saw the woman kneeling before her. Her eyes were wide with worry. "Jesus Christ…Erik!" She called for her husband. "_Erik!_" He rushed into the room a few moments later, looking at Meg in surprise.

"Little Giry…I didn't expect to see…oh no…" He said, seeing her face. He looked at Roxana, who had her hand to her mouth in horror.

"What has he _done _to you Meg?" She asked. Meg was speechless. She couldn't even get a word out. Her mouth opened but nothing came until she began to cry quietly.

"I'm so stupid…stupid…stupid…" She repeated as Roxana pulled her close.

"No Meg…you are not stupid." She said, closing her eyes to the pain of the memories.

"_Merry Christmas Andrew…we got you a pocket watch because Justin said you always wanted one like your grandfather's…" Roxana said, handing her brother-in-law the watch. Her husband was downstairs with his family and her father. _

"_It's great Roxy, thank you so much." He said with a smile as he pulled her in for a long hug. "You're so good to me…" He added, making her feel a twinge uncomfortable, but she decided he was just happy. _

"_Well Andrew, you are a great friend." She said, smiling prettily. His eyes darkened. _

"_Is that all Roxy? Only a great friend?" He asked and she looked at him in confusion. _

"_What else would you be?" She asked innocently and he shrugged. _

"_I don't know…I just thought I mean…" He stopped and looked down at her for a moment. She giggled. _

"_Andrew, you're not making any sense…" She laughed and he smiled, suddenly pressing his lips to hers. Instantly, she pushed him away. "Andrew no!" She cried and he bit his lip. _

"_Why him Roxy? Why Justin? I loved you…" She touched his arm compassionately. _

"_Andrew I adore you! As a brother…I love Justin…we're married." She replied as he shook his head. _

"_I would do anything for you Roxana…he can't take care of you like I can…" She stopped smiling. _

"_Andrew…don't say that. We love each other and take care of each other…please…give up this…dream. It isn't going to happen…I don't want to hurt you but I just can't feel that way for you…" He dropped at her feet like a child and began to beg. _

"_Please Roxy…I can't live without you…I think about you every day…I love you…I love you…" She knelt in front of him. _

"_Andrew. Stop this. I am married to Justin. I love **Justin**." _

"_But Roxana…"_

"_Andrew, I'm pregnant." She said, hushing him. He shook his head and began to stand up as did she. "Andrew, wait…please…" He ran from the room and out of the house leaving her to cry her frustration. _

"_Sweetheart…are you alright?" Justin entered the room, coming to hold her. She shook her head. She wiped her eyes quickly and nodded. She couldn't tell Justin…it would break his heart. _

"_Fine…I'm fine dear. Just a bit under the weather…" She answered and he grinned. _

"_That's to be expected though Roxy…" He said, caressing her flat middle. She smiled, trying to hide the uneasiness she felt and allowed herself to sink into his arms. _

"_I love you Justin…" She whispered and he smiled, a bit surprised at her sudden show of affection. _

"_I love you too Roxy."_

"You can't bring my mother or Christine here…he'll find them and want to hurt them as well. But please send word to them that I am safe and I have left Andrew." Meg pleaded and Roxana nodded, calling for Carolina and giving her the instructions.

"Meg, I want you to rest. Talk later. You can stay with us as long as you need to. You have to take it easy for that baby though." She instructed, handing her a cup of tea. Meg nodded, laying her head back against the back of the chair. Within minutes, she was asleep, her breathing regular and soft. Roxana spoke to Erik quietly across the room.

"What do we do? Erik, he is going to find her and then what? Back to the torture chamber?"

"Torture chamber?" He asked, thinking a moment, an idea coming to him. "Roxana my dear…I shall need to write a letter."

"To whom?" She asked, in surprise. He smiled almost fondly.

"An old friend."

* * *

"Where is she Reynolds?" Andrew asked as he stood in the foyer of the Reynolds' home. Brett looked confused.

"Who?" He asked and Andrew growled.

"My wife! Don't play games!" Brett pushed Andrew away from him and glared.

"I don't have your wife and if I did, believe me I wouldn't still be here. I'd have had her at the courthouse annulling that sham of a marriage you two have. You slick bastard." He said as Andrew eyed him.

"I'll be back if I don't find her." He warned and Brett feigned excited.

"Oh really! I will so be looking forward to it Monsieur Andrew!" He said in a sarcastic mock feminine voice. As the door slammed shut, Brett muttered, "Prick."

"Who was that dear?" Marie Reynolds asked, coming into the foyer for a moment. Brett sighed, seeing his mother.

"No one Ma…just a wrong house." He kissed her cheek. "Listen Ma…I have to go out for a bit…is that alright? I know the wedding is tomorrow…but I'll be back later." He said and she looked at him a moment before nodding.

"Not too late Brett…the wedding is at ten in the morning and you're Garrett's best man. Please don't be late." She said in her soft spoken tone. He nodded, pulling his coat and and leaning down to give her a hug.

"Love you Ma." He said before running out the door.

Looking around to make sure Andrew's carriage was gone, he pulled his horse from the stables and saddled him as quickly as he could. _Meggie, where would you go? _She was too smart for Andrew…he knew it. She wouldn't endanger her mother and Christine was sitting inside his own home with her husband and his family. The only other options would be the opera and Roxana's. He chose the latter, opting to speak to someone before searching through an opera house under construction. He rode almost in a daze, and truthfully when he got there he didn't know how as involved in his thoughts as he'd been. One of the maids answered the door and eyed him.

"Is Lady Destler home?" He asked and she nodded as she allowed him into the foyer.

"Wait here Monsieur." She said and he nodded politely. Roxana appeared a moment later with her finger to her lips.

"Meg is here but she is asleep…" She whispered, moving him into the kitchen where Erik was seated James teaching him how to draw. He nodded in acknowledgement at the boy, who repeated the gesture.

"What happened Roxy?" He asked and she motioned for him to sit down.

"Brett…it isn't pretty. She's pretty bruised." His eyes widened.

"He _hit _her?" Roxana nodded.

"He hit her alright. Pretty damn hard too. She's left him though. Says she isn't going back. That's all I found out before I told her to rest."

"If I would have known that I'd have killed him myself when he came to my house raving like a lunatic." He replied, staring at his hands. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"You really care for her, don't you?" He asked and Brett nodded.

"She's everything I never wanted." He said with half a grin and Roxana looked confused.

"Don't you mean ever wanted?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I never wanted to get married and have children and be nagged by a woman day and night. But with her, it just doesn't seem so bad." Roxana eyed him.

"Brett…you frighten me sometimes." She laughed and he shrugged. Erik chuckled as well as Jamie presented his masterpiece.

"It's a flower!" He said and Erik looked at it, it really was quite good for a three year old. Though the petals were tiny and the stem extremely crooked it was quite nice in it's own abstract way.

"Very good James…why don't you try…a tree?" He asked and the boy nodded as Roxana stood.

"I'd better go check in on our little pregnant guest." She said with a laugh. Brett nodded.

"I'll come too." He said and they left the room together. Erik looked down at James.

"Do yourself a favor and don't fall in love…" He said and Jamie laughed.

"I writed on me!" He said, proudly showing his hand. Erik couldn't even hold back a chuckle.

Roxana had covered Meg with a blue blanket she'd gotten after James was born from Katherine and Andrew. She was completely out and looked just like a little girl with her golden hair tied up in a pink ribbon, the lustrous silken strands framing her smooth porcelain white face as if she were a doll. The only thing that gave away she was a woman was her pregnant belly, which was still not large for a woman who was six months pregnant.

"I'll stay with her Roxana…" Brett said, keeping his eyes on her and laying his coat on the sofa beside Meg's chair. Roxana messed his hair.

"Brett…you might as well relax and sit with us in the kitchen where there is life." She laughed. He shook his head, still serious.

"No Roxana, I am not leaving her side. What if he comes here? What if he comes and tries to hurt her?" He stopped to look at her face. "Look at her face…" He said, as if it was he who had been hurt.

"Fine…I'll be in the kitchen." She said, adjusting Meg's blanket before she left him in the dim light of the room. He sat on the foot rest beside her feet, facing her.

"Oh Meg…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such an ass to you when we first met. Maybe none of this would have happened." He said to her, though she was still asleep. He tried to imagine what her child would look like and pictured a girl. A little girl with her eyes and hair. He could marry her and raise the child as his own…no! What the hell was he thinking? She wasn't even divorced or considering it yet and he was already making plans for the future.

"Brett?" He heard the sleepy little voice whisper and caught her staring at him in confusion. "What are you doing here?" She asked, sounding more like a five year old than herself. Hesitantly, he touched her swollen cheek.

"Andrew came after me today looking for you…I figured I'd start here and got lucky…" He said, his gaze moving to her middle.

"Did he do anything to hurt the baby?" He asked worriedly and she shook her head.

"He just slapped me…twice…but I punched him!" She said, almost with a proud tone in her voice. Brett chuckled.

"So that was why he had a fat lip…" He said and she nodded.

"It's bad Brett…he wants to get rid of me…he said once the baby is gone I am going to London with the baby and he is going to divorce me I think…He is after Roxana…he never loved me Brett…never…" Her chin quivered and he had to look down to stop his own.

"Meggie, please don't cry…" He begged, taking her hand. With his other hand he barely brushed her cheek with his finger tips.

"I can't help it…" She sniffled. He drew her tiny form into the broad width of his body and she held onto him as if he were her escape from drowning. When he looked down again they were almost touching noses.

"What are you thinking?" She asked, and he smiled.

"I'd like to kiss you right now." He said and to his surprise she tilted her head up and did just that.


	33. Chapter 32

"Come away with me. Just for a while." Brett said, sitting in the chair with Meg curled on his lap. She bit her lip.

"B-but I am still married. Divorce takes time Brett." She said, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "Oh God, I haven't even been away from Andrew for one day and I jump right into your arms! This is crazy!" She said, clinging to his shirt.

"Meg, you can't go back to him. He'll ruin you and the baby." Brett replied, calmly stroking her hair.

"The _baby!_" She cried, becoming angry again, "Brett, he admitted to doing…things…with Jacqueline Marquet. Oh, they are planning something…they want to hurt Erik. He's mad…he lusts for Roxana so badly…I am afraid for her Brett."

"So you're awake." Erik said, as he brought her in a cup of hot tea. She sat up and nodded, but didn't vacate her spot on Brett's lap.

"You know you don't have to worry about Andrew hurting me, right?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the deep blue of her eyes almost made Erik laugh because right then she reminded him of her mother.

"Sweetheart, when I was in Persia, I was trained to…well…let's just say I put them out of their misery." He said and Meg rolled her eyes.

"Erik. I am seventeen years old. Please don't treat me like I am five. Maman told me all about it anyway." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her, but crossed his legs as Roxana carried a giggling Jamie into the room.

"Meg, your nephew is being unruly." She said, with a laugh as she put him down in Erik's lap. "Anyhow, I just received a telegram from Raoul saying Andrew has been there and they told him that you'd purchased a ferry ticket under a false name and had fled to London. He shouldn't be here any time soon if he's after you." She said and Meg sighed, holding her middle.

"It's not me he's after, it's the baby." She said softly. "He wants the baby to get his second half of inheritance." She replied and Roxana nodded.

"I figured. The sick bastard." She thought a moment before looking at Erik. "Still, to be safe, we're going to have you stay inside this house. Do not set foot outside, don't even peek through the window shades. Ana and Carolina are going to stay with you when we are not here."

"And so am I." Brett answered and Meg turned to give him a look.

"Your brother's wedding tomorrow?" She reminded him and he whitened. Roxana looked at Erik, having almost forgotten herself.

"Only the ceremony…I'm coming straight here after." Brett said and she nodded. Roxana stood again, moving to make sure all of the drapes were closed and that the doors and windows were locked.

"Meg, we're going to put you in the downstairs guest bedroom so that you don't have to climb the stairs." She said, eyeing Meg's belly. "For the time being, you can wear some of my maternity clothing, though it will be long on you…I think you should get some rest. Brett, you are welcome to stay if you wish." She said and motioned for Erik to get up and took Jamie back.

"Mama…I have a cookie?" James asked, playing with her silken black hair. She sighed, but nodded and carried him into the kitchen saying goodnight. Erik, yawned trying to look nonchalant, though his mind was reeling. He could see Andrew Westcliff was not a stupid man. He could only hope he received a reply from his old friend soon, desperately in need of the man's advice. He also knew that he had to contact Annie to let her know Meg was fine and also what that man had done to her. He nodded at the two in the chair and went to meet Roxana up in the bedroom. Brett looked at Meg.

"Do you want to go to bed?" He asked her and she nodded, yawning. In the guest bedroom, Roxana had left a night gown and robe for Meg to change into, which she quickly did behind the changing screen. Completely drained, she trudged back to the bed, where Brett was sitting, still fully dressed.

"You're going to sleep in that?" She asked him with a laugh. He shrugged and leaned to give her a kiss on the lips.

"You're beautiful Meg." He said, getting up from the bed and moving to sit in the armchair beside it.

"You're not going to sleep in the bed?" She asked, folding her arms as he looked up at her in surprise.

"You would…want me to?" He asked and she nodded.

"It was kind of the point. We don't have to do anything…I just wanted to be near you." She said and he climbed in beside her after taking his shoes and vest off. He settled himself comfortably with his arm around her and neither of them had realized how obviously tired they were and almost instantly were asleep. Outside the window, the faintest hints of falling snow were slightly visible.

* * *

Brett was almost late to his brother's wedding waking up an hour before the ceremony. He'd quickly kissed Meg, gotten dressed and come home to change since the wedding was at his parents' home.

"Oh thank God!" Marie Reynolds said when he joined everyone outside. "Where have you been?" She whispered, taking his arm.

"A friend of mine was having some trouble and…oh my God." He stopped, seeing the familiar blonde man sitting with Jacqueline Marquet.

"What dear?" Marie asked, confused and Brett shook his head.

"Nothing Ma. How about this weather?" He asked, looking around at the snow, but keeping his eye on the man. She smiled.

"Yes…Alana got her wish…" She said as her husband came to walk her down the aisle.

Raoul next walked his mother down the aisle and to her seat as Elisabeth walked down the aisle with another young man, a school friend of Garrett's. Brett escorted Rosaline, who looked a bit sad but was calm.

"Rosie? You alright?" He asked and she looked at him in surprise.

"No." She said, her blue green eyes flashing with secrets, "But I will be." She added, squeezing his arm. They walked the rest of the way in silence and took their places. He beside his brother and she beside where her sister would stand. The Comte Georges de Chagny tearfully handed over his middle child to the young man she would marry and sat beside his wife and son along with his son's wife.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

The priest droned on and the couple said their vows. Garrett cried. Alana did not. A fact which she would tease him for years to come Brett knew. He felt Andrew's glaring midnight eyes on him. It would take all of his emotional strength to pretend he knew nothing. His eyes flicked to Roxana and Erik, who were whispering furiously back and forth at each other. He looked white as a sheet. They'd left the house very early that morning and hadn't said why. He had heard fighting though. James was left in the care of his grandparents.

"…the ring?" Brett's head snapped up in attention. Garrett was looking at him expectantly with his hand out, and Brett nearly forgot what he was supposed to be doing, but realized and pulled the ring from his pocket.

"…you may now kiss the bride." The priest concluded as they did so.

Brett smiled in spite of himself. Maybe, just maybe things could be like this for he and Meg someday. Granted of course, he didn't suppose Meg would want to get married in a blizzard. In fact, he couldn't see why the hell anyone would want to get married in a blizzard. She did look pretty though. Her long blonde hair was down and her veil was pinned on attached to a small tiara. Over her dress, she wore a beautiful white coat with a train and looked like a snow angel. The bouquet of white roses she carried even further made her seem ethereal. Then again, weren't all brides somewhat ethereal in their own way? Meg had been. He may have even fallen for her then without realizing.

All he knew was since he'd met her he had been inexplicably drawn to her angelic face and fragile body. She was the embodiment of the delicate swan princess she had portrayed in Swan Lake. In some ways, Alana reminded him of Meg. She had golden hair and blue eyes and was not an extremely tall girl, but Alana would always remain to him the silly little girl who had played at his house when she and his brother were children in the summers. Meg was more than someone he was fond of. Brett had never believed in soul mates or fate. Until her. With her, he could believe the impossible. She could tell him that the sky was green and the grass was blue and he'd believe it simply because it came from her lips.

"Alright Reynolds, where is she?" Brett turned around to face the one person he had ever considered killing.

"Who?" He asked, playing dumb. It was better just to let him think he hadn't heard anything. Andrew pushed Jacqueline away from him and got close to Brett's ear.

"You know who. My wife..." He growled before Brett pushed him away.

"What's the matter Westcliff? Can't keep track of her? I sure as hell don't have her. You have my sincere permission to search my house." He said angrily and walked away trying to figure out some way to leave undetected.

"Ugh God...women..." Brett jumped when he heard another voice and turned to see Erik standing there rubbing his temples. He raised his eyebrows when he noticed Brett was staring at him.

"Do yourself a favor boy. Don't get married...it's a trap." He muttered, sipping his champagne. Brett laughed in spite of himself.

"Roxana beat you or something?" He asked and Erik looked at him.

"I wish. That would be easier..." He said as Christine de Chagny flounced up to him and smacked his arm.

"Come on you big baby...let's dance!" She said, giving Brett a wide smile.

"Christine, I hate dancing...you should know that." Erik muttered. Christine rolled her eyes and pulled him off anyway. Brett looked around before slipping into the back of the house.

"Erik Destler, what is your problem?" Christine asked, as she danced with him. He sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." He said as he caught Raoul's laughing eyes. He was desperately avoiding dancing because he couldn't. Not very well at least. Elisabeth had grabbed hold of him and he was dancing gawkishly with her like a boy of thirteen.

"You never were much for talking about your feelings..." Christine said, almost bitterly making him stop dancing.

"What?" He asked and she shook her head.

"You run. You run from any feelings you have...that's why you don't want to talk about it." She said, folding her arms as he huffed.

"You want to know what's wrong with me?" He asked finally. She nodded.

"Yes Erik, I do! You're one of the few people I consider family...don't I deserve to know?" She asked as he sighed again.

"Roxana is pregnant."

Roxana eyed the hors d'oeuvres with a ravenous eye. It was official. There were consequences in life. She was with child. They had gotten up early this morning after she'd thrown up for the sixth day in a row and she was due in mid June. Erik hadn't said three words since they'd found out and she wasn't even sure how she felt. To be honest, she was scared to death. It had been going on four years since she had been pregnant and she couldn't really remember what it was like. Nibbling on a cracker, she felt another wave and excused herself from conversation with the Comtess and Madame Giry to relieve herself in the back bathroom.

"Roxana!" Brett looked up from his seat at the kitchen table when she emerged. "Are you alright?"

"Oh! You heard that..." She said and he nodded. "What are you doing Brett?" She asked, sitting near him as he shrugged.

"Hell if I know...I can't leave...what if he follows me? I can't put her in danger." He said when she nodded.

"I know...I am even reluctant to go home. What if he suspects me?" She mused aloud and he fidgeted with his hands.

"I know...so what is going on with you Roxy?" He asked. She sighed, knowing she would have to tell someone sooner or later.

"Brett. I am pregnant...Erik and I are...having a baby." She said, the words sounding foreign to her. He smiled.

"That's great!" He exclaimed as she began to cry. "Uh...isn't it?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Oh Brett...I feel like I violated every vow I made to Justin...and yet, I am happy. So deliriously happy I could dance...and for that I am even more guilty!" She laid her head into her arms and sobbed. He patted her shoulder uncomfortably.

"God Roxy...Justin would have wanted you to be happy...you have to stop this! He's gone sweetheart...just because he died didn't mean you had to...he would not think you betrayed him. You know Justin...he was never petty...it was always about your happiness. In fact, he'd be quite pissed to know you wasted three years feeling sorry for yourself...don't deny it...he'd make that face he always made when he was annoyed and stand there with his arms folded until you did what he wanted!" Picturing this, Roxana laughed.

"Look Roxy, it's obvious you and Destler love each other. Any idiot could see that...even this idiot..." He said pointing to himself. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"I do love him..." She admitted and Brett stood, throwing his arms up.

"Well what the hell are you doing in here with me? Come on, let's get you out to the man you should be with instead of sitting here wallowing with me." He offered her his arm which she took and they walked out, nearly knocking right into Erik. "Speak of the devil." Brett laughed and handed her over, but Erik's face was serious.

"Erik, I..." Roxana began, holding his hand but he shook his head.

"Roxana..." He said and she could see there was something very wrong in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked, touching his cheek. He sighed.

"Andrew is gone..."

"Brett? Is that you?" Meg asked with a light laugh as she made her bed and hummed softly to the baby. The door had opened as she was tidying up. She'd put on one of Roxana's maternity dresses, the shortest one which was still far too long.

"Sorry to disappoint my love, but it's your husband." She gasped and whirled around to face the man who's beautiful looks were now nothing but a pretty statue. Emotionless and cold.

"Andrew! How did you find me?" She asked quickly as he grinned.

"Oh...let's just say a few people are very talkative...now come on dear. Pack up. You're coming home..." He ordered and she stopped, trembling, but determined not to show fear.

"No Andrew...I am not...I am filing for a divorce first thing..." She said and he laughed.

"You actually think you will get one? First you are a woman...and second any lawyer in their right mind will say that a pregnant woman can not have a divorce." He sat and lit a cigarette as he stared at her. "I believe I told you to pack Marguerite." He said again, crossing his legs. She grabbed the candlestick holder on the night stand. He chuckled.

"You think that will protect you?" He asked and she backed against the wall.

"I will not go with you..." She said and he stood, brushing himself off. He sighed and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"Meg, Meg, Meg...here's the deal...You either come with me...no fuss...or I kill your lover boy and your Maman...take your pick Marguerite." Tears came to her eyes as she stood in cold shock and dropped the candlestick holder.

"You bastard..." She whispered.


	34. Chapter 33

"Meg? Meg!" Brett began to run up the stairs once he and Erik had crashed through the front door, but Erik grabbed his shoulder and clapped his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Are you daft boy? That man could have a gun!" He hissed, "Now, we have to be smart about this…" He trailed off seeing the couple coming down the stairs. Andrew had his arm around Meg and was carrying her bag with the free hand.

"Let her go Westcliff." Erik warned and the man smiled.

"Marguerite has agreed to come home…so I suggest you mind your business Destler." He said tightening his grip on Meg's shoulder. Meg averted her eyes from Brett's pained expression.

"But…Meggie…" She heard him say and winced. _I'm doing this for you and my mother Brett…_

"Brett stop…I…I have to go back. I married to Andrew. I...love him." Funny how when she said it even she didn't think it was convincing.

"Meg, I could kill him right here…" Erik said looking at her as a father would look at his daughter.

"No…Erik…I will be fine. This baby needs its mother and its father…we talked it all out." The lifeless tone in her voice shot pins through Erik's heart. Antoinette had talked like that after Philippe had passed away. In the same voice with the same face. Yes, Meg looked so similar to the way Annie had looked at her age it was jarring. Which, he supposed, was why he felt the need to protect the little Giry. Brett watched helplessly as Meg walked out without giving him a second glance. He couldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Antoinette." Erik said as his friend opened the door to her flat. She smiled in surprise, seeing he and Roxana along with Brett.

"It's so nice to see…"

"We need to talk." He interrupted and motioned for her to go into her living room. She eyed him but did as he intended her to do.

"What is it?" She asked, sitting in her armchair. He sighed.

"It's Meg." He said and her eyes widened.

"What? What's happened? What's going on? I thought she was staying with you."

"She was," Roxana cut in. "When Erik and Brett went to the house, she was walking out. With Andrew. She said something about going back to him…"

"No." Antoinette said, refusing to believe it.

"Yes, I am afraid so Annie." Erik said, "He threatened her. I am certain of it. He doesn't even love her, so I can't see why…"

"The baby." Roxana said suddenly gasping. All three of them looked at her.

"What?" Erik asked, caught offguard.

"Their baby. Andrew needs it to collect the rest of his money." She said as Antoinette brought her hand to her mouth.

"Is he that deranged?" She asked and Erik looked at Brett, who was almost catatonic with grief.

"Annie, remember how insane I was during the whole Christine fiasco?" He asked her. She nodded. "Multiply it by ten."

"He's going to divorce her still." Roxana said, seeing Andrew's plans suddenly laid in front of her. She knew him too well. "He'll send her to England with the baby, if he doesn't kill her instead…and then…oh God…" She stopped, looking at her hands and then back up at Erik.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes blazing with questions.

"And then he'll come after you." She said softly, looking at Erik and hearing Brett draw in a deep breath. "For me."

"Jesus Christ." Antoinette whispered looking from Erik to Roxana.

"Someone has to stop him." Roxana said, looking at her hands folded in her lap. The sound of the front door crashing open startled Roxana and she gave a little shriek. Erik instinctively put his arm around her.

"Aunt Annie?" A small voice came from the foyer. Christine shut the front door and came into the room followed by Raoul. Antoinette got up to embrace the girl.

"What's going on, where's Meg?" She asked looking at Erik.

"She went back to him." Brett said quietly. Raoul patted his friend's back comfortingly.

"Why would she do that?" Christine asked, wide eyed looking around the room.

"I don't know sweetheart…" Antoinette said, holding her as she had when Christine was a child. "But we're going to find out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you thinking?" Roxana asked, changing the sheets on she and Erik's bed. He had come in from putting Jamie to sleep and was toying with the chain he still wore around his neck with the wedding rings on it.

"Nothing really…it's been a long day." He said, crossing his legs as he sat in the chair.

"Yes…it has." She agreed, moving to change behind the screen. Once her nightgown was on, she began to brush her hair and noticed he was still sitting there like that. They'd known for less than a day that she was pregnant and neither of them wanted to bring it up.

"Ugh…" She said putting her head in her hands, frustrated and tired. Erik looked up.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"Fine." She answered. He frowned.

"Is it the…" He stopped himself as she turned to look at him.

"No it's not…" She said, sighing and joining him on the bed. "This is pathetic. We can't even talk about it."

"You're right." He said, leaning his head against the headboard as she sat crossed legged.

"How do you feel about this?" Roxana asked hesitantly, studying the chiseled features of the left side of his face. One of the things she adored about it was the defined line of his jaw. He looked at her and she could see the fear residing in his green eyes.

"Well...I don't know." He replied honestly. "Terrified for one." He said as she nodded in agreement.

"Me too." She added, taking his hand in both of hers.

"I mean...this is someone's life Ro, not just a pet...everything we do and say will shape what this person will become." He went on. Roxana tilted her head.

"This person is your son or daughter, Erik..." She said. He nodded, allowing his glance to move to her middle which was blissfully flat.

"God help us if it is a girl." He muttered and she laughed out loud.

"I personally am very welcome to the idea of a girl..." She replied, causing him to look over at her as if she were mad.

"Roxana, have you met the Chagny girls or Angelina Pierpont? Dear Lord above..." Roxana eyed him, for she knew he was really trying to disguise the wonder and dare she say, excitement he felt about the impending arrival of his son or daughter. They still hadn't acknowledged that it was _their _baby. That it had been created out of the love each of them felt for each other but hid under layers of denial.

"You'll feel differently the first time you hold her in your arms." She said and he looked at her.

"What is it like?" He asked, confusing her.

"Holding a baby?" She asked and he nodded. "It's like...nothing I ever felt. All I remember was cursing at Justin all the while and in the middle of calling him something like an insensitive bastard, I cut right off as the midwife laid James on my abdomen and he opened his eyes and looked up at me. That's when I broke down in tears." She laughed at the memory, recalling the horrified look on Justin's innocent face as he saw the midwife produce the baby. His eyes had rolled back for a moment and they'd both worried he was going to faint right there but he'd held his own.

"I'm sorry he died Ro." Erik said, fidgeting with his hands and she nodded.

"So am I, Erik. But it's been three years and I've come to realize something. You can't change it. He's not coming back, so what the hell have I been waiting for? I have to think of James too, not just my own selfish mind that tried to cling to his memory forever. I've been denying how I feel about you since pretty much the day we got married and I think I am ready to say it, so I am just going to say it." She stuttered on and on, almost amusing Erik, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

"So say it Roxana." He teased and she nodded.

"I...I love you Erik. I really do. The same way I loved Justin...not a bit less. I never thought I could, but it's happened. It's real...and I never want to leave your side again."

He stared at her with his arms crossed for nearly two minutes silently, holding back the smile, feeling his heart pounding so hard, it was ready to leap from his chest. He did this until she was nearly driven mad by his hesitation.

"Well, say something will you!" She demanded as he grinned, finally.

"Marry me...again. Right now." He said as her sculpted black eyebrow raised.

"I beg your pardon?" She asked, wondering if she had heard him correctly. He unclasped the chain which held their rings on it from around his neck and set it gently in his lap, picking her ring up.

"I wanted to wait until Christmas, but right now seems so much better. Marry me...right now. Make our vows real. If you love me...make a real vow before God and myself."

"You're serious." She said, stunned and he nodded.

"You haven't answered Roxana." He said placing both of the gold rings in the palm of his hand.

"I...yes. I will Erik. I'll marry you right now..." She said, taking his ring. _Je vous aimerai jusqu' __à __l'__é__ternit__é…_It read. 'I will love you until eternity...'"Erik Destler, I take thee as my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love...from this day forward. In the presence of God, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner and friend for as long as we both shall live."

She spoke the same words they had spoken at their wedding, but this time there was feeling behind the words. The words became real for her and it moved her as she slid the gold band on his wedding finger. He took her hand and easily slid her ring into its rightful place.

"Roxana Delilah La Coste Westcliff Destler. Before you I lived in a world shrouded in darkness. I had nothing but the comfort of my own half insane mind to get me through a day. There are so many things I love about you, but if I tried to name them all we would be here forever. Now we begin our journey as parents not only to James but to this new life which has been created out of the love we feel for each other. I will be your _faithful _partner and love...but above all things I will be your friend. I will love you without conditions and I will protect you with my life because that is all I can give you."

Smiling, she climbed into his lap and laid her head on his shoulder, watching the delicate gold gleam on her finger in the dim light of the kerosene lamp.

"What about your music?" She teased, running her hand along his jaw and pulling his face gently to hers as she captured his lips in the softest brush of a kiss, resting her forehead on his.

"Well, there is that..." He managed to breathe. Her hand wandered to caress the marred side of his face as she whispered.

"I now pronounce us husband and wife..." He didn't have to be told twice as he pulled her into a rapturous kiss and they fell back onto the bed in warm, gentle passion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg didn't sleep that night. Rather, she didn't sleep well. She flitted in and out of nightmares and could scarcely believe she was back in this prison. Surely Roxana and Erik had told her mother. Meg could only hope her mother didn't try anything. The tiniest thing could now set Andrew off as she had found out when they'd returned home and he'd hit her so hard, the room had spun. She'd been under his eye all night and even now, she slept with his arm draped over her waist. She lay in the fetal position, staring out the window and praying. Tears running down onto her pillow. Andrew had drunk himself to sleep when they got home.

She'd been informed that she was not to leave the house without Andrew and when she did, she was to smile and pretend that nothing had happened. Andrew had confirmed everything once again on the way home, admitting to the murder of his brother.

"Yes, Justin always was stupid..." He'd said casually, "Always had his hands full of charcoal or paint. Damn artists. Once that brat was born, he was so smug with his perfect son, and his perfect inheritance and his perfect wife! I wanted her...I loved her more than he did. I deserved her more...nobody could have loved her like I could have. So I took care of it. I waited until Roxana had taken the baby to her little weekly tea party and I went into their house and found Justin in the office. He gave me that perfect smile that my mother always loved and welcomed me...I saw right through him...and I shot him right through the heart."

She'd begun to sob right there.

"Oh Meg..." He'd touched her and felt her cringe away from him. "Don't worry, I will get my due soon and I will have the life I should have...Roxana will be my wife...We'll have my inheritance and we'll send that son of hers to boarding school. Oh, such a life we'll have..." He boasted as she shook her head, sobbing.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it..." She repeated over and over. "I won't go to England. Divorce me if you will Andrew, but I want to raise my baby near my family." He'd taken her by the shoulders then and shoved her against the side of the carriage.

"You will go to England and you will damn well like it, or you'll _have_ no family! I can't have my reputation soiled because of your bleeding heart."

As Meg watched the moonlight seep into the darkened bedroom, she imagined the twinkle in Brett's ocean blue eyes. The light hair falling into his eyes and his wide, lovely grin. It was what she loved about him was his soul was in his eyes and his easygoing nature. If only she'd realized how he could have saved her at that first ball. Once she and Andrew were divorced and she was discarded as yesterday's trash, she wouldn't be an option for anyone to marry and she was sure the Duke and Duchess Reynolds would not approve of a seventeen year old divorcee with a baby for their eldest child. How could she expect Brett to raise someone else's child as his own? It was all too much to take in...yet still she loved him. She loved him so much, she had to stay away from him to save him. She sniffled softly in the darkness, listening to the steady drunken snore of Andrew beside her and silently prayed, hoping that Brett and God would somehow hear her cry..._Save me Brett...I need you..._


	35. Chapter 34

What Christmas came and went quickly for everyone. Brett lived in a blur of misery and grief. There was no one to talk to. Garrett had moved out into his own home with Alana. His parents had gone to England for a holiday. There was no one but him in the house other than the servants. Raoul had come to see him a few times along with Trevor, but for the most part he stayed in the house. He'd hardly said four words since he'd last seen Meg. Sure, he'd seen her around the city, usually with her head bowed beside Andrew. Her middle had become quite large by this time and she was due in just over a month. If she would have only listened and come away with him...

Brett knew damn well that Meg didn't go back because she loved Andrew. She went because he threatened her in some way. He just wasn't sure how. Most likely, he had used her mother and Christine against her. Andrew was always good with playing mind games. Or maybe he really had brainwashed her into being his obedient little wife. Whatever the reason, she had made it clear that he wasn't to come near her again. She never wanted to see him again. Unless...unless he was a factor in Andrew's threats. Had Andrew threatened to kill him if she tried to escape? Of course! Meg did love him! She did! He was so happy at this discovery, he could have cried. He had to save her. Andrew had to be locked up, there was just one problem. No one had any proof of anything. Raoul! Raoul was a lawyer! Pulling on his coat, he flew out the door and pulled his horse from the stable, not bothering to find a carriage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am starting to show already!" Roxana moaned to Christine, staring at her reflection in the mirror of the sitting room. She hadn't shown this early with Jamie, but sure enough there was a slight rounding of her abdomen at almost four and a half months along.

"I think you're glowing." Christine said, pouring some juice for the two of them. Raoul and Erik were discussing Brett's condition.

"He's retreated completely away...she's ruined him." Raoul said sadly. Erik shook his head.

"There is something more to this. I know it." A knock at the door distracted them all as Raoul ran to open it.

"Brett!" He said, patting the man on the back and pulling him out of the snow. "What brings you here?" He was a bit surprised at the grin on Brett's face.

"I know why she did it." He replied, coming into the sitting room.

"Who?" Roxana asked.

"Meg! I know why she went back!" He said, looking at Raoul. Everyone looked at him impatiently, awaiting an answer. "He threatened to kill me. And others I am sure. That's why she wants nothing to do with me. Why she won't look at me on the street."

"It does make sense." Erik agreed. Brett turned to Raoul.

"Which is why I need you. You're a lawyer. I need your help finding the proof." Raoul sighed, pouring Brett a glass of scotch.

"It's not that easy...you'll want to get an investigator. Trevor." He sighed. "Of course, once you bring him to trial, I will represent yours and Meg's side. I have wanted him to be caught for Justin's murder since it happened." Roxana looked at her hands her heart in pain. She knew Andrew had killed Justin but she never wanted to believe it. If it was proven she would have to believe it and that hurt more.

"Ro...are you alright?" Erik asked, eyeing her. She nodded.

"It's all just happening so fast. I mean it's true, I know it is...but I don't want it to be. I want Andrew to be a good person. Is that so bad?" Erik shook his head.

"No Roxana...it is not bad. You have to stop blaming yourself though. I know that's what is going on here." He said and she nodded.

"I feel like I did something to cause this. I led him on. Something."

"You didn't Roxy...He's crazy." Brett said, looking at Christine with worry. She looked as if she were about to faint.

"Christine?" Raoul asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine dear, I just..." and with that she collapsed straight back into Erik's arms. She awoke to Roxana patting her forehead with a cloth.

"You scared us." She said, brushing the curls from Christine' s face.

"What happened?" Christine asked vaguely. Raoul squeezed her hand.

"You fainted love." Christine's eyes widened.

"Oh...it was all so frightening. Meg being in the arms of a murderer, ready to give birth. What if Aunt Annie is in trouble?" She asked worriedly, looking at Erik.

"She is going to be fine Christine. Relax...it's just your anxiety...remember how you used to get through it? Breath in and out slowly five times and close your eyes a moment."

Christine visibly relaxed and smiled at him.

"Thank you...I had almost forgotten about that." He laughed.

"Well it wasn't easy raising you!" She shook her head and grinned.

"You see? You've already raised me and now you're worried about raising your own? You'll be just fine!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you want me to find proof that Andrew killed Justin?" Trevor asked the three men as he lit a cigar. He offered them all one but they declined.

"This is going to be very hard. I'm going to need all of your cooperation." Raoul sighed.

"I'm not positive, but I think Jacqueline Marquet is in on it too." He said and Brett nodded.

"They were whispering at Alana and Garrett's wedding. And Meg said he told her something...she wouldn't go into what though." Trevor shrugged.

"Wouldn't surprise me...he's always been a womanizer. What we need is an undercover girl...to test him out. Spy on him a little." He said and Erik nodded.

"Yes but who...one of the Chagny girls no doubt." He said, eyeing Raoul.

"Elisabeth is too young." Raoul said firmly.

"And Alana is married, which leaves Rosaline." Erik finished for him. Raoul shook his head.

"You want to use my baby sister to get to Andrew?" He asked and Erik nodded.

"It's either her or you...and lets face it Chagny, she's more attractive."

"What about Rachelle?" Trevor asked, referring to his sister-in-law. Raoul nodded.

"Actually that would be better, because she isn't linked to Meg at all." He said. Brett nodded.

"Rachelle would be perfect. She's smart, pretty and brave." He said and Trevor nodded.

"She's here. I will have Angel send her in." He said, moving to call out the door. "Angel dear! Sweetheart!" Within moments, the girl was at the door with the baby. Trevor took the baby girl from her mother and kissed his wife.

"Could you send Rachelle in? We have a proposition for her." She nodded, eyeing him but left to retrieve her sister.

"Hello precious...how is my princess?" He cooed to the baby and Raoul rolled his eyes.

"And you're the one who said having a family wasn't going to change you." He said dryly.

"Just you wait Raoul...when your first is born, you'll melt like a sad little puddle in springtime." Trevor replied, and Raoul's eyes widened. He and Christine had barely talked about children much less, thought about them and suddenly, Raoul realized that at any moment, he too could face impending fatherhood. The mere idea made him want to hide beneath the desk.

"Alright Pierpont, what is it you wanted?" Rachelle asked as she walked in the room with her arm linked with Angel's.

"We need a favor Rach." Raoul said hesitantly, making her raise her eyebrow at him.

"A favor?" Angel asked, looking at her husband suspiciously. Trevor nodded gently.

"We're trying to get some information about Lord Westcliff. We need Rachelle to get it from him..." He said and Rachelle laughed.

"You want me to seduce Westcliff?" She asked incredulously. The men all nodded at the same time. Angelina looked horrified.

"Trevor! You want her to deal with that pig..."

"I'll do it." Rachelle said quickly, silencing her sister.

"What?" Angel asked, looking up at her sister's blue eyes.

"Look...Justin was one of our best friends and we've always suspected Andrew was somewhat off. This could be our chance Angel! We could save Roxy...remember what the filthy man did to her some months ago?" She asked, referring to his raping her. Erik winced as he remembered the swelling of his wife's face. Angel whispered to her and Rachelle shook her head.

"Don't even think it Angel...I am going into this prepared." She looked at Trevor. "Tell me where to sign." She said, winking at Raoul.

"That's my girl!" Raoul said, patting her back. The two of them had been terribly close as children and had lost that when she'd gone off to finishing school. Raoul was finally seeing that his play partner was still in her and it gave him hope for the women of the world. He was surrounded by great women. His mother, his sisters, Christine and Angel and Rachelle. Angel kissed her husband who reassured her that he and the other men would be close in case something happened to Rachelle.

The girls took the baby and set about finding something for Rachelle to wear. She settled on a pink dress she hardly wore which made her look like a fairy princess. Angel pinned half of her gold hair into curls while letting the other half hang in cascading waves. The dress was rather low cut for a day dress with a bit of lace drawing attention to the bosom. Andrew would appreciate that. They had set it up for her to incidentally forget her purse near his office when he came out and ask for a ride. After this she would become his innocent mistress...if all went according to plan. She certainly had no intentions of bedding Lord Westcliff. Even though she did not know his wife, she could not bring herself to further betray the little pregnant woman.

"Alright Rachelle...he will be leaving in exactly four minutes if he leaves at six...and he will because he will be getting home to make sure Meg stays put." Trevor said, handing her a decorative fan. She rolled her eyes.

"Do men honestly think we are this desperate?" She asked and he hushed her, pushing her out of the carriage. She began to fan herself wildly as the Trevor and Raoul waited with Erik and Brett in the dark carriage to watch. Sure enough, Andrew walked out of the office and nearly collided with Rachelle.

"Miss Beaudry!" He said pleasantly, making Brett's fists clench in fury.

"Oh Lord Westcliff! Thank goodness! I seem to have left my purse at home while visiting the Viscountess de Chagny! I don't have any money for a cab..." She began to sob lightly, fanning herself. Out of the corner of her eye against his chest, she saw Jacqueline emerge from the offices quietly and begin to make her way toward the two of them. Luckily, Raoul saw this and discreetly exited the carriage, catching her eye and leading her across the street out of sight.

"Oh Lord Westcliff...whatever shall I do?" She said, pretending to cry prettily, her eyes rimmed with false tears under her lacy hat.

"Don't fear Miss Beaudry...I shall accompany you home in my carriage." He replied.

Taking his hand and forcing herself to keep smiling she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So thoughtful...your wife is a lucky woman." She said, as helped her into the carriage.

"Well...it seems my wife and I are not on very good terms dear...and once our child is born, we shall go our separate ways. I have plans to remarry..." He said quietly, trying to charm her. She smiled coyly.

"Oh? Yes...I believe a woman should do everything in her power to satisfy her man. It's what we women are for." She nearly threw up saying the words aloud. This pleased him.

"Isn't it though? Thank goodness for women like you and Miss Marquet." He said, not realizing he'd spewed her name.

"Oh? You're acquainted with Jacqueline?" She asked innocently, letting the sleeve of her gown fall.

His eyes fell with it to her bust. The lust was clear in his dark blue eyes.

"We're...business associates...of sorts..." Hearing this, she almost lost her calm. Men were only business associates with a woman for one reason. She was returning sinful favors for his help with something. But what? What could Westcliff possibly help her with? And vice versa? She knew he was planning on pursuing Roxana again...but Jacqueline...her gaze wandered out the window to wear Raoul was enduring Jacqueline's incessant chatter to fend her off. It was blatantly obvious that she was still after Raoul de Chagny!

"Holy Hell!" She blurted aloud, startling Andrew.

"Is something wrong my sweet?" He asked and she inwardly wilted at the endearment.

Scooting closer to him, she fanned herself.

"I just feel so faint...such a long day it's been." She leaned against his arm which had slipped around her. She thanked God for all of the undergarments she had on since he would inevitably take a kiss as an invitation to make love right there in his carriage and she was not planning on losing her virginity any time soon.

"Let me remedy that..." He said, taking her lips with his own. She played along. It was a long kiss, a wet one at that and her first. It had no effect on her other than that of the negative. He pulled back and grinned.

"Perhaps Miss Beaudry, that when I am married to Roxana, you shall be my mistress and I will provide for you all which you desire." She giggled.

"What will you do about Lord Destler?" She asked, toying with the button of his shirt and he squeezed her hand.

"Oh I have plans for him. Roxana will have no choice but to leave him. Jacqueline is making sure of that." He grinned to himself. "Then I will consequently have the Viscountess de Chagny sent to America with a note to her husband saying she left him. Jacqueline will then have her way..." Rachelle swallowed hard but managed to keep her smile.

"My, but aren't you smart..."

"He's going to kidnap Christine and trick you!" Rachelle cried hysterically once she was back at the Pierpont's home with the men.

"_What?" _Both Raoul and Erik cried at the same time.

"Jacqueline is going to seduce you Erik...Roxana will be set up to catch you..." She said and Erik raised an eyebrow.

"That is ridiculous. I would never step out on Roxana." He said. Rachelle turned to Raoul.

"Jacqueline wants you...badly...they're going to kidnap your wife and ship her off to America." The girl was badly shaken.

"Rach, relax sweetheart!" Brett said, holding her by the shoulders. "You did well..." He said hugging her tightly. He was trying to calculate a way to get Meg out of the house.

"He invited me to his office tomorrow. I am planning to get some documents with some evidence." Rachelle went on. "This bastard needs to be prosecuted. Is Alana home?" She asked Raoul, who looked confused.

"Well, I am sure she and Garrett are home from their honeymoon, but I doubt..."

"Good...I am going to have to ask her how to pick a lock." She stated and Raoul's jaw dropped.

"Lana can pick locks...?" He asked and she laughed.

"Oh please...we used to sneak into your room and read your journals...Christine this...and Christine that...you were as bad as Romeo with Juliet!"

Erik was highly amused at this finding and set his mouth in a slight grin.

"I always knew you were a starry eyed little fop." He said and Raoul glared at him.

"Now is not the time..._Erik._" He shot at the man who slapped his back.

"I'm only teasing..." He said, messing up the boy's long hair. Becoming serious again, he returned to the topic.

"Alright gentlemen and lady..." He said referring to Rachelle, "Where do we go from here?"

"What took so long?" Roxana asked Christine who had sent for the pharmacist to bring some pills to help with Roxana's nausea. To her surprise she was feeling a bit nauseous herself, and couldn't help but wonder if there was a sickness going around. She sighed.

"The pharmacist said some lady was looking for morphine. Said she had a husband who was in a lot of pain." Roxana nodded.

"Ah..." Another knock at the door startled Roxana, who got up from the sofa and went to answer the door. She found herself staring into the dark eyes of a man who was staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Praise Allah...you must be Darya's child."


	36. Chapter 35

**It's hit the fan guys! **

**Syd**

"I'm sorry sir, who are you?" Roxana asked, staring at the stranger with dark skin like her own. He bowed before her.

"I am Nadir Kahn, Daroga of Tehran. Well, retired actually. I am an old acquaintance of your husband's." He said kindly. She noticed he was about ten years older than Erik, his hair was thinning and graying but the life in his eyes still blazed.

"Please come in." She said softly, leading him into the sitting room where Christine was flipping through a novel.

"Your hospitality is much appreciated." He said pleasantly, noticing the slight rounding of her otherwise slender waist.

"So…" She said, setting a cup of tea in front of him. "You knew my mother?" She asked and he nodded with a smile.

"Darya, the Princess of Persia and youngest child of the Shah." Roxana nodded, remembering the things her father had told her about the Shah and his determination to keep Sebastian and Darya apart.

"He's a beast." Roxana said in disgust and the man nearly choked on his tea.

"He's been looking for you, you know…little did he know that you were right here in the heart of France." The man chuckled.

"Yes well…I certainly have no desire to be a Princess or any of that nonsense. I just want to live my life and raise my children." She said, touching her middle and looking at James.

"Is this your son?" He asked, pointing at Jamie. She nodded and brought him to the man's knee.

"Jamie this is Nadir Khan, he is a friend of Papa's." She brushed his dark hair back and kissed his forehead. Jamie had taken to calling Erik Papa, namely because he did not remember having a father first and Erik did love him, awkward as it had been to get used to.

"Hello sir." The little boy said seriously. He'd proven to be a serious little thing and smart as a whip over the past months.

James became caught up in the little tricks Nadir decided to show him by making a coin disappear, then a scarf. Grateful, Roxana went to check on Christine who was now fully lying down.

"I feel like I am dying…" Christine moaned holding her head. Her nausea was steadily getting worse and her head hurt so badly that she had to close her eyes. Roxana eyed her and pressed a cloth to the girl's forehead.

"Have you and Raoul talked about children?" She asked and Christine shook her head.

"I think the thought literally frightens the hell out of him and me…I just don't know. I don't even remember my own mother. How could I be someone's…" She stopped and looked up at Roxana. "You don't think I'm…I'm…" She couldn't bring herself to say.

Roxana folded her hands in her lap.

"It's very possible…of course God would see fit to make us all pregnant together. Why, I wouldn't be surprised if Alana and Garrett were expecting already too!" She said and Christine frowned.

"Why?" She asked and Roxana shrugged.

"It's strange but Papa always used to say that it seemed women got pregnant in groups. It's a peculiar trick of nature but it's sort of true. I mean, first Angel, then Meg, then me, possibly you and if Alana isn't now, she will be soon." Instinctively, Christine's arms wrapped protectively around her middle as if she were clinging to herself.

"I want to find out." She said and Roxana nodded.

"I'll send Carolina for a doctor. Go up into my room and I will occupy our guest." She whispered.

The front door opened just as Roxana had shut it after Carolina. Erik and Raoul walked in, discussing some sort of plan. She stood in front of them with her arms crossed as Erik noticed her and kissed her on the lips.

"I missed you." He purred to her and she patted his cheek before pulling away so he wouldn't ravage her in the foyer.

"Erik, you have a visitor." She said. Raoul blushed furiously. "Raoul, your wife is lying down upstairs. She's a bit green. I sent for the doctor." Raoul nodded worriedly and rushed up the stairs without so much as a word.

"So who is here?" Erik asked, taking his wife's arm. She gestured toward the sitting room.

"See for yourself." She said and followed him into the room. Even though she was behind him, she knew that his mouth had fallen open as the Persian man got up.

"Daroga?" He asked in disbelief. The man pulled out the paper.

"I got your letter Erik. It was good to hear from you." He said, giving a stunned Erik a quick embrace.

"How have you been Daroga?" He asked, sitting across from the man and taking tea for himself.

"Well. I've been well. I visited Reza's grave just before I came. He would have been thirty-two this year." Erik's head bowed in painful memory. Reza had been Nadir's sickly son. He'd died with the aid of Erik just before his tenth birthday.

"I'm sorry Nadir." He said for what seemed like the thousandth time. The Daroga shook his head.

"It was imminent. He wouldn't have lasted. Poor child had his mother's health." He replied as Roxana sat on the arm of Erik's chair and felt his arm snake around her waist. He sighed and looked up at her.

"Surely my wife has introduced herself to you?" He asked and Nadir nodded.

"I cannot believe that I am sitting in the home of the Crown Princess and now Prince of Persia. I always knew you would one day snake your way into the Royal family." He chuckled and Erik rolled his eyes.

"The Shah will just have to find another heir because I have no desire to rule for a man who threatened execution on my mother for following her heart." Nadir nodded.

"The Shah never claimed to be a patient or caring man." He said as Jamie crawled into Erik's lap.

"Papa." He said and Erik messed his thick black hair.

"What is it?" He asked and Jamie bit his lip.

"What's Ex'cution?" He asked, intrigued by the word. Erik looked at Roxana for assistance.

"Well…execution is when people are punished for doing very bad things." He said, unsure of how to describe punishment by death to a three year old. Jamie nodded.

"Oh." He replied, suddenly uninterested.

"Clever little imp you have there Erik." The Daroga said with a chuckle. Erik nodded, nudging Roxana.

"He's just like his mother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what is wrong?" Raoul asked, holding Christine's hand as she covered her eyes with a damp cloth. She wasn't sure how to lay her suspicions on him but found the words.

"Raoul, we've been married almost a year…" She said softly and he nodded.

"Yes…is something wrong Christine." He asked, filling with anxiety. She shook her head.

"We haven't talked, it's just…we never…"

"We never what darling?" He asked, kissing her hand and she pulled the cloth off of her eyes to look into his.

"I think I'm going to have a baby."

He reeled back as if she'd kicked him in the stomach, and sending her heart into a panic.

"I knew it! I knew you didn't want a baby!" She said, beginning to cry. Funny how her emotions had completely gone out of her control these past few weeks. He came back and grabbed her arms, shaking horribly.

"I never said that. It's just I know my mother has been hounding you for an heir and everything and I wanted us to have one when we were ready and…oh my God. Are we ready?" He asked, blabbering on and on. She sat up angrily.

"Well, ready or not here it comes!" She said and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

He sat on the bed beside her and put both of his arms around her, pulling her against his chest and resting his chin on her curls.

"Whatever happens, it will be fine and great." He said, scared out of his wits. She looked up at him.

"Promise?" She asked, and he nodded.

"I promise." He said and kissed her lightly on her pouting lips as the maid entered the room with a middle aged man.

"Tell me child, what symptoms do you have?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erik turned to look when he heard footsteps outside the sitting room and saw Raoul walking in, dazed.

"Well?" He asked, Roxana having filled him in on the details. Raoul nodded.

"She is." He said and Roxana grinned, satisfied with herself.

"I knew it." She said, kissing Erik's cheek. Jamie had fallen asleep in his lap and Nadir had gone to find a hotel room and would be returning later.

"Congratulations are in order." Erik said, "We'll all have a drink for you tonight."

Once Christine and Raoul went home, Erik put James in his bed and turned his attention on to Roxana. He found her in their room, brushing her hair and getting ready to take a bath. She felt his arms come around her from behind and his lips below her ear.

"Would you like some company in the bath?" He asked and she turned around, laughing.

"My, aren't we forward tonight?" She said with a laugh, pulling the mask from his face and tossing it onto the bed.

"Is that a yes?" She gave him a slight nod and within moments she her dress and chemise were pooled at her feet.

Feverishly he pulled at his cravat and struggled out of his close, nearly falling over as he tried to take his pants off. She laughed hysterically as he victoriously stood, fully naked. Pulling her gently by the wrist, he led her into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. She let herself sink into the warm water and felt him slide in behind her. She rested against him as he began to wash her. The calming effect aroused her immensely and she began to writhe under his touch. He knew what he was doing and his objective was clear. He was seducing her.

Feeling wicked, she slyly reached behind herself between them and wrapped her fingers around him, hearing him let out a low growl.

"Roxana." He said and she laughed.

"You started this Erik." She said and he nodded, putting his hands on her hips and twisting her to straddle him. In an instant, he was inside her and her nails were raking across his chest. The water from the bath splashed madly onto the floor as their lovemaking become more intense with each thrust of his hips. His lips were everywhere. On her throat, her breasts, shoulders. Feeling her climax he let go and they sat together in the bath holding each other, their hair matted to their foreheads with sweat and water.

When they'd finished bathing he helped her dry off and put her nightgown over her body. Kissing her forehead, he let his hand drift to her middle.

"Have Carolina lock all of the doors Roxana. I mean it." He said, as he laid her down in bed. She nodded.

"I know." She replied and he set his jaw because she really had no idea just how far Andrew was going to go to destroy their happiness and his family. He left the room for a moment, confusing her. A moment later he returned with the sleeping Jamie.

"I don't want him alone." He said and kissed the boy's hair before putting him beside his mother.

"We'll be fine you crazy overprotective bastard." She laughed as he kissed her repeatedly, trying to find the will to leave.

"I mean it." He said and kissed her again, pulling back to put his coat on.

"I love you Roxana." He said, squeezing her hand and she grinned as he stopped in the doorway.

"I love you too Erik."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Erik met Nadir along with Raoul, Brett and Trevor, the three men failed to notice the pair of feminine eyes watching them from the corner of the room. She looked in her bag. It was all their. The syringe, the packet of morphine, the key to her room upstairs in the tavern. Now all there was to do was wait…Satisfied with herself, she sipped her wine and eyed the fair haired viscount. _Soon my love…soon._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think a toast is in order for the Vicomte de Chagny!" Trevor said, raising his glass. "And to our friend Lord Destler." Erik rolled his eyes hating that title. Since Roxana's father had died, he had inherited the title Earl La Coste. Which really meant nothing at all other than the fact that he and Roxana were on every social invitation list.

"To their thriving families. And to the imminent revelation that I am right about everything." Raoul laughed, glad to have friends like these four men as they all drank their ale. Even Brett seemed in better spirits if not quieter than he usually was.

Erik looked around, feeling someone's eyes on him. He saw no one and shook it off.

"Is something wrong Erik?" Nadir asked, seeing his discomfort. He shook his head.

"No…I just…I should get home to Roxana soon. She'll worry." Nadir smiled.

"Ah to be in desperate love. I was the same way when Rookheya and I were first married." He said and Erik smiled uncomfortably. Why was it that before something terrible happened, he always got this feeling of dread in his stomach?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meg watched silently as Andrew slept, finally having passed out after drinking half a bottle of brandy. She desperately wanted her mother. _Needed _her. The baby was restless and she felt like he was trying to claw his way out of her. Seeing her cloak in the corner of the room, she tiptoed to it in her nightgown and began to sneak out of the room, gently opening the door and nearly fainting when it creaked. Andrew let out a loud snort but didn't wake. Breathing in relief she shut it behind her as she crept down the hall. She was going to get out, if not to save her then to save her baby.

Suddenly, she collided with someone and nearly screamed but to her relief it was the butler.

"My lady," He whispered, "What are you doing?" She grabbed his hands.

"Albert, you have to help me…I have to get to my mother. He's mad. Get yourself out of here!" She whispered and he held up his candle, looking toward the bedroom.

"Come." He said and grabbed her wrist gently, leading her down the stairs. "Wait in the foyer and I will go see if Drake is up. He'll take you to your mother."

"Thank you…oh, thank you."

Anxiously, she waited near the front door, dreading every moment that passed before she saw the two men coming down the stairs toward her.

"Not so fast." Andrew said from the top of the stairs. Instantly, she was clawing at the door and threw it open, uncaring and began to run fast as one could with an extra thirty pounds on her small frame. He caught her within a minute and grabbed her by the hair.

"Marguerite, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, and gathering her courage, she spit directly into his eye and brought her knee up to meet with his manhood. He fell again and she began her run. Albert, terrified, decided to go for help and rode off into the darkness toward the city.

Somehow, Andrew managed to run through his pain and caught her again, this time twisting her arm behind her back and smiling when she shrieked in pain.

"Someone! Please help me!" She begged into the cold February night. He laughed maniacally.

"There's no one there for you, you selfish little bitch." He said coldly and dragged her back toward the house.

"You're going to kill me aren't you?" She asked, tripping along with him. He snorted.

"Not until after I have my heir." He said and she laughed. She actually laughed at him.

"I hope it's a girl. I hope you _never _get your goddamn heir or your money!" She said and rage filled his dark blue eyes as his large hand struck her small face.

Finally, after walking up two flights of stairs he tossed her into the attic, knowing she loathed dark empty rooms and slammed the doors shut, locking her in there.

"Enjoy your night Marguerite. You're never going to leave this room again." He said and all she could hear as he walked away was the jingle of the ring of keys. Just as she sank down to the floor, she felt a sharp pang of pain in her abdomen and a slight trickle down her leg. Lifting her nightgown she gasped. Her water had broken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Someone! Anyone! Help!" Albert screamed as he entered the lively tavern. A few of the regular drunks laughed at him, but Raoul became concerned, recognizing him.

"What's wrong?" He asked the man who looked at him, grateful and knelt at the viscount's feet.

"It's my mistress. Lady Marguerite! She tried to get out…he caught us…" Brett's stomach lurched.

"What did he do to her?" He asked and the terrified man began to sob.

"He pulled her by the hair and that's when I left for help! God knows what he's done to her by now!" Brett was already out the door.

Erik turned to Nadir.

"Daroga, I want you to go to my home and fetch my wife and son. Here is my key. Bring them back here. I shall get us a room for the night. He won't think to look here." The Daroga nodded faithfully and made sure his pistol was loaded before leaving. Raoul sighed, pulling out his extra pistol and giving it to Erik.

"I am going to get Christine. We'll be back as well." He said and Erik nodded at the boy.

"Take care of her." He said and Raoul nodded.

Once he'd spoken with the manager and paid upfront, he was given a key to a room and decided to go up and wait. As the old door swung open, he was taken by surprise as a cloth clamped over his mouth and the room went blurry. He fell in a heap on the floor. Tossing aside the chloroform drenched cloth, Jacqueline pulled him to the bed and removed his clothing. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. Pulling his arm, she tied a piece of ribbon tightly around it and shoved the syringe into his vein. He jerked for a moment but relaxed quickly.

"Roxana…" He said groggily, coming around. She took off her dress and stood over him in her corset and stockings.

"Don't worry Erik…I'll take good care of you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raoul nearly died when he reached his home. The door was bashed in, he could hear weeping coming from inside and there was a black ribbon lying on the floor. Christine's black ribbon.

"Christine! _Christine!_" He cried frantically running through the house. He found the housekeeper sobbing on the arm of Martin, her husband.

"What…happened…?" He asked and Martin shook his head.

"Two men, I'm not quite sure who said they were taking the Vicomtess. They had guns…they told us not to tell you."

"No…" Raoul whispered, turning and flying up the stairs into his bedroom. The room had been torn apart and there had been an obvious struggle. Christine was nowhere to be found.

"_Christine!" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Daroga, what is going on?" Roxana asked, packing James into the carriage as he told the driver to go. He sighed.

"All will be explained when we return to your husband." He said, his heart racing but his calm exterior telling her otherwise. The ride to the tavern was silent and long and dreadful. Grabbing Jamie, she wanted nothing more than to go inside and wrap herself into Erik's embrace and allow him to tell her she was safe with him. She was always safe. The manager noticed them and raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

"Lady Roxana Destler…where is my husband?" She asked and he grinned.

"Ah, so you're the Earl's wife? Room twenty upstairs." She nodded at the man.

"Thank you sir." She cried as she ran toward the stairs with James, Nadir close behind.

"Eighteen…nineteen…twenty! Here!" She said and twisted the doorknob throwing the door open. Light flooded into the hall and she heard the Daroga draw in a ragged gasp, unable to believe the sight before him. When Justin had died, she hadn't lost hope, when her father had died, she'd gone on, when Andrew Westcliff had raped her, she'd still been determined to prevail, but at that moment, Lady Roxana Destler, Countess La Coste wanted to die.


	37. Chapter 36

Roxana felt the bitter taste of bile rise in the back of her throat as she fought nausea. She was entirely ready to storm at Erik and claw his eyes out, but she realized she was still holding Jamie and heard Nadir's calm voice behind her.

"Roxana…he did not do this…it's not what you think." He said with such assurance, she turned to look at him in surprise.

"H-how do you know?" She asked and realized she was crying her eyes out. He patted her shoulder.

"Look at him dear. He has no idea where he is, what's going on or even who he is."

"What's the matter Roxana?" Jacqueline's voice came from where she'd draped herself over Erik.

"Surprised that your darling husband would drop his pants for me?" She asked. Roxana practically threw James into Nadir's arms and dove at the girl, pulling her out of the bed by her hair and throwing her naked body to the floor. Roxana realized she had two chunks of the shining black hair clenched in her hands. Erik's eyes began to flutter and it seemed like it was hard for him to open them.

"Roxana…"

"What in the name of Christ is going on here?" Nadir turned to see a small golden haired girl and a young man with sandy brown hair. She had her hands on her hips and leaned in to see what was happening. Her eyes widened.

"Why that little…"

"My brother sent us here to make sure everything was alright and to get out of our house in case Lord Westcliff was looking for me too. Alana is…"

"Garrett!" She stopped him and walked straight into the room. Roxana had Jacqueline pinned down and called out.

"Alana…thank God! Can you put his clothes on for him?" She asked and Alana shrugged, having dealt with her brother and Garrett on numerous occasions. When Raoul had turned eighteen he'd been so drunk, she had to put his night clothes on him and literally drag him to his own room with Rosie's help.

She noticed a something shining under the bed and knelt to see. It was some sort of a syringe.

"Roxy…I found this…" She said displaying it. Nadir gasped at the cloudy leftover liquid.

"Morphine." He said and fire began to blaze in Roxana's nearly ebony eyes.

"You gave my husband _morphine_?" She asked and to her surprise and even horror, the girl smiled satisfied.

"Didn't think I was that smart, did you?" She asked. "I knew I would get Raoul somehow and I did!" Alana had Erik's pants on and was trying to get his arms through the shirt sleeves. She turned to the obnoxious girl on the floor, throwing her dress at her.

"Put some clothing on will you? Jesus! And I don't see how this got you Raoul. All it did was make you look like a fool and an even bigger whore."

When the girl smiled, Alana could see something had broken behind her eyes and her sanity was lost.

"Don't you see? This is part of my deal with Westcliff. He got rid of Christine while I got rid of Erik so he could marry Roxana."

"What?" Three voices cried in unison. Erik was now fully awake, though his body didn't quite want to function with him. Roxana looked at him hopefully.

"Erik?" She asked and he nodded. Forgetting Jacqueline she got off the girl and ran into his arms. As Jacqueline began to get up, the smaller girl pounced on her with years of experience wrestling her brother and best friend.

"I don't think so Marquet." She said, holding the girl by her shoulders, her arms clenched to her sides with Alana's legs.

Garrett's mouth had dropped open as he watched his small wife leap on the repulsive girl. Instantly, he moved to them and lifted Alana off of her and grabbed the girl who clawed at him so she could not move. Erik was able to sit up and looked at the Daroga.

"Have the innkeeper fetch the police." He said angrily. Jacqueline began to scream like someone gone insane.

"No! Don't you understand? Raoul and I are supposed to be together! She doesn't deserve him! It doesn't matter now." She said laughing hysterically, "She's gone…it's only a matter of time before he comes to his senses." She stopped ranting when Alana's hand came hard across her face.

"Now you listen to me Jacqueline Marquet and you listen good. My brother will never marry you. Never! Did you honestly think he would give up on Christine so easily?" She asked coldly. Erik too, got into the girl's face.

"What have you done with her?" He asked desperately, nudging Alana away and shaking the girl by the shoulders. "You answer me right now goddamnit! Now!" Jacqueline grinned.

"She's going to kill herself tonight. It will be an operatic tragedy." She said and before she could say anything else, the police rushed in the room. Everyone gave their brief version of what had happened and she was cuffed and taken away screaming.

"Roxana…I am so sorry." Erik said, pulling her into a crushing embrace.

"No, I should be sorry…I almost believed the worst Erik! How could I when I know you would never do that?" He kissed her lips, straightening her ruffled hair.

"I do love you though." He said and she nodded.

"I love you too…" Nadir placed James in Roxana's arms and patted Erik's back. He looked at the young couple who had come to their aid.

"Thank you…"

"Alana." She said, knowing he had no clue what her name was. He laughed.

"Oh good. I was going to call you Rosaline." He said and she shrugged.

"It happens."

"Erik," Roxana said, squeezing his hand. "We have to find Christine and God knows what's going on with Meg." She said.

"Actually Brett went to look for her." Garrett said shyly. Roxana's mouth dropped.

"Alone?" She asked and he nodded.

"Damn." Erik said, "But you're right. First Christine. Andrew won't hurt Meg. She's carrying his heir."

"Oh Erik…where could she be?" Alana asked fearfully. He thought a moment and Jacqueline's words rang in his mind. _An operatic tragedy…_

"Jesus Christ."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh! Oh God! Help me…somebody…" Meg clutched her stomach as she began to pant. The contractions were closer together and more intense now as she lay in the fetal position, sobbing. _Maman…I'm going to die…I love you…Brett…I love you…Christine…_

"Meg?" The sound was muffled but someone had definitely said her name and it was definitely a man. His voice was gentler than Andrew's. "Meg!" The voice screamed. He was here. He was looking for her.

"Brett…" She said weakly, ripped again by contractions. "Brett!" She cried again hitting the floor. _"Brett!" _

"Meg?" The voice was closer.

"Brett, I am in the attic…I'm trapped! I'm…I'm…oh!" She cried falling to her side again in pain.

"Hold on Meg, I am coming!" He said and she could hear him hitting at the lock on the door until finally she heard it break and the trapdoor to the attic flew upward. He almost couldn't see her lying there in the dark corner of the attic but the cloud over the moon moved, and her small form was illuminated, her face clenched in pain.

"Meg!" He cried, rushing to her side. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. Her face was bruised, she was sweating and her hair was matted to her forehead. "What's wrong Meg?" He asked, rolling her onto her back. She took a long breath.

"I'm…the baby's coming now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They ran into Raoul coming out of the tavern. He was hysterical.

"Christine! She's gone! They took her and…" Erik nodded.

"We know…I know where she is." He said and Raoul looked at him.

"How?" He asked and Roxana adjusted James on her hip.

"Jacqueline drugged Erik to make it look like he'd slept with her and spat it all out. Sort of." Erik pulled back his sleeve to show Raoul where she'd jabbed in the needle. It was badly bruised.

They took a cab to the Opera Populaire and instructed Roxana and Alana to wait inside the carriage while they went to look for Christine. A female scream rang through the air, nearly stopping both Erik and Raoul's hearts. Roxana craned her neck to see and something caught her eye.

"Look!" She cried, pointing to the roof. Christine was teetering on the edge, blindfolded, gagged and her hands tied together.

"Christine!" Raoul cried, and Erik thought if one thing could kill him, it would be seeing Christine plunge to her death.

"Christine listen to me," He cried up to her, "Do not move. Raoul and I are coming up."

As they ran into the opera, a male voice greeted them.

"I have been expecting you Chagny, though I must say you sir, Destler, are a surprise." Andrew stepped out of the shadows, gun in hand.

"You're supposed to be dead by now." He said, eyeing the bruise on Erik's arm.

"Yes well, you didn't think a little morphine would kill me? I used to be an addict." He said with his arms crossed.

"How unlucky for me." Andrew said, his wedding ring gleaming in the moonlight.

"Something's wrong…it's taking them too long to get up there." Roxana said after a few minutes. She handed Jamie to Alana.

"Can you watch my son?" She asked and the girl nodded. Cautiously entering the building she could faintly hear Andrew's voice.

"Damn…" She wanted to go stop him, but she had to get to Christine first. She met Erik's eyes and begged him to let her go to Christine with hers. He nodded toward the back and she followed the dark halls to the costume room, where a winding staircase ascended.

Stepping into the cool night air, she whispered.

"Christine? Christine!" Slowly Christine's head turned toward her.

"It's me! Roxana. Do not move." She said and carefully made her way to the edge where Christine stood. Wrapping her arms around Christine's waist, she lifted her and set her on the ground behind the ledge, ripping the gag from her mouth. Christine let out a long breath.

"Raoul! Meg! Erik!" She choked and when Roxana removed the blindfold, she saw that it was soaked and Christine's eyes were red from crying.

"Oh Christine! She cried, hugging the girl and undoing the ropes at her slender wrists.

"Andrew has them at gunpoint downstairs. I don't know where Meg is. Brett went to find her. Alana and Garrett Reynolds are watching James in our cab." She whispered. Christine grabbed her hands.

"What about Jacqueline…she wants Raoul."

"Jacqueline is in jail." Roxana replied and relief filled Christine's eyes. Roxana gasped in horror as the roof door began to open. Christine pulled her wrist and they crouched together, holding each other behind Apollo's Lyre.

"Which of you wants to die first?" Andrew asked, backing them against the ledge. Erik calmly looked around, knowing every inch of this place. Taking a cautious glance over the edge he was relieved to see that Christine had not fallen to her death.

"Andrew, you don't have to do this…" Raoul said, looking for Christine. Andrew laughed.

"I suppose it will be more fun to kill you first Chagny, and then watch Destler die last. Maybe I'll make it a slow death…"

"Andrew stop this! Now!" They all turned as Roxana emerged from the shadows, fists clenched.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I…can't…breathe…" Meg gasped as she lay on her back in her bed against Brett, his legs around her. He'd sent one of the servants to find a doctor.

"It will be alright love…relax…" He said, having absolutely no clue about what the hell he was talking about.

"I'm going to die…" She moaned. He smoothed her hair back and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Meg…I thought you didn't…I can't believe he blackmailed you like this…" He said. She turned to look up at him.

"I could never have forgiven myself if he…"

"I know." He kissed her lips. "I'm here now. I'm not leaving."

"Monsieur Reynolds, we found a doctor." A maid said and he nodded, motioning for them to bring him in. The man was a younger doctor maybe in his early forties. He looked at Meg and raised an eyebrow.

"Dear God…what has she been through?" He asked and Brett only shook his head.

"It's a long story."

"Well, then, let's take a look shall we?" He asked, crouching where her legs were spread. His eyebrows raised but he nodded.

"What is it?" She asked as Brett got out from behind her and propped the pillows there.

"You're ready to push already…monsieur, if you could hold her leg for her?" To her surprise the pushing didn't seem as bad as the contractions. After about ten minutes, the doctor looked up and told her that the head was fully out. She wanted to go to sleep, so exhausted she could barely see straight. When the doctor saw her eyes drooping, he shook his head.

"No no! We still have to get the shoulders out sweetheart." He said and Brett offered Meg his hand, which she took and bore down on.

The shoulders took longer, but finally she felt a small relief as the body left hers and instantly began to cry.

"It's big!" Brett said, looking at the shiny uncleaned baby.

"It's early." Meg said and the doctor shrugged.

"Sometimes you just get a bigger baby." He brushed the baby off and moved to clean it a bit, wrapping it in a cotton blanket.

"Congratulations Madame, you have a son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Roxana." Andrew said as he saw her. Her arms had gone protectively around her middle. "Don't you try anything…I will kill him right now." Her eyes shot death at him.

"I know you killed Justin you bastard…you think killing my second husband will get you any further with me? I would kill myself before I would ever marry you! You _raped _me! Goddamnit, you tore my life away from me…and you want me to marry you!" He turned toward her and growled.

"I deserved you! I was the one who deserved you! After you told your father about what happened at Christmas…he came after me! He said he was going to have me put into a mental institution! I took care of that right away…that's right Roxana! I killed your father, and I would do it again! You were supposed to love me!"

"Enough! You have a wife who is carrying your child. You have your money, what do you want with me?" She asked and he screamed into the night,

"_Because you are mine!"_ She looked at him no longer with anger but with pity and shook her head.

"Never Andrew. Never." She said dully and such rage filled his eyes he cocked the gun and turned toward Erik and fired a shot. Before anyone knew what had happened three names were yelled out at the same time.

"_Erik!"_

"_Roxana!"_

"_Raoul!" _


	38. Chapter 37

The shot fired off echoed in the still Parisian night as time seemed to stand still. Erik looked down at himself covered in blood, surprised he felt no pain. Someone's shrill scream had made him open his eyes. Christine.

"Am I hurt?" Erik asked, straightening to try and find the bullet hole. The horrified look on Roxana's face told him something was horribly wrong. _Am I dying and I don't even know it?_ He looked down and instant dread filled his chest. Curled in a pile at his feet was the young viscount, clutching his gut.

"Raoul!" He said, crouching and gently turning the boy to his back. It was in the right side of his abdomen. Erik breathed in relief that it hadn't been his lungs or heart. He seemed to be in shock.

"I'm fine." He slurred, "Don't you worry about…" And with that he fainted. Christine screamed, pushing Erik out of the way.

"Don't you dare do this to me. Don't you leave me! I need you Raoul de Chagny! Your child needs you! Goddamnit, don't you dare die!" Erik's eyes wandered to the Lord Westcliff standing there staring at the gun in his trembling hand.

"Look at you Andrew," Roxana hissed, "Look at yourself! What have you done? Shot an innocent man for your selfish needs!"

"I killed Justin…" He said softly, a tear falling down his face. "Justin was my best friend and I killed him. You're right…" He whispered.

Both Erik and Roxana's mouths dropped open.

"What?" She asked, wondering if this was another trick. Erik fingered the rope he had thrown inside his cloak upon leaving the tavern.

"I killed him Roxy…he's gone…and it's my fault. _Mine._" He said again, now openly sobbing, but keeping his hand on the gun. He cocked it and Roxana instinctively backed away, afraid of what he might do. He looked up at her slowly.

"I'm sorry…for everything Roxana. I'm sorry…" He said, closing his eyes and opening them again. Damned if she didn't pity him.

"Look Andrew, there is help…you can go somewhere to rest…"

He shook his head, his midnight blue eyes shining with tears.

"I was so obsessed with winning, that I thought I loved you…even after Justin died, I still had to compete with him…" Erik stepped forward.

"Roxana…" He said, trying to coax her away from the crazed man, knowing he was unstable and at any moment could finish what he'd started. She held her hand up for him to stay where he is.

"Tell Meg that all I ask is she name the baby after Justin. Please. She's free to do what she wants."

"Andrew what are you doing?" She asked suspiciously. He smiled kindly at her, all of the insanity gone from his eyes. He looked at Erik.

"I am eternally sorry for everything I have done to you." He said to the man before looking at Christine, who was clutching Raoul in her arms and then once more at Roxana. With a final sigh, he looked toward the sky and muttered,

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned…" Slowly he put the barrel to his temple and as Roxana screamed, "No!" He pulled the trigger and fell loosely to the ground.

"Oh my _God!_" Roxana cried, rushing forward, but it was too late. Andrew was already gone. Erik put his hand on her shoulder and gently pulled her off the ground.

"Maybe it's better this way." He said, kissing her hair as she clutched his bloodstained jacket.

"That is a wicked thing to say…" She sobbed, knowing he was right. Erik held her head against his shoulder.

"It's true though…" He said and she nodded.

"I know it…"

An hour later, Raoul was in the Paris hospital and Andrew's body had been taken by the local mortician. Word was sent to Meg, who was resting at home with her mother and Brett nearby. Garrett held a tearful Alana in the waiting room of the hospital as Erik had to console a hysterical Christine. In the end, he'd had to actually pick her up and hold her on his lap like a little girl, rocking back and forth until she'd finally fallen asleep out of exhaustion and fear. The doctor had offered to give her a sedative, but Erik told him she was pregnant. Roxana held Jamie who was wide awake on her lap and was talking softly to him. The next time the door opened, Rosie walked in closely followed by Julian Rousseau. Alana's eyes widened, but she still ran into Rosie's arms and told her quickly what had happened.

"Oh my God." Rosie said softly, laying her head on Alana's shoulder. She took Julian's hand and smiled sadly.

"Lane, this is Julian. My…fiancé." Alana's mouth dropped, but it wasn't because of what her sister said. It was because the Count had stepped into the room and was standing behind the couple. Slowly Rosie followed her sister's eyes around to meet her father's questioning gaze.

"Your fiancé?" He asked, turning to look at his wife. A mix of anger and hurt surprise covered his face and he brushed past her, leaving Elisabeth to sit uncomfortably between the two couples.

"We're going to talk…later. Right now I am worried about Raoul." He disappeared into the back with the Countess to find answers, stopping to pat Christine's curls as she slept.

Two hours passed and everyone but Erik had fallen asleep. The details of the night kept running through his mind. The tavern, the rooftop, the two gunshots and Christine's screams. The insanity of it all brought him back to that night almost exactly one year before. The first and only performance of his opera. Now, tonight a year after he'd threatened to kill the viscount, he had jumped in front of a bullet for him. Amazing how much could change in a year.

He felt Christine stir against his shoulder and looked down to see her brown eyes staring up at him, confused.

"Is he dead?" She asked him in the same lifeless tone she'd used when he'd first encountered her all those years before. He sighed.

"No Christine. He's not. We don't know anything yet. The Count and Countess and trying to get answers. Raoul I do believe is in surgery." She nodded, not willing herself to get up.

"What if he dies?" She asked and he sighed.

"I thought I taught you never to give up hope." He said, brushing her hair out of her face. She began to cry.

"I can't help it. I just have this horrible feeling he's going to die and I am not ready to raise a baby, much less on my own." She said and he looked at her incredulously.

"Christine. You will never be alone. You will always have Roxana and Antoinette and Meg and the Chagnys…and me." He said hesitantly, feeling strange to say it. "You always have me. We would take you in…you will never be alone. I wouldn't allow it."

They both looked up as the Count and Countess returned to the room, both ragged and exhausted looking. The girls woke as did Roxana while they all looked questioningly to the couple.

The Count nodded tiredly,

"He's going to live. Luckily, the bullet didn't piece any organs, only tissue." Christine fell against Erik's chest, sobbing raggedly. Roxana, moved closer to rub her back.

"Oh thank you God…thank you Jesus…thank you…thank you…" She cried.

"I also thought you all might like to know…" The Count began, "That Lady Westcliff gave birth tonight to a healthy baby boy." Hope filled Roxana's eyes.

"Amen." She said, taking Erik's hand. The Count turned to his eldest daughter.

"Now…why my dear child, did you not tell your loving father that you were engaged or even courting?" He asked sternly, crossing his arms. The Countess touched his arm.

"Georges…" She warned, trying to keep the peace but he waved her away.

"Now is not the time Monique." He said standing as tall as the day he was married, still muscular as a twenty five year old man. Rosie looked up at him, her big blue eyes fiery.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you wouldn't approve since Julian's family is not among the rich." She said angrily. Georges filled with hurt.

"Is that what you think of me Rosaline? That we are a shallow and vain family who want nothing to do with anything but money? All I have _ever _wanted for my children is for them to be happy." He said, looking at Monique, who nodded.

"But Mother, you always say that it is important to be proper and think of reputation." She said and Monique smoothed her dark hair back.

"Rosie…it _is _important, but there is a time and place for that and in the end, your happiness is what matters. Did you honestly think we would forbid you from marrying Julian simply because he works for a living? If anything, it will make you appreciate him more!"

Hope filled the girl's eyes.

"So are you giving us your blessing?" She asked, clutching the boy's hand. Georges looked at Monique who nodded slightly before he said,

"Yes. Of course. If Monsieur Rousseau is what makes you happy, then he is who you shall marry." The Count said, with a yawn. Rosaline leapt forward and captured her father in a tight embrace, suddenly pulling away in shame.

"Oh dear…Raoul is in agony and I am celebrating." Georges smiled down at her.

"But he will live and for that, we should celebrate."

"Listen Christine, Raoul has to stay the night. You should go home and get some rest." The Count said to her and she nodded. Erik put his hands on her shoulders.

"Roxana and I will see to it she is cared for." He reassured. Christine swiveled to look up at them.

"I want to see Meg." She said and Roxana nodded.

They were led into the bedroom at the Westcliff mansion. Brett put a finger to his mouth when he saw them, his eyes wide with pride as if he himself had conceived this child with Meg.

"He's asleep." He whispered, leading them into the room. Meg was sitting up, holding the bundle while Antoinette sat beside her. Dread filled her when she saw them and it became obvious that Meg had no idea what had happened. Christine rushed forward to sit on the other side of Meg and put her arm around her looking into the baby's face.

"What is it? Where is Raoul?" She asked fearfully.

Christine sighed.

"Meg…Raoul got shot." When Meg lost the color in her face, she put her hands up. "He's going to be alright, but he had surgery tonight." Meg began to sniff.

"It was Andrew. Wasn't it?" She asked and when Christine nodded, she began to sob. "He locked me in the attic before he left. I tried to run. That's when I went into labor." She said and Christine hugged her tightly.

"Oh Meg, I am so sorry." She said regretfully.

"Where is he?" She sighed and Christine looked at Roxana before shaking her head.

"He's gone sweetheart."

"Gone?" Meg asked in confusion as Christine took her hand.

"He's dead. He killed himself after he shot Raoul." She said and Meg's face broke as she looked down at her baby.

"I mean…I didn't love him anymore, but dead…he was the father of my child…I just…dead? Are you sure?" She asked, clutching the baby.

"I'm so sorry Meg." Christine said. Roxana stepped forward to look down at the baby who surprisingly resembled how Jamie had looked when he was born only with blonde hair.

"He told me to tell you he was sorry for everything and that all he asked was that you name the baby Justin." She said and Meg, breaking down, nodded, leaning against her mother.

"I will." She said as Christine got up and was replaced on the bed by Brett. He wrapped his arms around her and held her gently.

"It's over now Meggie. It's all over…" He whispered, as she looked down at Andrew's son.

"Welcome to the world Justin Andrew Westcliff…" She said and Brett laid his cheek on her head.

"Why not make it Justin Andrew Westcliff Reynolds?" He asked and she looked up.

"Are you proposing?" She asked and that impish grin she had fallen in love with crept onto his face.

"Why? Are you accepting?"


	39. Chapter 38

Okay, really crappy filler chapter. One soon to follow.

1Things slowly returned into some semblance of normal following Andrew's death. Jacqueline was bailed out of jail by her father and shipped off to America immediately to be some family's governess. Andrew's funeral was a large affair and though everyone knew how crazed he'd become, Meg made sure that only good things were said about him as she sat in the front row, holding her sleeping newborn, a hat and veil hiding the tears running down her cheeks. Katherine and Andrew Sr. had asked Roxana to say a few words. Nervously, she'd walked up to the front, a protective hand on her slightly rounded stomach.

"I never thought I would have to lose so many people I cared about in such a short time, but they say God has a reason for everything. I'd like to believe that. Andrew was one of the most determined people I have ever met. All he ever wanted was to feel like he was good enough. I know he would have melted at the sight of his son, and I think that everyone deserves a second chance." She stopped to look at Erik and smiled sadly. "Everyone." She quickly ended the speech and retreated back to the safety of her seat where she broke down for the third time that day.

The wake was at the Westcliff's mansion directly following the ceremony. Katherine approached Roxana tearfully and took her hands, nodding politely at Erik who was holding James.

"Roxana...I do so hope you will consider all of your children our grandchildren as well as Jamie. You are like a daughter to us." Roxana smiled at the woman and nodded.

"Of course I will Kate." She said biting the inside of her cheek to hold back the tears. Katherine's eyes flashed with despair.

"Do you think he went to Heaven Roxana?" She asked suddenly, and Roxana knew she meant since he'd killed himself. Looking at the ground first, she met Katherine's eyes squarely.

"Yes Kate, I do...I think he redeemed himself in the end and I believe God forgave him. I forgive him. I think he is reunited with Justin finally."

Katherine sighed, looking at Meg who had Justin cradled in the crook of her arm. She had yet to let many other people hold him.

"When I think of the things he did to that poor girl..." She said, but when she saw Meg laugh at something Lord Westcliff said, she stopped. "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now." She sighed and kissed Roxana's cheek, patting her belly softly.

"I'm going to go see how my Drew is faring." She gave Erik a quick hug and Jamie a kiss before striding away.

Roxana buried her head into Erik's shoulder and allowed him to stand with his arm around her shoulders for a moment while she gathered herself. Christine was not present, as she was home with Raoul who had finally been released from the hospital. He was very weak but his recovery was looking well. Brett and Meg decided to marry as soon as the scandal of Andrew's death died down and just get it over and done with so that Justin could have some shadow of a normal childhood.

Later that night when they were finally home, Erik came into the room to find Roxana looking into her book with one hand low on her middle and a half smile on her face.

"What is so funny?" He asked her and she set the book face down on her lap.

"It's moving..." She said with a laugh while he looked confused.

"What is?" He asked, making her roll her eyes.

"The baby..." She said impatiently as his eyes widened.

"Ah. You can actually...feel it?" He asked, pulling off his shirt and pants and crawling under the covers. She nodded.

"So can you...if you want to." She said, pulling the covers back so the small bump was more accessible.

Before he could protest, she had his wrist and planted his palm on the area she had been feeling the movements. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't feel anything." He grumbled, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Give it a minute!" She laughed and as he began to retort, sure enough there was a distinct movement. He pulled his hand away as if he'd been burned. She howled with laughter.

"It feels so strange, I mean that something like that can form inside a woman and then..."

"Erik." She interrupted and he looked at her, taking off his mask.

"What?" He asked and she squeezed his hand.

"Stop thinking like a scientist and think like a father..." She said affectionately.

He tried again and this time allowed her to keep his hand there.

"It's…not like anything I would have expected…" He admitted as she set her book aside and lay down.

"What do you mean?" She asked, laying on her side and gently massaging his abdomen with her fingertips. He caught her hand between his and kissed it.

"I just mean…I didn't expect it to actually be that easy to feel." She yawned, exhausted but nodded. By the time he'd looked down at her again, she was sound asleep. He reached over to turn out the lamp.

* * *

"I bloody wish you would stop treating me like an invalid." Raoul groused as Christine changed the bandage on his scar. She rolled her eyes and gently tapped his cheek.

"Enough Raoul de Chagny…you're whining more than all of your sisters put together." He scowled.

"I hate not being able to do much…I feel like a waste." He said while she finished the job.

"All done." She said triumphantly as he struggled to sit up. "And I thought I was supposed to be the one in a delicate condition." She laughed. Remembrance filled his eyes and he clapped a hand to his own cheek.

"I'd nearly forgotten!" He cried, pulling her to sit beside him. Still grinning, she shook her head.

"Only moments ago you were perfectly fine with me lifting and nursing you…now you act like I am physically impaired." With an evil grin, she jumped from the bed and allowed her nightgown to slide off her body.

"I think I am going to sleep naked tonight. Dreadful nightgown is uncomfortable." She sang, sliding beneath the cotton sheets.

"Christine…" Raoul whined, she suppressed a giggle.

"Do I look physically impaired to you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"We need to talk." She said, taking his hand. He struggled to turn onto his side but she made him stay put as she propped herself on her elbow. He sighed.

"Raoul, I am scared." She said, laying her head on his shoulder.

"We're going to be just fine…we can do this!" He said, knowing she had doubts about being a mother. She frowned.

"I don't know…I've never even been around a baby! I don't know the first thing about them or children!" His arm tightened around her, comforting her somehow.

"Christine, I am twenty-two. I have three younger sisters. I know enough and we will learn! My mother was an only child and when she had me, Dad said she was lost. She learned though. He said to take it one day at a time."

"I suppose…" She said, looking up at him. He could see the slight twinge of fear in her eyes and put both of his arms around her as tightly as he could manage.

"Christine, seeing the way you took care of me tonight and since the surgery and the way you care for Erik, Roxana and little Jamie as well as Meg and little Justin, you are going to be fine. You held Justin just yesterday when Meg and Brett visited. She bit her lip as he caught her chin gently between his thumb and index finger.

"I am still scared about the birth. It hurts…people die in childbirth." She said, kissing his collar bone.

"That won't happen and don't you dare think it. If childbirth was so horrible, do you think women would continue to do it?" He asked her, making her think.

"I guess I never really thought about that."

"I told my mother today." Raoul said, of the countess's visit.

"Oh?" Christine replied and he began to play with her hair.

"She's thrilled to death of course, as she spent the day shopping with Rosie for a wedding dress." He said, remembering the way his mother's face had lit up. After Izzy had been born and the doctor had told her she couldn't have any more children, she'd felt somewhat devastated as bearing children was something she had loved. Raoul's parents had wanted six children, but, as fate would have it, Monique miscarried between Raoul and Rosaline and since she'd had a difficult time with Elisabeth, it was time to stop. Since Alana and Izzy were so close in age, they had been the demon children always in trouble. They were as close as if they had been identical twins.

Raoul himself wanted a large family and was too afraid to tell Christine since she'd never had the chance to have brothers and sisters other than Meg.

"Can we…" Christine began but stopped herself. "Never mind." Raoul tilted her chin up to look at him.

"What is it?" He asked and she sighed.

"Can we name it Gustave if it is a boy?" She asked and Raoul chuckled.

"Is that all? Of course…goodness Christine, did you think I could refuse you?" She smiled, relieved.

"No."


	40. Chapter 39

Meg and Brett were married in early April when Justin was two months old in a small ceremony including close friends and family. The bride wore blue and the groom wore his usual casual suit. Antoinette held her grandson as she watched her daughter marry for the second time and smiled to herself for she finally felt things were as they should be. For a short time she had been courted by the Count de Chagny's brother, but the romance had fizzled when he was called to London on business. This had been a hellish and long year for all of them but it seemed that they were coming out into the light at the end of the tunnel again.

As she looked to her left, she saw James sitting on Erik's lap, looking bored as any three year old would at a wedding ceremony. Roxana sat tiredly beside them with her head on Erik's shoulder. He'd told Annie that Roxana's back had begun to hurt her because she was not far from giving birth. Christine sat with Raoul who had fully recovered on the other side of her. A delicate bump gracing her middle. Raoul's cheeks were flushed with protective pride. Annie was sitting with Georges and Monique, who was cooing at little Justin just as she was. Elisabeth who had been sitting between her parents rolled her eyes and leaned over to her father.

"You'd think they'd never seen a baby before…" She grumbled. Georges chuckled putting an arm around her.

"I pity your future husband…" He said to her and she scowled.

"Well don't because I am not getting married. Ever." Georges just smiled, for he knew it wasn't true.

Once the vows had been made and the rings exchanged, Marguerite Giry Westcliff became Marguerite Reynolds. Marquess de la Clare. On the way back down the aisle, she stopped and took Justin from her mother, walking with Brett's arm around her and grinning from ear to ear. They were having a small reception at their home for the guests and Meg wanted to put the baby down for a nap. Already he was holding his head up a bit and laughing when she or Brett made a funny noise or face. Brett was enthralled by him, hardly having let either she or the baby out of his sight since he was born.

Meg was sitting with Roxana and Christine at one of the tables set up behind her house when Brett crouched beside her chair. He looked a bit serious so she took his hand.

"Is everything alright…is Justin…?"

"He's fine. You have a visitor…" He said and she looked at her friends, confused. A man with a briefcase stood in the study and motioned for her to have a seat. She gripped Brett's hand, a bit apprehensive about what this was about. The man smiled.

"Don't worry Marquess…I am only here to give you news. As you know, your first husband received a large chunk of his grandfather's money when you were married. When your son was born, he was to receive the other half." He said and Meg frowned, looking at Brett.

"Yes I know all that…is something wrong…was there some sort of mistake?" She asked and the man shook his head.

"No, nothing like that…when Lord Westcliff past away your son inherited his title, and his inheritance did not just disappear…"

"What are you saying monsieur?" She asked impatiently, clutching Brett's hand. The man produced a contract.

"This contract says that should anything have happened to Lord Westcliff, his first born shall receive his inheritance. Madame, your son has just inherited a large chunk of money, of which you and your husband will be in charge of until he is of age to control his own finances. It will be transferred into the account that Lord Westcliff opened for his son before he was born."

Meg stared at the document in her hand, speechless. Her son had inherited well more than many men would make in an entire lifetime. She signed the forms and as the man began to leave he stopped, remembering something.

"Oh! I also have something for you only…" He said, reaching into the inside pocket of his coat.

"What is it?" She asked and the man frowned.

"I am not sure…it was left the day of your husband's death." He said, handing her the envelope reading: _Marguerite…_

As the man left, she hesitantly opened it with trembling fingers, leaning against Brett for support.

_To Meg-_

_If you are reading this I am now gone. Our son has his inheritance and hopefully, you have moved on past this mess. I can't control myself anymore, I don't even know how to be human…all I think about is how badly I want Roxana and how much I wish I could have loved you instead. Indeed, was fond of you with your gentle beauty and soft voice, but I could never get the image of Roxana out of my mind. Please do not fault me for it, I wish it weren't so. I know I have done you many injustices since we met, but I am not asking you to forgive me. Only know that I am sorry. I also want you to know that my brother's death and the death of Earl La Coste have haunted me every day. Also know that you will be handsomely provided for as I have set up an account for our son as well as one for you to live comfortably until you die. I have so many regrets Meg…but this I do not regret, and I never regret my marriage to you. You are a good woman and you will raise our son well. _

_Your husband,_

_Andrew _

Meg stared in shock at the paper she held, wondering how he could have written all of those wonderful things the day of his death after he had beaten her and locked her in the attic to give birth. Suddenly she knew and from the way Brett had tensed, he did to.

"Andrew knew he was going to die…" She said and Brett nodded, enclosing her in his arms.

"Look at the date, he even wrote the time. February twenty-seventh, eighteen seventy-two at nine-thirty P.M."

"I was still in labor…" She said softly, unable to tear her eyes away from Andrew's letter. "Oh Brett…" She sobbed, burying her head in his chest.

"Meg? Brett?" Garrett's voice came from the doorway. Brett put a finger up to halt him. "Cake is being served and they want you two to cut it." Brett wiped Meg's cheek and guided her out to the reception, leaving the letter on the desk. Applause erupted from their friends, but only Christine noticed that Meg had been crying. Still she smiled on. Garrett returned to Alana's side, and for the briefest of moments, his hand grazed the lower area of her abdomen protectively. She slapped his hand away as if he'd told their secret but let him put his arm around her shoulders. Meg gave her a half smile and was distracted by a tugging on her skirt. She looked down to see her nephew standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Aunt Meg…when are we going to get cake?"

Roxana, hearing her sons voice, turned her head to see him standing there and her eyes widened.

"James Sebastian! Mind your manners, don't make me get out of this chair…" She threatened. Erik, who had been in a discussion with Raoul and Trevor Pierpont rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"As if she could…" He replied dryly. It was true, Roxana needed his help whenever she wanted to get up or sit down. Meg let out a small sigh and picked up the little boy.

"Come on Jamie…you can have the first piece." She said, kissing his rosy little cheek. He looked defiantly at his mother.

"See?" He said, making everyone laugh.

Annie sat with Christine a bit depressed and not knowing why. Surely she was not meant to fall in love again since Philippe was long past and the Marquis de Chagny had just been a fleeting moment of insanity. Hadn't he? It was strange, but the thought of him made her feel like a young ballet student again, full of dreams for her future. It was as if God could read her thoughts because at that moment, Christophe walked through the door, his light hair blowing in the spring wind. She immediately blushed and looked down, but it was too late. He'd seen her.

"Antoinette Giry, are you avoiding me?" He asked, sitting beside her. She looked at him as if he were mad.

"What? No! Of course not!" It was a lie. It was a damned lie.

"Are you sad that our courtship had ended?" He asked her and hearing this, Christine grabbed Raoul's hand and told him to come with her to get something to drink.

"Well I…of course. I mean, it was a nice time…but I am not heartbroken over it." She said looking at her hands. "When…will you be returning to London?" She asked casually and heard him chuckle.

"Why? Will you miss me?" He asked and she glared at him.

"How dare you start to presume things?" She asked angrily and he grinned.

"You will won't you Annie?" She sighed loudly.

"Look when are you going back? The sooner the better!" She shot out and heard another low laugh.

"Never." His reply caught her by surprise as she looked up at him.

"Never?" He nodded and pulled out a flashing item of yellow gold, enclosing it in his palm.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you with your big blue eyes and bright red hair…where did you get that fabulous red hair?" He asked with half a smile. Annie blushed, feeling like a sixteen year old again.

"My mother had red hair. She was Irish. I was raised here in France after I was born. My father was French. He met her in London while he was in college and they eloped much to my fathers' parents'distress. He always said it was her red hair that caught his attention for he'd never seen a head of hair such a color." Christophe smiled, slight lines forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Indeed." He said and opened his palm for her to see. It was a simple gold ring with a plain diamond in it, yet, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"I wanted to buy you the biggest, heaviest diamond in the store, but I knew you would have hated it and thrown it back in my face. At least if you hate this one, it won't hurt when you throw it back at me." He said and Annie laughed.

"It's lovely, but…what does this make us?" She asked, sliding the ring onto her left ring finger, admiring the way its simple gold gleamed in the afternoon sun.

"I was hoping it would make you agree to be my wife." He said and her face relaxed.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Will you?" He asked, fixing the ring so the diamond was perfectly centered on her fingered.

"I will…" She said and as she leaned in to kiss him, Roxana who sat directly across from them let out a low sigh.

Annie looked over at her, as she craned to inspect something and for a moment, she thought Roxana had dropped something.

"Oh damn it all to hell." Roxana muttered, hitting Erik's back with the back of her hand since he was standing behind her and talking to Trevor. He looked down at her.

"Do you need something Ro?" He asked her and she nodded, sighing irritatedly.

"I need to go home. Now." She said and Annie knew what it was.

"Why?" Erik asked dumbly and when he saw the way the color had lost her face and her face was winced in pain, he realized. He looked at Annie.

"Jamie…"

"Don't worry about him. Go have your baby…"

"It's sooner than we originally thought!" Roxana said, surprised. This meant that they had conceived almost a month before the actual estimate. Erik sat beside the bed, unsure of what to do, so he kept folding and unfolding the blanket that they had for the baby. Roxana laughed at him.

"You look more nervous than I do." She observed and he nodded.

"You've done this before. I haven't." He said, his fingers wringing until she grabbed his hand and let out a low groan.

"They're much closer together now, the contractions." She said and he nodded watching the doctor move about the room, fetching one thing or another.

It amazed Erik how women could calmly go through all of this pain and not utter much complaint. About two hours had gone by and Erik had fallen asleep with his head against the back of the chair in the room when he faintly heard the doctor tell Roxana it was time to push. His eyes resisted as he opened them and realized Roxana was working to get their child out of her. He instantly jumped up and grabbed Roxana's hand. She was so calm, merely doing her duty and obeying the doctor's orders. As the doctor announced the crowning of the head Erik looked and felt light headed at the strange sight. He suddenly knew why some men could faint.

"You'd better get used to the thought of two children Roxana because I am never putting you through this again!" He said and she rolled her eyes, with a grunt.

"It's not your choice Destler! I'm the one doing all of the damn work!"

Again and again she pushed for what seemed like hours, hardly making a sound as she made progress. Finally, once she had the shoulders out, the rest of the baby fell into the doctor's waiting hands. Both parents looked expectantly at him as he lifted it and grinned.

"A girl." He said, setting her atop Roxana's stomach while he set about cleaning her and cutting the cord. He then took the baby and diapered her, finally wrapping her in a blanket. She had black hair and full lips like Roxana, but she had light skin and exotic eyes that were light green with specs of gold in them. When she was finally handed to Erik by the doctor, he had to sit down because his knees were shaking so badly. Roxana laughed hysterically at him, a moment she would never let him die down.

"She is so pretty…" Erik said thoughtfully, "I thought many newborns were funny looking." Roxana sighed.

"Erik, you are her father, not her doctor…she is beautiful because she is yours…you don't have to hold back your feelings." She touched his hand and patted the baby's thick black curls.

"She is beautiful." He agreed and something in him lost all animosity he felt toward his own mother. He realized it was time to move toward healing for this child, for James and for Roxana. "Roxana…"

"Hmm?" She asked, peering into the baby's face. He sighed.

"May we name her Madeleine?"


	41. Chapter 40

Erik left Roxana with the baby to go to Meg and Brett's house to get Jamie and tell everyone about the baby. As he expected, they were all sitting on the edge of their seats and jumped up when he walked in. After a moment of him just standing there, Christine finally blurted,

"So are you going to tell us or what?" Erik grinned tiredly.

"A girl. James you have a sister." Jamie looked up from playing with Justin and made a face.

"A _girl?_" He said, loathing the concept. Erik suppressed a chuckle.

"Yes, a _girl._" He bent to pick up the child.

"Did you name her yet?" Annie asked and Erik nodded, somewhat losing his smile, but remaining content.

"Madeleine." He stopped, looking at Christine. "Madeleine Christine." She smiled, surprised.

"Really?" She said throwing her arms around him like an grateful child.

"Really." He replied, nodding at Raoul. "I can't believe all of you are still here." He mused and Raoul rolled his eyes.

"As if these nosy things could simply go home." He said, referring to Christine and his sister, Alana.

"Congratulations Erik…" Annie said, patting his arm. "I have to go home…I am exhausted." As she bent to kiss Meg's cheek and touch little Justin's hair, Erik noticed a flash of gold on her wedding finger. It was an engagement ring.

"Annie…" He said as she kissed Brett's cheek too.

"Goodnight Erik." She said with a secretive grin. Meg bit her lip.

"That woman has been acting strange all night, ever since the Marquis de Chagny…oh my God!" She suddenly cried. Brett looked down at her in question.

"That little sneak went and got engaged and didn't even tell us!"

Christine gasped.

"She wouldn't…would she?" Her voice was so innocent that Meg had to give her a look.

"Oh Christine…don't be so naïve…where do you think I got my deceitful streak from? Along with my temper…" She muttered. Brett chuckled.

"It's true. She beats me." Meg turned to look at him.

"Brett Alexandre…you are a fiend." She said and he kissed her cheek.

"What else is new love?" Since it had been almost three months since Meg had given birth to Justin, she and Brett were free to make love as often as they liked and though they had not yet, since it was only their wedding night, Meg suspected it wouldn't be long before she was pregnant again with him near all the time. The thought made her giggle.

"Well, we should…" Erik began and Christine grabbed Raoul's hand.

"We'll come too! I want to see her! Is that alright?" She asked her husband who just nodded.

"But not too long Christine…it's too hard on you what with the baby kicking now and all." He said, draping his arm around her shirt. Alana and Garrett said their goodbyes as well and went the opposite way to their own home. Once everyone had left, Justin began to cry.

"He's hungry again…" Meg sighed and adjusted herself so he could eat comfortably. Looking apologetically at Brett, she sighed. "I'm sorry…we haven't been alone all night." He smiled.

"Meggie, we have the rest of our lives to be alone…just take care of our son." She loved him for saying Justin was their son for the simple reason that he was Justin's father in every way that mattered.

Meg gently placed the sleeping baby into his cradle beside her and Brett's bed. Finding herself a bit nervous about what was to come, she laughed to herself as Brett sat on the bed and began to undress. She could tell he was tired. She tossed her dress aside and crawled into bed in only her chemise. She wore no corset, since nursing would not be an option. The Westcliffs had offered to hire her a wet nurse, but Meg would have none of it. When Brett finished undressing she held her arms out to him which he gladly crawled into.

"Meg, I have to tell you something…" Brett began nervously as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"What is it?" She asked and he sighed.

"I've done this before…I mean, you're not my first…" She had expected as much.

"You think I was Andrew's first? Most men I've ever known have made love before marriage…" He seemed so innocent about it all. She laughed.

"Well it was twice. Once when I was nineteen, my brother and our friends got me drunk and there was this prostitute in the bar…I woke up with her the next day. The other time was while I was in London at the university two years ago, I walked into their library when I got lost in their house and she was in there…wine was involved in that too…"

Meg bit her lip.

"Brett, you really don't have to tell me…"

"Yes I do." He said, putting a finger to her lips. "I want you to know that even though I've done this before, it was nothing compared to what it will be with you. You are everything to me and I don't want you to resent me…"

"I could never resent you Brett. I love you." Meg replied, holding him. "Now make love to me before I divorce you." She laughed and he lay on his side.

"Gladly…"

* * *

"Oh my goodness! She looks like a perfect mix of the two of you!" Christine said, cradling Erik's baby on her lap. As Raoul had predicted, it had been a natural thing and she'd adjusted easily to the way the baby fit into her arm. It was true, the baby had Roxana's exotic eye shape and Erik's green color along with a small feminine nose and Roxana's lips. Roxana was still in bed upstairs with Jamie who had crawled in beside her. When he'd seen his sister, his disappointment in not having a brother seemed to go away as he said,

"Me and her have the same hair…" Amazingly, both children had inherited Roxana's hair and lips but had taken on both of their fathers' eye colors and light skin.

"I think I am having a boy." Christine suddenly mused aloud. Both men turned from their conversation to look at her.

"Why do you say that?" Erik asked and she shrugged, pulling the baby closer.

"Just a feeling…it kicks really hard. I also think he's going to be blonde, like Raoul used to be and like his sisters still are. Well, two of his sisters. Izzy always had that marvelous dark hair."

"You're crazy, child." Erik said, shaking his head, but patting her cheek anyway, before lifting the baby out of her arms. "Ro is probably going crazy up there right now…I'd better deliver Maddie back before she gets hungry again."

As if the baby understood what he said, she began to wail and he made a face.

"Too late!" He said apologetically and Christine got up with help from Raoul.

"I need to go home anyway…I find myself having to use the toilet more and more…" She kissed Erik's cheek and touched the baby's hand before Raoul shook Erik's free hand.

"We'll see you soon. Give Roxana our love." He said and Erik nodded, starting up the stairs.

Roxana was talking softly to Jamie who was lying beside her with his head on her pillow.

"Uncle Raoul did all that because his sister was in trouble?" He asked softly and she nodded.

"So don't you see how important it is to care for your sister? A brother is supposed to protect his sister…I never had a brother and I always wished I did." Jamie smiled innocently.

"But you got Papa now…right?" He asked and Roxana looked at Erik who had silently set the baby in the cradle beside Roxana and was grinning in an amused manner.

"Look at you Erik Destler…grinning like a fool…" She observed, narrowing her eyes in feigned suspicion.

"Can't a man smile at his wife who just gave birth to his child?" He asked, lifting Jamie off the bed and perching him at his hip. "Am I right James?" He asked and Jamie nodded.

"You're always right, Papa." He said and Erik chuckled, kissing the boy's forehead.

"I've taught you well son." He set the boy down and sat on the bed with him. Roxana rolled her eyes.

"God help me."

Erik smiled, loosening his tie and taking off his jacket.

"I talked to Nadir earlier…his nephew Cam is moving to Paris with him. He's twenty-three."

"Oh?" Roxana replied, putting a blanket over her shoulder and beginning to feed Madeleine. Erik nodded, noting that Jamie was slowly falling asleep beside Roxana.

"Nadir said Cam is looking to settle down away from his father…and since Nadir has just retired, they decided Paris is ideal."

"When is he due to arrive?" She asked and Erik thought a moment.

"In three weeks time." Roxana nodded thoughtfully and a smile played at her lips as she said,

"Interesting…" Erik eyed her.

"Roxana my love, what have you got going through that impish mind of yours?" He asked suspiciously and she smiled sweetly at him, kissing the baby's head of black hair.

"Nothing dearest…"


	42. Chapter 41

**Sorry for the wait guys...had strep throat! I am better though. More updates sooner from now on. Love you all. **

Cameron Khan settled into Paris society nearly flawlessly with the help of his uncle and Erik. He, like Roxana, was the result of an interracial relationship between Nadir's brother and a French woman. His eyes were brilliant green, or at least it seemed that way since his skin was the same light amber as Roxana's. His features were soft and his hair was black. He found a job with a local shopkeeper fixing things, as he was mechanically inclined. Much to Erik's delight, for he reminded Erik of himself at that age. The boy spoke perfect French and confessed to Erik that he played the violin as a pastime, having taught himself. It was during the first week of his living in Paris that Cam fell completely and utterly in love.

Raoul and Christine threw him a welcoming ball to introduce him to Parisian society, though sadly as the viscountess was heavily pregnant she had to leave early. All was going surprisingly well. The Marquis de Chagny proudly showed off his new bride. Antoinette Dubois Giry de Chagny along with her daughter, Marquess de la Clare. Cam was enjoying the company of her husband, the Marquis de la Clare and the Viscount along with the Earl la Coste when a flutter of yellow satin caught his eye.

"Ah, Cam..." The Viscount de Chagny chuckled, patting his back. "May I introduce my dear friends, Trevor and Angelina Pierpont and her sister Mademoiselle Rachelle Beaudry." He turned back to the three. "This is Cameron Khan. He's just joined us from Persia." Trevor and Angelina both nodded politely and spoke to him briefly before moving to say hello to Roxana Destler and Alana Reynolds, who were in a heavy conversation concerning children and their sleeping habits.

"It's all they all ever talk about anymore." Rachelle said, finding that she and Cam had been abandoned for talk of diapers. He chuckled.

"What is?"

"Children." She replied and looked at him, alarmed at herself. "Not that there is anything wrong with children at all...I myself want at least four."

"Well...I am sure your fiancé will have no qualms about obliging you..." He said and nearly choked on his own words in embarrassment. She laughed as his cheeks flushed. "I mean...to say...I didn't mean..."

"I know what you meant Monsieur Khan..." She paused a smile playing at her lips. "And I am not engaged." She said, with a grin and walked away. His mouth half dropped open as he watched her flit about, chatting with her friends and giggling. Every so often she would look back his way and make some sort of facial gesture.

"Quite a girl, isn't she Cam?" Erik asked, stepping beside the young man. Cam decided to play casual.

"Who? Miss Beaudry?" He asked. Erik smirked, knowing damn well who he meant.

"Yes..." He said and Cam nodded.

"She's funny...and nice." He said, his eyes betraying his emotions.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Erik offered and Cam looked at him.

"Do you think she'll accept?" He asked and Erik laughed.

"Only one way to find out."

* * *

"Well Roxana, my love, your little scheme to bring Rachelle and Cam together is working and you didn't even have to do anything yet." Erik said, wrapping his arm around his wife's newly slender waist. She grinned.

"I know...I love it when I am right."

"Well, I love you." He said, squeezing her hand. She smiled at him before nodding towards Alana and her sister.

"Alana finally admitted she's having a baby." Erik raised an eyebrow.

"Well _that's _a relief..." He said dryly, making her laugh.

"Well, I could tell you just were dying to know." She said, patting the small of his back.

He turned on her and whispered into her ear.

"No, I am just dying to get you out of these clothes..." She smacked his arm.

"Erik Destler, you will control yourself in public..." She said, unable to hide her grin. He leaned closer and said,

"Make me..." He growled at her and just as he moved to kiss her, she held up her hand.

"Later, my love..." She said and he stopped.

"We can make love again now?" She giggled.

"Yes, it's been nearly a month. I'd say it's fine." Erik grinned in anticipation of the night ahead.

* * *

"So, how old are you Miss Beaudry?" Cam asked after the waltz ended. She blushed.

"Twenty-one actually...I'm a borderline spinster." She laughed. He frowned.

"I'm twenty-three. And you are no spinster..." She shrugged.

"Well, according to my chaperone...my mother...I am bordering on it." She said. He shook his head.

"I don't understand it, you're so lovely." He said and her eyes widened. He began to stutter.

"Well, I mean...that is..."

"Thank you Monsieur Khan." She said softly. A nervous silence came between them as they walked into the gardens of Raoul's estate.

"So is that your sister?" Cam asked, referring to Angel who was dancing with her husband. Rachelle nodded.

"She's sweet, but our father sheltered her very much…so, she's very naïve." Cam nodded.

"Are you the older sister?" He asked. Rachelle gave a small nod.

"Yes. That's why they're so mad that I am not married." She smiled tiredly. "I love my parents, I do, but sometimes…they just put so much pressure on me to be perfect. And I am not…I'm really not." She stopped herself and laughed a little. "I really shouldn't speak this way…I should go…" She said and began to go back into the house.

"Wait!" Cam said and she stopped.

"Yes?" She replied and nervously, his hand clenched.

"Could I maybe see you again?" He asked, his dark hair blowing in the night breeze. She smiled and said.

"I'd like that…" When he began to grin she held her hand up. "Now, don't you think that just because I told you all my secrets that I am an easy egg to crack Monsieur Khan." He smiled.

"I know you are not." She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Friends?" She asked, her head tilted playfully. He nodded.

"Friends."

* * *

Indeed, life was going back to normal for the Destlers and the Chagnys as well as the Khans. They had all fallen into a nice little routine. Every morning, the baby would wake up and Roxana would feed her. When she was done feeding, Erik took over as Roxana went to take care of Jamie. Ana and Carolina would get breakfast ready for them and then Erik would work with Jamie on music or schooling. Roxana visited Christine, who was going mad sitting around her house, often. Raoul was also a bit strung out, going between his work at the law firm and his wife who was nearing her delivery of their child. Soon after Meg and Brett's wedding, she got extremely big very fast. It nearly frightened her and she could no longer see her feet.

Near the end of July just after Christine turned eighteen, she was bigger than Roxana had ever been with her two children and needed help getting up and down.

"If this continues, the baby is just going to claw its way out because he is going to be as big as Jamie!" Christine groaned as Roxana helped her up with a laugh. She'd brought Jamie and Madeleine with her today as Erik had gone to some meeting with Raoul.

"My God Christine, if you get any bigger, we'll have to leave you in the bed all day…this baby is too big for your little body."

"Don't I know it…" She winced a bit. "Ugh…I have had the worst pains for the past two days."

Roxana's eyes widened knowingly as she studied her friend.

"Are you sure you aren't in labor? I mean, you are awfully big…" Madeleine began to cry as Christine replied.

"I don't think so…I think my food just hasn't settled well what with him being so large." Roxana frowned, picking up the baby, who was ready for her meal. Christine read a book to Jamie as Roxana finished feeding Madeleine, but as Christine was being helped to the toilet, she tilted her head to the side.

"What is it?" Roxana asked her.

"I think I've wet myself…it's horrid. I can't even control it anymore." She said and sighed as the baby moved restlessly. "Roxana…did your children move this much?" She asked and placed Roxana's hand on the small of her belly. Roxana's eyes widened.

"Good Lord, Christine! You have a regular grown child in there…I think you've just broken your water…" She added, seeing the liquid pooling at her feet. "Come on…I think it's best we send for a midwife."

"No…really, I think I'll be…oh!" A jab of pain caught her and she nodded. "Midwife sounds really good right now."

* * *

Roxana paced the foyer of Christine's house, waiting for Erik and Raoul to return. Meg and her mother had come over and Brett would be joining them after work. Finally around six o'clock, the men filed into the house and stopped when they saw Roxana standing there with her arms folded impatiently.

"Where were you two?" She asked and Raoul frowned.

"W-we went to the bar with Trevor, Garrett and Brett after the meeting…" He replied. Erik, took off his hat.

"What are you still doing here sweetheart?" He asked, kissing her cheek. She remained aloof.

"Well, someone had to be here when Raoul's wife went into labor this afternoon."

The color drained from Raoul's face.

"L-labor?" He asked and she nodded.

"Your Aunt Annie is up there with her and she is _fit _to be tied." Without another word, Raoul sprinted up the stairs two at a time while Roxana set her gaze on Erik.

"How are the children, my pet?" He asked with a hopeful smile. She nodded.

"Keep the flatteries coming Erik Destler…I'm not quite ready to forgive you…" She suppressed a smile as she lead him into the sitting room where there was now a small crowd of the Chagny family. Five months pregnant Alana with her husband, The Comte, Comtess and Elisabeth, and Rosaline and her husband.

"Papa!" Jamie cried, running to the man he knew as his father and loved beyond reason. Erik knelt and picked up the boy, who was nearly four now.

"Were you a good boy for Mama today?" He asked and the boy nodded, looking at his mother who also nodded.

"He helped Aunt Christine and got her things she needed." She said and Erik kissed the child's forehead.

"I'd expect no less." He said and set the boy back down, moving to the pen where the three Chagny girls were cooing over his sleeping daughter.

"Monsieur Destler?" A small voice distracted him from the baby a moment as he looked into the eager young eyes of Alana Reynolds.

"Yes Alana?" He asked and she smiled, looking back at Garrett.

"If it's a boy, we're going to name him Erik." She said, an devilish glint in her eyes. Erik laughed.

"Why?" She shrugged.

"Well, we were thinking, who is the best person we know? And of course we came to talking about how you married Roxy, and saved practically everyone from Andrew…and…is it alright?" She asked hopefully. He nodded at the couple.

"If that is what you really want, then I am honored."

Picking up the sleeping baby, he brought her back to where Roxana was sleeping. Maddie didn't stir, but she seemed to much prefer the warmth of her father to the carrier. The front door opened and Brett walked in.

"Is Meg here?" He asked.

"In the kitchen." Izzy replied as Meg emerged with Justin, who was awake and happy.

"How is he?" Brett asked, kissing her. She smiled.

"Fine…I swear he said 'Papa' today but he hasn't said it again, so we'll see." Brett smiled.

"Ah Meggie…have I told you I love you today?"

"Not yet Brett…"

* * *

"Push!" The midwife ordered Christine as Raoul patted her hand and Annie brushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm trying to push you mean old witch!"

"Look dear. The baby is almost out…just one more…" Annie pleaded with her. Christine looked at Raoul who nodded at her, nearly as flushed as she was and cried out in pain as she gripped his hand.

"Congratulations Madame, you have a boy…" She said and Christine began to reach out for the baby triumphantly.

"That little baby made me this big?" She said incredulously. "He's not even as big as Maddie was!"

"Well, every woman holds her baby weight differently…" Annie offered.

"It's over then?" She asked the midwife, taking the baby as the midwife began to set about with the after birth. She nodded. Christine winced.

"Then why does it still hurt?" She cried out in pain again and began to pant. Raoul looked helpless at the midwife as she quickly cut the cord and handed the baby boy to Annie to clean up.

"Let's have a look again then shall we…oh!" She cried out in surprise.

"What?" Raoul asked, looking at Christine worriedly.

"There's another head! You're having twins!" She said and with that, Raoul fainted.


	43. EPILOGUE

Anna Elisabeth de Chagny was born three minutes after her brother Gustave Pierre and made her presence known so that even her family waiting downstairs knew she had arrived. Her father had quickly come back to consciousness at the sound of her wails and he was forever sold on the idea of having a daughter. Gustave Pierre of course, was his father's pride, being his heir, but he would hold a stronger bond with his mother and was, obviously the quieter twin. Anna Elisabeth knew right from the start that she had her father, the viscount wrapped around her chubby little finger. Christine laughed as the midwife handed her nervous young husband his daughter and the blue of his eyes melted. She looked down at her son, who was nursing happily and sleepily and said,

"I told you before you came, he's a sucker, didn't I?" The baby seemed to agree, looking up at her with big blue eyes.

Both children were fair haired and blue eyed like their father, but it was obvious that much of their features came from their mother, such as their wild curls and bright smiles. It was clear from the moment they met, that Madeleine Destler and Anna Elisabeth were going to be friends. Maddie with her quiet way and Anna with her funny chatter balanced each other out perfectly and by the time they were nearly two years old, they were inseparable, along with their good friend, Corinne Pierpont. Gustave and Anna were also blessed with a cousin, Erik Reynolds three and a half months after they were born and surprisingly the boy had been born with bright red hair just like his mother's.

James Westcliff Destler was destined to become one of the most renowned writers in France though his parents didn't know it until he was thirteen and his teacher sent a letter to their home. Besides being skilled in music, literature was his passion and he read as many books as he could as often as he could. His most renowned book would be called, _Memoirs of a Ghost._ A fiction, or so the world thought. His first book was published when he was sixteen and he traveled everywhere from London to Italy to Persia and even one voyage to America for inspiration. His first book was dedicated to his parents, all three of them.

Gustave Pierre de Chagny, who inherited the title of Viscount de Chagny after his grandfather's passing, proved to be an intelligent and kind person, acquiring his mother's acceptance of everyone, and his father's gentle character along with his financial knowledge. The Chagnys were like royalty in Paris, and though the girls fawned over him, it was an English Duchess that won his heart and broke it, since she had been promised to another man and married him shortly after.

Three years after the birth of their daughter, Roxana gave birth to another boy whom they called Julian Charles. After his birth, their doctor informed Roxana that she would no longer be able to have children, but to their astonishment, less than a year after Julian was born, Roxana informed Erik she was pregnant again, this time with their youngest Aurora Danielle. Erik was quite content with four children, though he never hid his adoration for his first daughter. It was not that he loved her more, it was simply that she was the first good thing that had come from him.

Brett and Meg Reynolds indeed did have more children and ended up with six. Two boys and four girls. Justin, Daniel, Isabella, Giselle, Catherine and Deirdre. In fact, it was Isabella who met Gustave Pierre de Chagny in Rome on a trip with her grandmother and grandfather, Daniel and Marie Reynolds, that they literally bumped into each other and became engaged two days later much to the surprise of their families. He was eighteen and she sixteen at the time.

Another surprise came for Christine and Raoul, when their daughter came home from her afternoon tea with Madeleine flushed and quiet. It was unlike the musically talented Anna, who was usually bursting with chatter or humming to herself shamelessly. They later found out what had Anna so dreamy. James had come home from his second trip to Persia upon finishing _Memoirs _while staying with Nadir Khan, his father's friend who had returned to Persia recently upon learning that his sister was unwell. Jamie, who now went by Jim to his family and friends, was none the wiser that his sister's best friend had designs on him, but agreed to escort her to the first ball of the fall season not long after her eighteenth birthday.

She'd convinced him to take a walk with her through her father's garden's and confessed her feelings for him. They'd ended up kissing, and much to her father's dismay, she too was engaged within the month. Raoul was devastated, since she was the only daughter he had, but he soon came around with the assistance of his wife and resigned himself to the idea, finding comfort in the fact that Jim was a good man, and his friends' son. Erik was a bit surprised, to say the least, and it was at their children's wedding that he and Christine laughed at the irony of it all.

"Isn't it funny, Erik, that history always seems to repeat itself?" She asked, nudging him playfully in the ribs as they watched the couple take their first dance. He gave an arrogant snort as she heard him do when he was going to correct her and suppressing a laugh she rolled an eyes.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms. He looked down at her.

"If I do recall, Miss Daaé," He said, referring to her with her maiden name, "It was I, the male, who had designs on you...it was your daughter who was lusting after my son..." He said, chuckling as she smacked his arm.

"She was not lusting after Jimmy, she was...harboring affections for him." She said with a smirk. Erik rolled his eyes, draping his arm over Christine's shoulder.

"Call it what you like, Christine Daaé, but it's all the same." She shook her head, giving him a quick hug.

"There is a difference, Erik, between lust and love..." She replied and this got his attention and even drew a small smile from him, the distant feelings he'd had for her all those years before resurfacing if only for a moment.

"Touché Christine. You win." He said, drawing away. Before walking away, he looked down at her and grinned. "Christine, I love you..." He said, swallowing and she nodded.

"I love you too...Angel." She teased and he chuckled again as Roxana appeared out of the crowd.

"Erik, you'd better go see about your firstborn daughter. She wants permission to take a carriage ride with Justin Reynolds." He looked at his wife, his previous conversation forgotten as he began to storm toward his daughter, Christine and Roxana trailing behind.

"Madeleine...what is this about?" Erik asked, his arms folded. She laughed excitedly.

"Oh Papa...Justin wants to show me the countryside!" She said excitedly, and he sighed heavily.

"Will there be a chaperone?" He asked roughly, eyeing Justin Reynolds. Maddie nodded, squeezing Justin's hand.

"Of course silly! Aunt Annie is coming along." She said and he nodded, defeated.

"Of course you may then..." He said, almost sadly, but if Madeleine noticed, she didn't indicate it as she kissed her father's cheek and left the ball hand in hand with Justin, Annie trailing close behind.

As he sat at the table with Raoul, who also looked depressed, he couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you pouting about?" He asked and Raoul nodded toward Anna.

"She hasn't even danced with me yet..." He said sadly. "Adrianna Khan is dancing with her father...why doesn't mine want to dance with me?" Erik patted his friend on the back and slid a drink in front of him.

"I know the feeling...mine just left with Meg Giry's son." He thought a moment before saying. "Men should have the right to lock their daughters up until...until...well, until...oh, I don't know...I just wish it wasn't so damned hard to watch them go."

Raoul nodded in agreement.

"I know it. I cried like a baby when I gave her away today." He replied and Erik chuckled.

"That's because you always were a crybaby..." He said, and Raoul scowled at him.

"Don't even get me started on your faults, Erik Destler, because if I remember correctly, you had me tied to a portcullis threatening my wife with my life." He said, winking at his old friend. It was a joke between them now. Erik grinned.

"Good times, my friend..." Raoul was going to retort, when Anna interjected.

"Daddy...I know I've neglected you all night...but I was sort of hoping you would dance with me..." She said and Raoul looked at Erik triumphantly.

"Well get out of here you dolt and dance with your daughter before you begin to cry again." He shot at Raoul, who gladly did. Jim waved to him from where he stood between his mother and Meg and he smiled proudly at his son, who he still affectionately called Jamie when they were at home. His other son, Julian was seated between two of the Reynolds girls along with his best friends, Alana's son Erik and Rosaline's son Georges.

Elisabeth's children were still fairly young as she had been twenty before she'd married and twenty-two when her first child was born. She had been unable to attend tonight since she and her family lived in England but they all sent their love and were planning a visit in the winter. As Erik watched everyone in the room enjoy themselves, he realized he was completely and utterly alone and the empty feeling, he'd once felt began to creep back into the pit of his stomach when he felt a small tug at his sleeve. He looked over to see his thirteen year old daughter standing there, on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter Aurora?" He asked, extending his arm to her, she crawled into his lap.

"Those stupid boys called me ugly and dumb." She said, sniffling. He looked up to see his younger son and friends laughing at each other.

"Don't you believe them Aurora...you're the prettiest girl in this room." He assured her and she sniffed.

"Really? Even prettier than Anna? Or Maddie?" She asked and he nodded.

"The prettiest. I promise." He grinned as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and gave him a peck on the unmasked cheek.

"Thank you Papa...I do love you the most." She said smiling and looking so like Roxana, he could have cried.

"I love you too darling...just make your Papa a promise." He said with a smile and she looked at him.

"What Papa?"

"Don't ever fall in love." He said and she made a face.

"Oh, I won't...boys are so dreadful and mean..." She said and he chuckled.

"Oh...you won't think that soon enough..." He smiled as she ran off to her friends across the room.

"Erik Destler...I can't believe you just made your daughter promise to never fall in love." Roxana's low voice came from behind him as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He grinned.

"Sneaky, aren't I?" He asked and she laughed.

"You think so..." She replied, sitting beside him. "I had a dream last night." She said and he looked at her, interested.

"Oh?" He inquired.

"Justin was in it...it was like...he never died...he said he was happy for us all and that he would be here today to see Jamie get married. He said Andrew was safe now...and then he hugged me and he was gone." Erik nodded, looking at Jamie, who had rejoined his bride and grinned.

"He is here, Roxana...look at your son. Our son. He's still there...in Jamie's blue eyes...in his soul. In your heart. Don't ever let him go Roxy...just leave a little room for me." He said, kissing his wife's cheek. She smiled at him, a tear escaping her dark eye.

"Always, Erik...you saved me." She said and he shook his head, pulling her close and resting his chin on her head.

"No Roxana, you saved me."

* * *

So, that's all folks...as for the kids and the rest of the details...well, that's another story. 


End file.
